


Decisiones, decisiones

by AndreaPLancer



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 80,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaPLancer/pseuds/AndreaPLancer
Summary: Solo un tiro... mas vale afinar mi puntería
Relationships: Miss Sarah Fortune/Nami, Sona Buvelle/Miss Sarah Fortune
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. La brújula de un pirata.

**Author's Note:**

> DINAMICA.  
> Una vez publicado el capítulo, los lectores tendrán 24 horas para votar por la dedición que quieren tomar.  
> Pueden votar en mis 3 cuentas: AO3 - WP- FF (Solo personas que tengan cuentan, para evitar que los anónimos comenten varias veces, haciéndose pasar por diferentes personas y así poder contar con votos mas justos)  
> Las decisiones aparecen al final de cada capítulo. Este capítulo servirá de ejemplo y por eso es muy corto, pero el resto no lo será. Pueden votar como quieran en los comentarios, yo seré la encargada de buscar y encontrar sus votos, ya sea a lo largo de la historia (Ya que Wattpad da la opción de hacer comentarios en párrafos) o al final.  
> Bastaría solo con que escriban “Elijo la respuesta B” o “Que Miss Fortune ordene a Sona que se desvista” Y yo ya sabre porque ruta decidieron seguir.  
> Cabe recalcar que, a diferencia del evento flor espiritual, las decisiones que tomen cambian drásticamente la continuidad de la historia.  
> Pasada las 24 horas de que el capítulo se publique, contare los votos y yo tendré 24 horas para escribir el que sigue y publicarlo.

Miss Fortune se pasó una mano por la frente, acariciándose, tratando de relajarse.

No era un día difícil, ni una semana, quizás ya había pasado un mes sin noticias de a donde apuntar y sus hombres comenzaban a sentir la fatiga de la escasez en la nave.

Era totalmente su responsabilidad y lo sabía. El destino nunca es culpa de un simple marinero sino de su capitán que da las órdenes.

Levantó sus piernas hasta la mesa y las cruzó sobre el escritorio, sin importarle arruinar los mapas y papeles que estaban ahí.

Suspiró cansada, dándole un descanso a su mente que ya no la dejaba dormir tratando de resolver el problema.

Miró en dirección hacia la puerta antes de que siquiera alguien llamara, por lo que al escuchar el sonido de la voz que pedía entrar no se sorprendió y dio la orden.

—Adelante.

—Finalmente apareció algo que perseguir, capitán— anunció con una sonrisa enorme su suboficial—algo que de verdad vale la pena.

—No estoy de humor para perseguir fantasmas de nuevo… y tampoco tenemos los recursos.

—Oh no, mi capitán, le aseguro que esto es real… muy codiciado también. Conseguir cualquiera de las dos cosas nos dejaría mas que satisfechos por meses.

Miss Fortune analizó el rostro del hombre. Confiaba en él y le dio gusto ver que su semblante era seguro y entusiasta.

Sacó del cajón del escritorio una de sus pistolas, la revisó con calma, notando que solo había una bala en ella.

—Solo un tiro… mas vale afinar mi puntería.

El hombre sonrió y se acercó hasta la mesa, haciendo a un lado todo para poner en ella los dos mapas que traía.

* * *

**Opción 1**

Mapa de Marai, Runaterra.

(Sigue la ruta de Nami. Lore de League of Legends sin cambios significativos.)

* * *

**Opción 2**

Mapa del planeta KF-21

(Sigue la ruta de Sona. Lore original Miss Fortune Gatillera Galáctica y Kai´sa Ángel exterminador. Lore Odisea con la tripulación de la Morning Star.)


	2. Caras nuevas vemos, intenciones no sabemos.

—Planeta KF-21, llamado por sus habitantes Kugmufa. Sin señal de vida inteligente desde hace 73 años.

—¿Razón de extinción de su gente? — Preguntó Miss Fortune, mientras podía ver el planeta desde los ventanales de la cámara de mando.

—El oxígeno comenzó a escasear y sus suelos se volvieron infértil. La vida se hizo hostil, los pocos Kugmufasianos que sobrevivieron viven ahora en albergues o tierras lejanas, dispersos y sin intención de regreso.

—Bien… escanea la superficie, encuentra un buen lugar de aterrizaje, EXO.

—A la orden, capitán.

Miss Fortune dejó de contemplar la superficie del planeta y comenzó a asegurar su traje y armas, pero EXO volvió a anunciarse solo unos segundos después.

—Seguro esto será un buen entrenamiento para el día. Según mis fuentes una cacería con movimiento moderado puede llegar a quemar hasta 1300 calorías.

Miss Fortune sonrió de lado, llenando hasta el máximo el arma que sostenía en su mano.

* * *

—Apuesto a que mi cabeza destruye esa roca más rápido que la tuya— apostó Jinx, señalándole a Malphite la enorme piedra que obstaculizaba la entrada al pueblo.

Malphite gruñó con ganas, aceptando el reto. Se posicionó con ambas manos sobre la roca, pegando su cabeza a la superficie, Jinx lo imitó de inmediato, poniéndose a su lado.

Ambos alejaron su frente de la roca, preparándose

—Listos y en 3... 2… 1…

Comenzó la cuenta regresiva, pero apenas pudo decir “Ya” cuando la mano de Yasuo le agarró la frente desde atrás.

—¡Oye! — se quejó, viendo como Malphite había comenzado su competencia y destruía en segundos la roca— ¡Eso es trampa!

Yasuo solo miró hacia arriba, suspirando, para luego acercarse a Malphite y felicitarlo, poniendo su mano en el duro hombro.

—Dios, llevamos horas explorando este lugar— siguió quejándose Jinx— si no golpeo mi cabeza contra algo voy a ponerme a llorar.

Sona pasó al lado de Jinx, sonriéndole con calma, lo que hizo que la chica dejara por el momento sus berrinches y se encaminara con el resto del equipo.

—Por lo menos dime que estamos cerca— pidió luego de un tramo, a lo que la templario asintió—¡Bien!

Caminaron por el abandonado pueblo, todo lleno de tierra y plantas oscuras y desérticas. No había tenido contacto con vida inteligente, aunque si con algunos gusanos gigantes que desistieron de atacar cuando Jinx comenzó a dispararles apenas aparecieron.

Sona los guio hasta lo que parecía ser un antiguo templo, ahí, en el centro, arriba de un pedestal, el ídolo de ora brillaba como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en él.

—¡Dios! ¡Si! ¡Finalmente! — exclamó Jinx, acercándose sin cuidado, ganándole a todo su grupo— ¿Cuánto crees que conseguiremos por él? ¡Uy! Es pesado… me pondré dientes de oro con esto, si señor.

Yasuo volvió a suspirar, pero ya con una sonrisa relajada en su rostro. Apretó unos botones en su consola de muñeca y luego llevo su índice a la radio en su casco.

—Ziggs, lo encontramos— comentó de inmediato, tratando de hacer contacto con su nave—¿Ziggs?

Esperó unos segundos, pero solo escuchaba una leve interferencia del otro lado.

—¿Me copias, Ziggs? — intentó de nuevo, moviéndose por el templo.

—Quizás este bodrio de planeta ya hecho a perder la radio, Cap.— intentó Jinx, escuchando los intentos del hombre por comunicarse.

—Estuvo bien todo este tiempo…— Razonó Yasuo. Instintivamente miró a Sona, parecía calmada.

“No, no está cerca” pensó, volviendo a tratar de entablar comunicación con la nave.

—¿Quién le va a dar a mami una hermosa y brillante dentadura postiza? ¿Quién? — jugaba la piloto con el ídolo, acercándose a los labios para saborearlo— ¿Quién?

Pero antes que sus labios pudieran llegar a destino una explosión arrancó la figura de entre sus manos, dejando humo, el cual tragó. Comenzó a toser mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca para calmar la herida, lo cual provocó que tosiera aún más exageradamente.

Yasuo llevó rápidamente su mirada hacia la entrada del templo, allí el cañón de mano de Miss Fortune aun humeaba al lado de su sonrisa.

—Lo lamento, niña, pero de verdad odiaría que llenaras de babas mis cosas.

—¡¿Tus cosas?!— exclamó Jinx, totalmente enojada— ¿Quién te enseño sobre bienes? ¿Batman?

Yasuo tocó por ultima vez su comunicar, volvió a sentir la estática y dejó de intentar.

—¿No es este un lugar muy lejano para un niño ricachón y mimado? — preguntó, poniéndole atención a él.

—¡¿Y no es este un lugar muy lejano para…?!— trató Jinx de inmediato, ya dejando de agitar su mano— ¿… para… trasladar tus… cualidades femeninas?

—¿Envidia?

—La verdad es que si, ¿Pero te digo algo? — comentó como si con eso pudiera retrucar las palabras de Miss Fortune— prefiero no tener escoliosis cuando sea más grande.

La pelirroja resistió la necesidad de llevarse su mano a la frente, y se concentró en el ídolo de ora que ahora estaba en el suelo.

Jinx siguió la mirada e inmediatamente se agachó para recuperar la figura, justo cuando un nuevo tiro de Miss Fortune lo alejó más de ella. Repitió saltar y agacharse para levantarlo, y nuevamente otro tiro al ídolo lo alejo aún más. Lo hizo una tercera vez, convencida que sería más rápida que las balas de la tiradora, pero cuando el ídolo volvió a alejarse de ella, su furia se desató.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Juguemos a quien dispara más!

Cualquiera en la sala creería que al ver como Jinx se ponía su lanzacohetes al hombro, atentaría contra Miss Fortune y sus hombres. Así que cuando apunto al ídolo y lo hizo volar por los aires junto con parte del templo, fue una sorpresa para todos, menos para Yasuo.

—Ese si es un buen tiro ¿Ves? Aprende.

—Dios…— comentó totalmente frustrada la pelirroja— ¡Ataquen y tráiganme ese ora!

Al grito sus hombres exclamaron con vigor y ella apuntó esta vez con sus dos armas al grupo, cuyas primeras balas cayeron ante el muro de viento de Yasuo.

—¡Que comience la fiesta!

* * *

Mateo no podía creer que, en un juego de suerte, perdiera justamente él y sea el que le tocara cuidar la nave mientras su capitana y el resto se divertía con los saqueos en un pueblo olvidado.

El solo pensar que EXO había informado de otro grupo que exploraba la cercanía y que por ende toda la tripulación participaría en el asalto, lo hacia sentir mas miserable.

Jugaba sin gracia con la consola en la sala de mando cuando comenzó a notar pequeñas fallas en el sistema.

Nada realmente grave si tenemos en cuenta que la nave estaba en estado de reposo, sobre tierra firme, pero eran inusuales.

Comenzó a explorar la ruta de las fallas cuando algo en la cabina llamó su atención.

Se tocó la nariz, limpiándose un poco e inclino su cabeza hacia arriba, permitiéndole a sus fosas nasales percibirlo mejor.

No tenía dudas.

—¿…Naranjas? — llegó a decir antes que algo golpeara con fuerza su cabeza y todo se volviera oscuro.

* * *

Miss Fortune tenía al siguiente hombre en la mira, cuando el templo comenzó a temblar.

Todos detuvieron por unos instantes la batalla, menos Jinx que estaba concentrada mordiéndole el hombro a uno de los tipos mientras golpeaba con la culata de su arma la cabeza.

La capitana pudo ver por uno de los enormes ventanales como una enorme nave, la cual reconoció de inmediato, oscurecía el lugar bajo su sombra.

Unos segundos de silencio y de repente unas esferas de metales oscuros invadieron el templo, golpeando a los que estaban allí y reduciéndolos. Se abrieron y mostraron un circuito robótico con armas, las cuales dispararon y contralaron al grupo en pocos minutos.

La pelirroja disparó unas cuantas veces, neutralizando un par, cuando las balas de los robots quisieron llegar a ella, fue el muro de Yasuo lo que la cubrió, dándole la oportunidad de seguir disparando y bajar a dos más.

Espalda con espalda, el espadachín y la pistolera, trataban de darle a ambas tripulaciones una oportunidad contra la nueva amenaza.

Fue Yasuo, quien, en todo el caos, pudo ver las intenciones de la maquinas cuando estas hacían que unos alambres rodearan las paredes y entradas del templo, encerrando al grupo en un perímetro.

Iba a intentar algo al respecto cuando el rostro de Sona interrumpió en sus planes. La chica estaba lejos, con una enorme pistola apuntándole arriba de su oreja.

—¡Fue suficiente! — Ordenó el hombre con armadura oscura, analizando a todos con su ojo biónico.

Miss Fortune no perdió el tiempo. En su batalla con el grupo de Yasuo había logrado hacerse con el ídolo, y rápidamente tomó a uno de sus hombres mas cercano y lo escondió en el bolso que llevaba. Su subordinado asintió de inmediato, y con disimulo se perdió entre los demás.

—Gangplank…— comentó Yasuo, entendiendo que quizás no había sido la tripulación de Miss Fortune, sino este, quien había neutralizado las comunicaciones con Ziggs y su nave.

—Vaya, vaya… que afortunado es uno cuando otros hacen el trabajo pesado… un planeta como este… me hubiera llevado días encontrar el ora… mis más sinceras felicitaciones a ambos equipos— comentó el pirata con una sonrisa socarrona—ahora… ¿Si fueran tan amables?

Nadie hizo por moverse a sus palabras, y fue cuando hizo sonar el martillo de su arma, cargándola, listo para disparar.

—¿No? — preguntó, deseando saborear la sangre de la chica que sostenía, mirando con gracia a Miss Fortune, esperando por su reacción, conociendo la dedicación que le tenía a su tripulación.

—Adelante, no es de lo míos— se burló la pelirroja.

Fue Yasuo entonces el que caminó con seguridad hacia un costado, tomó por el cuello a un hombre y con su espada le cortó el bolso, el ídolo cayo en su mano y se lo mostró a Gangplank.

—No, idiota ¿Qué haces? — le recriminó la capitana, acercándose al espadachín.

—Resulta que ella es de los míos— murmuró Yasuo.

—Eso a mí no me interesa.

—Pues te interesará saber que todos estamos rodeados por un perímetro conectados a esos robots… hará explotar el lugar con nosotros en el templo… No podemos pelear esta batalla… hay que negociar.

Miss Fortune dejó su enojo de lado para apreciar mejor el lugar y se dio cuenta que el otro capitán tenía razón.

—¿Y bien, tortolitos? ¿Ya terminaron de hablar?

—Jugaste bien tus cartas—habló claro Yasuo— te daremos el ora sin luchar… estamos cansados.

—¡No! — se quejó Miss Fortune.

—A cambio de eso… déjanos ir. No queremos ninguna otra baja— aclaró, haciendo énfasis en Sona.

El pirata volvió a ensanchar su sonrisa, empujando a Sona lejos de él y adentro del perímetro, donde Malphite la recibió con el mayor cuidado que pudo.

—Bien… tampoco quiero estropear mis juguetes con un montón de basura como ustedes.

—Eres “tan” sabio— comentó Yasuo.

—Dame el ídolo… sin trucos… Y yo te daré mi palabra de no hacerlos desaparecer.

—Es un chiste ¿Verdad? Tu palabra no vale mas que un barril de mierda— se opuso Miss Fortune.

—El templo es grande y sus centinelas también— susurró Yasuo—si nos hará detonar debera alejarse bastante… eso nos dará tiempo.

—¿Tiempo para qué?

—Dime… por favor— siguió susurrando Yasuo mientras analizaba con mas detenimiento el perímetro— que tienes tu experto en explosivos contigo… deje el mío en la nave.

—¿Qué?

—Tic-tac, parejita— se burló Gangplank.

—Solo porque me diste tu palabra— comentó con una sonrisa confiada el espadachín, haciendo que el otro hombre ya no se mostrara tan seguro— Te daré el ora… pero si llegas a hacer algo, un solo tiro más… esa chica de allá— comentó apuntando a Jinx, quien todos podían ver sosteniendo un enorme lanzacohetes apuntando a Gangplank— les dará problemas.

—No quiero presumir… bueno la verdad si— exclamó Jinx— Pero una vez le aposte a un tipo que podía poner mi bala en el asterisco de su trasero de un planeta a otro ¿Quieres saber cómo termina la historia? — preguntó, encendiendo un pequeño y delicado laser que contrastaba ridículamente con el enorme lanzacohetes que traía, apuntando en el miedo de las cejas del pirata— En un hospital… con una cirugía anal.

—Bien, bien… parece que tenemos un trato— comentó el hombre, no queriendo expresar nada en sus gestos más que confianza.

—Tenemos un trató.

Miss Fortune vio con desprecio como Yasuo lanzaba el ídolo de ora hacia Gangplank y este lo tomaba sin mucho esfuerzo, sonriendo triunfante.

—Ok… ya escucharon…— exclamó con gracia, haciendo brillar su ojo biónico—vámonos.

* * *

Ninguno de sus hombres se animaba a dirigirle la palabra. Sus ojos aguamarina estaban destellando de ira.

Apenas recordaba como pudieron desactivar el perímetro a tiempo antes de que todo el lugar volara junto con ellos.

Ambos capitanes sabían que era todo mentira, pero debía admitir que gracias al rápido pensar de Yasuo, habían sobrevivido a la desgracia.

Eso no quitaba el gasto que había sido llegar hasta el lugar, la energía, la batalla, el recorrido, y ahora irse con las manos vacía mientras que Gangplank simplemente había aparecido y con un chasquido de dedos les había arrebatado lo que era suyo.

No lo podía creer.

Pero su enojo dejo lugar a la sorpresa al llegar a su nave.

Se apuró a adentrarse, viendo ya los daños exteriores, solo para notar que también los había en el interior.

Buscó al encargado y lo encontró amarrado y humillado en la sala de entretenimiento.

—¡Voy a matarlo!

* * *

Cayó la noche en el sector que estaban del planeta. Fría como en solo pocos cuerpos celestiales hay.

Hubiera preferido mandar a toda su tripulación a descansar luego de un día como ese, lleno de fracaso y fatiga, pero lejos de eso, todos se vieron envueltos en reparar los daños.

Para peor de todos los males… no había buenas noticias.

—Se reparó los propulsores. Circuitos al 100% y andando. Impermeabilidad reestablecida. Tanques de oxígenos a la mitad de su máxima capacidad— comenzó a informar EXO— motor secundario y terciario andando. Motor primario y esencial estropeado sin vuelta atrás, colgó los mocasines, se probo su traje de madera, estiro las patas, lo cafetearon, falleció, tuvo su deceso, anda echando flores por el ombligo-

—¡Ya!… ya entendí— lo interrumpió Miss Fortune.

Se limpió la grasa de entre sus dedos con un paño sucio y el sudor de la frente con el puño.

Se apoyó en una de las paredes de metal de la sala de máquinas y suspiró.

Sabía que era crítico. La nave no se levantaría sin su motor principal y estaban en una constelación alejada. Nadie los asistiría y podrían pasar meses hasta que cualquiera pusiera un ojo en un planeta como ese.

La frustración le hizo doler con fuerza la cabeza, pero se ahorró cualquier cosa que pudiera decir y mantuvo la compostura, tratando de concentrarse.

—Un vehículo de 6 ruedas, pesado, se acerca al perímetro de guardia, capitán— informó EXO.

—¿Y ahora qué?

* * *

Yasuo pudo ver el comité de bienvenida apenas vislumbrar la nave de Miss Fortune. Un buen puñado de sus hombres, armados, apuntando hacia su patrullero.

Se detuvo a varios metros y abrió la puerta, bajando con las manos a la altura del pecho, demostrando que no venían armados.

La capitana salió entre sus hombres, acercándose con confianza y una expresión seria. Solo con un leve vistazo a ella y su nave sabía que habían tenido el mismo problema.

La pelirroja estaba sucia, con el pelo recogido en una coleta hacia el costado, una remera blanca sin mangas, llena de grasa, daba indicios de su trabajo.

—¿Qué quieren? — preguntó sin dar vueltas.

Yasuo sonrió con amabilidad y le hizo señas a alguien detrás suyo para que se acercara.

Sona se puso a su lado y le pasó una botella con un par de copas.

—Te invitó un trago— anuncio, presentándole la bebida.

La tensión estaba en todos lados, y ambos bandos la sentían, solo el espadachín y la pistolera parecían ajeno a esto.

—Bueno capitán… parece que hablamos el mismo idioma— anunció finalmente la pelirroja tomando la botella, y caminando de nuevo a la nave, permitiendo que Yasuo la siguiente.

—¡Si! — gritó Jinx—¡Fiesta grande esta noche! ¡Traigan sus cartas! ¡Vamos a apostar! ¡Tu! ¡Pelón! ¡Tienes cara de querer darme todo el dinero que llevas!

—Esta bien— concedió Miss Fortune a sus hombres— se merecen una noche de descanso, usen la sala de recreación y cenen apropiadamente.

—Si, capitán.

* * *

Yasuo solamente se limitó a asentir a su tripulación y estos se adentraron con el resto de hombres.

El espadachín no perdió la oportunidad de ver con detenimiento la nave y la situación en la que estaba mientras era guiado por Miss Fortune.

Tomaron el elevador y siguieron por un pasillo, le sorprendió cuando la chica puso la botella en una caja de circuitos y se sentaba en el escalón de metal de la sala, la cual parecía un gabinete de máquinas.

—Tienes una hermosa… sala de conferencia— comentó con gracia el hombre, tomando entre sus manos la botella de vino, destapándola.

—No necesito una si no tengo aliados con los cuales me interese “Dialogar”

—Tienes un buen punto, ahí— coincidió Yasuo, sin perder su humor. Sirvió las dos copas y le pasó una a la pelirroja.

—Gracias— comentó, degustando el primer sorbo, su boca se deleito como en mucho tiempo por el sabor— es bueno… tan bueno como para desperdiciarlo hablando disparates… ve al grano.

—Veo que Gangplank atacó tu nave “también”— hizo énfasis en esta parte— y si no se fueron de este planeta todavía… intuyo que es porque realmente los perjudico.

—Puedo sacar la misma conclusión de ustedes.

—Y no te equivocarías. Arruinó la impermeabilidad de la nave y los propulsores laterales… no tenemos los medios para dejar el planeta.

—Es tan estúpido de tu parte poner tus pobres cartas en la mesa, así como si nada.

—Confió en que tendrás honor y me mostraras tus cartas también… ya que no querías “dar vueltas”

—El motor principal esta muerto… todo lo demás en funcionamiento.

—Un motor AK-2500 con energía gama 25… ¿Sería suficiente?

Miss Fortune miró de reojo el lente de EXO y la IA comenzó un análisis rápido.

—Altamente compatible—anuncio al instante.

—¿Y qué? — preguntó con gracia la pelirroja— ¿Me vas a decir que llevas un motor como ese, el cual vale mas que todo el resto de tu nave, de repuesto?

—No, ese es el motor de mi nave… estoy dispuesto a sacarlo y dártelo para que ambos salgamos de aquí.

—No tengo ninguna intención de reclutar personas nuevas.

—Bien, porque no tenemos ninguna intención de unirnos a ustedes— explicó con la misma calma— te “prestare” el motor, puedo traerlo por la mañana y mi ingeniero puede hacerlo funcionar en menos de una hora. Salimos de aquí rumbo al primer planeta o refugio que pueda darnos las partes que nos faltan a nuestras respectivas naves. Tomo mis cosas, tú las tuyas… y es todo.

—¿Y porque mejor no te mato aquí y ahora? — pregunto, develando una pistola de mano, apuntándole a la cabeza— y al resto de tu tripulación, busco tu nave, le saco el motor y quedo con una pieza aun mas valiosa de la que ya tenia ¿No suena eso mejor?

—Eso suena muy bien, capitán— concedió Yasuo sin inmutarse— solo espero que al intentar sacar el motor de “mi” nave no activen nada que los mate a todos en un radio de 2 kilómetros.

Dicho esto, se acercó a Miss Fortune, tomando con cuidado la mano donde sostenía la copa y llenándola de nuevo.

La mujer dejo de apuntarle y suspiró, guardo el arma y tomó un nuevo sorbo.

—Tenemos suministros para una semana, tu nave y tripulación es mas grande, calculo que dos semanas en tu caso. El planeta es hostil y estar en sus tierras es dañino para los pulmones de los seres humanos… no resistiremos aquí, con todo a nuestro favor, mas de 3 semanas. Nuestro experto dijo que la última nave que visito el sistema en el que estamos paso hace 5 meses y 17 días.

—Si, que suerte tienes ¿Eh? — comentó con humor la mujer.

—Si… que suerte tenemos…

Miss Fortune jugó con su copa un poco, mojando sus labios nuevamente en el líquido.

Yasuo tenía razón en prácticamente todo, le molestaba un poco de cierta forma, pero no tenía opción.

—A decir verdad— comentó, sirviéndose él esta vez— estoy bastante molesto.

—Lo disimulas bien.

—Gracias… pero en serio. Ese ídolo de ora… llevamos meses tras algo así.

—Ni me lo nombres…

—Su concentración de ora es algo que no se ha visto en siglos.

—Lo sé, lo tuve en mis manos… pensé que la leyenda exageraba, pero al parecer no.

—Voy a recuperarlo de las manos de Gangplank.

Miss Fortune comenzó a reír, miró al otro capitán, que sonreía, pero con un semblante seguro.

—Si, claro— comentó, riendo de vuelta— ¿Con que propulsores, capitán?

Yasuo también rio por el comentario, concediéndoselo.

—¿Qué se sintió ver su sonrisa de triunfo frente a tu fracaso, capitán? — preguntó ahora él con calma, pero esta vez Miss Fortune dejo de reír para clavar una fría sonrisa en él— su rivalidad es bien conocida… así que supongo que se sintió… “especialmente” mal.

—Te aseguro que cuando recupere el ídolo de ora de ese mugroso marinero de cloacas, también reclamare parte de sus dientes.

Yasuo se complació de la respuesta, sabia que esta era su oportunidad.

—Entonces tenemos, no solo un objetivo al salir de aquí, sino también la misma presa que seguir— Caminó por la cabina hasta ponerse en frente de la pelirroja, sacándose el guante para mostrar su mano— 50/50 el ora del ídolo… 100% tuyo Gangplank.

La pelirroja miró la mano descubierta de Yasuo, signo de honestidad, la misma que encontró en sus ojos cuando cruzaron mirada. ¿Pero podía confiar en alguien buscado por las tropas Demaxiana por matar a su propio hermano?

—Así que… ¿Qué dices?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1  
> Aceptar el trato. Formar una alianza momentánea con la tripulación de la Morning star para recuperar el ídolo de ora y vengarse de Gangplank.
> 
> “El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo”  
> …  
> Opción 2  
> Rechazar el trato. Limitarse a salir del planeta juntos en busca de los repuestos para ambos bandos y luego seguir caminos separados.
> 
> “No me ofendas. No necesito la ayuda de nadie para hacer que ese costal maloliente termine besando mi bota”


	3. Ámbar

Miss Fortune terminó extendiendo la mano y estrechando la que se le ofrecía, haciendo que Yasuo ablandara aún más sus facciones

—Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro, capitán— recomendó la pelirroja— solo me interesa bajar a Gangplank, apenas logremos hacernos con el ídolo, yo, si fuera tú, no me daría la espalda.

—No esperaba menos de un pirata.

—El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.

Yasuo tomó de nuevo la copa de su, ahora, aliada y la llenó.

—Ah…— exclamó la pelirroja, como si recordara algo— pero tengo una condición.

* * *

—¡No pueden estar hablando en serio!

Los gritos de Jinx eran ignorados por todos, mientras realizaban los últimos ajustes esa mañana.

La tiradora golpeaba su cuerpo de un lugar a otro, tratando de molestar a cualquiera de la tripulación, pero el chaleco de fuerza que llevaba, bien ajustado, impedía que realmente hiciera algo al respecto.

—¡¿Tendré que viajar todo el tiempo así?!— siguió quejándose, tratando de morder la gruesa tela—¡Capitán!

—Yo no soy el capitán en esta nave— se excuso con desdén Yasuo, mientras ponía atención a su novela, ya cómodo en un sillón de la sala.

—¡Malphite, amigo! ¡Libérame!

El aludido se encogió de hombros mientras ayudaba a Ziggs con unas cajas.

—¡Sona! ¡Por favor!

La chica parecía realmente preocupada por Jinx, pero todos entendían la medida, es más, les parecía de lo más razonable.

—Deja de llorar—le recomendó Miss Fortune, cuando pasaba por la misma sala— Ya eres un dolor de cabeza. No pienso dejar que pongas un solo dedo en mi nave.

—¡¿Y como voy a ir al baño?!

—Te aguantas.

—¡¿Qu-que me aguante?!

—Hay supositorios en la nave, si quieres puedo-

—¡Tu estas disfrutando esto!

—…No voy a mentirte.

* * *

La nave despegó con total normalidad, pero solo cuando ya estuvieron en el espacio, trazando coordenadas para el destino mas cercano, fue que Miss Fortune suspiro aliviada.

—Buen trabajo— felicitó al ingeniero de la otra tripulación.

—En realidad esperaba ver que todo explotara— comentó rápidamente Ziggs, mientras parecía luchar con una llave inglesa y un tablero de mando— Todo este bajo control, pero como ya comuniqué antes, la base y el lateral del cargamento inferior no resistirá un viaje cosmo-dinamico hasta otro sistema, debemos encontrar un repuesto y cinta… mucha cinta factor nuclear… preferentemente de color amarillo para que haga juego con el modelo de la nave.

—Si no podemos dejar este sistema será problemático. No tengo registros de algún planeta lo suficientemente rico como para reparar o vender un motor para esta nave.

—Afirmativo, es así. Este sistema es pobre, pero esta lleno de pequeñas colonias y albergues, podemos pasar por una y comprar la cinta junto con otros suministros necesarios.

—Bien… hagamos eso.

—A la orden— contestó de inmediato, manejando con extrema habilidad otro panel a uno de sus costados, los lentes del ingeniero brillaban mientras buscaba— Encontré 3 colonias y un albergue, siendo este último el más cercano, pero corremos riesgo de no encontrar la cinta en él.

—¿Qué propones? — preguntó con curiosidad, mientras se acercaba a Ziggs con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—Descartar el albergue e ir por la colonia mas cercana, eso nos asegurara los suministros y no perderemos tiempo desembarcando en otro lugar. Ya tracé la ruta y a la orden del capitán la tomaremos, nos llevara alrededor de 21 horas 14 minutos llegar.

—Vaya— comentó con asombro mientras sus dedos acariciaban los enormes cabellos del ingeniero— que eficiente… mi primero en navegación hubiera tardado una hora o mas en darme esos datos.

El pequeño cuerpo de Ziggs escarmentó ante las caricias y su color habitual naranja paso a ponerse más colorado.

—Espero que tu capitán sepa valorar tan valioso miembro de su tripulación… sino en esta nave, seguro que apreciare enormemente a alguien tan eficiente como tu…

—Por favor, trata de no seducir a mis hombres— interrumpió Yasuo, viendo las intenciones de la chica.

Miss Fortune sonrió, sin sorprenderse de la presencia del otro capitán. Ya sabia lo silencioso e imperceptible de las habilidades del espadachín.

—Mi culpa— ofreció con honestidad, alejando sus manos del ingeniero y volviendo a sus pasos para encarar a Yasuo— Es solo que no puedo resistirme cuando veo algo de valor… malos hábitos de un pirata.

Dijo lo último guiñándole un ojo a Ziggs, lo que le hizo poner una sonrisa enorme y que lanzara un extraño sonido de ronroneo hacia ella.

—Entonces supongo que deberé de estar atento a que no pongas tu mirada en el resto de mi tripulación.

Miss Fortune rio sin poder evitarlo.

—Tranquilo, Cap… el resto de tu tripulación, incluyéndote, me parecen… ¿Cómo decirlo sin parecer que ofendo? ¿Mmm?— comentó mirando hacia arriba, buscando las palabras— “No tan interesantes”

—¿Estas tan segura de eso? — preguntó a modo de desafío, pero solo recibió una mirada segura de la chica— Bien… mejor para mí.

—Parece que tenemos un pequeño desvió obligatorio hacia una colonia de este sistema, arribamos en un poco más de 22 horas— comentó, aun teniendo interés en la conversación que dejaban atrás.

—Supongo que no me estas preguntando por mi permiso.

—No, por supuesto que no. Solo estoy teniendo la consideración de informarte—agregó divertida. El asunto de quien daba las ordenes en la nave había quedado en claro desde el primer momento.

—Se lo comunicare al resto.

Miss Fortune le dio la espalda al hombre, asintiéndole a Ziggs para que pusiera en marcha la nave, y así lo hizo.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la sala de mandos abriéndose.

—Perdón, pero ella parece estar ocupada para cosas “No tan interesantes” en estos momentos… quizás más tarde— escuchó la voz de Yasuo.

La curiosidad por saber con quien hablaba hizo que mirara por arriba de su hombro.

Pudo ver a la misma chica que Gangplank había secuestrado en el planeta KF-21 para llamar la atención en la pelea.

“Curioso” pensó para ella misma al darle una rápida mirada de contemplación.

En el universo, la forma de verse de diferentes criaturas lograba que cualquiera se haga a la idea de que nada puede ser “realmente extraño” … pero ella lo era.

Aparentaba tener casi todas las características de un ser humano promedio, excepto por los atípicos ojos amarillos destellantes y unas marcas en su rostro. Imposible saber si su cuerpo tenia alguna otra anomalía por la túnica verde que la cubría de pies a cabeza con la capucha holgando.

La chica notó que la capitana la observaba, y antes de que la puerta de la sala se volviera a cerrar, le ofreció una sonrisa calmada y un leve asentimiento como despedida.

* * *

Por más que la sala principal de navegación era su favorita, mas aun cuando estaba en silencio y prácticamente sola como en ese momento, debía admitir que su cabeza hacia rato que se imaginaba en otro lugar y haciendo otras cosas.

—EXO, toma el control, iré a estirar mis piernas.

—Confirmado, cap.

Salió de la sala poniéndose una chaqueta piloto. Realmente ya se había acomodado para pasar horas detrás de los mandos, pero su curiosidad había ganado esta vez.

Caminó con un rumbo fijo, aunque sin apuro, llegando finalmente a la sala de entretenimiento.

Allí no encontró a ninguno de sus hombres, pero si a toda la tripulación de la Morning Star a excepción de su capitán.

No le sorprendió para nada, ya los había encontrado en la cámara que vigilaba el lugar y que pudo ver en el monitor de su sala de navegación.

Aun así, ya estando allí, pudo ver mejor que hacía cada uno.

Malphite estaba sentado en el enorme sillón en el medio de la sala, en la mesa ratona, que tenía en frente, estaba un rompecabezas en 3-D que parecía querer resolver. Pegada a su lado estaba Jinx, quien dormía con el chaleco de fuerza puesto y babeando el cojín del sillón. La tiradora parecía tener un sueño entretenido, pues cada tanto sus piernas se movían aleatoriamente, pateando con fuerza el hombro de Malphite, amenazando con arruinar su trabajo, para luego acomodarse de nuevo en el cojín y volver al silencio.

Ziggs se encontraba alejado en el bar del lugar. Estaba intentando armar un extraño dispositivo al que le vio poner el contenido de un buen vaso de Vodka adentro.

Finalmente, sentada a un costado, mirando por el enorme ventanal, encontró a la chica de túnica verde.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba, sin dar más importancia al resto de sus compañeros.

Sona pudo verla por el reflejo del cristal e inmediatamente, aunque con calma, se giró para verla, mientras se ponía de pie.

—No es necesario que te levantes— comentó al instante la capitán, pero la chica simplemente le sonrió en agradecimiento por el detalle sin volverse a sentar.

Ya de pie, frente a frente, pudo notar mas cosas de su peculiar figura.

Debía ser por pocos centímetros mas alta que ella, su silueta femenina se dejaba ver bien definida por lo apretado de la túnica en su pecho y cintura.

La vestimenta era algo que llamaba su atención también. Era tanto el contraste para con el resto de la tripulación de Yasuo, los cuales eran, cuando poco, descuidados. La prenda era de un verde que combinaba con el negro y blanco apagado que llevaba en su pecho y abdomen, trasmitían cierta paz, que se encendía con los detalles de ora.

“La túnica en sí, solamente, debe valer mucho” pensó, recordando también que una corona grande solía adornar el lado de los hombros, creyó verlo así en la batalla en el planeta KF-21 pero ahora no había rastro de ello, ni de su instrumento de batalla tampoco.

“No debe de usar esas cosas en momentos de descanso”

—Es una buena vista ¿No crees? — comentó a modo de entablar una conversación distendida— quise que la nave tuviera muchos paneles como este para que pudiera ver bien el espacio en cualquier momento… o también ver bien como las naves de mis enemigos quedaban destruidas por completo… ambos son paisajes muy llamativos.

Sona asintió con una sonrisa, entendiendo las gracias en la palabra de la otra chica, y volvió a mirar por el ventanal, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo en cuanto a la vista.

—Estoy convencida que las habitaciones que se les asigno también están bastante bien… aunque claro no tienen una vista como esta. ¿Es por eso que están aquí? Me preocupa que mis “nuevos invitados” estén-

—¡Ella es muda!

Miss Fortune se interrumpió para ver a Jinx, quien había gritado. Para su sorpresa no es como si la chica hubiera despertado. Seguía acostada en el sofá, un hilo de baba brillaba en su quijada, volvió a patear el hombro de Malphite para acomodarse nuevamente, balbuceo un par de cosas y se quedó en silencio nuevamente.

¿Había sido solo un acto reflejo solo porque alguien se acercaba a conversar con Sona?

De todas formas, Miss Fortune lo sabía. Había tenido tiempo de sacarle información a Ziggs y luego buscar lo que sea que le interesaba en las computadoras de la sala… aunque no había tenido tanta suerte y eso solo hizo que sintiera mas curiosidad por la chica.

—Sona ¿Verdad? — preguntó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa confiada, la chica asintió— Su ingeniero me ha hablado un poco de ti… de la tripulación en general— terminó agregando para que el comentario no sonara extraño.

La chica volvió a mirarla y esta vez Miss Fortune pudo apreciar otro detalle que no era menor.

“Definitivamente eso no es algo que ves todos los días” pensó, poniendo atención al inusual color de ojos que observaba, un amarillo intenso, destellante.

“Es ora” concluyó para ella misma.

Conocía relatos, historias, de gente que tenían alguna cualidad, inclusive obsesión, por consumir ora, y eso nunca llevaba a buen puerto. Era una sustancia valiosa, la mas valiosa de hecho, pero aun estaba rodeada de muchos misterios.

Aun así, la chica que tenia en frente no parecía tener ningún tipo de problemas con el ora, por lo contrario, parecía que este la rodeaba y adornaba con tanta delicadeza y elegancia como si la naturaleza de ambos fuera estar juntos.

“Definitivamente esto es a lo que Yasuo se refería” pensó, dando por finalizada la curiosidad por la charla que mantuvo con el hombre en la sala de mando.

“Y quizás tenga razón… es interesante… y muy valioso”

—Así que eres una templario ¿Eh? — siguió hablando, dejando ver lo poco que sabia de ella— en toda mi vida puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que vi a uno… pensaba que ya no quedaban.

Sona bajó la mirada y su sonrisa desapareció por unos segundos.

—Si, debe de sentirse solitario, pero tu eres aun mas peculiar que eso ¿No es así? Eres del planeta Sana después de todo— siguió comentando, aunque poniendo cierta amabilidad de su parte, no quería asustarla— Así que es cierto lo que dicen de ese lugar… Lo del mutismo de sus habitantes…

Sona volvió a mirar a la capitán, sonriendo, pero no contestando con eso lo que se le insinuaba.

—Cuando era niña, escuchaba todo el tiempo historias de los sanaditas… el planeta es inaccesible y está envuelto de misterios— comentó poniendo en lo último una sonrisa pícara— Pareces que eres digna hija de allí… con solo verte has despertado toda mi curiosidad igual a cuando escuchaba esas historias.

El comentario no pareció molestarle, lejos de eso, bajo su mirada dejando ver un poco de rubor. Miss Fortune tomó esto como una buena señal para insistir.

—Muy malo que no puedas hablar… y peor aún, yo no soy del tipo de personas que “Medita”— comentó mirando por el ventanal también— escuche que los seres como tu son capaces de comunicar lo que piensan si la otra persona está dispuesta a “callar”. Ahora entiendo que te puedas comunicar con tu capitán, pero en serio ¿Cómo haces con los demás? ¿Tienes letreros fluorescentes bajo la manga?

La ocurrencia provocó que la chica sonriera mas abiertamente, mostrando sus dientes por unos segundos y volviendo a su habitual calma luego.

La pelirroja se alegró de que la charla estuviera yendo bien y volvió a poner toda su atención en ella.

—Escuche que me habías estado buscando antes… desafortunadamente de verdad estaba ocupada— comentó, recordando como Yasuo la había llamado “no tan interesante” por ella— ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

Jinx interrumpió la charla nuevamente, riendo como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste.

Ambas chicas miraron en su dirección y vieron que seguía dormida, esta vez moviendo los hombros como si luchara contra algo invisible.

—Ya no la necesitas— comentó, riendo un par de veces más— era un soborno por si decidías dejarnos morir en ese mugrero de planeta ¡Ha! Que chistoso ¡Ha! Mugrero…

Jinx dio dos nuevas patadas al aire, al tiempo que, con calma y de manera automática, Malphite levantaba el brazo, evitando que las botas de la pistolera arruinasen su rompecabeza.

Los dos volvieron al silencio al cabo de unos segundos.

Sona abrió la boca y levantó una de sus manos a la altura del pecho, agitándola de un lado otro, avergonzada por lo que Jinx había develado, tratando de negarlo.

Miss Fortune la miró sin perder el humor que llevaba, ahora con una sonrisa picara dibujada en su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1  
> “Con alguien como tu a bordo de mi nave no podría aceptar ningún otro soborno”  
> …  
> Opción 2  
> “¿En serio? Es una pena… con lo mucho que gustan los sobornos”


	4. El asunto no hablado

Miss Fortune se divertía con el rostro preocupado de la otra chica.

—¿En serio? Es una pena… con lo mucho que me gustan los sobornos— comentó con un fingido tono de lastima, manteniendo su sonrisa.

Sona dejó de mover su mano e inspeccionó el rostro de la capitana, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa también, al tiempo que bajaba su mirada y asentía con obediencia.

—¿Y?... ¿Sobre qué es? — insistió de forma juguetona, pero rápidamente su comunicador comenzó a sonar.

—Capitán, tenemos problemas con el portón de la zona de carga.

—Les dije que no resistiría— comentó Ziggs mientras saltaba de su asiento y caminaba a paso veloz hasta desaparecer de la sala.

Miss Fortune lo consideró por unos segundos y luego vio a Sona, dándole una disculpa en su rostro.

—Parece que mi soborno tendrá que esperar un momento… pero ¡Hey! — anuncio mientras se alejaba de la chica— aun lo quiero ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

Llego a su habitación con las ropas manchadas de aceite y llena de mugre. Inclusive gruñó un poco al tratar de pasarse sus dedos por el cabello.

Se deshizo de sus prendas rápidamente mientras entraba a la sala de baño, abriendo la ducha.

Ahora trataba de relajarse mientras el agua recorría su espalda. Todo parecía ir de mal a peor. Tanto su ingeniero como el de la otra tripulación lograron resolver, con mucha dificultad, que el tren inferior no se desprendiese y tuvieran que hacer una maniobra de emergencia que los dejara sin toda la zona de carga.

Su nave pedía a gritos reparaciones de emergencia y ella, sencillamente, no podía dárselas hasta que salieran del sistema en el que estaban.

Pasaron horas hasta que pudieron poner las cosas bajo control, y aun ahora sabía que todo podría venirse abajo.

Nadie estaba tranquilo por más que una docena de hombres estuvieran vigilando la zona mas dañada de la nave.

Salió de la ducha solo con una toalla atada a la cintura, mojando con sus pies húmedos por donde pisaba.

La pantalla al lado de su puerta le anunció que alguien llamaba.

—Agh— se volvió a quejar, frustrada por no poder encontrar un momento de paz, pero su expresión cambio por completo al ver quien era del otro lado.

Puso su palma en el panel y la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a Sona.

La templario al ver como la otra chica solo cubría su pecho con su cabello y una toalla que le colgaba del cuello, bajo su mirada de inmediato, clavándola al suelo.

—Pasa— contestó con tranquilidad la pelirroja, dándole la espalda y adentrándose en su habitación— recién terminaba de ducharme.

Aunque tuvo el permiso, la otra chica no hizo por moverse del lugar, solo miró disimuladamente para comprobar que Miss Fortune seguía siquiera con la toalla. La encontró sentándose en su cama.

—¿Eso es para mí? — insistió la pirata, viendo como la otra chica estaba titubeando en retirarse o quedarse— acércate.

Aun con duda Sona dio algunos pasos, hasta que la puerta de la recamara se cerró.

Traía con ella una especie de flor de un amarillo brillante en una maceta de un material que Miss Fortune no pudo descifrar.

—Es bonita…— comentó con amabilidad, pero mantuvo su mirada en Sona para que la chica dudara si hablaba de la flor o sobre ella.

La pelirroja veía como la otra chica seguía incomoda, pero lejos de hacer algo para solucionarlo, trató de hacer que su sonrojo se acrecentara.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta estar frente a ella, tomando con sus manos, aun húmedas, las suyas, mientras recibía la maceta.

—No voy a mentirte— confesó, buscando la mirada de la chica— Estoy un poco desilusionada.

Sona terminó por soltar la maceta y ahora era todo de la pirata. La examinó mas de cerca. Su centro era de un color oscuro y se iba aclarando hasta volverse el amarillo de los pétalos, pero era extraña, aun así muy bonita.

—EXO…—llamó mientras ponía la flor arriba de un mueble cerca de su cama.

La inteligencia artificial apareció de inmediato, escaneando con cuidado el espécimen.

—Galatea de Ora también conocida como La flor que llora ora— comenzó EXO— Es un espécimen de naturaleza inusual que crece en contados recónditos del universo. Su mayor particularidad se lo debe a su nombre ya que, en unión con las fuerzas, la flor segrega ora.

—¿Segrega ora? — repitió de inmediato la pelirroja, poniendo atención ahora a la flor. En la tierra a la par del tallo, podía ver unas gotas brillantes, al tocarla con sus dedos pudo comprobar que, en efecto, era ora.

Miró de nuevo a Sona, la chica se mostraba apacible, con sus manos sobre su regazo, sonriendo de que alguien le explicara mejor el presente que había traído.

—Bueno… cambie de opinión… es un buen soborno.

Sona quedó satisfecha con esa respuesta, y con una leve inclinación de su cabeza se dispuso a retirarse.

—No te vayas.

Sona hizo caso, mientras veía, complacida, que Miss Fortune se pasó rápidamente una tela que amarró a su cintura, a modo de bandó, y se ponía una camisa, aunque sin abotonarla realmente.

—No mentí cuando decía que sentía curiosidad por ti— admitió, aunque sin ser exigente— quiero saber más… si me permites.

Sona inspeccionó su rostro por unos momentos y luego asintió un par de veces.

—Eres del planeta Sana, eso ya me lo confirmaste. Los sanaditas solo dejan su planeta cuando son comprados por alguien de un poder adquisitivo enorme, personas de la gran elite ¿No es así?

Sona asintió nuevamente.

—Tu precio es prácticamente inalcanzable para la mayoría… no solo eres de Sana, sino también un templario. Eso es tan extraño.

Esta vez la chica no se movió ni revelo nada.

—¿Qué hace un ser como tú en la tripulación de la Morning Star?— preguntó con verdadera curiosidad— es imposible que alguno de ellos te haya comprado. La familia de tu capitán tal vez… pero no como un regalo para él. No… estaría tan fuera de lugar un regalo como tú. Así que… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Miss Fortune vio como la chica mantenía su cabeza baja, obviamente era un tema que la incomodaba.

—Lo lamento— admitió con ánimos— supongo que no confías en mi como para decirme ese tipo de cosas… y lo entiendo. Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿Quieres?

Sona volvió su mirada a ella, con paciencia y expectante.

—Escuche que los sanaditas son entrenados desde temprana edad en las artes amatorias ¿Es eso correcto?

La pelirroja tuvo que esforzarse para no reír al ver el rostro contrariado y lleno de vergüenza de la otra chica.

—Bromeo, bromeo— dijo rápidamente.

Aunque era verdad que solo bromeaba, no había dicho una mentira.

En su vida había escuchado todo tipos de cosas. Si había visto templarios, pocos, y conocía su misión y estilo de vida, pero alguien del planeta Sana, eso nunca. Y aun así, las historias sobre estos eran muy populares en toda la galaxia.

Mas que personas, los sanaditas parecían objetos legendarios, muy valiosos que solo pocos podían aspirar a tener.

No quedaba en claro su función una vez obtenidos.

Algunos dicen que eran rastreadores de ora. Una inversión que se compensaba rápidamente por su capacidad de hacer millonarios a sus dueños.

Otros dicen que curaban todo tipo de enfermedades y traían prosperidad en donde pisaban.

Otros relatos la tenían como dama de compañía. Inclusive figuras importantes del universo se jactaban de haber tenido como madre a una sanadita, cuyo progenitor compro una vez y la hizo su esposa o simplemente la uso para procrear una descendencia fuerte.

Pero todas eran historias.

Tener a una en frente era una verdadera atracción para la mente de cualquiera, y Miss Fortune no era ajeno a esto.

—Contacto con la colonia Krots orbita 6— anuncio EXO a toda la tripulación, la voz se hizo escuchar también en la recamara— autorización para ensamble obtenida. 13 minutos para arribo.

—Parece que llegamos… una lástima, pensé que tenía tiempo para una pequeña siesta— se lamento la pelirroja— espero que me des otra oportunidad para… “charlar”

* * *

La colonia en la que habían arribado era pobre, pero definitivamente no la mas pobre que Miss Fortune hubiera pisado.

Había muchos refugiados, gente tratando de hacer precarias viviendas en los puestos. Solo algunos guardias, aunque no demaxiano, trataban de dar un aspecto de control sobre el lugar.

—Ustedes dos encárguense de conseguir lo necesario para la nave— indicó a su ingeniero y Ziggs— los demás, los suministros que le competen y…

—¡Al fin puedo estirar las piernas!

Miss Fortune se vio interrumpida por los gritos de Jinx. La chica ya no tenia el chaleco, pues el trató había sido que solamente lo debía llevar mientras estuviera en la nave, fuera de ella no tenia autoridad para obligarla a usarlo.

—¡¿Dónde están los baños?!... ¿O aquí cualquier lado es un baño?

Miss Fortune miró hacia arriba, suspirando por tener alguien que llamara tanto la atención. Pronto se dio cuenta que Jinx no era competencia para el foco real de atención.

Sona había bajado de la nave, su apariencia y el ora de su ropa llamaba la atención de todos allí.

Hasta un par de niños se acercaron a ella, tocando con sus manos sucia el manto, para comprobar que los bordes era de ese valioso material que tanto costaba conseguir.

La chica amablemente se quito unos brazaletes que traía y se los dio. Los niños lo agradecieron y fueron corriendo hasta donde estaba su madre, la mujer llena de felicidad comenzó a inclinarse y hacer ademanes con la mano a quien la había ayudado.

—Ponte esto y no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Sona escuchó la voz al tiempo que un grueso manto negro caía sobre su cabeza.

La pelirroja trataba de ocultarla luego de ver como algunos hombres habían visto lo ocurrido con ojos maliciosos.

No esperaba que Sona bajara de la nave, pero no había realmente una razón para impedírselo tampoco. Solo hubiera deseado percatarse de su apariencia minutos antes.

Sona obedeció sin entender el problema. Se acomodó la capa oscura de modo que solo su rostro se viera.

Miss Fortune se puso al frente y acomodó la capucha, luego la tomó del rostro con cariño, acariciando sus mejillas, creyendo que, aun si se viera un poco de ella, llamaría la atención de todas formas.

—Oye, oye, oye— la interrumpió Jinx, poniéndose entre medio de ambas, haciendo que la capitana retrocediera— puedes ver, pero no tocar.

—¿Mmm?

—Deja toda tu “coquetería” para alguien que le interesa.

—¿Mi “coquetería”? — repitió con gracia.

—Si, si, ya me escuchaste, todos conocemos tu fama con las sabanas, rojita, pero te tendrás que frotar con tu robot inteligente esta vez.

—… estoy comenzando a considerar que quizás, no solo un chaleco de fuerza, sino también un bozal para ti.

Se miraron con cierto desprecio por unos instantes, hasta que la capitana notó que Sona las había dejado atrás y distraídamente recorría los stands del lugar.

—¿No tenias ganas de ir al baño? — le preguntó sin interés realmente.

—¡Te estoy hablando!... pero si…

Miss Fortune ni siquiera se molestó en seguir hablando con la otra tiradora, y apuró sus pasos para estar al lado de la templario, teniendo cuidado de quienes las observaban.

* * *

Llevaban mas de dos horas en la colonia cuando su comunicador sonó, avisando que ya tenían todo para volver a la nave.

Dio la orden de regresó y volvió su mirada a Sona.

La chica estaba sentada en una plataforma irregular. Había comprado dos bocadillos calientes, típico del sistema, para que ambas comieran mientras pasaban su tiempo allí. La sanadita aun lo disfrutaba en sus manos.

—Cuando termines eso nos encaminaremos a la nave— le anunció sin apuro, sentándose a su lado—¿Esta bueno?

Sona asintió mientras trataba de comer sin ensuciarse.

Había escuchado que los sanaditas se ataban a sus dueños por lo que, fuera de su planeta, solo conocían el lugar a donde eran enviados.

No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo había sido la vida de la chica que tenia a su lado, pero sabia que estaba con la tripulación de Yasuo ahora, seguro había conocido mucho mas que cualquier otro sanadita, o incluso cualquier otro templario.

—¿Hace cuanto estas con tu capitán? — preguntó, para desvanecer esa duda. Pero antes de que la chica contestara una alarma comenzó a sonar en todo el lugar.

Ambas se pusieron en alerta mientras las luces rojas y blancas acompañaban las sirenas.

—¿El ejercito demaxiano? ¿Aquí? — cuestionó Miss Fortune mientras veía como las naves rodeaban la colonia, siendo invadida y penetradas por patrulleros del ejercito sin posibilidad de defenderse.

La gente se asustaba y agolpaba para esconderse, pero el golpe había sido tan repentido que ya varios soldados aparecían armados y controlando al grupo en cuestión de minutos.

—Tranquila— trató de calmar Miss Fortune, permaneciendo sentada al lado de la chica.

Era extraño, sabía que el ejército no tenía ningún interés en conquistar un sistema tan pobre como este. Ella misma era una persona buscada, pero era imposible que la encontraran de esa forma.

¿Cómo habían llegado aquí entonces?

—Calma, calma.

La voz se dejó escuchar en todo el lugar. Pronto las pantallas de cada rincón trasmitían a un ser que se hacia paso entre las filas de soldados.

Kayn caminaba seguro, deteniéndose en lo alto de una superficie, mirando uno por uno a las personas que tenía cerca.

—No tengo ningún interés en esta colonia. Solo vine a buscar una sola cosa… dénmela… y nos iremos de inmediatos… sin represalias. Lo prometo.

Miss Fortune miraba con atención la pantalla mas cercana, al igual que ella las demás personas estaban expectante de lo que diría a continuación, y con estos, sus dudas se orientaron.

—Mírenlos bien— anuncio Kayn, ahora la pantalla dejaba de mostrar su rostro para mostrar a los miembros de la Morning Star.

—Imposible— murmuró Miss Fortune, dándose cuanta que no era por ella que esos hombres estaban aquí, sino por sus nuevos aliados.

Era su culpa que el ejercito cayera en el mismo lugar que ella. Pero ¿cómo?

—No me interesan realmente estas personas, pero ellos tienen algo que me pertenece… y lo quiero de vuelta.

Ahora la imagen cambiaba y se mostraba una foto de Sona.

—Dénmela—anuncio y volvió a enfocar su rostro— se que esta aquí… con el grupo de delincuentes que me robo… que le robó al imperio demaxiano… dénmela… solo tendrán 10 minutos.

Luego de ese comunicado la foto de Sona quedo en la pantalla de todos lados.

Las personas a su alrededor comenzaban a murmuran, buscaban entre ellos a alguna de las personas que habían visto en pantalla. Miss Fortune notó como Sona parecía cubrirse mejor con la capucha, mientras los minutos pasaban.

Los pensamientos de la capitana comenzaron a volverse pesados e irascibles. Si existía tal amenaza ¿Por qué Yasuo no le informó de nada? Ahora eran aliados después de todo, estaba poniendo no solo su vida, sino la de toda su tripulación, y ni siquiera sabían que un grupo de demaxiano tan grande le seguían la huella.

Peor aún, lo habían logrado.

No sabia como, pero nunca antes lograron capturarla, y de repente, solo 24 horas o menos, habían logrado dar con ella, casualmente cuando tomaba como tripulante momentos a la Morning Star.

Yasuo la había engañado, estaba segura. Le había ocultado el origen de la chica que tenia al lado, y ahora por su culpa estaba en un aprieto, con su nave hecha añicos, sin posibilidad de huir si la tomaban prisionera.

—Se acabo el tiempo— anunció Kayn, mostrándose en la pantalla— si ustedes no cooperan… entonces son también enemigos del imperio.

La pantalla mostró como unos soldados tomaron aleatoriamente a una mujer y la traían a la fuerza.

Tanto la mujer como un par de niños luchaban para que no la llevaran. Unos soldados tomaron a los pequeños y la mujer subió al pedestal, a los pies de Kayn.

—Denme lo que es mío… y los perdonare— anunció de nuevo— escóndanlos y…

El mayor hizo brillar su guadaña, apoyándola en el cuello de la mujer, quien lloraba en desesperación.

Nadie mas se movía del lugar.

—¿No? — preguntó el muchacho, apretando los dientes en furia, viendo que los segundos pasaban y no encontraba lo que vino a buscar— a ver si las ratas entienden de este modo entonces.

La gente ahora gritaba en horror al ver como la mujer era decapitada.

Sona se levantó como reflejó, pero Miss Fortune rápidamente la tiró del brazo y la obligó a sentarse a su lado.

—Ni se te ocurra— la amenazó.

Estaba enojaba, no solo con Yasuo sino con toda su tripulación. Todos le habían ocultado información valiosa, y lo sabía.

Si Sona y los demás querían entregarse y morir, por ella bien, pero en esa situación, si caía uno era probable que ella y los suyos también.

Para su mala fortuna uno de los hombres había visto como Sona se había levantado y como ahora ambas mujeres actuaban de forma sospechosa.

Se acercó a ambas, sin poderles ver el rostro por como lo mantenían agachado.

—Ustedes dos— les gritó, ya a pocos metros, con su arma levanto la quijada de la pelirroja y luego sin mucho interés la de Sona.

Al reconocer el rostro, los ojos del soldado brillaron en resolución, distraído, tardó en ver el cañón que le apuntaba, hasta que fue muy tarde.

Miss Fortune le voló la cabeza de un disparó y rápidamente agarró a Sona para que la siguiera.

Dos guardias mas se levantaron y con su hábil puntería los bajo a ambos con dos certeros tiros.

La gente comenzó a gritar y moverse de vuelta.

En algún lugar cercano escuchó el inequívoco “Hasaki” acompañado de los gritos de algunos soldados. Disparos y, en determinados momentos, la tierra en sus pies temblaba.

La tripulación entera había comenzado a pelear contra el imperio en la colonia, pero Miss Fortune no tenia planes de morir en una batalla por personas que apenas conocía.

Se metió a una vivienda, procurando que nadie mas la siguiera. Dispuesta a esconderse hasta que todo pasara.

Las pantallas del lugar hicieron unos ruidos estridentes, que poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma. El grito y llanto de un niño.

Los soldados dejaron de pelear y con el pasar de los segundos todos volvieron a poner atención a Kayn.

—No es mi intención matarlos a todos… pero lo hare— anuncio, ajustando la guadaña al niño que tenía ahora— ¿Qué harás capitán? ¿Seguir manchándote las manos con sangre de inocentes? — se burló mientras el niño lloraba—... entrégame lo que es mío.

Miss Fortune no salió de su escondite, esperando a que los minutos pasaran, pero no paso ni uno cuando el niño comenzó a chillar de dolor.

Buscó a Sona a su lado para comenzar a interrogarla, pero no la encontró.

Desperada salió de su escondite. Tarde, pues la chica ya estaba a los pies de Kayn, socorriendo al niño, al que le acababan de amputar el brazo.

—¡No! — escuchó gritar a Yasuo, quienes bajo a unos soldados que le hicieron frente.

Pronto los civiles fueron lo que obstruyeron su camino, llenos de miedo de que el imperio torturara a más de los suyos.

Podía ver también a Malphite y Jinx con los mismos problemas.

Levantar y disparar enemigos era una cosa, ver a gente inocente llena de miedo tratar de controlar lo poco que podían de su vida era otra.

—Bien…— comentó Kayn, complacido— soy un hombre de palabra.

Sona terminó de curar al niño, cerrar la herida simplemente. El chico corrió a los brazos de los civiles junto a su hermana y allí se quedó.

—Llévenla— ordenó, y dos de sus hombres la tomaron de los brazos, escoltándola lejos de la vista de todos.

Miss Fortune apretó la mandíbula con ira.

Se movió con rapidez entre las personas. Al no aparecer su rostro en la pantalla, nadie sospechaba de ella.

Se hizo lugar hasta el puerto, donde varias naves imperiales se encontraban ligadas. Vio como Kayn vigilaba que Sona subiera a la mas grande, la principal, la de él.

El mayor dio una última mirada a la colonia y abordó también.

El imperio Demaxiano comenzaba a retirarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1
> 
> Permitir que se lleven a Sona.  
> “No es mi problema después de todo”
> 
> ...
> 
> Opción 2
> 
> Impedir que se lleven a Sona.  
> “Ya perdí suficiente estos días ¿Quién se cree que es este imbécil para arrebatarme otra cosa valiosa de mis manos?”


	5. Malas decisiones

—¿EXO, estas ahí?

—Siempre capitán— contestó de inmediato la inteligencia artificial, haciéndose visible en su hombro derecho como una hombrera llena de circuitos.

Un pantalón simple y una camisa no era lo mejor para una batalla, pero teniendo a EXO, aunque sin el traje, las cosas podían cambiar un poco a su favor.

—Registro niveles de adrenalina altos, lo que indica un gran pronóstico de actos estúpidos.

—Y quizás lo sean—admitió Miss Fortune mientras analizaba velozmente la nave, que ya comenzaba a retirar todo para elevarse.

Escondió su arma como pudo y se acercó con una sonrisa hacia los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada de la sala de carga.

Ambos sujetos vieron como una hermosa chica se acercaba agitando su mano en saludo, hablando un idioma extraño que no entendían

Uno de ellos se acercó, bajando el bastón eléctrico, tratando de entender lo que la chica quería decir. Pero a medida que más se acercaba, menos entendía.

Cuando ya la tuvo en frente se sorprendió al ver como la pelirroja sacaba su arma y, disparándola, le provocaba un inmenso dolor en la pierna.

Su compañero se acercó de inmediato, tratando de levantar su arma contra la chica, pero está ya se había hecho con el bastón eléctrico y en un rápido movimiento mando una descarga a su cabeza. Luego simplemente volvió para golpear al otro hombre herido y empujarlo fuera de la sala de carga, al tiempo que esta se cerraba y la nave tomaba vuelo.

—Bueno… eso fue sencillo— comentó Miss Fortune, feliz de tener una pistola y un bastón de descargas de su lado.

—2 menos de 458 hombres que puede estar a bordo de una nave imperial Demaxiana de esta magnitud. Excelente comienzo, capitán— felicitó EXO.

—Si, bueno…— agregó sin desanimarse mientras ahora analizaba la zona de carga. Por uno de los ventanales pudo ver como la nave dejaba atrás la colonia— es un comienzo.

Las luces en la zona de carga se apagaron, solo dejando ver las tenues rojas para marcar el camino.

Debía pensar bien sus movimientos. Aun no tenia un plan siquiera de cómo encontrar a Sona.

Se acercó a la puerta que, pensaba, conducía al interior de los pasillos de la nave. Vio un panel a su lado y trató de manipularlo.

—Adhiérete a esto y ve si puedes desde aquí buscar un mapa de la zona, trata de advertirme donde están las cámaras de cada sector y si hay uno que otro dispositivo de seguridad del que debe tener cuidado— ordenó Miss Fortune, despegando parte de su hombrera para que la IA se dividiera en dos.

—A la orden— comentó de inmediato, tomando forma de sostén en el borde y adhiriéndose, corrompiendo la imagen.

Dejó de lado la pantalla, adentrándose en el pasillo, viendo que el interior también estaba a oscuras. Mas adelante había varias compuertas, se preguntó por la mejor táctica para llegar hasta Sona y luego huir.

—Seguro este pasillo puede llevarme a la sala de-

Comenzó a decir solo dando unos cuantos pasos cuando las luces se prendieron en todo el lugar, haciendo sonar una ruidosa alarma de alerta.

—Capitán, detecto un sensor especial a unos metros de la entrada de la zona de carga.

Miss Fortune revisó sus pies y pudo ver una luz de laser saliendo de una de las paredes, que se interrumpía en su tobillo.

—Juro que voy a desarmarte y hacerte una limpieza “muy invasiva” cuando regresemos a la nave, EXO— amenazó la pelirroja.

La puerta detrás se cerró de inmediato, sellando el pasillo, podía escuchar varios pasos viniendo de la zona en frente.

No iba a esperarlos.

Corrió hacia su encuentro, bajando a los dos primeros hombres con el bastón eléctrico y disparándole al tercero con su arma.

—Izquierda— indicó EXO, y la pelirroja giró en esa dirección, disparándole a un nuevo hombre, pasando por encima de su cuerpo— derecha… no, no, tu otra derecha.

Estuvo unos segundos logrando aplastar a los soldados que salían a su encuentro, pero comenzaba a preocuparse por las cargas en su pistola. El bastón había dejado de dar descarga y lo ultimo que supo de él fue que le sirvió para hundirlo en la entrepierna de un soldado dos pasillos detrás.

—Problemas en frente, peligro— anuncio EXO pero Miss Fortune solo veía una salida de ese pasillo, atrás le pisaban los talones los soldados.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas? — quiso saber la chica, aumentando la carrera para sorprender a lo que sea que le esperaba adelante.

—Graves problemas, capitán.

Entró a una sala mas amplia, de un metal oscuro. Le parecía el comienzo de la zona mas intima de la nave. Se encontró sola y solo por eso cuestionó de nuevo a su compañero.

—No veo nada que-

Tuvo que interrumpir lo que decía cuando un material punzante y filoso atravesó su hombro, rompiendo a EXO en el proceso.

En total mutismo, sintiendo de a poco la ola de dolor, trató de tocarse el hombro, llevando luego la mano al frente de su rostro para poder ver la abundante sangre.

La habían atravesado por completo desde su espalda. Su rostro trató de ver a quien tenía detrás y lo primero que vio fue un ojo dorado. Un rostro con marcas de ora en él y una sonrisa que dejaba ver lo muy complacido que estaba de encontrarla.

Kayn sacó sin miramiento la punta baja de su guadaña del hombre de la chica, haciendo que un buen chorro de sangre acompañara al movimiento, solo para voltearla y hundir con fuerza uno de sus puños en el abdomen de la mujer.

Miss Fortune solo atinó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, inclinándose hacia adelante y cayendo de rodillas frente al mayor.

—Esto es gracioso… curioso— corrigió con humor el soldado, caminando con calma, rodeando el cuerpo de la pistolera— No esperaba que así siguiera mi día.

La sala pronto se lleno de soldados, nuevos y los que la venían persiguiendo pasillos atrás.

—Parece que se la ingenio para reducir el número de mis soldados, capitán— comentó a sabiendas de su recorrido en lo poco que llevaba en la nave.

La pelirroja trató de sacar su arma con velocidad y disparar, pero el asesino era muy superior a ella en velocidad. Le pateo la mano, girando con rapidez para asestar una nueva patada en el rostro de la chica y tirarla hacia atrás.

—Y eso… me pone… de un pésimo humor— anunció, borrando su sonrisa y, dándole una mirada severa, puso su bota sobre el hombro herido de la chica, aplastándolo contra el suelo.

Sus gritos hacían eco en la sala, nadie mas se animaba siquiera a decir algo. Luego las risas de Kayn la acompañaron mientras pisoteaba sin piedad el cuerpo de la capitana.

Cuando el asunto dejo de parecerle divertido, dejo de reírse para acomodar mejor sus ropas y limpiar un poco la sangre de sus botas entre las ropas de la chica. Se acomodó el cuello de la capa y miró a sus hombres.

—Parece que es nuestro día de suerte chicos. Se puede reclamar una recompensa por ella, así que… denle a nuestra invitada una celda— anunció con animo a sus hombres— pero procuren que sea una celda “pequeña” así se entera que en realidad es un asunto diminuto para el imperio Demaxiano.

—Si, señor.

A la orden un par de tipos tomaron el cuerpo de la mujer, tirándola de los hombros. Era difícil saber si aún seguía con vida.

—No tengo idea de que fue lo que te hizo creer que entrar sola a mi nave…— comentó Kayn, acomodándose los guantes, viendo como la arrastraban lejos de él— era una buena decisión.

* * *

Ricardas se sacó el casco. Detestaba lo pulcro y prolijo que eran las armaduras del imperio Demaxiano. Tan blanco con los pliegues en negro. Solo con tratar de comer cualquier sándwich, uno corría peligro de manchar la armonía del traje.

Dejó el casco a la par de la consola y se tiró en su asiento, sacándose las rastas afuera del cuello del traje, acomodándose para su turno como vigilante de las celdas.

Sonrió recordando que por lo menos tenia algo divertido que custodiar luego de tantos días solo cuidando que los mugrosos y peludos Tergloditas que habían capturados no ensuciaran sus jaulas.

Se inclinó hacia adelante en su escritorio, en frente tenia la celda donde la nueva prisionera estaba.

Aun viéndola tirada en el suelo de espaldas, con los hilos de sangre manchando las proximidades, podía disfrutar de ver las curvas de su cuerpo.

“Seria mas emocionante verla de cerca, pero tener esa celda cerrada es prioridad” se lamentó.

Se levantó para conseguir algo de la máquina expendedora. Últimamente se había vuelto adicto a las barras de chocolate cubiertas de gelatinas. Consiguió una y se dio vuelta, justo para escuchar como la computadora del escritorio hacia sonidos extraños.

—Registros: listos. Mapas: listos. Ubicación del objetivo: encontrada. Todo listo, Capitán.

La voz venia del mismo lugar y luego pudo ver como en la pantalla aparecían y desaparecían varios planos. Reconoció que se trataba de la nave misma, inclusive se mostraban las imágenes de varias cámaras del lugar.

—¿Pero ¿qué…? — se preguntó, dejando de lado su bocadillo, sentándose rápidamente atrás del monitor, tratando de descifrar de donde salía todo eso.

Era imposible. Nada de lo que hacía tenía ningún efecto en la máquina. Su desesperación comenzó a crecer cuando comenzó a ver archivos importantes, dando pantallazos como si nada evitara que los abrieran.

Tomó la decisión de arrancar los cables de la toma de electricidad y el monitor quedo muerto.

Respiró profundamente, creyendo haber solucionado de momento el problema, pero entonces las luces del lugar comenzaron a titilar, dejándolo a oscuras para luego iluminar el despacho unos momentos y repetir.

Comenzó a traspirar en frio cuando finalmente todo se apagó y solo quedó encendido un monitor en el fondo, alejado a unos metros en el pasillo de celdas.

Desenfundó su arma y caminó con cautela hasta llegar hasta allí.

Un texto se dejaba leer en letras rojas.

“No nos gustas, Ricardas”

“No nos gustas nada”

El soldado ya no disimulaba su miedo e inmediatamente dejó todo para dirigirse a la puerta de salida. Trató y trató, pero no pudo conseguir abrirla.

Miró el panel de acceso a un lado, tratando desesperadamente de que reconociera su palma para darle acceso, pero se horrorizo cuando vio otro texto, en el mismo rojo, allí.

“Sabemos lo que hiciste, Ricardas. Sabemos lo que buscaste y encontraste”

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no hice nada! — comenzó a exclamar el hombre, mientras golpeaba la puerta, gritando para que alguien del otro lado lo socorriera.

“Mira la pantalla, Ricardas. Mira con que nos has ensuciado”

El hombre tembló en su lugar, pero sin nada mas que hacer se dio vuelta. En la pantalla del final de las celdas, mas letras comenzaban a aparecer.

Se acercó con cautela, lleno de miedo, para leerlas.

“Sabemos lo que buscaste. Siempre estamos viendo”

“Tu búsqueda de <Hermosa joven montando osito de peluche con strap on> dieron resultados que… serán informados a tu capitán”

—¿… que?

Las luces se encendieron de repente en todo el lugar y las pantallas se apagaron.

Giró sobre su cuerpo. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

A paso veloces fue a la puerta de entrada y esta se abrió sin oponerse.

Ricardas no sabía que pensar.

Volvió a su escritorio, revisó sus cosas. No había nada, salvo su computadora desconectada, que fuera inusual.

Miró la celda enfrente y la encontró vacía.

—No puede ser…— murmuró y en dos zancadas ya estaba inspeccionando la puerta, la cual se abría y cerraba como si no tuviera ningún tipo de seguro.

El suelo estaba manchado de sangre, pero era el único rastro que quedaba de la chica.

Se agachó para ver con más detenimiento, justo cuando una sombra le tapaba parte de la vista. Quiso perfilarse para arriba y algo lo golpeó con fuerza, oscureciéndolo todo para él.

* * *

Kayn estaba complacido con lo que venía.

Lo que tanto había estado buscando por fin estaba en sus manos, mas que eso, la tenia atada en la mesa de observación del laboratorio.

El científico Yordle detrás del enorme panel hizo que la mesa se inclinara lo suficiente para que pudieron ver el cuerpo de Sona de parado, llevando una jeringa a su cuello para sacar una considerable cantidad de sangre.

La chica apenas contrajo un poco sus facciones. El estado de coma en la que la mantenían hacía que sea mucho más sencillo el análisis.

—Tengan cuidado con ella— ordenó el asesino, desaprobando lo tosco de la maniobra con la jeringa.

—Si, señor— accedió Carlox, el Yordle a cargo.

Le parecía contradictorio que su mayor tratara con tanto cuidado a alguien a quien él mismo amarró a la mesa sin piedad.

También le llamaba la atención como Kayn parecía mirar a la chica con cierta devoción, como si se tratara de algo preciado a lo cual estar obsesionado.

Creyó para sus adentros que había mas historia que una simple orden de captura y análisis. Acentuó esta teoría con los primeros resultados que lanzaba la maquina con la sangre de Sona.

—Fascinante— comentó el Yordle.

—Sí que lo es— concordó Kayn, acercándose al rostro de la templario, acariciando la quijada de esta con cuidado.

El Yordle se incomodó un poco por la escena, pero no hizo mas que concentrarse en la pantalla.

Como científico creía que sería más cómodo analizar en profundidad el cuerpo de la chica, aun si eso significaba “desarmarlo”. Estudiar cada parte por separado.

Pero el mayor había dado ordenes claras. Ni siquiera tocaron las ropas de la chica. Su capucha aún seguía cubriendo su cabeza.

“Que molesto” pensaba el científico, teniendo que maniobrar con jeringas y sueros penetrando las telas.

Creyó que quizás tanto la chica como su superior habían sido pareja o tenido alguna especie de relación más íntima en algún punto.

Recordaba que ella no había puesto resistencia cuando la amarraron y no dijo ni hizo nada cuando le inyectaron el fármaco para dormirla.

“Como si se entregara a la voluntad del mayor”

—Quiero los primeros informes a las 0800— ordenó finalmente, alejándose de Sona, recuperando la postura de un militar superior.

—Entendido.

Con esto dicho, abandono el laboratorio, dejando que el científico siguiera con su labor.

* * *

Pasada un par de horas, Carlox se estiró en su lugar. Pensó que su labor ameritaba una pausa y salto de su asiento.

La puerta de entrada estaba custodiada ahora por dos guardias con sus típicas armaduras blancas y herméticas.

Frunció su bigote con disgusto al notar la mancha de sangre en el sector del hombro del guardia de la izquierda.

—Por favor— pidió con repugnancia— este un laboratorio, cualquier sustancia extra podría alterar los resultados estudiados. Límpiese, tenga un poco de conciencia.

El soldado asintió con obediencia debajo de su casco y el científico cruzó la puerta rumbo a la sala comedor.

El lugar estaba a esas horas prácticamente vacío, lo que le alegraba desde que prefería la soledad en su laboratorio a lo ruidoso que llegaban a ser los demás soldados.

Cenar apropiadamente supondría comer pesado, lo que estropearía su labor y desempeño si luego la ingesta le provocaba sueño.

Lo pensó con cautela y terminó optando por cereal y una botella de leche.

Su conclusión lo complació de sobremanera mientras una maquina ponía en la bandeja que llevaba, los productos que había seleccionado con un tazón y una cuchara.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de la difícil decisión que debía tomar ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1  
> Poner primero la leche y luego agregar el cereal al tazón.  
> …  
> Opción 2  
> Poner primero el cereal en el tazón y luego llenarlo con la leche.


	6. El don

El Yordle puso el cereal y lo baño en leche. Disfruto de su comida sabiendo que luego de ese pequeño descanso debería trabajar arduamente para tener el informe listo para el capitán.

No podía mentirse a él mismo tampoco, finalmente el imperio le daba algo realmente llamativo en lo cual experimentar e investigar.

¿Qué importaba si Kayn no aprobaba ser mas invasivo y agresivo con los análisis? Él no iba a saberlo, y la chica que tenia en estado de coma quizás lo noté, con horror y dolor, pero cuando despierte, luego de que ya tenga sus resultados.

Terminó y se dirigió al laboratorio, teniendo en mente con que parte seguir.

Estaba tan concentrado que, solo cuando llego a su escritorio y no entendió los carteles en rojos, se percato de que la cama de observación estaba vacía.

Rápidamente giró para encarar a los guardias, pero solo encontró a uno de ellos, muerto en el suelo a la par de la puerta.

Su bigote comenzó a fruncirse y moverse de lado a lado mientras su enojo comenzaba a crecer.

* * *

Sona se sentía mareada, sus ojos no podían enfocar nada y todo parecía borroso y confuso.

La arrastraban por un pasillo muy iluminado. Sus oídos zumbaban al tiempo que distinguía una fuerte y aguda alarma, estaba en todos lados.

Sentía quejas y gritos, para luego solo escuchar la alarma, luego tiros y más bullicio.

La tomaban del brazo, se colgaba de alguien del cuello, no podía terminar de poner sus dos pies en el suelo, se sentía una carga.

Trató de enfocarse en quien la llevaba levantando su vista, pero solo se encontró con un casco blanco y los lentes polarizados negros que no le dejaban ver el rostro.

Volvió a sentirse mareada y su cabeza calló de nuevo hacia abajo.

Pudo saber que una nueva puerta se abría y de repente la molesta luz y la alarma quedaron detrás cuando esta se cerró.

—¡Hey!

Escuchó la grave voz de un hombre y sin previo aviso su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

Se tomó su tiempo para poder erguir su espalda y se apoyo en la pared en una posición de sentada.

Allí pudo ver como un hombre de cabello negro forcejeaba con el soldado en su armadura blanca, este ultimo era de contextura mas pequeña y tenia una clara desventaja en la pelea.

Sona vio como el hombre golpeaba con fuerza el casco, ya controlando al soldado en el suelo. Se las ingenio para pasar sus manos a través del traje, tomando el cuello y ahorcándolo.

Notó como el sujeto, en su armadura, lograba desligar una pequeña arma de su muslo y dirigiéndola, con problemas, hasta la cabeza del hombre, disparaba, matándolo en el acto, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera sobre él.

Varios minutos pasaron sin que ya nadie se moviera en el lugar que estaban.

Se sentía mejor, lo suficiente como para usar sus poderes y empezar a mejorar su situación.

Ahora notaba que estaban en una recamara pequeña, a oscuras. Un cuarto con una cama individual a un costado. Algunos objetos personales, pero realmente muy pocos. Un espejo de cara colgado al lado de una puerta, y la otra puerta, por donde habían entrado, cerrada.

Se concentró entonces en los dos cuerpos al frente suyo. El sujeto de arriba estaba muerto, la sangre que salía de su cabeza ya era abundante, pero el otro sujeto, el que la había traído hasta allí, era difícil de saber.

La alarma en los pasillos, afuera, seguía sonando, podía escuchar a los soldados marchando a paso apresurado. Gritos y órdenes.

—¡Control de diana!

Se escuchó la orden por los pasillos.

—¡Verifiquen cada dormitorio! ¡Inmediatamente!

Solo unos pocos segundos y unos golpes se sintieron del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Control! ¡Identifíquese!

Sona se puso en alerta cuando vio como el soldado de blanco se movía, levantando su arma que aun poseía en la mano izquierda.

Empujó el cuerpo que le obstruía y le quito al cadáver el guante de la mano derecha. Con dificultad se arrastró hasta quedar al lado del panel de la puerta, y puso la palma de la mano del muerto allí.

La luz del panel paso de roja a verde.

—¡Chequeado! ¡Habitación 48! ¡Siguiente!

Sona escuchó como los hombres al otro lado de la puerta seguían su camino. El soldado de blanco pateo el cuerpo a una esquina y se sentó, apoyándose en la puerta.

Notaba como la armadura blanca se manchaba de sangre en el hombro y como la respiración a través del casco comenzaba a ser notoria y conflictiva.

El sujeto dejo la pequeña arma de militancia a un lado y con una mano trató de sacarse el seguro del casco.

Le llevó varios intentos por lo errático de los movimientos. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, fueron los cabellos rojos los primeros en caer.

Sona tardó un poco en reconocer el rostro por lo lastimado que estaba, pero apenas saber que se trataba de Miss Fortune, dejo su lugar en la pared, para gatear hasta quedar en frente de la chica y tomar sus mejillas.

La pelirroja sonrió de lado al ver el rostro preocupado en frente suyo, como esos ojos brillantes la inspeccionaban, desesperados por ayudar.

—No me pongas esa cara, corazón—trató de reconfortarla— esta fue mi decisión después de todo.

La sanadita vio como del labio de la chica comenzaba a salir un hilo rojo de sangre que comenzaba a manchar su quijada, poco a poco la respiración entrecortada de la capitana dejó de serlo para quedarse cada vez más inmóvil.

Cerraba sus ojos como si quisiera descansar, pero aun mantenía su sonrisa pícara.

* * *

Miss Fortune abrió los ojos con pereza, quería quedarse mas tiempo en donde estaba, hacia mucho que no se sentía tan cómoda.

Frente a sus ojos, en la oscuridad, podía ver pequeñas luces, cálidas, le recordaban al ora que tanto había perseguido toda su vida.

Extendió su brazo para alcanzar a tocar una, pero entonces vio que su mano estaba dañada y tenia unos cortes de los que aun la sangre no había terminado de coagular.

Fue cuando otra mano intervino en la visión, tomando la suya con cuidado.

“Quizás estoy muerta” pensó, sintiendo como las heridas dejaban de doler solo porque la otra mano la tocaba.

Dejó la posición de acostada de a poco, viendo en un primer momento sus piernas, las cuales llevaban la armadura militar blanca. A un lado de la cama pudo ver la parte superior del traje y el casco. Ella llevaba ahora solo la camisa con la que había dejado su nave tiempo atrás, ahora perjudica y sucia, con tajos y sangre por el encuentro con Kayn y sus tropas.

Se giró con cuidado, sin romper el contacto con la mano que sostenía la suya. Sonrió complacida al encontrar a Sona en el borde de la cama, quien era la que había cuidado de ella y usaba su regazo como almohada hasta que despertó.

—¿Sabes? — comenzó preguntando, poniéndose de rodillas también, para quedar frente a frente con la chica— Esta no es la idea que tenia en mente para cuando compartiéramos cama…

Sona mostró una débil sonrisa y luego tomó con ambas manos, la herida de Miss Fortune, atrayéndola a su rostro, cubriéndola con cuidado y cariño mientras la curaba.

La pelirroja podía ver la tristeza y la culpa en el rostro del templario, y se acercó también, pegando su frente a la suya.

—“Toc, toc” “¿Quién es?” “Alguien que definitivamente no quiere interrumpir el momento, pero debe informar sobre una situación que resultaría critica en 18 minutos”— se anunció EXO, haciéndose presente en la consola al lado de la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede ahora, EXO? — preguntó Miss Fortune, suspirando, pero terminando por cortar el contacto con la chica y acercarse al monitor.

—El sistema de seguridad de la nave, el cual deja mucho que desear, ha detectado mi anomalía finalmente. Están borrando y sellando sistema por sistema para expulsarme del lugar y según mis cálculos tardaran alrededor de 18 minutos en expulsarme por completo, quizás 21 minutos si logro hacer una ruta de señuelo, pero no más.

—Son malas noticas… ¿Por cuánto tiempo dormí? — se preguntó ya registrando los planos que EXO ponía a su disposición— no escucho las alarmas.

—La apagaron hace unas 3 horas 47 minutos atrás, capitán. Al parecer han cambiado el rumbo y se dirigen a una colonia imperial. La mas cerca esta a 1 hora 13 minutos.

—Eso son peores noticias. Si caemos en una colonia del imperio es para que limpien la nave, no habrá lugar en donde esconderse.

—Afirmativo, esa parece ser la idea.

Miss Fortune miró la habitación, tratando de buscar con lo que ayudarse. Se sentía mejor ahora, aunque no plenamente.

El traje que traía de los soldados imperiales podía ayudarla, pero la vestimenta de Sona impedía que se moviera del cuarto. Debía estar todo el personal atento a sus movimientos ahora.

La situación era bastante critica.

Volvió a poner su atención en los planos, sabiendo los pocos minutos que EXO podría realmente ayudarla.

—¡Las celdas! — exclamó finalmente mientras el plan comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza— ¿Tienes los registros de los prisioneros, su clase y especie?

—Si, capitán, todos son altamente calificables para una gran noche de copas. Diversión asegurada.

—Entonces… ¡Que comience la fiesta!

* * *

Kayn trataba de mantener la calma mientras escuchaba como sus subordinados se dividían para cubrir las zonas de la nave, ya en vista de tener que recurrir a una colonia para una limpieza apropiada.

No podía creer que bajo sus narices una sola mujer, que debía estar muerta a estas alturas, se hiciera lugar para robar lo mas preciado que tenia la nave y bajar en su camino a una docena de sus hombres.

Solo pensar en tener que levantar un informe tan humillante le hacia querer sumar algunos números a las bajas.

En la sala de mando, uno de los paneles comenzó a lanzar una alerta.

—¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó sin ánimos el mayor, mientras el encargado atrás del monitor trataba de llegar a una explicación.

Pronto a ese panel se le sumó otro, y otro a los segundos, los monitores de la izquierda también comenzaron a alertar a la tripulación.

—Señor, tenemos un problema— informó finalmente uno de sus hombres.

—¡Eso es evidente, montón de inútiles! ¡¿Qué es?!

Pero antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, la puerta principal se abrió.

—¡Mayor! ¡Mayor! — gritó un soldado, pero no pudo decir más. Una bestia con cuerpo reptiliano, demasiado grande con abundante pelaje, abría su boca para devorarlo, mientras con su garra empujaba a dos de los soldados que trataban de dispararle.

Todos vieron el momento en que la bestia cambiaba su color a uno mas irritado cuando las balas comenzaron a molestarle, y como con sus enormes zarpas golpeaba a uno de los soldados contra el ventanal, con tanta fuerza que logró romperlo.

El vacío succionó a todos, haciendo caótico el entorno.

Las compuertas se cerraron, aislando el lugar. Pero en toda la nave se podía escuchar el destrozo de la lucha interna que acontecía.

—¡Los prisioneros escaparon!

Kayn solo apretó la mandíbula viendo como toda la sala era puesta en alerta y como su ordenada nave pasaba a ser un completo desastre

—Fortune— atinó a decir con la mandíbula apretada.

—¡Capitán! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

—¡Controlen a las bestias, idiotas! ¡Mátenlas a todas de ser necesario! ¡Cualquier alma que no lleve el traje de Demaxiana o puede identificarse como uno de los nuestros, será liquidado!

—¡Si, señor!

—¡Cierren todas las puertas! — siguió dando ordénenos claras— cabina por cabina. Que cada soldado se encargue de su propio lugar hasta la muerte, y si no lo consiguen simplemente manténgala cerrada hasta llegar a la colonia.

—¡Si, mayor!

—Cierra la sala de mando, que nadie entre y salga de aquí. Llevaremos a esta nave a las puertas del infierno de ser necesario.

—Mayor, detecto ordenes no autorizadas en el andén de naves.

—¿Qué?

—Las compuertas se abren para dejar salir naves del imperio, señor.

Kayn lo entendía ahora. Toda esta orquesta para que la pelirroja pudiera escapar en una de sus propias naves de guerra.

No lo iba a permitir.

—Mantengan mis órdenes. Ni siquiera yo puedo volver a entrar aquí una vez que salga ¿Entendido?

—Si, señor.

—Yo mismo terminare este asunto.

El anden de naves no estaba realmente lejos de la sala donde estaba. Pero las puertas, selladas ya bajo su orden, suponían un pequeño contratiempo… aunque no para él.

Atravesó cada sala, cada pared, hasta llegar al andén. Allí unas bestias asquerosas, las mismas que minutos atrás tenía bajo control, destrozaban a un puñado de sus hombres.

Con gran habilidad, y deseoso de encontrar ya a la pelirroja, decapito a la bestia y siguió camino.

Solamente una de las naves en el anden estaba en marcha, una de batalla, pequeña, bien equipada con armas del imperio.

Se enfureció solo de pensar que un prisionero la manipulara.

Hizo brillar su guadaña y partió a la nave en dos, sabiendo que prefería perderla ante que en manos enemigas.

Con un puño y aplicando una fuerza descomunal abrió el casco de la nave, solo para encontrar que nadie la piloteaba.

Se extrañó y trató de razonar, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo la compuerta se abrió, dejando ver el espacio.

El centro de gravedad de la nave evitaba que cualquiera salga despedido y que el oxigeno se mantuviera. Así que la única razón para que estuviera abierta era justamente para la entrada y salida de naves.

Miró a sus espaldas al tiempo que encontraba el rostro de Miss Fortune, sonriendo, saludándolo con una mano, sentada en una nave transbordadora.

Kayn gruñó, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada más, la pelirroja pisó el acelerador y la nave lo embistió con fuerza, haciendo que su cuerpo volara y cayera con fuerza en el suelo metálico del andén.

Lo ultimo que vio fue la cola de uno de sus transbordadores dejando la nave.

* * *

Miss Fortune aún se mantenía en alerta viendo el espacio desde el parabrisa.

La pequeña nave que había tomado no tenía ningún arsenal o arma y tuvo que pilotear con gran esmero, ayudada por EXO para perder la cuadrillad de naves que habían salido en su búsqueda desde que había abandonado la nave madre imperial.

Tuvo la suerte de encontrarse cerca de un anillo de asteroides. Encontró uno grande, con un cráter, lo suficientemente amplio para esconder la nave ahí, y ahora esperaba atenta.

EXO le mostraba en el panel principal las naves que rodeaba la zona, aun eran muchas, peor aún, la nave principal se había acercado y no parecía tener intenciones de abandonar el lugar aun por lo complicado del anillo de asteroides.

—Si nos encuentran nos freirán.

—Afirmativo, capitán, a fuego lento.

Se estiró en su asiento y luego miro de reojo hacia atrás.

El transbordador no debía medir mas de 7 metros. Contaba solo con la cabina de mando que estaba sin ninguna división adherida a la sala de carga, con dos sillones largos, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda.

Era evidente que era una nave que solo se usaba para transportar un pequeño grupo de gente de un lugar a otro.

La había elegido por la facilidad que suponía perderse con algo tan pequeño en el espacio y porque sabia que las naves de batallas estaban llenas de sensores y mandos que cualquier nave madre podría identificar y manipular.

Aparte, luego de ver como Kayn había desconfiado primero en su nave de batalla, despedazándola, sin sospechar que ella se escondía en un humilde trasbordador, la hacía saber que había escogido correctamente.

Reparó en Sona. La chica estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, con su habitual manto y calma.

—EXO, realiza un análisis de “los pasajeros”— pidió con determinación luego de recordar como la chica había estado expuesta a sustancias y manipulaciones en un laboratorio.

También le vendría bien saber que no tenía ningún hueso roto, aunque desde que Sona la había tomado en su cuidado, creía que era imposible.

—A la orden, capitán—concedió la IA— la sanadita no presenta ninguna alteración de ningún tipo, tampoco encuentro en ella ningún elemento artificial de monitoreo o trasmisor. Ritmo cardiaco en los parámetros normales. Estado final óptimo.

—Genial— comentó aliviada.

Aunque sabia que EXO no estaba orientado a la parte clínica- medica, sabía que podía hacer un eficiente trabajo de análisis, así que confiaba en lo que le decía.

La pelirroja recordó como había encontrado a la otra chica atada en la camilla, teniendo que sacar las punzantes agujas que enviaban los sueros que ese extraño Yordle la había proporcionado.

Recordaba que, aun estando inconsciente, Sona le seguía pareciendo muy valiosa, y con eso en mente, se había esmerado en llevarla con cuidado hasta dejarla a salvo.

A fin de cuentas, había sido Sona la que la había salvado a ella, sacándole el traje y tratando de curarla. Cuidando de tenerla cerca y en contacto hasta que mejorara.

Miss Fortune podía decir un montón de cosas sobre la experiencia, pero la verdad había resultado muy divertida. “Toda una aventura” como a ella le gustaba.

Sin mencionar que tuvo la oportunidad de disparar bastante y medirse contra temerarios y creídos “soldaditos” del imperio.

Aun podía sentir la emoción de la cacería en sus venas.

Sona le sonrió desde su asiento, parecía feliz de verla animada y bien.

“Definitivamente algo así vale la pena” reflexionó mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

—Su estado no es el óptimo, pero sobrevivirá, capitán— siguió informando EXO— Tampoco encontré ningún material artificial ajeno a su cuerpo, aunque detecto un alto nivel de dopamina en sangre, lo que es fácilmente explicable ya que las feromonas que está liberando sugieren que desea aparearse con la-

La pelirroja golpeó el tablero con su puño un par de veces hasta que el ruido hizo callar el informe.

—Eso es todo, EXO, muchas gracias— lo cortó de inmediato— por favor, mantenme informada de las naves cerca, nada más.

—Si, capitán.

Se llevó una mano a la cara, tratando de ignorar lo ocurrido, cuando notó el atípico guante. Aun llevaba el traje militar del imperio.

Por primera vez se preguntó cuando tiempo pasaría hasta reunirse de nuevo con sus cosas, su traje, su nave.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de seguir en el mismo sistema que su tripulación.

—Así que… poderes curativos ¿Eh? — comenzó la conversación con Sona, abandonando el asiento detrás del panel, y reuniéndose con ella en la cabina trasera— No eres la única criatura en el espacio que puede hacer eso. No me malentiendas, estoy bastante sorprendida y agradecida de tus poderes… pero no creo que sea una razón suficiente para que una nave imperial como esa te busque hasta un sistema recóndito.

Sona asintió comprensivamente.

—Mira, de verdad no soy alguien que le gusta meterse en asuntos ajenos, y lo que tu y tus colegas, la loca de las explosiones, la piedra, el enano y tu capitán, hagan con sus vidas, realmente no me interesa…pero— siguió hablando, tratando de no sonar ruda— resulta que ahora mi nave y tripulación parece haberse comprometido con asuntos “que no entendemos” y todo indica que tiene que ver contigo… ¿Me explico?

Otro nuevo asentimiento obediente.

—Así que… ¿Qué trae al imperio tan obsesionado contigo?

—Capitán, detecto varias naves imperiales acercándose peligrosamente al perímetro— anuncio con apremio la IA.

—¿Qué?

Miss Fortune se acercó al panel, y en efecto, podía ver como unos puntos se acercaban a su ubicación.

—Están usando señales de zonda gama— explicó EXO— aunque haya logrado desconectar todo registro de esa nave y no sea perceptible para el sistema Demaxiano, cualquier motor podría ser detectado ahora.

—Suspende los motores, pon la nave en estado de reposo absoluto, apágalo todo.

—Esa sería una decisión acertada capitán, no seriamos detectados por nadie a menos que descubran la nave de milagro. Al mismo tiempo debo informarle que la temperatura en esta zona desciende los -134 ºC. La suspensión de toda la energía y el estado de reposo haría que la temperatura adentro de la nave sea peligrosamente baja para cualquier organismo con vida.

—Lo entiendo— comentó Miss Fortune y miró por su hombro, Sona no hacia mas que quedarse sentada esperando por ordenes de como seguir— ¿No hay ninguna capsula de suspensión a bordo?

—Negativo, capitán, solo cajas de emergencias.

—Podemos no apagar el sistema de calefacción de la nave y todo lo demás sí.

—Si, es viable, el sistema dejaría de ser altamente detectable. Las posibilidades de que nos encuentren serian bajas, pero probables.

Miss Fortune lo pensó, viendo como las naves aun se acercaban a donde estaban. No tenía ningún arsenal contra ellas, pero aun así podía arriesgarse a un nuevo enfrentamiento, huyendo nuevamente con la ayuda de EXO.

—Así que… ¿Morir de hipotermia o morir acribillada?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1  
> Arriesgarse dejando encendido el motor. 15% de posibilidad de ser detectada por el imperio Demaxiano.   
> …  
> Opción 2  
> Arriesgarse apagando los motores de la nave, estado de suspensión. La temperatura descenderá -38ºC


	7. Planeta Sires

—Esto se va a poner fri-fri-frio— anuncio EXO.

—Es bueno que no puedas sentir nada entonces.

—Afirmativo, pero temperaturas realmente bajas por un tiempo demasiado prolongado podrían dañar los sistemas de la nave y donde estoy almacenado.

—Entonces será mejor que cuides bien esa parte al apagar todo— recomendó Miss Fortune alejándose de la consola— pon todo en hibernación, asegúrate de encender los motores secundarios primero solo cuando no haya peligro cerca.

—Si, capitán…—apenas dicho esto las luces en el interior se apagaron, dejando ver unas delgadas tiras de fosforo con una débil luz anaranjada en el suelo— buenas noches.

Con esto ultimo los monitores se apagaron y todo se quedó en silencio.

Con la poca luz que ofrecía el fosforo, Miss Fortune se las ingenio para desarmar el asiento izquierdo, sacando de allí la caja de emergencia.

Al abrirla no encontró gran cosa, solo unas raciones de alimentos, botellas de agua, botiquín de primeros auxilios y una sola manta térmica.

“Que conveniente” pensó con sarcasmo mientras sacaba la manta y se acercaba a Sona.

—Mira— comenzó mientras se ponía en frente de ella— las cosas se van a poner un poco… difíciles aquí.

Con cuidado despego los parches del material, y pidiendo permiso corrió un poco de la ropa del templario para pegarlos por su cuerpo.

—Son parches de calor ayudaran a tu temperatura corporal— explicó mientras ponía el ultimo en el cuello de la otra chica— si baja demasiado la temperatura en la zona harán una reacción química que liberara calor, también le informaran a la manta para que ayude a regularlo.

Explicaba esto mientras ya abría el material y envolvía a la chica por la espalda.

—Yo estaré bien, este traje militar tiene su propio sistema térmico y es bastante abrigado.

No mentía del todo. El traje no se comparaba ni por aproximación al suyo, pero podía apostar que la mantendría abrigada por un tiempo, por lo menos en los primeros momentos.

Sona la miraba, no muy convencida de lo que se le decía.

—Necesite apagar toda la nave. Aun nos buscan, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo— explicó con calma— apenas estemos a salvo nos pondremos en marcha de nuevo.

Miss Fortune caminó de nuevo hasta quedar al lado de las consolas, ya todo estaba apagado y apenas podía ver el espacio por la abertura del asteroide.

—Descansa— le recomendó con una sonrisa confiada— después de todo, tu harás la siguiente guardia.

* * *

Se distrajo con el vapor visible que salió de su boca al suspirar.

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, era imposible saber cuando EXO prendería finalmente las pantallas y comenzaría a calentar de nuevo la nave, pero aun así lo esperaba con impaciencia.

Las cosas estaban poniéndose peor de lo que nunca habría imaginado.

Cada tanto miraba por Sona. La chica dormía, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una respiración tranquila. Lo que le daba cierta calma, pero de eso había pasado ya un buen rato.

Quería asegurarse que la otra chica estaba bien de vuelta, pero le era imposible mover su cuello de la contractura que tenía los músculos de la espalda.

Había optado por quedarse en el asiento detrás de los paneles, esperando por EXO, pero ahora no se podía mover.

Su mandíbula se tensaba con violencia, haciéndole doler la zona y el cuello. Ya no sentía las puntas de los dedos de su mano y tenía las piernas adormecidas.

La piel de la cara le ardía, sabía que debería estarse dañando y agrietando.

El frio se sufría a niveles que nunca pensó que debería pasar.

Tuvo miedo de morir, pero a medida que el sueño llegaba, pensó que por lo menos no tendría que soportar más esa tortura.

El tacto cálido en sus mejillas la hizo despabilar. Solo pudo atinar a sonreírle a Sona, pero le era imposible hablar. Su dentadura no le respondía como debería.

La temperatura en la nave era realmente baja y solo el hecho de haberse movido desde su sillón hasta llegar a Miss Fortune había sido de lo más incómodo y frio que había vivido, pero se alegraba de haberlo hecho.

Sus manos tocaron la armadura blanca y tuvo que romper el tacto de inmediato al sentirla congelada.

Apoyó su mejilla con la de Miss Fortune y trató de acariciar su cuello a través de la tela negra, la pelirroja suspiro, agradeciendo el tacto.

—Lo lamento— la escuchó murmurar— me estoy muriendo de frio. De verdad lo lamento.

Sona sabia que era una decisión arriesgada, pero viendo morir a la pelirroja decidido tomarla. Le quitó la armadura con cuidado y pudo ver la piel a través de la camisa, que llevaba abajo, demasiado pálida. Los dedos, una vez quitado los guantes, hinchados y azulados.

Se quitó algunos de los parches y se los puso a la capitana.

Miss Fortune sufrió con el choque del ambiente en su piel, sintiendo como los parches solo hacían pequeños focos de calor, incapaces de llegar a todo el cuerpo.

Al cabo de un tiempo sintió como la llevaban hasta la parte trasera de la nave. Su cuerpo cayó en el sillón, pero fue incapaz de dejar la posición encogida en la que estaba por su cuenta.

—¿No tendrás, de casualidad, poderes de… calor? — preguntó en un hilo de voz, tratando de bromear

No estaba segura si Sona la había escuchado o no. Solo la vio sacándose la manta térmica para luego bajar su capucha y sacarse también el manto verde que llevaba.

Era la primera vez que veía a la chica así. Aun llevaba la malla negra y blanca de sus prendas, pero sus cabellos, castaños claros, largos y apenas ondulados en las puntas, la dejaron sin habla.

Se puso a horcajadas arriba de ella y cubrió a ambas con el manto verde y la tela térmica, antes de apoyar sus pechos sobre el hombro de la capitana, haciéndose un lugar a su lado y arriba de ella.

Con lo minutos el plan de Sona comenzaba a dar resultados.

La pelirroja aun sentía muy frías sus piernas, pero se encontraba capaz de volver a mover sus brazos y dedos.

Al sentirse mejor hizo lo propio para acomodarse en el asiento y ahora pasaba sus dedos por los cabellos marrones de otra chica. Lejos de darle calor, los encontraba fríos, pero aun así suaves.

Sus dedos se divirtieron recorriendo la espalda del templario, hasta que finalmente la abrazó por los hombres y comenzó a quedarse dormida.

* * *

Despertó viendo las luces del techo encendidas. Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y comprobó que toda la nave estaba en funcionamiento. Inclusive podía escuchar los motores andando.

Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido al lado izquierdo, y al tratar de moverse encontró el cuerpo de Sona.

La chica dormía tranquila a su lado, con los cabellos cubriendo una parte de su rostro. Miss Fortune volvió a pasar sus dedos por ellos, como había hecho horas atrás.

Se sentía complacida solo de verla y hubiera optado por quedarse un tiempo mas así, pero sabia que el momento apremiaba.

Con cuidado dejo el asiento, cubriendo a Sona con su manto y se dirigió al panel.

—Bueno días, capitán—saludó EXO apenas la chica se puso frente los paneles.

—Te dije que me avisaras apenas prendieras la nave.

—Se veía muy cómoda— se excuso la IA y ya mostraba las rutas del sistema donde estaban— parece que los asteroides se movieron bastante en estas últimas horas.

—Ni siquiera se en que sistema o galaxia estamos.

—Sistema 17 capitán, galaxia Aonia

—¡Aionia!

Estaban increíblemente lejos del sistema donde habían visto su nave por ultima vez. Sabía que la nave de los demaxiano podía trasportarse de una galaxia a otra, al igual que su nave en optimas condiciones, en pocas horas a través de portales, pero era imposible hacer esos viajes en un transbordador como este.

Peor aún ¿Como contactaría con su nave? La comunicación Inter galaxia era imposible, mínimo necesitaban estar en el mismo sistema.

—Hace algunos años, los planetas de Aionia habían comenzado la guerra contra los demaxiano en contra de la colonización de estos.

—Afirmativo, capitán

—Por eso este sistema es siempre bueno para piratas espaciales y cualquier entidad en contra de los Demaxiano… pero también hace que haya muchas flotas de ellos cerca.

—Los portales dimensionales están casi todos al servicio del imperio, capitán.

—Sí… también sabia eso. Esto es realmente problemático. ¿Sugerencias?

—Le sugiero la ruta al planeta Sires, Capitán— recomendó de inmediato EXO— es el planeta más cercano sin conquista demaxiana de ningún tipo y con una de las mejores economías del sistema.

—¿Tiempo?

—7 horas, 44 minutos.

—Bien ¿Este trasbordador tiene lo necesario para hacer ese tipo de arribo?

—Si, capitán. Previamente había liberado todo el sistema para que no sea detectable por la matriz del imperio demaxiano. Tiene autonomía plena. Una nave como pocas, toda suya, capitán. Llévesela ahora con el agregado de un bonito llavero con forma de gusano interestelar.

—Perfecto. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso sin que alguna nave enemiga apareciera en el radar?

—Un par de horas, lo suficiente para asegurarle que no nos seguirán.

—Esta bien… al planeta Sires será.

—A la orden.

Miss Fortune vio con gusto como la nave salía de su escondite y se dirigía sin problemas por la ruta pactada.

Miró hacia atrás justo a tiempo para ver como Sona se ponía en una posición de sentada, tocando con una de sus manos su rostro, tratando de despabilar.

—Comúnmente cuando a alguien le toca “su ronda” no debe quedarse dormido— comentó con gracia la pelirroja acercándose hasta ella.

La chica pareció entender su falta y puso cara de preocupación y disculpa hacia la pelirroja.

—Eso estuvo muy mal. Por la temperatura, si ambas nos quedábamos dormidas, seguro moríamos, tuviste suerte. De lo contrario, si es que alguien encontraba nuestros cuerpos alguna vez, seria todo responsabilidad tuya.

Sona bajó la mirada, avergonzada por su falta, pero pronto la palma de Miss Fortune se apoyó con cariño en su mejilla, depositando un húmedo beso en la otra.

—Gracias.

* * *

Aterrizaron sin problemas en una zona recomendada por EXO.

El lugar tenia un clima desértico, seco y caluroso. La ciudad mas cercana quedaba a unos cuantos kilómetros.

Miss Fortune desconfiaba de un planeta que no conocía y solo se podía valer de registros de su IA, por esta razón prefería mantener la nave escondida lejos y comprobar por ella misma el estado de la ciudad.

—No, no… tu te quedas aquí— le ordenó a Sona, cuando ya la veía con su habitual manto, predispuesta a acompañarla— Llamarías mucho la atención. Déjame ir primero, comprar algunas cosas y volver. Te prometo que regresare por ti pronto.

Había logrado hacerse con un pequeño comunicador. EXO podría así estar en ambos lados al mismo tiempo, con ella y con la nave, cuidando de Sona.

* * *

La ciudad estaba adecuada al clima. Las personas vestían ropas que le llegaban hasta los tobillos y cubrían sus cabezas con mantos o turbantes. Las calles estaban llenas de las arenas del desierto que rodeaba el lugar.

Por lo demás, parecía una ciudad amigable, aunque pobre.

Lo primero que hizo fue encontrar un lugar de cambio. Allí se sacó uno de los anillos que llevaba y lo rompió, dándole la mitad al dueño, el cual le devolvió por el ora una buena cantidad de efectivo siriano, la moneda del lugar.

—Necesito hablar con alguien que pueda facilitarme un viaje Inter dimensional— habló claro, y el dueño del lugar, luego de pensárselo por unos momentos, le señaló un lugar unas cuadras abajo.

Al llegar Miss Fortune se desilusionó un poco, se trataba de un bodegón mecánico.

—¿Eres el encargado? — preguntó a un hombre con una piel tan quemada por el sol que era difícil saber dónde terminaba la mugre de aceite y comenzaba su verdadero color.

—Soy el encargado— contestó el hombre, caminando hasta donde estaba Miss Fortune, extendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo.

La pelirroja no dudó en estrecharla y luego de soltarse comenzó a hablar, con confianza y al punto.

—Necesito un viaje… fuera de esta galaxia. Preferentemente al sistema Kantos, el dinero no es problema.

—Interesante, pero me temo que todo el dinero del mundo no podrá sacarte de este sistema. Hace un par de meses los demaxiano prohibieron los viajes Inter dimensionales con el afán de que la resistencia no consiguiera refuerzos de otros lados. Todo esta controlado por ellos. Si no eres uno de sus hombres y no tienes papeles que corroboren al pie de la letra que no eres alguien en contra de su sistema… lo cual dudo, no pasaras.

Miss Fortune suspiró, temiendo que algo así pasara. Parecía que todo el tiempo estaba saliendo de una situación mala para ponerse en una peor.

—El hombre en la caja de cambio pensó que me ayudarías.

—No soy un contrabandista ni tengo ningún poder político o militar con los demaxianos, como podrás ver.

—Si, es verdad.

—Soy un simple mecánico… pero…

La pelirroja le puso atención, esperando para ver como le salvaban el día.

—Las naves van y vienen de los portales escapando de los controles demaxianos… si tienes una nave veloz, puede pasar a ciertas horas por allí. La resistencia usa ese medio para pasar sus “cosas”

Miss Fortune rio un poco.

—El viejo de la tienda piensa que tengo el ora suficiente para comprar una nave con capacidad de viaje Inter dimensional… gracioso… pero no, no tengo ese poder… no ahora.

—Y quizás sea bueno, una nave como la que te imaginas seria fácilmente blanco de los demaxianos y la bajarían sin problemas— explicó el hombre— No, las naves que pasan por los portales son pequeñas.

—Naves pequeñas intergalácticas… claro— se burló la pelirroja.

—Supongo que es muy difícil de creer para un extranjero como tu… y a decir verdad es difícil de creer hasta para mi propio vecino… pero llevo años montando naves para esos viajes, esperando por el día de sacar a patadas a cada pequeño trasero demaxiano de aquí.

La pelirroja lo miró por unos momentos, pero el hombre no cambio ni una sola palabra. Luego se paseo por el taller, viendo las piezas y los planos, sintiéndose curiosa por algunos de sus trabajos.

—Tengo una nave… un transbordador demaxiano para ser más específica, se los robe.

—Me gusta cómo suena.

—¿Crees que eres capaz de montarlo para realizar viajes Inter dimensionales?

—¿Con el equipo y el… dinero necesario? — preguntó, haciendo cálculos en su cabeza— Claro.

—No te preguntare cuanto, porque en realidad no me importa, sino cuando.

—Depende, necesitaría ver el modelo del transbordador y ahí, dependiendo del estado y unos cuantos detalles variaría. Si todo va bien, unos días, de tener cosas en contra, quizás un par de semanas.

—Bien…— comentó aun paseándose por el taller— te diré que haremos. Te pagare lo que sea que pides por la modificación de la nave, y te daré el doble si lo logras en menos de 3 días.

—Un incentivo como nunca escuche, señorita.

—Luego una IA chequeara a fondo la nave y vera que sea competente y te puedo asegurar que es muy, pero muy, eficiente. Algo con lo que esta galaxia no podría siquiera soñar en tener. Y si esta IA me dice que hay una mínima posibilidad de sabotaje o desperfecto en esa nave… te volare los dientes uno por uno y le prenderé fuego a este taller por completo, ni siquiera las cenizas que juntes bastaran para llenar el tarro de basura de un baño público.

—Tenemos un trato, entonces.

Nuevamente Miss Fortune estrechó la mano del hombre y con una sonrisa confiada comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Necesita un lugar en donde quedarse? — preguntó con apremio el hombre, la pelirroja solo lo miró de costado— Mi hermano y su esposa tiene un hotel con pocas habitaciones, es un buen lugar. Las restricciones del imperio demaxiano le están haciendo pasar un mal momento y le vendría bien un huésped tan generoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1
> 
> Desconfiar, rechazar la oferta. No involucrar a Sona a esto. Montar un refugio fuera de la ciudad hasta que la nave esté lista.
> 
> —No, gracias. Tengo otros asuntos que atender.
> 
> …
> 
> Opción 2
> 
> …
> 
> Confiar, aceptar la oferta. Traer a Sona a la ciudad y descansar en el hotel mientras la nave esté lista.
> 
> —¿Por qué no? Creo que a ella le gustaría.


	8. El planeta inalcanzable

Miss Fortune llegó a la nave pocas horas después de haberla dejado.

Sona la recibió a un lado de esta, probablemente aburrida de lo poco que podía hacer estando adentro.

—Tengo buenas noticas… y malas noticias ¿Cuál deseas escuchar primero? — fue la forma de saludar de la pelirroja al llegar a su lado.

La chica se le quedó mirando por unos momentos y luego levantó el dedo índice hacia arriba.

—Las buenas noticias primero, ok— adivinó la pirata— Vamos a poder viajar a una galaxia donde la comunicación con mi nave sea apropiada en poco tiempo. Conseguí a alguien que modificara este transbordador y si todo sale bien viajaremos en pocos días. Ahora las malas noticias. No me fio de este lugar del todo, así que mientras la nave es modificada, prefiero que te quedes alejada de la ciudad. Se que será incomodo, a lo sumo podre montar un pequeño refugio…

Miss Fortune se dio la vuelta para localizar con la vista las enormes piedras que había visto de camino de vuelta, creyendo que las podría utilizar para quedarse allí estos días.

—De verdad me da pena proponerte esto. Ambas estamos cansadas y nos vendría bien reponer fuerza, un baño, comida, cama… solo que no sé muy bien cómo-

Se interrumpió al sentir la mano de Sona sobre la suya. La miró y vio en ella un rostro que entendía lo que decía y aceptaba lo que les tocaba vivir esos días.

—Bien… traje algunas cosas. Trabajemos rápido, mientras antes lleve la nave a la ciudad, mejor.

…

Le había llevado el resto del día acomodarse, llevar la nave, terminar de pautar con el mecánico y regresar al desierto donde Sona.

Había traído con ella la cena y sabia, por EXO, que la temperatura del lugar podría bajar considerablemente, así que también compro unas bolsas de dormir térmicas y elementos para hacer una buena fogata.

—¿Esta todo bien?

Desde que había regresado no había dejado de notar lo dispersa y distraída que parecía Sona. En varias ocasiones no pudo evitar notar como la chica mantenía su vista al cielo nocturno o tardaba en mirarla, tratando de averiguar si le habían preguntado algo o no.

Este era uno de esos momentos.

Ya había logrado encender la fogata y tenia lista la comida instantánea, que constaba solo de unos fideos con vegetales y carne. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue colocarlo cerca del fuego y esperar por unos minutos.

Pensó que quizás la chica no tenia hambre, o peor aún, no le gustaba el menú. Se sentía mal de no poderle dar algo mejor.

Era difícil comunicarse con ella. Sabia que los seres como Sona podían comunicarse con uno si se disponían a entrar en un plano mental, de paz, o por lo menos eso se decía. Seguía siendo un misterio para ella y la mayoría de los vivos.

Al terminar de comer y ver que la chica se había distraído de nuevo mirando al cielo, se acercó a ella dándole la bolsa y manta de dormir. Se acomodó a su lado también mirando el firmamento.

—La contaminación en este planeta parece ser baja, deja ver muy bien las estrellas ¿No es así?

Sona dejo de mirar hacia arriba para contemplarla, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

—Sigo pensando que se ve mejor desde mi nave, pero la vista aquí no está mal tampoco— siguió comentando.

Se quedó en silencio luego de eso. Con el pasar de los minutos comenzó a sentir cansancio, y lo tranquilo y cómodo del lugar, lo silencioso del desierto y lo agradable que era estar cerca del fuego, la llevaron poco a poco a cerrar los ojos.

Durmió bastante bien en una primera instancia, excepto por contados momentos en los que abrió los ojos para corroborar que todo estaba bien.

Veía a Sona, aun sentada sobre la bolsa, sin dormir, aun mirando algo que ella no podía ver en lo estrellado de la noche.

Su rostro se mostraba preocupado, pero no hacía nada más que quedarse allí.

Volvía a dormir, pero en sueños, algo comenzaba a generarle cierta ansiedad.

No fue hasta por la mañana, cuando se estiró en el lugar, despertando finalmente, que, al ver nuevamente hacia arriba, supo que sus planes iban a cambiar nuevamente.

…

Miss Fortune se entretenía en el taller mecánico montando un caño de fuego gravitacional en un soporte. Luego de mirar algunas de las otras cosas que el ingeniero tenía allí, comenzó a hacer algunos agregados y, ya que quería que el hombre solo se encargara de lo que habían acordado, ella decidió trabajar con el resto.

Le gustaban las armas de toda la vida, no era siquiera una molestia para ella.

Se interrumpió al ver como unos niños jugaban en el portón, pero prontos eran interrumpidos por un par de adolescentes que traían un monitor pequeño, hablaban con animo entre ellos, y le compartían a los más chicos lo que veían.

La pelirroja no tenia que ni adivinar, pues estaba en la boca de todos. Aun así, dejó de hacer en lo que estaba para acercarse con calma.

—“… un equipo bien tripulado trató de acercarse a un par de horas, solo para ser rescatado por un patrullero. La nave al parecer dejó de funcionar al acercarse y sus miembros se petrificaron, dando una fuga de emergencia. Tenemos palabras de uno de los navegantes a bordo”

Ahora en la pantalla se podía ver el rostro de un hombre aun exaltado.

—“Es algo que nunca en mi vida vi… sentí”— trataba de explicar el hombre— es difícil saber lo que esta frente a tus ojos, los radares, andaban bien, y de repente al acercarse mas murieron. Poco a poco nos comenzamos a sentir terriblemente mal, era una fuerza ¡SI! Una fuerza en tu cabeza que algo estaba terriblemente mal. ¡Salgan! ¡Váyanse! Parecía ordenarnos, no con palabras… era, no sé cómo explicarlo… y de repente la nave murió y tuvimos que ser rescatados.”

—“¿Volverán a intentarlo? ¿Entrar al planeta, por lo menos acercarse un poco más?”— cuestionaba el entrevistador.

—“No lo sé, hombre. No voy a mentirte, fue aterrador y todos sentimos que era algo superior a nosotros, pero tan… llamativo. Es arriesgado, pero si me preguntas si vale la pena, aunque sea acercarse un poco más… yo lo haría. Pero por lo que vi, quizás sea la ultima acción en vida de alguien”

Miss Fortune siguió viendo la pantalla con los chicos, aunque ahora mas erguida, perdiendo el interés ahora que el hombre a cargo de la noticia daba datos sobre la aparición del cuerpo celeste.

—Escuche que se trata de un planeta maldito, mi abuelo me dijo que solo personas de poder van a él para conseguir los peores venenos para sus enemigos, y con solo una gota de ellos acabas con un planeta entero.

—Mi madre dice ella vio el planeta cuando vivía en la constelación de Andrómeda. Solo apareció por apenas 2 horas y luego desapareció, pero luego de 9 meses la reina del planeta Menon dio a conocer el nacimiento de su primogénito.

Miss Fortune sabía que podría pasar horas entreteniendo a ese grupo de niños con la cantidad de historias como la que contaban entre ellos.

Pero el tema le tocaba personalmente ahora y decidió salir del taller por un poco de aire. Levantó su vista al cielo y allí estaba, como todos lo habían encontrado esa mañana.

Era un planeta enorme, de un color verde con desigualdades marcadas en negro, un aro dorado lo rodeaba, como si se tratara de un círculo de asteroides que uno solo podría imaginar el material.

—¿Curiosa, como todos?

El mecánico se acercó a donde estaba ella, prendiendo un cigarrillo y sentándose en un montículo de chatarra.

—No eres de por aquí, se nota— comentó con calma.

—No, no lo soy.

—Ah… pero supongo que aun así sabes lo extraño que es la aparición de un planeta de la noche a la mañana.

—No es algo que pasa todos los días ¿Verdad? — agregó con calma, sentándose a su lado, con los brazos cruzados.

—No, pero al parecer somos afortunados ¿No es así? No todos pueden decir que vieron en vida al planeta Sana.

La pelirroja había identificado al planeta con solo verlo, aun así, hizo que EXO recapitulara los archivos y las fotos, cualquier registro que pudiera encontrar para disipar dudas.

Con todos los misterios que había por desvelar, ahora se sumaba la aparición de Sana, de la nada, justo en una galaxia, tan cerca inclusive del planeta donde ella estaba.

Incontables personas habían tratando de dar con este. Investigaciones de todo tipo. Ya era casi imposible acercarse a un sanadita, ¿Pero su planeta?

—¿No se siente afortunada, señorita? — indago el hombre, viendo también el planeta arriba de sus cabezas.

—Lo estaré cuando tenga mi nave lista…

—Hace poco que llego aquí ¿No es así? y tuvo la suerte que al día siguiente un milagro como este pasara… es una casualidad como ningún otra ¿No cree?

—¿Casualidad? — se burló Miss Fortune. Llevaba desde la mañana pensándolo y le parecía imposible que lo sea.

Había tratado de hablar sobre el tema con Sona de inmediato, pero la chica parecía no entender el asunto del todo tampoco.

—No tengo nada que ver con esto, si es lo que tratas de decir— se justificó con calma— Te lo dije, si yo tratara de comprar un sanadita primero hubiera elegido comprar una nave entera y salir de aquí.

—Ah… ¿Crees que esas historias son ciertas? ¿Qué el planeta vende a sus habitantes para propósitos personales?

—Es la creencia mas popular ¿No es así?

—Lo es, lo es… aunque también se dicen otras cosas.

—Si, lo se…

—El imperio está interesado en hacer otro intento por abordar el planeta, o por lo menos eso escuche.

—No lo lograran.

—¿Lo ha intentado alguna vez?

—Nunca, es la primera vez que veo el planeta… pero conozco personas que trataron. Llámalo espiritualidad, creencias, tecnología de una civilización extrañamente distinta o avanzada o como sea… nadie logra acercarse por nada… excepto…

—Los mismos sanaditas…

—Y las personas que pactaron, dios sabe cómo, un intercambio.

—No creo que haya en esta galaxia alguien tan poderoso o rico como para hacer un intercambio por un sanadita… aunque me dijeron que a veces no es algo que se pueda comprar con ora… y tampoco conozco de la existe de un sanadita por estos lugares.

—¿Quién sabe? — terminó diciendo con desdén— ¿Cómo va mi nave?

—Bien, al parecer podre cobrarle el doble de lo que cuesta.

—Es una buena noticia para ambos— se alegró la pelirroja— creo que es una buena hora para almorzar, me retirare de momento.

—Como guste, señorita— contestó al tiempo que apagaba su cigarrillo— si me permite darle un consejo…

—¿Mmm?

—He notado que sus zapatos están arruinados por la arena caliente, solo se arruinan de ese modo si va a las afueras, al desierto— comenzó explicando— tenga cuidado, aquí es bien conocida la existencia de piratas de las dunas. Son hambrientos y despiadados… si puede, ya no salga de la ciudad.

—¿Piratas de las dunas? — preguntó.

—Sí, aunque no es lo mas peligroso que hay en el desierto de este planeta…

…

El comunicador sonó un par de veces más, hasta que el hombre lo tiró al suelo y con su enorme bota lo aplastó, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

—Tus amigos no te ayudaran, lindura— comentó el rufián, atrás de él lo acompañaban dos hombres más.

Sona los había sentido antes de que aparecieran en su visión, pero no tenia a donde ir. Viajaban en un pequeño y oxidado vehículo de varias ruedas y traían armas con ellos.

Se preguntaba que hacer mientras se mantenía firme frente a ellos.

Sin miramiento y sin pudor, uno de los hombres comenzó a destrozar las bolsas y desparramar lo poco que había en el refugio, rompiéndolo de paso.

Finalmente dio un bolso de cuero, adentro encontró anillos de ora y otros objetos del mismo material.

—¡Es nuestro día de suerte! ¡Somos millonarios chicos! — anunció pasándole uno de los anillos a su compañero. Este vio el material, reconociendo. Sonrió y volvió su atención a Sona.

—¿Tanta cantidad en el desierto? ¿Ahora tengo mas curiosidad? ¡Harol! ¡De donde crees que sea?

—No lo sé, esos ojos amarillos… esas marcas de ora en el rostro… no lo sé.

—El manto que tiene también tiene ora… debe valer una fortuna.

—Ahora que lo dices— comentó el hombre, aproximándose Sona, tomándola con rudeza del brazo para acercarla y mirarla mejor— si debe valer mucho… y si, ahora tengo dos razones para quitarle la ropa.

La chica no se dejó intimidar y de inmediato uso sus poderes, haciendo que el hombre se congelara con dolor en su lugar.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

Acto seguido le dio un golpe de poder haciendo que su cuerpo se estrellara contra la roca más cercana.

—¡Maldita! — gritó su compañero, desenfundando una pistola y disparándole.

Sona no tuvo tiempo y el dardo eléctrico dio en su hombro, electrocutándola en el acto y haciéndola caer de rodilla.

El hombre se acercó con rapidez, tomando su capucha, sacándosela para poder agarrarla por los cabellos.

La acción molestó a la chica, dándole una mirada severa. El tipo pudo ver como sus ojos amarillos brillaban. Pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que todo se calmó.

—¿Qué hiciste? — la cuestionó el hombre— ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—¡No importa! ¡Vámonos de aquí! — anuncio el tercero, metiendo en el bolso de cuero lo que encontrara que le pareciera de valor.

Se apresuró a dejar el refugio, acercándose al vehículo, y entonces todo tembló de vuelta. El suelo debajo de sus pies dio lugar a una figura llena de dietes afilados y enormes.

Un gigantesco gusano ciego se lo había comido de un bocado, poniéndose imponente ante todos.

—¡No! — atinó a decir el hombre, al tiempo que la bestia golpeaba con su cola donde el y Sona se encontraban.

Ambos apenas pudieron esquivar a la bestia, que de un solo golpe hizo trozos el vehículo que los había traído.

El hombre que en un principio había sido expulsado por Sona, se unió a su compañero para dispararle a la bestia.

Un asunto inútil, las balas no le hacían nada.

—¡Esto es tu culpa! — anuncio el primero, apuntándole a Sona, quien se trataba de esconder en las rocas.

Antes de que pudiera dispararle, una bala le perforó la cabeza desde la oreja, haciendo que el cuerpo cayera sin vida.

Miss Fortune rápidamente cambio el objetivo, y trató también de bajar al otro hombre, pero este se escondió entre las rocas también, disparándole cuando podía.

El gusano no tardó nada en notar a la pelirroja, y con su cola trató de aplastarla.

La chica lo esquivó un par de veces y terminó refugiándose en los restos del vehículo que el gusano había aniquilado.

—¡¿EXO, que es esa cosa?!

—Gusano rey de Sires, o por su nombre científico Vermis Sirenico, de la familia de los Alenidos. Fue encontrado por primera vez en el planeta de nombre por el biólogo, Esteban Duartio en el año-

—¡Solo dime qué demonios debo hacer para bajarlo!

—Ah, claro capitán, que desconsiderado de mi parte no contemplar las circunstancia— se corrigió la IA— Los segmentos violáceos en el hombro son especialmente sensibles al-

—¡Genial!

Miss Fortune no esperó más y salió de su escondite, apuntando al primer sector que el gusano dejaba expuesto.

El tiró dio exactamente donde quería, haciendo que la bestia chillara. Aplastando con su cola violetamente lo que sea que alcanzara para luego meterse de cabeza a la tierra, haciéndola temblar.

Por el sonido, Miss Fortune adivinó que se había marchado.

Corrió hacia Sona y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué demonios...? —comenzó a decir el hombre, aun aturdido por todo, pero pronto sintió los estallidos en su pie, haciendo que saltara en el lugar.

—¡Baila! — le ordenó Miss Fortune mientras realizaba mas tiros a los tobillos del hombre— ¡Baila, maldito infeliz! ¡Dame una razón para no volarte la cabeza porque gracias a ti y tus amigos, un gusano se acaba de llevar todo mi ora!

El hombre siguió saltando, su rostro tenia una dolora mueca de terror mientras las balas amenazan con dejarlo sin pies.

A la pelirroja se le terminaron las balas y con odio terminó por tirarle el pesado cañón a la cabeza del tipo, haciendo que cayera inconsciente en el suelo.

—¿Sabes como podemos rastrear a ese gusano? — le preguntó a Sona, recordando que la chica tenia cierta propiedad para con el ora.

Sona asintió segura, al tiempo que Miss Fortune preparaba otra de las armas que había comprado.

Extrañaba tanto su traje y su arsenal propio.

—Bien, entonces prepárate. Iremos de cacería.

…

Claudius, el mecánico, se sentó en la barra del hostal de su hermano. La mujer de este le llenó la segunda jarra de cerveza mientras le contaba todo lo que había escuchado sobre el planeta Sana, el tema más popular del momento.

—Cosas extrañan pasas, pero para mi ha sido de buena suerte— admitió el hombre, dando un buen trago— bueno, no se si tanta. ¿Recuerdas la mujer que te dije que vino… con el transbordador?

—Sí.

—No he vuelto a saber de ella desde ayer al mediodía. Pactamos realmente buen crédito por su nave, y esta lista, pero me temó que se trate de una estafa ahora que no aparece.

—Bueno, pero tu tienes su nave en el taller ¿No es así?

—Sí, puedo venderla y ganar lo que invertí con creces, pero… ya me había hecho a la idea de que iba a ganar lo que me propuso… quizás fui un idiota.

La mujer se compadeció de su cuñado, llenándole de nuevo la jarra.

Había sido otro mal día para su hostal. Ahora apenas tenia dos mesas ocupadas a las cuales atender y ya era muy tarde.

Cerró la cocina y se dispuso a colgar el cartel de “cerrado” afuera cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Todos giraron a ver y nadie pudo despegar la vista de la entrada, menos decir nada.

Una mujer, totalmente embarrada de una sustancia viscosa violácea entraba, arrastrando un enorme saco del tamaño de ella misma, quizás mas grande, por el suelo, dejando a su paso una repugnante mancha oscura. Sus ropas, apartes de estar cubiertas por esta sustancia, estaba arruinada y llena de tierra. Tenía sangre en ellas, pero era difícil de saber si era propia o ajena.

La puerta la cerró otra figura que la acompañaba, otra mujer con una capucha, también manchada de pies a cabeza con la misma sustancia y en condiciones similares a su compañera. Mantenía la cabeza agachada por lo que solo era posible verle los labios y el mentón.

El mecánico reconoció a la chica, mas no pudo decir nada. Miss Fortune se sentó a su lado en el bar, dejando caer el saco.

—Quiero un trago, el mas fuerte que tenga— se anunció, pero la mujer del otro lado de la barra no se movió, aun impresionada por como lucían.

—A-amm Anette, sírvele— trató el mecánico. Al escuchar su nombre la mujer reaccionó, trayendo una pequeña copa y llenándola.

Miss Fortune se pasó la manga sucia por el rostro, tratando de limpiarse lo mejor posible y luego de un solo trago se tomó todo el contenido.

—Ah, esta bueno— anuncio, sonriéndole a la mujer— ¿Este es el hostal del que me hablaste? Es bonito

—Oh… si, este es— trató de seguir la conversación el hombre.

—Es genial, me gustaría pasar la noche aquí ¿Tiene alguna habitación libre?

—Eh… si, si… deme, deme un momento por favor, señorita— se disculpó la mujer, retirándose de la vista de todos.

—¿Y cómo va mi nave? — quiso saber ahora.

—Bien, de hecho, termine por la tarde. Esta lista y en orden.

—¡Eso es genial! — se alegró, levantándose y abriendo el enorme saco que había traído.

Todos quedaron atónitos al ver la enorme cabeza de un gusano rey, con sus dientes brillantes y la mirada en blanco.

La pelirroja tomó uno de los dientes y de un jalón se lo arrancó a la bestia.

Lo puso en la mesa, ensuciando un poco el sector, era más grande que la enorme garra de cerveza que tenía Claudius.

—Esta es tu paga, como acordamos.

—¡¿Qué?!— gritó golpeando la mesa con una mano el mecánico— ¡No, no! Esto es un diente de un gusano de Sires, es ora puro. Vale muchísimo, señorita, no es lo que acordamos ¡Es como diez veces más! ¡No puedo aceptar eso! ¡Claro que no, por favor!

—¡Oh, vamos! Agranda tu taller, cómprate el negocio del lado… o cómprate la manzana entera, no me importa— anuncio sin interés— ¿Puedes servirme otra? — le preguntó a la encargada que ya había regresado con un libro de registro.

—¡Sírvele! ¡Sírvele! — la apuró su cuñado.

—Gracias— se alegró mientras tomaba con gusto el trago— De verdad me gustaría pasar la noche aquí y cenar…

—Cerramos la cocina hace unos minutos…— comenzó la mujer, pero la mirada insistente de Claudius le hizo cambiar de opinión inmediatamente— pero puedo abrirla de vuelta.

—Se lo recompensaría generosamente— le aseguró con una sonrisa— vera…

La pelirroja miró por su hombro, y vio que Sona llamaba la atención de un par de niños en la sala, pero la chica se esforzaba por mantener su distancia con ellos.

—Mi esposa y yo… tuvimos un largo día— terminó explicando— quisiera que tomara un baño y se relaje, pero perdimos nuestro equipaje y no tenemos nada para cambiarnos. Es tarde y no encontré nada abierto ¿No sabes dónde podría conseguir algunas prendas?

—Una de mis vecinas tiene una tienda, esta cerrada, pero…— comenzó la mujer— ¡Natalia! ¡Ven!

Una joven se acercó a la mujer y se quedó esperando.

—Ve a donde Laura, golpea la puerta de atrás, dile que es una emergencia y que te de sus mejores ropas para dos mujeres, son ellas— le explicó señalando a las recién llegadas— fíjate que sea mas o menos de su talla y tráelas.

—Si, mamá— contestó obedientemente la joven.

—¿Natalia? ¿Verdad? — la detuvo la pelirroja, dándole un anillo de ora— págale con esto y dile que no quiero nada ostentoso realmente, solo ropas del lugar que nos cubran bien del sol por el día y abriguen en la noche ¿De acuerdo?

—Si, señorita.

La joven se fue sin perder más el tiempo.

—Tengo una habitación matrimonial bastante grande, con baño privado, disponible si lo desea, señorita.

—¿Eh?

—Para usted y su esposa ¿Le gustaría que las escolte a su habitación ahora?

—Ah sí, seria perfecto.

…

Había dejado que Sona se bañara primero y se le adelantara, por lo que al salir de su ducha no la encontró en la habitación.

Realmente la joven le había traído muchas prendas, pero terminó optando por un pantalón oscuro y una camisa de algodón blanca, se puso unas botas y bajo aun con los cabellos húmedos al comedor del lugar.

Allí encontró a la encargada terminando de poner en la mesa designada para ellas una ensaladera llena. De hecho, la mesa desbordaba en abundancia y todo se veía realmente bien. El estomago de la pirata prácticamente se sentía agradecido solo con mirar.

Encontró a Sona relacionándose con el mecánico. La chica llevaba unos pantalones holgados marrones que se ajustaban en el sector de la pantorrilla con unas bandas blancas. Unas sandalias del mismo color y una camiseta y tapado claros. Una vestimenta muy típica del lugar y mucho mas cubierta y pudorosa de lo que Miss Fortune le gustaría. Llevaba en la cabeza un turbante claro con vendas en marrón también, como si el asunto de ocultar su cabello siguiera siendo algo importante.

—Te ves linda— fue lo primero que le dijo al acercarse a Sona, a lo que la chica con un leve rubor le sonrió.

—Está todo listo, señorita— le anuncio la encargada.

—Bien, muchas gracias— contestó con cortesía y luego miro a Claudius— ¿Ya cenaste?

—No, aún no he cenado.

—Bien, acompáñanos, quiero hablar algunos asuntos de la nave.

—Si, por supuesto.

—Si necesita algo más, señorita, por favor no dude en avisarme— le comunicó la encargada— estaré en la cocina, aun debo preparar la cena para mis hijos.

—Lo hare.

Tanto la pelirroja como el mecánico se acercaron a la mesa, pero cuando notó que Sona no la seguía la buscó. La chica parecía tratar de comunicarse con la encargada, por el rostro de la mujer era evidente que no llegaba a entenderla.

Miss Fortune suspiró, lamentando no poder sentarse y comer aún. Se acercó a donde estaban ambas y solo viendo un poco a Sona entendió de que se trataba.

—En realidad… es demasiada comida para nosotras—admitió— porque no nos acompañan también.

—Mis hijos son muy ruidosos y curiosos, ya conocen a Natalia, pero los otros dos dudo que dejen en paz a la señorita.

—Esta bien… a mi esposa le encanta los niños ¿Verdad, amor? — le preguntó rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos— estamos pensando en tener uno.

—Oh ¿De verdad?

Sona no supo que expresión poner, sintiéndose en un aprieto que la avergonzaba, pero al ver la sonrisa de la encargada terminó asintiendo.

—Muchas gracias, siempre esperó a ultimo momento para cocinar para ellos por el asunto de mantener el hostal en funcionamiento. Es un alivio, realmente.

Se sentaron en la mesa luego de unas cuantas vueltas más.

A la capitana le complació ver que para esas horas solo estaban ellos en el comedor, por lo que era más fácil distenderse y entrar en confianza.

Los niños tenían particular curiosidad por la cabeza monstruosa que ambas habían traído, así que la conversación fue rápidamente al relato de como habían cazado a la bestia y anécdotas sobre otras criaturas.

Decidió dejar el asunto de la nave para el día siguiente, podía indagar a fondo una vez en el taller con Claudius y EXO.

La idea de tomar y disfrutar el momento con una buena comida era un plan que ningún pirata podría dejar pasar.

Al mirar a Sona y ver como sonreía por las ocurrencias de Claudius y las vivencias de la encargada con la travesura de sus hijos, le hizo lamentar no haber optado por traerla desde un principio.

Deberían marchar a primera hora mañana, y no había ningún asunto que debieran tratar para prolongar su estadía ahora.

Le daba un poco de pena, pero le hubiera gustado más momentos como ese.

…

Se movió en su lado de la cama. Despertando de un sueño muy confuso. Giró sobre su eje y encontró el otro lado vacío.

Buscó a Sona en la habitación y la encontró mirando por la ventana, al cielo, su expresión ya no era como en la cena, parecía que algo la agobia con pesar.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, se apoyó en el marco y cruzo sus brazos. No sabia como comenzar el tema.

—Es por ti ¿No es así? — terminó preguntando— El planeta. Sana.

Sona la miró, inexpresiva, luego volvió a dirigir su mirada al planeta, que se dejaba ver claro y brillante por lo limpia de la noche.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1
> 
> Ofrecerle a Sona la posibilidad de hacer un desvió de sus planes y viajar hasta Sana.
> 
> …
> 
> Opción 2
> 
> Convencer a Sona de viajar inmediatamente a una galaxia donde poder encontrar su nave sin otro contratiempo.


	9. Sana

—¿Sabes? Voy a ser honesta contigo.

Sona solo poner su atención de nuevo en Miss Fortune. La luz entraba por la ventana de forma débil esa noche, pero podía ver a la pelirroja a la perfección a su lado.

—De verdad me gustan las cosas que poseen mucho valor— comenzó— ya lo abras notado, es emocionante rodearme de ellas, pero como cualquier ser vivo que haya explorado el espacio, me crie con historias de fantasmas y cosas realmente raras y únicas que el universo esconde. Por eso…

Miss Fortune hizo una pausa mientras miraba de nuevo al planeta enorme en el cielo.

—¿Qué clase de necia idiota seria si desperdiciara una oportunidad como esta? — le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

Sona aun permanecía seria, no sabía que pensar de todo el asunto.

—¿Tienes asuntos pendientes allí? — preguntó y luego de una larga pausa la sanadita asintió brevemente— Pues yo tengo una nave llena de curiosidad por pisar ese lugar… ¿Qué dices?

* * *

—… otro avistamiento paso en la galaxia Vayse, al este de la orbita Naga. Un crucero interestelar paso cerca del planeta, que se creía, era Sana. ¿Resultado de la misión? Tripulación y crucero… desaparecidos.

Miss Fortune chequeaba los motores y estabilidad de la nave, mientras se familiarizaba con la tecnología de ese sistema.

Creía que todo era muy intuitivo, por lo que solo podía concentrarse en una cosa ahora.

—También es popular la historia de la tripulación Federal 21 del sistema Galactosa, la cual trato de hacer una expedición cuando el planeta Sana apareció hace 450 años atrás ¿Resultado de la misión? Colapso de la nave y pronto aterrizaje forzoso en un satélite natural. La mitad de la tripulación… muerta.

—¿EXO?

—¿Si, capitán?

—¿Qué estas haciendo? Prefiero que te concentres en estabilizar el transbordador y estés totalmente en la tarea.

—Lo siento, capitán, es una mala costumbre mía. Cada vez que creo que vaya a hacer algo estúpido, decir en voz alta un historial que demuestra las razones para reforzar la gravedad del asunto.

—¿Tienes miedo? ¿Acaso el robotito se mojo con aceite las turquitas pequeñitas?

—No soy un robot.

Sona se mantenía en silencio mientras escuchaba la interacción entre ambos. Lo animada que se veía la pelirroja era algo contagioso, pero cada vez que podía ver su planeta de origen, no podía evitar que pensamientos sombríos aparecieran.

—… Planeta Gutrix, pasando el segundo meridiano, aparición de Sana justo debajo de-

—Perdónalo— trató de disculparse la pelirroja, viendo como su compañera de viaje volvía a tener ese rostro angustiado—cuando se le mete algo los circuitos es difícil hacerlo desistir.

Sona apenas le sonrió, pero pronto su rostro de puso serio y concentrado.

EXO dejó de hablar y Miss Fortune, pese a querer eso en un primer momento, no pudo dejar de pensar que era una mala señal.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Captaste algo inusual? — trató de averiguar, pero la IA no volvió a decir nada— ¿EXO?

La capitán notó en la pequeña cabina como lo animado de su amigo parecía dejarlas por completo.

Trató de manipular la consola que tenía en frente, pero la pantalla estaba congelada. Comenzó a preguntarse por las posibilidades cuando todo en la nave se apagó.

Ahora sola las luces fuera de la nave, de los planetas y estrellas, era lo único que iluminaba el interior.

Se quedó en silencio mientras podía ver el planeta Sana desde su lugar.

Estaba lista para un montón de percances, en el peor de los casos sabía que su nave podría dejar de funcionar y entonces quedarían a merced del imperio para socorrerlas, por lo cual había ideado un plan con EXO… pero que una inteligencia tan elevada y compleja como este quedara fuera de juego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era algo que jamás imaginó.

Al pasar los minutos su sorpresa fue en ascenso cuando notó que el planeta extraño no trataba de alejarlas o lastimarlas, frustrar su intento por llegar a este, sino todo lo contrario, atraía la nave lentamente.

—¿Esto es normal? — preguntó finalmente a la única persona que podía oírla, pero Sona estaba concentrada en el planeta y parecía ajena a ella.

* * *

Aterrizaron en unas de las zonas oscuras del planeta.

Mientras penetraban la atmosfera, Miss Fortune pudo ver lo bonito y brillante que parecían ser los sectores en verde y el enorme contraste que había con los oscuros. A medida que la nave descendía llevada por una fuerza extraña, parecía que lo mejor del planeta estaba reservado para otros ojos y ahora solo las rodeaban kilómetros de nada.

Se sentía desilusionada. El ambiente era pesado y la tierra donde pisaba era extraña. Al mirarla mas detenidamente se dio cuenta que se trataban de espinas pequeñas, de un material sólido, como si todo el suelo tuviera varias capas de esas extrañas fibras punzantes.

Le parecía imposible que algo creciera allí, y en efecto no podía venir ningún tipo de vegetación o ser vivo a lo largo que su vista podía alcanzar.

Sona comenzó a alejarse de la nave, como si siguiera un camino que bien conocía que la pelirroja no podía ver.

La pelirroja suspiró y dio un vistazo a su nave, no había caso, todo en ella estaba muerto. Comenzó a seguir a Sona mientras miraba el cielo del lugar, imposible decir si era de día o de noche, el anillo de ese extraño material cubría el cielo e iluminaba de una forma extraña todo lo que su luz tocara.

* * *

—No voy a mentirte… esto no es lo que esperaba— terminó diciendo luego de caminar por lo que pensó que eran horas.

Sona parecía compadecerse con ella, por lo que cada vez que la pelirroja hablaba la otra chica trataba de responder como podía, pero aun así los largos momentos de silencio eran abundantes.

Finalmente, la sanadita se puso en frente de un charco, la primera cosa diferente que pudo ver en el suelo después de tanto caminar. Era un charco largo y angosto, imposible de saber su profundidad y aun así demasiado extraño para pensar que había sido ocasionado por algún fenómeno casual.

Sona retomó su marcha, caminando por él, hundiéndose junto con su manto.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera! — le gritó, justo cuando el agua le daba por el cuello. La chica solo se giró un poco, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y siguió caminando hasta desaparecer debajo del agua.

Miss Fortune cruzó los brazos molesta. Bufaba sin poder creerlo.

No sabia que hacer ahora. ¿Qué significaba esa sonrisa? ¿Sígueme o espérame?

Pasaron unos minutos cuando la soledad en la superficie comenzó a penetrar en su corazón, era desolador e incómodo. Un sentimiento extraño, pesado y agotador la tomó de sorpresa. Sentía la necesidad de tirarse de cabeza al charco en busca de Sona.

Terminó por caminar del mismo modo que lo hizo su compañera, tomando una buena bocanada de aire antes de sumergirse.

Pensó que flotaría, pero sus pies se pegaban al suelo con la misma normalidad con la que había caminado minutos atrás.

El agua era densa, no podía ver lo que tenia en frente, pensaba que estaba hundiéndose a cada paso que daba y le preocupaba, ya que poco a poco se iba quedando sin aire, cuando de repente su cabeza salió a la superficie. Siguió caminando y ya tenia nuevamente todo el cuerpo fuera del agua de nuevo.

—Extraño…

Iba a mirar hacia atrás, para analizar lo curioso que había sido todo, el agua inclusive se comportaba de forma extraña, como si perteneciera al charco y sus ropas no tuvieran autoridad para quedarse con una sola gota, estaba totalmente seca… pero la cámara en la que estaba ahora llamaba más su atención.

Pudo ver a Sona parada frente a una extraña columna, parecía tratar de manipular algo en el centro de esta.

Miss Fortune se acercó con cuidado, la cámara estaba oscura, pero el suelo donde pisaba era extraño, como si pisara un grueso vidrio y abajo quedara el cielo estrellado de un espacio lejano.

—¿Sona…?

Iba a comenzar a preguntar por el lugar, pero entonces la chica logró que la columna comenzara a girar. Ya no era algo sólido, sino un líquido espeso, brillante, tomando velocidad como si se tratara de un motor.

El brillo comenzó a seguir un camino determinado en las paredes y las luces del lugar se prendieron.

La quijada de Miss Fortune casi cayó hasta el suelo al ver la cantidad de ora en todas partes. Las paredes, muebles, columnas, cada objeto que se encontraba allí estaban decorado de una u otra forma con el valioso material, si no es que era puramente de eso.

Lo único que parecía libre del ora, como si lo repeliera, era el suelo. Ahora que había luz, Miss Fortune corroboraba lo anormal que era. Daba vértigo inclusive caminar por el vidrio por temor a romperse.

—…Ni aunque te lo cuente con detalle vas a creer esto, EXO—murmuró aun sin poder despegar la vista de cada elemento brillante que se le cruzara mientras avanzaba en la recamara.

Ambas chicas se acercaron al fondo del lugar. Allí el suelo hacia una cuenca de arena blanca y fina. En el centro una esfera de un humo espeso giraba con armonía y tranquilidad.

Sona puso un pie en la arena y de inmediato el humo se torno oscuro y amenazante. Miss Fortune apenas atino a ver como una figura esbelta y aterradora se formaba en frente de ellas e inmediatamente puso a Sona detrás suyo, sacando sus armas.

—Hija de Saion— pronunció la extraña criatura—Bienvenida.

La pelirroja no dejaba de apuntarle. Sea lo que sea le daba una horrible sensación y solo quería mantener esa cosa al marguen y lejos.

Había visto cosas más horripilantes, pero nada como eso que parecía atacar algo desde su interior. Tenia una figura humanoide, el doble de lo que ella media, pero su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de un material no consistente oscuro, las piernas estaban unidas en ese extraño material, como si solo se tratara de una sula extremidad que no llegaba a materializarse en el suelo. Su cara tenia los orificios de un rostro humanos, pero no poseía ojos ni boca ni nariz.

Sona le puso una mano en el hombro y mirándola con cuidado, sin bajar la guardia, pudo ver que le pedía confianza. Pasó al lado de ella, hasta ponerse en frente de la pelirroja y solo entonces la capitana bajó sus armas.

—Esa incertidumbre, esos miedos, esa ignorancia en un propósito y ese hedor… un humano sin duda.

Miss Fortune se sintió ofendida, pero era evidente que al ser la única allí de su especie, hablaba de ella.

—Diría algo… ocurrente en estos momentos para defenderme, pero la verdad es que no tenemos un nombre para… sea lo que seas.

La criatura parecía optar por ignorarla mientras ponía de nuevo su atención en Sona.

—No deberías estar aquí, hija de Saion. Los sanaditas ya tienen marcado sus destinos una vez que salen de aquí y nunca vuelve a estar en los planes pisar donde nacieron—habló la criatura con voz profunda— ¿Qué te trae a tu cuna?

Sona se le quedó viendo, sin demostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Dime— insistió la criatura— no puedo entender, así que dime ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

—Ella es… ella es muda, lo sabe ¿Verdad? — intervino Miss Fortune viendo como el tiempo pasaba y la criatura parecía esperar algo que no iba a llegar.

—¿Muda? — preguntó la criatura mas por repetir las palabras que por no entenderlas— por supuesto. El ritual dicta que cuando una sanadita es atrapada por su destino, las cuerdas vocales deben ser cortadas, como muestra de que ella ya no tiene palabra sobre su vida.

—¿…que?

Se hizo un prolongado silencio, nuevamente la criatura parecía querer pasar de la pelirroja y concentrarse en la otra chica.

—No, no, no, a ver— interrumpió de nuevo la pirata— ¿Me estas diciendo que ella es muda, no por un accidente o de nacimiento… sino porque “alguien” decidido que debían cortarle las cuerdas vocales?

—“Alguien” … si…— comentó con cierto desdén la criatura.

—Eso es estúpido.

—Los humanos no tiene la capacidad de entender muchas cosas, de entre todas las criaturas del universo, su especie a demostrado ser una de las más débiles.

—Nosotros no criamos a nuestros hijos para luego tomar unas tijeras y cortarles… cosas.

—No… han demostrado hacer cosas aun mas horribles— comentó con mayor interés la criatura— sin embargo, tu ignorancia te impide ver la liberación y elevación que conlleva ser privada de tu palabra para un propósito mayor que el de la vida propia.

Con esto dicho la criatura volvió a concentrarse en Sona.

—Veo incertidumbre y miedo en tu corazón, niña. Estoy tan desilusionado. Aun recuerdo el día que te fuiste, eras de lo mas prometedor… pero lamentablemente tus pasos se ensuciaron. ¿Tan fácilmente te influencio el exterior?

—Voy a vomitar— anuncio la pelirroja, alejándose unos pasos— ustedes sigan con esto…

—Aun no puedo oírte.

—¡Porque la dejaste muda, idiota! ¿Qué más hacen por aquí? ¿Le sacan los ojos? ¿Cortan orejas? — Preguntaba con cierta frustración mientras se apoyaba en una mesa del lugar, con los brazos cruzados.

—Los ojos y oídos, al igual que el olfato y el tacto, todo son canales de recepción. Muy necesarios para una hija de Saion ¿Cómo más podría percibir lo que quiere su dueño si la privamos de eso?

—¿Así que la leyenda de que eran prostitutas cósmicas era cierta?

—Ignoro los cuentos triviales del exterior.

—Que conveniente…

—Cuando un sanadita esta listo se decide su rumbo y dueño, y para que pueda cumplir su destino de servir a su propósito, es necesario que se deje de servir a uno mismo. De pensar en uno mismo. El habla es exigencia de uno. Una forma de exteriorizar su ser, de comunicar lo que quiere. Egoísmo. No lo necesita más.

—No, en serio, necesito un bote de basura o algo, comienzo a sentir nauseas.

—Quiero ayudarte, hija de Saion, y tu nos buscaste porque quieres nuestra ayuda. Estamos todos aquí por ti. Has desobedecido y estás haciendo tu voluntad… nos ensucias con tanto con eso…

La criatura parecía conmovida por sus palabras, sus hombros se bajaban de forma desanimada y el aire se volvía depresivo.

—Aun así, no hay nada en este mundo que quiera más que ayudar a ser descarriado a encontrar de vuelta su camino…— volvió a hablar, haciendo un lugar en el centro, moviendo con sus manos el humo claro en el centro— muéstrame lo que caminaste… visto, olido, oído y sentido.

Miss Fortune fingía no tener interés, pero miraba con atención lo que pasaba en el círculo de las arenas.

El humo espesó tomaba formas extrañas. Siluetas. Reconocía a una niña mientras crecía rodeada de otros niños, esforzándose, sonriendo a veces, sufriendo en otras. Las figuras se desvanecían y ahora podía ver unas largas filas de personas, caminando hacia una mesa ritual.

Ahora podía ver cadenas en los jóvenes, de pies y cabeza. Los seres lo examinaban con cuidado y luego los repartían.

Reconocía a Sona entre las figuras del humo, una versión mas joven de ella. Un hombre grande, viejo por su aspecto, la llevaba. La hacia caminar detrás de él. El rostro de la sanadita era temeroso y expectante, inexperto.

El humo tomo otra forma, un sujeto de pelo largo con una katana. Entrenaba duramente. Sona lo seguía, su rostro ya no era temeroso, sonreía mas sinceramente. El hombre la trataba con cariño.

Las formas volvieron a cambiar y Miss Fortune reconoció de inmediato la imagen, era Kayn con su guadaña, partía por la mitad al hombre con el sable entre el medio de los tormentos que mostraba el humo.

Kayn la cazaba, la perseguía, su sonrisa maligna era lo mas grande que el humo podía abarcar. Sona corría, se escondía y terminaba cayendo, hasta que una mano amiga la ayudaba a parar. Otro hombre aparecía en su vida, era muy similar al hombre de la katana y el mismo tenía su propia espada.

—Ya veo…— comentó la criatura— Tu primer dueño terminó heredándote a su primogénito— comentó con contundencia— pero este fue asesinado.

La pelirroja desde lo lejos comenzaba a atar cabos por su cuenta.

—Y ahora el asesino te busca porque te cree de su propiedad… pero hija de Saion… él no se equivoca.

—¿Qué? — volvió a interrumpir la pelirroja.

—Los humanos siguen una ley que pueden llegar a entender esto, mas aun un pirata con tan poco honor como tu— explicó la criatura— Cuando un hombre mata a otro, puede quedarse con sus pertenencias, puede hacer lo que sea. Cuando un hombre roba a otro, puede quedarse con lo que robó y estas cosas le pertenecen.

—Si, bueno… supongo que aplica para el imperio demaxiano y otros… seres humanos, no voy a negarlo, pero comúnmente no funciona así.

—Funciona así para el destino de los sanaditas— explicó con paciencia—Ellos son el objeto de pertenecía de su dueño. Los dueños pueden pasárselos entre ellos si lo deciden, como armas o moneda de cambio. Y como tal, pueden ser robados y arrebatados. Hija de Saion, tu destino esta escrito, debes servir a tu dueño.

—¡¿A Kayn?!

Sona volvió a mirar al humo, este aun mostraba el rostro del otro espadachín.

—Ah, es verdad… veo el porque de la incertidumbre. El hermano te encontró también. El también podría ser tu dueño. Lo veo, veo ahora la duda.

—Kayn fue el que en verdad mató al hermano de Yasuo… no fue él— comentó Miss Fortune mirando a Sona, por primera vez la chica la miró, y con una sonrisa amarga terminó asintiendo.

—Sin embargo, aunque haya una disputa— se aclaró la criatura— parece que el que mas ejerce su voluntad por tenerte es…

El humo mostraba ahora el momento en que Kayn finalmente se hacia con Sona, llevándola en su nave, viéndola con devoción mientras la ataba en la cama.

—Esto es tan estúpido— volvió a interrumpir la pelirroja— en varios sentidos. O sea, ¿Qué? ¿La chica estaba feliz con su “dueño”, pero de repente vino un lunático con graves problemas mentales y asesina a todos y ahora ella debe lavarle los pies con sus cabellos? ¡¿Con una sonrisa?! ¡¿Feliz de aceptar su destino?! ¡Dios! ¡El tipo mato a sus seres queridos! ¡Debe odiarlo!

—Sentimientos como eso hacia el dueño deben ser reprimidos y eliminados. Atentan contra la voluntad del camino y la felicidad del dueño. La niña lo sabe, lo acepta… ella cree.

—¡Sona! — le gritó, pero la chica solo se perfilo a la pirata, sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos— ¡Es estúpido! ¡¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?! ¿Vaya y te deje en una nave del imperio? ¡El maldito científico que estaba contigo quería abrirte!

—El ruido que sale de ti, esa ira… tan humana… es justamente lo que los aleja de la plenitud.

—Estoy un poco cansada de ser ofendida por un ser que ni siquiera tiene una nariz ¿Sabes? — comentó poniéndose de pie y acercándose hacia donde ambos estaban— Esto es estúpido y te diré porque…

La pelirroja cerró su puño y levantó su dedo pulgar, señalando su pecho.

—Si tanto quieren seguir sus estúpidas reglas, te diré que el grandioso dueño de Sona, Kayn, el sargento, mayor de la tropa de inútiles mas grande que vio la galaxia, perdió ante este ser que estas viendo, lleno de ira e incapaz de alcanzar la “plenitud” ¡Dime! ¡Genio! ¡Ser supremo sin pene! — anuncio aun apuntándose a ella misma con el pulgar— ¡¿Eso no me convierte a mí en la legitima dueña de Sona?!

Sona la miró inmediatamente, sus ojos se abrieron visiblemente sorprendidos.

Pronto el humo comenzó a dibujar como ambas se habían arrastrado por la nave de Kayn para luego embestirlo y dejarlo tirado en el piso con una expresión irascible y golpeando el suelo con el puño fuertemente cerrado.

—Yo… yo no… no hablaba en serio— se interrumpió la pelirroja, cambiando rápidamente la expresión segura y enojada que traía por una de desconcierto

La criatura parecía ahora complacida, comenzó a alejarse hasta desaparecer y con ella las luces del lugar se apagaron de a poco.

* * *

—¡Sis-sis-sistemas restaurados! — se anunció EXO al recuperar el control de la nave— No se a que se debieron esas vacaciones, pero ya estoy de vuelta capitán, espero que no me haya extrañado.

La animada voz de la IA se hizo sentir en la cabina al tiempo que analizaba todo lo que correspondía a la nave y su entorno respecto al extraño periodo de tiempo que había quedado fuera.

EXO no tardó nada en comprobar que la nave y su tripulación estaban en optimas condiciones, pero no había rastro ahora del planeta Sana en el radar.

Trazó la mejor ruta para dirigirse al portal interestelar y ahora solo necesitaba la autorización

—¿Capitán? — preguntó, sin recibir ni una palabra de la aludida— ordenes.

Miss Fortune tenia los brazos cruzados en su pecho, la expresión en su cara mostraba lo molesta y empecinada que estaba en ella misma, por lo que EXO decidido no insistir y esperar.

Detrás de ella, Sona estaba sentada en los sillones del transbordador, también parecía esperar por cualquier palabra de la pelirroja, pero comenzaba a perder la esperanza de que eso ocurriera.

—Llevamos a casa, EXO— anunció finalmente.

—Sí, capitán— contestó de inmediato poniendo la nave en marcha— Portal a 3 horas 22 minutos, con destino a Galactea. Colonia optima para intentar una comunicación con “casa” 14 horas estimadas.

—Bien… mantenme informada.

—A la orden.

Sona podía ver desde su lugar como la capitana no había siquiera cambiado su posición, seguía apoyada en el respaldo del asiento atrás de los paneles, con los brazos cruzados. Ya comenzaba a notar que esa era la postura que adoptaba la pelirroja cuando algo le molestaba.

Se puso de pie y con pasos precavidos se acercó a la pirata, aun si saber que hacer.

Miss Fortune podía verla por el reflejo del vidrio, su cercanía la hizo reaccionar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1  
> Mirarla a través del reflejo y hablarle distante. Ordenarle que no se acerque.  
> …  
> Opción 2  
> Besarla. Ordenarle que se deshaga de sus prendas y se desvista.


	10. El viento sopla donde quiere

—No te acerques más.

Sona se detuvo en el medio del transbordador, podía ver la mirada molesta que le daba la pelirroja desde el reflejo del panel de la nave. De un momento a otra la capitana dejó la expresión moleta para sonreír, aunque era el tipo de sonrisa que nunca había recibido de ella.

Se volteo para mirarla desde su asiento.

—¿De verdad crees que soy tu dueña ahora? ¿Vas a obedecerme? — preguntó aun con un humor amargo— eso es genial…

La pelirroja se puso de pie y se acercó hasta estar en frente de la chica, la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza sin pudor y se acercó a su rostro.

—Curioso…— comentó mirándola directamente a sus ojos— de repente ya no eres tan interesante— concluyo con frialdad y se volvió hacia su asiento.

—Espero que estés comprometida con tu sentido de… lo que sea que tengas de tu planeta, porque te daré una orden clara y espero que la cumplas— siguió, mirándola de reojo por el reflejo, poniendo más atención a la ruta de navegación que a la chica— mantente alejada de mí.

* * *

Yasuo tenía problemas.

No era el capitán de la nave, pero era un capitán, al mismo tiempo entre la tripulación existía el segundo al mando.

No tenia nada en contra del hombre, al pasar los días entendía porque Miss Fortune lo había elegido como segundo.

Entendía que la nave estaba comprometida regiamente con la IA que siempre acompañaba a la capitana, pero parecía que esta no era omnipresente y había decidido abandonarlos con el propósito de acompañar a su dueña… de la cual no había señalas desde hace días y no parecía ver ningún indicio de que apareciera pronto tampoco.

Era difícil decidir el rumbo que tomarían las cosas.

Su motor hacia funcionar la nave, por ende, su tripulación tenia un voto importante allí, por otro lado, la nave no les pertenecía y caía en mano de la gente leal a Miss Fortune.

El mismo dilema parecía tener el segundo al mando.

Lograron ponerse de acuerdo en algo: Buscar a la capitana y Sona.

Pero si eso no daba resultado deberían tomar otras decisiones pronto, el tiempo apremiaba.

No fue hasta entrada la madrugada del segundo día de haber arribado a Galactosa, que se le informo de una señal.

Las habían encontrado finalmente.

Solo tuvieron que pasar unas horas hasta que la nave dio con un transbordador imperial. EXO tomo rápidamente el control del lugar anunciándose y abriendo las compuertas de cargas para que la pequeña nave abordara.

Yasuo y los demás vieron descender a ambas mujeres.

—De verdad espero que haberme tomado unas vacaciones no haya hecho que mi querida tripulación ponga a mi nave de cabeza— fue la forma de anunciarse a los suyos.

—Por supuesto que no, capitán. Bienvenida— se alegró el segundo al mando con una amplia sonrisa.

Solo tuvo unos momentos para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras cuando notó la presencia de Yasuo. En ese momento su rostro cambio a uno mas serio. Ya no había rastro de una sonrisa o complicidad de su lado.

—Ah, es verdad… aun tenemos unos asuntos que resolver.

La chica solo dijo eso y paso de todos, perdiéndose por el pasillo que llevaba al interior de la nave sin dar ninguna otra indicación.

Le pareció extrañó al espadachín, pero pronto vio como Malphite y Jinx se acercaban a Sona. La pistolera se le colgó de los hombros y la examinaba como si fuera a encontrar algún parasito interesante, luego desilusionándose de no ver nada anormal por el viaje. Malphite en cambio parecía emocionado de que así sea y de tenerla a salvo.

Él también lo estaba, y se acercó dándole una cálida sonrisa. Solo necesito de un intercambio de miradas con ella y ver lo débil de su expresión, aunque se mostraba alegre con los demás, para saber que habían pasado mas cosas de la que solo se podía ver a simple vista.

* * *

Le tomó alrededor de día y medio organizarse con su tripulación y la de Yasuo para pautar el siguiente lugar donde poder llevar a cabos sus planes.

Una vez todo listo dio la orden a sus hombres de supervisar el trayecto y el viaje, retirándose, finalmente a descansar.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer mas que dar vueltas en su habitación, molesta. Inspecciono su traje, ese que tanto había extrañado, y luego puso su atención en las armas.

—Recomiendo tomar un distanciamiento de por lo menos 2 metros de las armas de cualquier tipo— recomendó EXO.

—¿…que?

—Detecto un pulso rápido y alterado, y al hacer un reconocimiento fácil puedo calificarlo con emociones humanos erráticas e irascibles, una pésima combinación cerca de armas de fuego o plasmáticas, solo faltaría que le agregara alcohol de por medio y lo categorizaría en una situación riesgosa nivel 2.

—Estas exagerando— trató de minimizar al pelirroja, mientras ya tenia en sus manos una de las armas y la inspeccionaba con cierto cariño.

Su vista divagó por su habitación buscando algo mas con lo que entretener su humor y encontró rápidamente la flor de pétalos dorado. Solo verla por un par de segundos hizo que algo en ella se disparara sin oportunidad de controlarlo.

Apuntó, cargando su arma al instante que jalaba del gatillo. El recipiente se hizo pedazos manchando con tierra el sector de la habitación.

—Quizás sea una buena idea recordarle que la nave cuanta con una pista de tiros, la cual es segura y confortable, con conexión para poner la música que uno desee mientras dispara— intentó EXO.

—Me siento mejor ahora, gracias…

—Los niveles de-

—Cállate.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que mentía. No se sentía bien, quería seguir disparando a lo que sea, pero sabia que una diana no sería suficiente.

Dejo sus cosas y salió de su habitación. No tenía un rumbo, pero sus pies caminaban por su cuenta.

Bajó en el ascensor y cruzó los pasillos que la llevaban a las recamaras designadas para la tripulación invitada.

Solo llegó hasta la puerta que sabia que la conducía a Sona. El cerrojo, una pantalla con una luz roja, le indicaba que estaba cerrada y que necesitaba la llave de acceso.

Era la capitana, no la necesitaba. Sus huellas abrían cualquier puerta de la nave sin importar la seguridad.

Pero antes de que su palma pudiera tocar el panel, se detuvo, sintiendo como el mal humor volvía a crecer en ella.

—Ya es muy tarde, seguro está durmiendo.

Giró su rostro para ver a Yasuo, apoyado en la pared del pasillo, viéndola.

—Fue un día largo para todos… aun así, si es un asunto de urgencia, no creo que le moleste tu intromisión—terminó de explicar el nombre.

—De hecho, estaba buscándote a ti.

—¿Ah sí? — preguntó con calma sin cuestionarle— bien… me encontró ¿Qué necesita, capitán?

Miss Fortune se alejo de la puerta y se acercó a él.

—Solo quería informarte que se estima que llegaremos horas antes de lo previsto a Terra-2 y que uno de mis hombres logró hacer contacto con un comerciante que cree tener todo lo que necesitamos. Te lo recomiendo, es de confianza.

—Bueno, muchas gracias, Capitán. Lo discutiré con mi tripulación a primera hora— contestó agradecido, pero aun le mostraba una sonrisa que le molestaba— ¿Eso es todo?

—Eso es todo.

Dicho esto, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse por el pasillo.

—¿Le gustaría jugar una partida de TFT? — preguntó con apremio el espadachín— no puedo conciliar el sueño… hay muchos asuntos que me tienen en vela y pensé en distraerme con una partida… Quizás necesite lo mismo.

Miss Fortune seguía dándole la espalda, pero finalmente asintió, siguiendo con su camino.

* * *

El salón de entretenimiento tenía en un rincón un tablero holograma que servía para algunos juegos como ese.

Se acomodó en el sillón mas cercano a la ventana y dejo que Yasuo tomara el que estaba en frente.

—Tienes un panel gigante con hologramas en la sala de entretenimiento, pero no tienes algo así en la cabina de mando ni una sala de junta…— comentó con desdén el espadachín.

—… prioridades.

Comenzaron la partida con los 6 rivales faltantes en línea. En la sala solo se escuchaba por lo bajo las interacciones del juego.

Nuevamente recordaba porque era su segunda cámara favorita en la nave.

—Debes estar complacida de volver a tu nave después de estar ausente tanto tiempo— comentó con monotonía el espadachín.

—Lo estoy— contestó de la misma forma— espero que todo haya estado en orden en mi ausencia.

—Lo estuvo— siguió prestando más atención a su tablero— espero que Sona tampoco te haya causado problemas.

—No lo hizo. Es realmente obediente y fácil de comandar— agregó sin intención de sacar la vista de sus piezas— debe ser “encantador” tenerla bajo tu mando.

Yasuo guardó silencio y siguieron jugando con calma sin ninguna interrupción.

—¿Así que Kayn mató a tu hermano?

Finalmente, el espadachín dejo de ver al tablero para observarla con curiosidad, aunque su calma seguía pareciendo inquebrantable.

—Si, así es.

—Y eso te hizo el flamante heredero de un rastreador de ora y ambulancia andante… que afortunado eres.

Yasuo sonrió sin inmutarse a los hostiles comentarios.

—Parece que esas cosas cambiaron ahora ¿No es así?

—¿Ah? ¿Estas al tanto de que perdiste algo valioso? — preguntó con un animo amargo— te diré que haremos, te la vendo. Su peso en ora.

—Yo también estaba sorprendido al principio ¿Sabes?

—¿Sorprendido de que?

—De lo fácil que es confundirla con un objeto.

Miss Fortune dejó de mostrar su sonrisa divertida y rápidamente su expresión cambio a irascible.

—No me malinterpretes. Me llevó bastante tiempo entender muchas cosas ¿Pero no lo has notado tu? ¿Como parece que “algo de valor” es mas normal que referirse a ella como “alguien valiosa”? Me preguntó si es alguna propiedad que deja el ser de ese curioso planeta, Sana.

Aunque se sentía molesta, recuerdos veloces la hicieron entender a lo que se refería el espadachín. Pensó que simplemente se trataba de algún chiste, un humor interno, pero era verdad.

—Desde el primer momento la he visto como alguien semejante a mi— confesó el hombre— muy semejante… quizás igual de perdido inclusive. Tenia ese dilema en su cabeza que la atormentaba.

—Sí, si… como Kayn mató a su dueño, pasa a ser de su pertenencia, pero por azares de la vida termino contigo, que también calificas como dueño por herencia… ya lo escuché, todo un dilema. Aunque conozco novelas con argumentos más interesantes.

—Y ahora entras en ese argumento… porque no importa si Kayn la consiguió finalmente, tu fuiste y la recuperaste.

—¡Premio doble! No solo conseguí un transbordador imperial con tecnología seriana intergaláctica, sino también un pedazo de carne capaz de traerme ora— habló recuperando su ánimo— Quizás vendértela por su peso en ora no sea suficiente…

—Puedo sentir lo pesado de tu sarcasmo…

—¡Es una estupidez! — terminó exclamando, dejando el juego de lado— y por supuesto, no quiero tener nada que ver con esto.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

—¿Disculpa?

—La decisión es de Sona, no tuya— explicó con simpleza, mientras ubicaba sus nuevas piezas en el tablero— nadie te esta pidiendo que te conviertas o creas lo mismo que cree ella.

—Si, por supuesto. Porque los idiotas puedan elegir creer en cosas como “el destino” “la muerte pactada” “Pertenecer a alguien”

—Si, pueden… y es su elección.

—Eres igual de estúpido que ese montón de humo sin forma— dijo sintiendo como le dolía la cabeza— A la chica la criaron para creer que era un objeto. Le metieron en la cabeza que su deber en la vida es servir y nada más. Hasta le cortaron las cuerdas vocales para que nunca pudiera decir nada que la llevara a oponerse a la voluntad de otros. ¡¿De qué elección me hablas?!

—Ella decide creer.

Miss Fortune se quedo sin palabras mientras veía como el espadachín seguía la jugada de sus rivales.

—¡¿…que?!

—Te parece que ella es incapaz de pensar por su cuenta.

—No…

—Yo pienso igual, ella ha demostrado ser muy inteligente y entender cosas complejas que otros no… es un ser pensante como tanto otros en este universo. Ella es capaz de tomar decisiones. Y ella decidió creer… si esa es su voluntad ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para decirle lo contrario?

—Me estas diciendo que su “voluntad” es ponerse al servicio de alguien que ella “no elige” porque no lo elige. No eligió a tu padre, no eligió a tu hermano, definitivamente no eligió a Kayn, no te eligió a ti y no me eligió a mí… y lo va a hacer de todas formas porque su creencia es esa… ¿Y ya está?

—Si.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Que ciega he sido todo este tiempo, gracias por aclarar mis dudas. Cuanto me hubiera gustado nacer en ese mugrero de planeta para que me arrancaran las cuerdas— comentó con sarcasmo.

—Es evidente que no hubiera funcionado para ti— siguió con una sonrisa el hombre al entender el humor rancio que manejaba la mujer.

—No, la verdad es que no. Prefiero armar mi vida tomando mis decisiones y ser yo la dueña absoluta de eso sin depender de nadie. Perdona si eso te molesta.

—En lo absoluto. Creo que estas en lo correcto.

—… ¡¿Qué?!

—Que creo que es una buena forma de vivir… mas aun para un pirata.

—Si te das cuenta que eso es exactamente lo contrario a la forma de vida de los sanaditas que estas defendiendo ¿No es así?

—Ya te lo dije… es la decisión de Sona, no tuya… ¿Por qué estas tan molesta con eso?

—¡Por qué está mal!

—…eres un pirata.

—¡Sí, sí! Ya se que mi forma de vida es cuestionable política y moralmente ¿De acuerdo? Pero esto es otro nivel de idiotez.

—Es lo mismo de hecho… al final de cuentas, todo se resume en eso: Las decisiones que tomamos— explicó con calma— Supongo que muchos pueden opinar sobre tu vida y las decisiones que tomas en ella… tu forma de pensar, vestir, andar… creer. Pero al fin de todo son tus decisiones ¿No es así? Y tu creerás que tus decisiones son las correctas o por lo menos lo que esta bien para ti… y veras a los otros y pensaras que toman las decisiones incorrectas y que son idiotas solo por no pensar igual que tú.

Yasuo siguió viendo el holograma. Cambiando un poco su composición.

—Vas a perder en pocos turnos si no pones una línea frontal mas fuerte— recomendó con calma a la chica que solo lo miraba visiblemente molesta.

—Olvida el estúpido juego, esto es importante-

—¿Por qué? — la interrumpió levantado su vista para ponerle total atención.

Miss Fortune no tuvo una respuesta inmediata.

—Estas molesta porque alguien piensa y decide cosas que tu no… no es ni bueno ni malo… solo diferente— concluyó el espadachín sin quitarle los ojos de encima— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto... dejar que Sona tome sus propias decisiones?

—¡Increíble! ¡¿Ahora yo soy la mala de la película?!

Yasuo se encogió de hombros con gracia y volvió a poner atención en la partida.

—¿Vas a matar a Kayn por lo de tu hermano? ¿Vas a vengarte?

El espadachín la miró apenas, sorprendido por el cambio de tema, luego entendió el punto.

—Ah… es verdad. Yo también tengo que ocuparme de asuntos a los cuales no tengo una decisión… ni un camino que seguir. En este tipo de cosas uno puede sentir celos de Sona, supongo.

—¿Qué alguien más tome las decisiones?... sí… envidiable…

—Desde afuera siempre las cosas se ven sencilla ¿No es así? — preguntó viendo como Miss Fortune quedaba fuera de la partida en un incomodo quinto lugar— pero desde adentro, cuando te acercas… puedes ver la tormenta.

—Estoy un poca cansada de tus sermones.

Yasuo sonrió comprendiéndola.

—Vamos, capitán… no me diga que solo por perder una partida se va a poner de malas conmigo.

Solo unas cuantas rondas mas y Yasuo salía victorioso con el primer lugar.

—Aun estoy de humor para darle una revancha— comentó con animo y una sonrisa confiada.

—Si tengo que escucharte comenzar un monologo sobre lobos blancos y negros, internos, alimentándose de nuestros pensamientos, tendré que negarme.

Yasuo rio, negando con la cabeza.

—No lo hare, lo prometo— concedió mientras creaba la nueva partida— de hecho, iba a hacer las cosas más interesantes para usted.

—Le escucho.

—Vi que trajo unos dientes de ora puro… Seguro es una historia interesante, cuéntemela… y ¿Qué le parece una pequeña apuesta con eso?

—Me complace ver que ahora hablamos un idioma que ambos entendemos bien, capitán.

* * *

Miss Fortune regresó a su habitación. Su humor había cambiado levemente pero su cabeza no había dejado de asaltarla con pensamientos contradictorios.

Se tiró en su cama, sin intención de cambiarse de muda, dormir, así como estaba le parecía una buena idea. Ya por la mañana podría arreglar lo que sea.

Las luces se apagaron de forma automática. Seguramente EXO entendió las intenciones y le hizo el favor.

Pronto su atención se dirigió al brillo en el piso, a un costado de la cama.

La flor que le había regalado Sona brillaba débilmente, con su tallo quebrado y unas pocas hojas que habían sobrevivido al disparo. Moria entre la mugre del barro y el frio del suelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1   
> Aferrar y cerrarse. Vientos de negación y rechazo.  
> …  
> Opción 2  
> Soltar y abrirse. Vientos de tolerancia y aceptación.


	11. Nadie puede oirte

Era difícil entretenerse en esa habitación, no porque fuera pequeña, sino porque no tenia nada en ella que le ayudara a desviar su atención de todos los pensamientos que tenía.

Sona escuchó pronto que tocaban su puerta. Había sido un día largo en el que la capitana de la nave seguía distante, aunque había notado en ella, en las dos ocasiones que se vieron, intentos de acercarse que no habían culminado.

Podía sentirla del otro lado, no sabía cómo recibirla.

—Voy a pasar ¿De acuerdo? — se escuchó del otro lado, y dándole un tiempo considerado abrió la puerta con su comando.

Vio a la pelirroja en el marco, llevaba un par de latas en una mano y en la otra unas bolsas con frituras. Le sonreía.

—Cerveza y papas… en una bolsa— presento levantando lo que traía, presentándolo— si existe una forma más terrícola de pedir perdón y comenzar una charla de reconciliación... no la conozco.

Sona sonrió sin poder evitarlo, asintiendo mientras la otra chica ya cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

…

—… hablar de la fuerza… es realmente todo un tema.

Miss Fortune se había acomodado en el suelo de la habitación mientras Sona había optado por sentarse en la cama.

Llevaba ya algunos minutos hablando de cosas sin importancia, entre ellas lo extraño y variado que era el universo respecto a los seres que lo habitaban.

Claramente era la pelirroja la que llevaba la charla, pero de alguna forma Sona se daba a entender con miradas y gestos.

La capitana ya estaba por terminar su lata de cerveza cuando vio como la otra chica trataba de seguirle el ritmo con la bebida, pero solo con apoyar sus labios en el frio material y tocar la sustancia, sus cejas se fruncían con rapidez y sus labios se alejaban con algo de asco.

Miss Fortune no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Muy amarga para ti? — preguntó viendo como la chica titubeaba en contestar, tratando de tomar un sorbo sin que le afectara— no tienes que tomarla si no quieres, no es como si me fueras a ofender o hacerme sentir rechazada.

Sona dejó de intentar, pero se notaba en ella cierto pesar por no poder acompañarla mientras tomaba.

La pelirroja la miró con cariño y no tardó mas en ponerse de pie, extendiéndole una mano.

—Vamos, creo que puedo encontrar algo que disfrutes de verdad.

Sona terminó tomando la mano con una sonrisa y, dejando todo en su habitación como estaba, salieron ambas.

…

Era la primera vez que se alegraba de tener a la tripulación tan ocupada en la jornada que a la hora de silencio solía encontrar la sala de entretenimiento vacía.

“Y si aun así encontraba a alguien con una simple mirada bastaría para mandarlo a dormir”

Había acomodado a Sona en unos de los taburetes del bar y ella ahora estaba del otro lado, buscando entre las botellas.

Presumía su habilidad con las copas y las botellas, a la sanadita le causaba gracia.

—Esta es una bebida dulce que quizás te guste más. Se hace con un poco de leche, vainilla y ron… aunque podemos ponerla mas explosiva— explicaba mientras disfrutaba también del momento— aunque para alguien como tu quizás sea mejor dejarla que sea mas dulce que otra cosa…

Terminó vertiendo el contenido en una copa grande, era un liquido espeso color crema, el olor a vainilla impregnaba el lugar.

Sona se lo acercó a los labios y solo con un pequeño sorbo su cara cambio. Estaba sorprendida y miraba el líquido con atención.

—¿Rico? — preguntó la pelirroja y le agrado recibir un par de enérgicos asentimientos— Bien…

Tomó una botella de vino del estante y salió de detrás de la barra para sentarse al lado de la chica.

—De verdad quiero saber sobre que otras cosas te gustan ¿Has ido a la tierra alguna vez? — preguntó para comenzar, Sona negó— que mal… las mejores pizzas del universo están ahí. ¿Qué tal el sistema solar? — Sona volvió a negar— Así que no conoces ese cielo… ¿En cuantos planetas estuviste? ¿Los conociste bien? ¿Cuál fue tu favorito?

…

Miss Fortune dejó de hablar cuando notó lo sonrojada que estaban las mejillas de Sona. Seguramente el alcohol ya haciendo efecto.

Con el dorso de su mano toco la piel, haciéndole cosquillas a la chica. Sonrió al sentirla cálida.

—Eres realmente muy bonita— comentó con confianza, también sentía la influencia del buen vino en su lengua, pero tanto tiempo tomando entre navegantes hacia que su control bajo esa sustancia sea admirable— ¿Todos en Sana son como tú?

No había querido tocar aun el tema mas importante, pero la curiosidad se resbaló de sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

—Yo de verdad odie ir a ese planeta ¿Quién lo diría? Soy la envidia de millones por solo pisarlo… pero odie cada segundo… ¿Es diferente en las zonas verdes? ¿Es hermoso, como tú, en otras partes?

Sona asintió algo confundida por las preguntas, parecía recordar su hogar.

—¿Tienes padres? ¿Hermanos? Por lo que escuche tu especie puede tener descendencia ¿No es así? — indagó, pero parecía que no alcanzaría con simples asentimientos o miradas para contestar esas preguntas— claro… no puedo creer que te cortaran las cuerdas vocales…

El comentario quizás era tosco, por lo que Miss Fortune solo se recostó en la mesa del bar, apoyando su cabeza en las manos, perfilándose para mirarla.

—Apuesto a que tendrías una hermosa voz ahora— al comentario Sona sonrió con cariño— Dios, desearía tanto que pudieras hablar…

La chica pareció compadecerse de eso, y se perfiló en su taburete de modo que ahora estaba en frente a la capitana.

Miss Fortune no se movió del lugar por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente la imitó, entiendo que era lo que quería.

—Ya te lo dije, corazón… no conseguirás nada conmigo de esta forma.

Sona volvió a darle una expresión compresiva, pero insistió, pidiendo permiso para tocarla.

—De acuerdo…—coincidió con un poco de curiosidad, aunque mostrándose escéptica a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

Para su sorpresa Sona posó con cuidado la mano derecha entre medio de sus pechos, un poco debajo de su garganta.

Estaba resistiendo lo incomoda que la hacia sentir, pero cuando la chica acercó su rostro, instintivamente se alejó un poco hacia atrás.

—¿Qué estas…? — trató de preguntar, pero la mirada paciente y serena de Sona la invitaba a confiar en ella.

Trató de concentrarse, poniéndose lo mas derecha que pudo en su butaca. Ahora la chica volvía acomodar su mano en su pecho y con lentitud terminó por apoyar su frente en la de la chica.

Miss Fortune cerraba los ojos, sin saber que esperar. La respiración de Sona le hacia cosquillas arriba de su labio.

Abrió los ojos, lista para lanzar algún comentario sarcástico sobre como no iba a funcionar nada de lo que la otra chica intentara, pero al ver a Sona tan cerca y tan concentrada, con los ojos cerrados, realmente intentándolo, hizo que quisiera tratar con más fuerza.

Cerró los ojos, sin saber que es lo que debía hacer, pensó en lo poco que sabia sobre temas como eso y trató de despejar su mente.

Pronto el aire que tomaba le era extraño, hacía que su pecho se sienta ansioso con cada respiración. No era agradable para alguien como ella, que siempre estaba en guardia y tomándose las cosas a la ligera.

Podía sentir que la invadían y, aunque la voz trataba de abrazarla, demostrarle como se sentía con ella tan cerca, no podía dejar de sentir la imperiosa necesidad de esconderse de ella.

La abrumaba, lo que la chica sentía era tan claro y apacible, tan seguro, que iluminaban los tormentos por lo que sus propios sentimientos pasaban.

Trató de resistirse, pero sentía que, de alguna forma, con cada respiración, Sona terminaría entrando más en ella.

—Ya…. Ya…— contestó al tiempo que con ambas manos tomaba la de Sona y la alejaba con cuidado de su pecho.

La sanadita parecía alejarse de ella a medida que abría los ojos.

Miss Fortune terminó suspirando ampliamente, tratando de calmarse y volver a sentirse ella misma en su propio cuerpo. Se rio, disimulando estar confiada, mientras con una mano se daba aire en su rostro.

—Ok, eso fue… eso fue interesante…— confesó parándose de su lugar, yendo al otro lado de la barra donde comenzó a sentirse mas a gusto— hace calor aquí…

Comenzó a prepararse un trago que consistía básicamente en un Whisky y mucho hielo. Revolvió en su mano el vaso y luego giró para seguir la conversación con Sona.

La chica justo terminaba de acomodarse el cabello, echando su capucha hacia atrás, y ahora parecía peinárselos con cuidado con sus dedos.

El sonrojo de sus mejillas y sus ojos brillantes, solo hacían que se vea aun mejor para la pelirroja con el contorno que le daba el cabello castaño.

—Tu… No me leíste la mente ¿Verdad? — preguntó de forma divertida, pero realmente temía que sea así.

Una vez que la había visto con el pelo suelto, perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había querido repetir lo vivido.

Sona negó con gracia, dándose cuenta del verdadero temor de la otra.

—¿Por qué te lo sacaste? — preguntó con curiosidad— o sea, de verdad me gustas…. Me gusta verte así, pero pensé que preferías… esconder tu cabello…

Ahora Miss Fortune dejo de sonreí y parecía perderse en sus pensamientos.

—De verdad espero que no lo estés haciendo solo para complacerme— quería enojarse solo por pensar en esa posibilidad, pero la sonrisa de Sona y su repentina timidez la hizo cambiar de postura—Es decir… no quiero que hagas algo que no quieras por mi… o sea, es un lindo detalle porque si creo que te ves mas linda… ¿Podemos hablar de eso ahora?

Dejo de estar detrás del bar y antes de sentarse en la butaca al lado de Sona vio los sillones cerca de los paneles y prácticamente sintió su llamado.

Caminó aun sosteniendo el vaso de whisky y se tiró en uno de ellos.

—Acércate, no me hagas tener que gritar de una punta a otra del salón— indicó la pelirroja viendo que la chica aún seguía en el bar.

Sona obedeció y busco un lugar en el mismo sillón que la pelirroja, lo cual hizo que la capitana optara por sentarse mas propiamente en su lugar.

—Aun no hemos hablado de ese asunto… de que tu crees que soy tu dueña— comenzó a decir con cuidado— aun… ¿Crees que perteneces… a mi lado?

Sona asintió con una solemnidad impropia a los momentos que antes habían estado viviendo.

—Agh… mira, a mi no me van esas cosas, de verdad… me ponen de mal humor… pero al mismo tiempo— trataba de darse a explicar, sus rodillas tocaban los muslos de Sona y la hacían sentirse inquieta— no creo que seas un objeto ¿De acuerdo?

Sona le dio una expresión graciosa, como si no supiera de que estaba hablando.

—Si, claro, búrlate de mí, casi no conozco nada de Sana, y esta bien ¿De acuerdo? Nadie conoce nada de ese planeta, no puedes culparme… y esa cosa horrorosa sin nariz que apareció de la nada no ayudaba a mi entendimiento.

Se excusaba mientras pasaba un brazo por detrás del respaldo del sillón y con la otra se llevaba un buen trago de su vaso.

—Es complicado… pero te diré la verdad ¿Sí? Con lo que en verdad estoy molesta— terminó confesando mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa ratona y se despeinaba los cabellos— de verdad te quiero para mí, como… cerca, de esa forma… y al enterarme que te tenia de una forma que no quería… que no quiero, como… si me hubieran arrebatado la conquista… Dios, que molesto.

La capitana entendía que quizás el ultimo vaso de Whisky estaba de más, pero el importaba poco, le causaba gracia al tiempo que frustración.

Puso su mano en la rodilla de Sona, jugando con la tela allí.

—Iba a seducirte y que vinieras por mí con el mismo interés que yo te miraba— confesó con una sonrisa mientras miraba con cariño a la chica— y aun quiero esas cosas… pero no las quiero si tu no.

Sona la miraba con paciencia, la necesidad de comunicarle lo que sentía le impedía devolverle la sonrisa.

—Dios, de verdad me encantaría que pudieras hablar ahora… sería todo más fácil.

La sanadita volvió a poner su mano en el pecho de la chica, pero Miss Fortune la alejó con cuidado, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—No, corazón, tu de verdad me pones nerviosa haciendo esas cosas… lo siento.

Sona se sintió malinterpretada en sus acciones y con contundencia subió su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de la capitana.

La sonrisa de Miss Fortune se borró al tiempo que inspeccionaba con rapidez el rostro que tenia en frente.

No esperó por una señal que confirmara lo que sospechaba, con rapidez tomó el cuello de Sona y sin que la chica se moviera del lugar se acercó velozmente a tomar sus labios.

Fue un húmedo y cálido beso que solo había consistido en tomar sus labios, por lo que se despegó con cuidado haciendo un curioso sonido, viendo de reojo a la chica, temiendo de estar haciendo algo que no le gustara.

Fue Sona la que volvió a unir sus labios y con este gesto la capitana podía entregarse de lleno al acto.

No perdió el tiempo en un juego suave, buscó profundizar el beso a medida que ponía su peso para que la chica se recostara.

Su boca sabia a alcohol. Aun sentía el sabor del whisky, pero este se perdía en contacto con la humedad de Sona y el sabor dulce de lo que había estado bebiendo.

Comenzó a sentir de nuevo su pecho intranquilo, ansioso, pero era justamente esos sentimientos lo que la estaban excitando más.

No fue hasta que sintió el gemido debajo de ella que su espalda se sacudió por un corriente que la estremeció hasta la punta y la hizo despabilar.

—Esto es… esto es una mala idea— logró decir, desconociendo su propia voz por la necesidad y su respiración.

Debajo de ella, Sona se abrazaba aun a su cuello y sus ojos brillaban perdidamente en el rostro de la chica. Tener a algo así viéndola tan embelesada y entregada le hizo aún más difícil el mantenerse firme en no caer.

—Y corazón, créeme… nunca una mala idea se vio tan bien.

Se lamentaba de sus palabras mientras apoyaba su frente en la de la chica, se sentía feliz y sonreía sin tapujo.

—Deberíamos ir a dormir ¿De acuerdo?... no voy a resistir mucho tiempo si te sigo viendo y de verdad… de verdad me gustaría estar sobria para verte… aún más íntimamente ¿Sí?

Sona asintió, elevando su rostro un poco para unir sus labios de vuelta.

—No hagas eso, me estas matando…

…

Tenían las horas contadas para llegar a Terra-2. Inclusive ya habían hecho los primeros planes.

Había pasado todo un día y ya era hora de silencio de nuevo, para cuando los deberes se pongan a la orden seguramente ya desembarcarían.

Miss Fortune había tenido la oportunidad de verse con la sanadita en su nave. Habían intercambiado miradas y sonrisas, pero nada más.

Se sentía agotada por no darse un adecuado descanso y pensó que como todo estaba en orden, ya con sus hombres designados, podría descansar.

Se retiró a su cuarto y a medio desvestirse cayó en su cama, durmiéndose de inmediato.

Lamentablemente para sus planes, los sueños por los que paso eran pesados y asfixiantes. Se revolvía en la cama con insistencia hasta que terminó por sentarse.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero creyó que no demasiado.

Trató de recordar sobre que soñaba, pero todo era confuso ahora.

Era imposible volver a dormir. Estaba intranquila. Un mal presentimiento la aquejaba.

Caminó descalza por su habitación y, aun guiada por la curiosidad, tomó el elevador que la llevaba a los pasillos de su nave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1  
> Ir primero a chequear la sala de navegación principal  
> …  
> Opción 2  
> Ir primero a chequear la habitación de Sona.


	12. Mio

Miss Fortune se dirigió hasta las cabinas, parándose en frente de la habitación de Sona.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó, pero no había ningún sonido del otro lado que indicara nada, trató de vuelta y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Se anunció y desactivó el seguro, entrando.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero aun así se le hizo ver una figura siniestra al lado de la cama, aunque esta se había esfumado como humo el mismo instante que se sintió observada.

La capitana se quedo en su lugar, pensando si lo que había visto era real o no, hasta que cayó en cuenta que Sona parecía inquieta y agitada mientras dormía.

Se acercó, sentándose en la cama y tocando el hombro más próximo de la sanadita, la cual despertó de inmediato, sobresalta.

—Tranquila…— trató de calmarla mientras la veía sobresaltada— solo fue una pesadilla.

Sona parecía entender con el pasar de los segundos.

Miss Fortune le sonrió, viendo de nuevo los cabellos sin cubrir en la oscuridad de la habitación, causándole gracia como sus inusuales ojos brillaban en las penumbras.

La chica pareció ser consciente entonces de como el top con tirantes que llevaba no era lo suficientemente bueno cubriendo sus pechos e inmediatamente buscó ocultarse con las sabanas.

—Ah, es mi culpa— exclamó la pelirroja viendo por la habitación para darle privacidad a la chica— entre sin avisar y claro… estabas durmiendo… perdón.

Se puso de pie, pero Sona la detuvo tomando su muñeca. Regresó a verla y la encontró descubriéndose con timidez las frazadas. Ahora podía ver lo voluptuoso de sus pechos a través de la tela de su prenda.

—N-no, no, no, no vine para eso— se apresuró a decir cuando la idea cruzó por su cabeza al ver que la chica parecía ofrecerse— de verdad, so-solo tuve un terrible presentimiento hace unos momentos y creí… temía que no estuvieras bien.

Era extrañó para Miss Fortune, comúnmente hubiera comentando algo coqueto y gracioso con lo ocurrido, pero la chica terminaba poniéndola nerviosa. Mas allá de eso, ahora era muy consciente del poder que ejercía sobre ella y no quería malentendidos.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber? — preguntó sentándose de nuevo a su lado— Seguro hay mucho que deba saber, de hecho. Pero dime ¿Tú tienes alguna especie de conexión con tu dueño? ¿Ahora sentirse “cosas extrañas” cuando te pase algo? — preguntó, aunque poniéndole un poco de humor al asunto.

Sona parecía pensante y terminó por asentir.

—Genial…— comentó con el mismo humor, aunque sin estar convencida de que realmente le gustara la respuesta.

Escuchó como la sanadita bostezaba y la vio con los parpados algo cerrados. Le pareció que tenía una expresión adorable cuando estaba soñolienta.

—Vuelve a dormir— le recomendó— aun nos falta un buen tramó para llegar a Terra-2.

La chica obedeció, acomodándose de nuevo entras las frazadas, pero mirando con insistencia a la capitana.

Miss Fortune suspiró y se acomodó a su lado, no sin antes quejarse del tamaño de la cama individual.

Le daba tranquilidad estar ahora a su lado, acariciando sus cabellos y delineando con sus dedos el rostro de la chica mientras esta caía dormida.

Aun cuando ella misma sentía que también se entregaba al sueño, notaba que el sentimiento de inquietud y alerta no se iba del todo.

* * *

Las sirenas con su llamado de alerta hicieron que sus ojos se abrieran de inmediato y saltara de la cama.

Las luces en rojo y blanco iluminando cada compartimiento de la nave, mas las voces electrónicas que comenzaban a dar información intercaladas de la situación solo hizo que se apurara en salir de la cabina.

“Código rojo” “Alerta” “Nave bajo ataque” “Alerta de misiles en línea”

En los pasillos sus hombres se agolpaban para cubrir posiciones.

—¡EXO! — llamó de inmediato, pero antes que la IA contestara la nave fue impactada con tanta violencia que la pelirroja cayó al suelo golpeando su cabeza con brusquedad.

Desde el frio piso podía ver las botas de sus hombres, las luces y la ventana que daba al espacio.

Entendía poco con el aturdimiento del momento, pero pudo ver una nave, insignia del imperio demaxiano, a lo lejos, mandando un nuevo asedio, que impactó provocando una nueva sacudida violenta al lugar.

Se sentó en su lugar, ayudándose de la pared más cercana.

—Capitán, una nave madre, de origen demaxiano, nos asedia. El radar muestra la intervención de 7 naves de caza y 4 naves con piloto de carga, dos de ellas ya se acoplaron y penetraron a la estructura. El ala derecha muestra la intromisión de agentes ajenos a la tripulación. Ordenes en espera.

Miss Fortune frunció el ceño en disgusto. El solo hecho de que los demaxianos estén pisando su nave sin tener ninguna consecuencia la ponía de mal humor.

—Prepara mi traje y dame vía libre para llegar a la sala de control.

—Inmediatamente— contestó la IA.

* * *

Uno de los mejores pilotos de ataque de la tripulación de Miss Fortune trataba de hacer un perímetro desde la sala de controles. Había escuchado a EXO tener éxito con la comunicación del capitán, pero no podían esperar a que aparezca, si la nave volvía a recibir un ataque como el de hace unos momentos, posiblemente la parta en dos.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—No lo sé, no lo sé— repetía mientras trataba de crear escudos de plasmas cada vez que las naves de caza disparaban a algún sector.

—Buen trabajo— felicitó la pelirroja entrando con autoridad a la sala— pero será mejor que cubras a toda la nave con el plasma protector.

—Pero eso haría que sea una capa más fina y fácil de destruir en sectores.

—No estoy buscando una buena defensa— contestó con contundencia la capitana, sus hombres ya la veían con su traje de batalla y podían ver el fuego en sus ojos— vamos a bajarlos.

—Capitán, la nave no esta en optimas condiciones para un enfrentamiento.

—Tampoco lo esta para recibir un asedio— contestó sin titubear— nos agarraron desprevenidos y en un pésimo momento, caballeros. Si defendemos no tenemos oportunidad y si atacamos… los arrastraremos al infierno con nosotros.

La chica cargó sus armas y tecleando con velocidad en uno de los paneles pudo ver la situación critica en la que se encontraba su nave.

—EXO haz un escudo que consuma el 100% del plasma.

—Entendido capitán, solo durara 7 minutos.

—Perfecto— anuncio con una sonrisa— Sera mejor que corras a tu cazadora y demuestres porque eres mi mejor piloto de caza— le recomendó al hombre, que inmediatamente se puso en firme y asintió.

—¡Si, capitán!

—Ordénales a los demás que aborden naves y que no sean tacaños con las balas. EXO les dará vía libre para salir y atacar, quiero a cada piloto de esta tripulación matando demaxianos hasta que el escudo caiga.

—¡A la orden!

—Tu— le señaló a otro de sus navegantes— ordena rápido un escuadrón que se encargue de los intrusos. Tomen las armas laser de nivel 3, no me importa si tienen que quemar todo el andén, no quiero una bota demaxiana pisando mi nave.

—¡Enseguida capitán!

—Mantennos a flote— comentó por último a su primero en mando, sabiendo que su deber era quedarse en la cabina de navegación controlando lo que restaba.

—Por supuesto, capitán— dijo su hombre, poniéndose al trabajo— ¿Usted qué hará? — preguntó con curiosidad viendo que la chica no tenia intenciones de quedarse viendo desde el lugar.

—Yo le demostrare a esa nave madre… quien es su verdadera “Mami”

* * *

Jinx dobló un poco sus rodillas y se puso en posición, poniendo su mejor cara de tenacidad. El soldado demaxiano titubeaba. No sabía que esperar de una mujer tan delgada con un chaleco de fuerza.

De un rápido movimiento la chica corrió, dándole con su cabeza en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire, para luego hundir su rodilla en su entrepierna.

—¡¿Quién sigue?!— preguntó con entusiasmo justo cuando una escuadra, al ver el daño que ocasionó a su compañero, levantaba sus armas para ponerle fin a la chica.

Malphite no lo dejó, he imitó a su compañera, embistiendo con fuerza al grupo, dejándolos fuera de batalla.

—¡Ay no! Eso no vale. Tengo este estúpido chaleco— se quejó tirándose al suelo y revolcándose, tratando de quitárselo— eso me debería dar algún punto ¿Sí? ¿No? Ok… 1 a 4, vas ganando, pero no te confíes.

Al tiempo llegaban a su lado hombres armados de la tripulación, ya haciéndole frente a un nuevo grupo de demaxianos que invadían la nave.

Jinx se puso de pie y doblo sus rodillas, Malphite a su lado hacia lo mismo listo para embestir juntos al nuevo grupo, pero ambos desistieron para quedarse atónitos al reconocer a uno de los hombres.

Kayn caminaba tranquilo y erguido mientras pasaba al frente de sus soldados. Los primeros hombres de Miss Fortune comenzaron a disparar contra el grupo, pero el mayor, con una velocidad admirable, bajo a varios de ellos, haciéndose lugar sin siquiera arrugar sus ropas.

—Tan genial…— exclamó con un suspiró la tiradora.

—Vaya, pero si son la banda de ineptos— comentó con gracia el asesino— que grata sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí…

Antes que pudiera terminar su frase vio como el grupo que acababa de bajar se ponía de pie con energías renovadas y lograba disparar contra sus hombres, haciéndolos retroceder.

Buscó en la sala y encontró a Sona, la causante de haber generado esa rápida recuperación.

—Y yo que pensé que tendría que buscar mas en este mugrero— se alegró el mayor, sonriendo complacido.

La chica ahora no mostraba una expresión dócil y pacifica como antes. Parecía decidida y audaz, lista para pelear contra él y sus hombres.

—Me gustas también así— comentó haciendo bailar su guadaña— una que otra cicatriz en ese rostro tan bonito… ¡Se vería bien!

Al grito se abalanzó contra la sanadita, pero su ataque se vio frustrado al ser interceptado por una espada.

Pudo ver de cerca los ojos oscuros de Yasuo muy de cerca, al tiempo que el espadachín de dos golpes lo alejaba de la chica.

—Oh, esa mirada si es muy audaz, capitán— se burló Kayn, irguiéndose y saboreando ya la batalla— es igualita a una que vi tiempo atrás… ¡Espero que por lo menos a ti te dure más!

Yasuo hizo bailar su katana y el chaleco de Jinx cayó al suelo hecho trozos.

—Ve al anden de carga, toma la nave que mas te guste y trata de bajar la mayor cantidad de nave que nos asedia.

—Ya tengo una favorita, Cap… aunque no me hago responsable de como quede— contestó la chica, desentendiese de esa batalla para retirarse— ¡Después de todo no lo cubre mi seguro!

—Malphite busca a Ziggs y encárgate de apoyar a los hombres para expulsar a los invasores— ordenó y su enorme compañero asintió y se retiró con prisa, no sin antes rugir a Kayn.

—Me alegra ver que ya decidiste por lo menos lo que “no” quieres— habló con calma a Sona mientras se ponía delante de ella y optaba por ponerse en una posición de guardia frente a Kayn— ahora, si no te importa, sería un honor para mí que me apoyaras en esta batalla.

La chica sonrió, y asintió, haciendo aparecer su instrumento. El ora brillaba con intensidad en él y en su dueña.

—Entonces han decidido…— comenzó a murmurar Kayn con la mandíbula tensa— ¡La muerte!

* * *

El primer piloto de Miss Fortune había logrado que varios de sus hombres abordaran las naves de asedio. Era una tarea difícil, pero pensaba que la mayoría de ellos podría hacerle frente a los demaxianos.

La situación se estaba poniendo en su contra cuando su nave detecto como el ejercito obtenía 3 bajas casi inmediatamente.

Registró una nave aliada haciendo círculos erráticos velozmente. Trató de establecer comunicación al ver como con esa maniobra baja una nave lo doble de grande.

—Lasers…

Se escuchó del otro lado una voz femenina que parecía estar en medio de un episodio de excitación.

Acto seguido el aliado hizo gran daño a una cuarta nave.

—Nave 4 y nave 6, escolten a la piloto de la nave 11… síganle el juego— terminó con una sonrisa al ver que quizás con ella tenían una oportunidad.

* * *

—Señor— se anunció uno de los soldados demaxiano al Yordle a cargo por debajo del rango de Kayn— la flota que enviamos esta en retirada, son mas de lo que pensamos.

—Eso esta bien, insistan— comentó con calma— mandaremos misiles desde esta nave ¿Qué tanto más podrían resistir antes de que se parta en dos? De verdad no entiendo la molestia de traer un crucero de batalla como este para simple vándalos sin gracia.

—Si, señor ¿Esperamos a que el mayor salga antes del nuevo ataque?

—No, no… mándenlo ahora. Quizás vuelva algo molesto, pero no le pasara nada, si mueren algunos soldados no es mas que un sacrificio justo. Si seguimos perdiendo naves de batallas así como así, sería un desperdicio.

—Si, señor, preparando el nuevo misil de ataque. Todo listo. Ordenes.

—Disparen— comentó con tranquilidad, pero al mismo momento la nave se sacudió con fuerza— ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Sus hombres en la sala comenzaron a teclear con velocidad, todos tratando de averiguar el origen.

—Señor, el anden de misiles esta destruido, la compuerta no se abrió y recibió un impacto que activo el misil, toda la zona esta destruida.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¡Este es un crucero demaxiano! ¡Un error como ese es imposible!

—¡No lo sabemos señor!

—¡Señor! ¡Detectamos un objecto no identificado!

—¡¿Una nave?! ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar el perímetro de plasma?!— siguió el Yordle, perdiendo totalmente su calma nuevamente.

—¡Es algo muy pequeño, no lo detectó ninguno de los sensores!

—Es una…— comenzó a decir el encargado de seguridad, viendo como el intruso averiaba las compuertas de misil y hacia activar algo que los hizo detonar— mujer…

—¿Una mujer? — preguntó con curiosidad, pero pronto vio como el hombre levantaba la vista de la pantalla para enfocarse en los vidrios frontales de la nave. El Yordle lo imitó.

Entre las estrellas se podía ver a una mujer con un traje de batalla, su cabello brillaba y llegaban a ver como les sonreí mientras se llevaba la mano a los labios y le lanzaba un beso.

El mayor a cargó comenzó a temblar en ira.

—Mátenla ¡Mátenla!

Miss Fortune dejó su alarde y con velocidad esquivó los primeros disparos.

—Eso soldaditos, denme lo mejor que tienen— comentó al tiempo que rodeaba la enorme nave y con EXO veían los puntos para atacar.

No escatimó en recursos, disparaba a diestra y siniestra. El estallido y las explosiones que podía ver la excitaba al tiempo que su sangre pedía por más.

* * *

Kayn volvía a blandirse contra Yasuo. Tenia una clara ventaja sino fuera porque cada vez que asestaba un golpe, allí estaba Sona para apoyar a su compañero.

Comenzaba a desesperarse de una situación que no parecía tener fin.

—¡Mayor! — escucho que lo interrumpían en su comunicador— ¡Tenemos problemas!

El asesino puso su mano en su oreja para tratar de escuchar con claridad.

—Informe— ordenó mientras le daba un respiró a Yasuo.

—¡Están destruyendo la nave!

—¿…que?

—¡Anuncie retirada! ¡El asedio es inminente y…! ¡Las otras naves quedaron baja dominio enemigo no creo…! ¡Mayor!

Kayn trató de establecer la comunicación de nuevo, pero ahora lo único que pudo escuchar fue la carcajada de alguien cerca de la nave, luego una explosión y la nada.

Yasuo aprovechó el desconcierto del mas joven y en dos ataques certeros logro derribarlo. Al tocar el suelo el orgullo del asesino floreció, atacando con rabia a su rival.

El espadachín lo prefería así, irascible y errático. Dominó con facilidad esa parte del encuentro, desarmándolo inclusive, haciendo que su guadaña cayera a varios metros lejos de él.

Kayn gruñó, pensando en embestir desarmado al capitán de ser necesario.

Sus hombres tampoco la estaban pasando bien con las explosiones de Ziggs y lo difícil que era detener a Malphite.

Trató de calmarse y analizar la situación. Hervia en furia, pero sabía que la situación necesitaba un segundo planteo.

—Esto no se quedará así— anuncio y la guadaña voló hacia él, regresando a su mano.

No necesito anunciar la retirada, los pocos hombres que no habían sido derribados subieron a una de las naves y disparando a todo aquel que se lo impidiera, salieron del lugar.

En el trayecto pudo ver como las naves imperiales habían sido derrotadas y ya no quedaba ninguna luchando en el territorio. Para peor dos naves enemigas los habían ubicado y ahora atentaban contra él.

—Límpienme el camino— ordenó a su comunicador sin saber si había logrado establecer comunicación.

La nave madre comenzó a disparar contra las enemigas y estas se vieron obligadas a perderle el rastro a su objetivo.

Kayn apretó la mandíbula y su ira creció al ver al crucero en pésimas condiciones. Había sectores en llamas y explosiones internas en otros lados.

Miss Fortune apareció en frente de su nave, con una sonrisa, antes de que pudiera pensar en el siguiente paso. Le apuntó y guiñándole un ojo abrió una balacera de fuego que destruyó por completo su nave y a su tripulación.

Complacida con el resultado, la chica trató de comunicarse con su nave.

—¿Cómo va el escudo de plasma? ¿Cuánto absorbió de daño?

—El escudo cayo hace 20 minutos, capitán— anuncio EXO— consumió 4.5 gama elsios.

—No es mucho… pero le dará un buen golpe, prepáralo para-

No pudo terminar su frase. Sintió como un fuerte golpe en su estomago al dejaba sin aire.

—Tu… perra…

Reconocía la voz de Kayn, pero el espectro que tenia en frente no se le parecía en nada. Era mas grande con un rostro desfigurado y rojo brillante, al igual que el resto del cuerpo, sobresalían unas astas doradas de ora.

Miss Fortune vio con apremio como la guadaña iba dirigida a su cuello y con sus propulsores escapó del lugar.

—Dios, no podría decir si eres mas feo ahora…— comentó con gracia mientras se tomaba aun el estómago con dolor.

—Te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste, juro que lo harás— comentó con la voz en eco mientras se disponía a pelear contra la tiradora.

—Pues puedo asegurar… que tu ya te estas arrepintiendo. Un crucero como ese debe valer mucho… serás el tema de conversación por meses para tus superiores.

—Soy capaz de destruir este crucero, y toda una flota, no me importa… con tal de recuperar lo que es mío.

—Si, veras…— comenzó a decir, ahora mostrándose desafiante— EXO, carga y apunta— dijo esto en voz baja y ahora volvía a ver a la criatura— resulta que “eso” que piensas que es tuyo… ya no es más tuyo.

—Ella es mía, me pertenece… para siempre.

—Si, bueno… eso no fue lo que dijo anoche.

—¡Tu! ¡Pagaras! ¡La recuperare! ¡Y cuando la tenga! ¡Pondré tu cabeza en una pecera y solo podrás ver como se postra ante su verdadero dueño!

—Uy… suena como un plan— se burló la chica.

Kayn pudo ver detrás de ella una luz, los cañones de la nave cargándose a su máximo potencial.

—Solo para que conste— anuncio la pelirroja— Nunca se me dio bien compartir, así que si algún otro día tienes esa loca idea de venir a reclamar lo “que es mío” … te estaré esperando.

—¡Tu nunca serás su dueña!

—Dispara.

El primero al mando de Miss Fortune la escucho fuerte y claro y desde su lugar vio como los cañones daban de lleno al crucero demaxiano.

La flota de emergencia se hizo visible y lograron hacer un perímetro en su nave madre, arrastrando con velocidad los resto a un improvisado portar.

Los vítores de los pilotos afuera y la tripulación adentro comenzaron a escucharse al ver la cobarde retirada de los demaxianos.

Sonrió con alegría también, sintiendo la victoria. Vio como su capitán volvía a la nave y se alegró por ella también.

Solo se lamentaba por no poder celebrar una victoria como esa.

Si la nave resistía unas cuantas horas más era un milagro y sabia que debía comunicarse a su superior apenas abordara.

“Aunque quizás ya lo sabe”

* * *

—Propulsores destruidos. Almacenamiento de oxígenos andando al 25 por ciento. Impermeabilidad de la nave obsoleta. Anden de carga pendiendo de un hilo.

Llevaba varios minutos escuchando a EXO y cada vez que enumeraba algo su mente solo podía hacer calculo de lo costoso que sería la reparación.

—¿Hay algo que no se haya averiado en la batalla? — quiso saber con su humor por el suelo.

—Los baños funcionan decentemente.

—¡Genial!

Yasuo le puso una mano en el hombro, sabia que eran malas noticias por donde se lo viera.

—No es tan malo— trató de animarse la pelirroja— logramos establecer comunicación con Terra-2. Estábamos realmente cerca. Por un… “accesible” precio, unas naves remolcadoras vendrán en 6 o 7 horas, nos escoltaran al planeta… o juntaran los restos de mi nave y lo llevaran al planeta, como sea… y ahí podremos ver como sigue todo.

—Saldrá muy caro— comentó Yasuo, conociendo del tema.

—Tengo unos dientes de un gusano gigante de ora puro y varias naves imperiales secuestrada… creo que podemos cubrirlo— comentó, aunque ya sentía el dolor de cabeza solo en sacar algunos números.

Comenzaba a pensar que una sala de conferencia era mejor que la sala de entretenimiento para una reunión como esa, en la cual sus hombres se dividían tareas para mantener la nave a flote en lo que esperaban las remolcadoras, pero viendo lo cerca que estaba el vino y los sillones, siguió creyendo que se justificaba mas invertir en esa sala.

—Deberías descansar— le recomendó su primero, viendo como todo parecía de a poco tomar forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1
> 
> —No descansare, solo… iré a despejarme un poco, refrescarme y volveré ¿De acuerdo?
> 
> …
> 
> Opción 2
> 
> —¿Bromeas? Al parecer cosas terribles pasan cuando descanso.


	13. Sangrar hasta dejar de respirar

Miss Fortune caminó por los pasillos de la nave, viendo como sus hombres trataban aun de reparar lo que podían.

No había sido su peor batalla, habían pasado por peores, aun así, un impacto como que el sufrieron dejaban a su querido hogar tan destrozado que la hacía lamentarse.

Aun se preguntaba que tanto le costaría todo el arreglo y por cuanto tiempo cuando sus pensamientos se pausaron al entrar a su habitación.

Sona estaba allí, viendo la flor que le había regalado en uno de los muebles cerca de su cama.

—Estaba así cuando llegue, lo juro— se excusó de inmediato.

Había intentando salvar a la planta, cambiándole el recipiente por un jarrón dinástico, tesoro de una excursión, llenándolo con la tierra que había logrado levantar del suelo y poniéndole un pedazo de metal delgado para que hiciera de soporte del tallo quebrado.

Ahora cualquiera que viera la flor pensaría que fue pisoteada por una manada de elefantes y había sido restaurada por un niño de 4 años… pero Miss Fortune estaba satisfecha de ver que sobrevivía.

“Aunque quizás hubiera sido mas benevolente darle un ultimo tiro de gracias” pensó.

—¿Cómo sea? ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó sin intención de hablar con la chica. Realmente no se la esperaba y si hubiera querido encontrarla la hubiera buscado.

Su mente había estado haciendo unas conclusiones respecto al ataque y Sona que de momento no quería tratar.

—No quiero sonar descortés, pero estaba buscando un momento a solas para refrescarme…— trató de explicar, mientras el dolor de cabeza volvía a hacerse presente— aparte esta es mi habitación… no recuerdo haberte dado permiso de que… invadieras la privacidad de esta.

Se llevó los dedos a un costado de su frente y al mirárselos los encontró manchado de sangre. Recordó el primer momento cuando su cabeza golpeo con el suelo de la nave.

Trató de recordar algún otro golpe mientras se acercaba al espejo de su habitación, levantándose la camisa para ver su abdomen. Un enorme moretón comenzaba a formarse a un costado, recuerdos del golpe limpio que le había asestado Kayn.

Comenzó un rápido análisis de su reflejo. Se había cambiado nuevamente a sus pantalones oscuros y la camisa, ambos sucios ya por los esfuerzos de ayudar a sus hombres con la nave, pero aparte sus ropas tenían manchones de sangre, quizás suya, quizás de otros.

Era como si últimamente nunca tuviera tiempo para verse bien. Su rostro inclusive tenia manchas y tajos nuevos.

Suspiró cansada y pronto vio a Sona sumándose al reflejo del espejo.

La chica la hizo voltearse, y se apoyó su espalda en la pared, con los brazos cruzados. Esta postura no evitó que Sona pusiera una de sus manos en su frente y tratara de curar la herida que veía.

Miss Fortune solo sonrió sin decir nada, cerrando los ojos para evitar verla. No estaba de humor, pero supuso que dejar que la curandera la tratara, era mejor que ir a la cabina de enfermería donde sabía que varios de sus hombres necesitaban el servicio.

Sona tocó con cuidado el abdomen de la pirata por debajo de la tela. La pelirroja resistió el escarmiento lo mejor que pudo y poco a poco el dolor de su cuerpo se apaciguaba.

—Debe ser enorme— comentó finalmente, tomando la mano de Sona y bajándola, para alejarla de su cuerpo— la culpa.

La sanadita miró a los ojos a la chica, pero no hizo mas que darle una expresión seria.

—No me pongas esa cara— pidió con un humor amargo— si estas aquí, entrando sin avisar, esperando por ver si puedes hacer algo por mí, es porque te sientes responsable de todo esto.

Miss Fortune se alejó de donde estaba, caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del baño.

—Y no te equivocas— confesó— lo he estado pensando y es verdad, Kayn atacó mi nave “por ti” ¿No es así? Si tu no estuvieras a bordo el ni se hubiera molestado en traer un crucero imperial y tratar de eliminarme… y mientras te quedes cerca mío no solo yo, sino todos mis hombres correrán con esta suerte, ser cazados por un lunático con un enorme poder en el imperio demaxiano.

Miró de reojo a Sona, la chica parecía saber bien lo que se le decía y miraba hacia el suelo.

—Debes de sentirte terrible, corazón. Mi nave esta destruida y muchos de mis hombres heridos. No tengo idea de como hare para pagar todos los gastos de la reparación y seguro mi tripulación ahora mismo esta bastante desconforme con todas las molestias e infortunios sufrido estos últimos días— dicho esto sintió que el dolor de cabeza volvía—… y honestamente no puedo culparlos.

Ya que había comenzado a hablar no pudo evitar que mas cosas saliera. Se alejó de la puerta y caminó hacia Sona, sacando algo del bolsillo.

—¿Sabes lo que es esto?

Sona podía ver un pequeño aparato plano, metálico con circuitos. Era oscuro y parecía mover sus extensiones, como si fueran patas, de forma lenta.

—Es un rastreador— explicó con molestia, sonriendo con ironía mientras el rostro del responsable se hacia visible en su mente— Me parecía extremadamente extraño que los demaxianos dieran con nosotros tan fácilmente en dos ocasiones casi seguidas. Con EXO hicimos una extenuante búsqueda para cerciorarnos que todo en la maldita nave estuviera en orden y no encontramos nada.

Sona podía ver como la mano de Miss Fortune temblaba mientras apretaba con fuerza el aparato, rompiéndolo de a poco y lastimándose con los fragmentos.

—Esta cosa es un rastreado de la nave de Gangplank. Lo puso en mi nave en el planeta KF-21 cuando logró entrar aquí— explicó mientras sus ojos brillaban en ira— Pero no lo puso en la sala de mando o en alguna cabina importante. No. Lo dejo activado en la sala de entretenimiento y pasaba desapercibida porque imita a un programa de juego en línea. El maldito le vendió la información de mi nave a los demaxianos, riéndose de mi ¡Mientras yo perdía el tiempo besuqueándome contigo a la par de su rastreador!

Dicho esto, último, tiró con fuerza lo que quedaba del aparato a un lado, rompiendo el espejo y haciendo un gran estruendo en la habitación que no terminaba de ayudarle a disipar el estrés que llevaba.

Miraba a Sona con detenimiento, sabía que debía tener una expresión intimidante, pero era difícil saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la sanadita.

—Vete— le ordenó, temiendo que el pésimo humor que traía pudiera ocasionar que dijera o hiciera algo que luego lamentara.

Al ver que la chica no se movía del lugar, rio con ironía, haciendo un ademan con la mano, demostrando que no lo podía creer y que el asunto la superaba.

La dejó sola en la habitación y entró al baño.

Se lavó la mano, que ahora sangraba considerablemente y ensucio sin importarle la toalla para parar el sangrado. Agarró unas vendas tirando sin cuidado lo demás del botiquín de primero auxilios y se vendó rápidamente la herida, haciéndose presión.

Volvió a abrir el grifo y trató de limpiarse la cara con la mano no herida, viéndose de nuevo en el reflejo sintió la necesidad de comenzar a romper todo el lugar.

—Mi madre debe estarse retorciendo en la tumba mientras ente infeliz golpea copas con los demaxianos— comentó entre dientes.

Sabía que Sona seguía en la habitación, no había escuchado los pasos que le indicaran que la había dejado, pero no tenía ninguna intención de seguir interactuando con la chica, ni siquiera para que le ayudara con la herida.

Entendía que estaba mal culparla de lo sucedido, al mismo tiempo que era consciente que solamente por ella toda su nave estaba destruida.

—Déjame sola— pidió en voz alta, sabiendo que la chica la podía escuchar— eres un poco inútil ahora. No posees el ora suficiente para pagar mi nave y los daños hechos no es algo que puedas curar con tus poderes. No hay nada realmente que puedas hacer para mitigar tu culpa así que…

Se puso una toalla limpia para secarse el rostro y salió del baño, esperando que con eso finalmente la chica la dejara en paz. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba calmarse, reorganizarse, un momento de claridad.

Sin embargo, recibió todo lo contrario cuando volvió a cruzar mirada con la sanadita.

Sona se encontraba en el mismo lugar, junto al espejo roto. Ya se había sacado la capucha y sus cabellos caían desde su hombro, pero aun estaba terminado de deshacerse de su maya. Solo unos movimientos mas y su manto cayó, junto con el resto de la ropa, dejándola desnuda frente a la capitana.

Miss Fortune sintió la respiración pesada en su pecho un par de veces y no luchó con la necesidad. Camino a pasos veloces, tirando la toalla de mano a un lado, antes de agarrar con ambas la cara de Sona y besarla con fuerza.

Mordió con rapidez el labio de la chica y se hizo lugar así a que abriera la boca para explorar con insistencia la humedad. Una de sus manos se deslizó desde la oreja por los cabellos, hasta apretar la piel de la espalda para atraerla más, finalmente bajando, clavando sus uñas en la piel de sus glúteos, deleitándose por lo grande y formados de esto.

No tardó nada en empujarla hasta la cama, haciendo que la sanadita se recueste. Se tomó unos escasos segundos para contemplarla, sin pudor, de pies a cabeza, lo que sus ojos interpretaban como lo que iba a devorar.

Trató de acomodarse los rojos cabellos hacia atrás, mientras se ponía arriba de Sona, acorralándola con sus piernas, ya bajando con su cabeza para reclamar sus labios nuevamente.

El beso se tornó ansioso nuevamente, mientras las caricias, lejos de ser suaves, aferraban partes del cuerpo de Sona, estirando con fuerza la piel.

Le gustaba.

Sentía una enorme excitación solo por poder tocar y reclamar lo voluptuoso que era el cuerpo que tenía abajo.

Intentó desprenderse los botones de la camisa, pero solo logró romperla por lo bruscos y rápidos de los movimientos. Solo quería sentir que la piel de su pecho se pegara y sintiera lo mismo que estaban experimentando sus manos. Frotó su seno descubierto con los de Sona, mientras insistía en el beso.

La chica lanzaba pequeñas exclamaciones y gemidos. Los besos parecían asfixiarla y cada vez que Miss Fortune notaba esto, adrede se pegaba más a ella. Como resultado, cuando finalmente le dejaba dar un respiro, el aliento cálido y agitado de la sanadita le golpeaba el rostro, desesperándola por querer más de ella, por ponerla en aprietos nuevamente.

Aun no queriendo despegarse de los labios de Sona, trataba de desprender los botones de su pantalón para poder quitárselos, frustrándose por no lograrlo, largando un leve gruñido al tener que separarse e intentarlo con ambas manos.

Sabia que debía calmarse. Sabía que debía ir mas lento. Sabia que debía tener más cuidado.

Es solo que no podía. Deseaba desesperadamente que ese tormento en su vientre encontrara el alivio. Lo necesitaba y tenia en claro como quería que pasara.

Se deshizo de su ropa interior al mismo tiempo que su pantalón. Abrió las piernas de Sona, clavando con fuerza sus uñas para que la chica entendiera que las mantuviera así, y se hizo lugar, juntando su centro con el de ella.

Una descarga eléctrica le recorrido la espalda en el mismo momento que sus carnes sintieron lo cálido y húmedo de la cavidad de Sona.

Se tomó unos segundos para disfrutar de la sensación con los ojos cerrados, inclinándose y apoyando una mano en su cama, dándose estabilidad.

Al abrirlos se encontró con la imagen de Sona, recostada en su cama y respirando con dificultad. Tenía prácticamente todo el rostro sonrojado, y sus atípicos ojos mostraban sus pupilas dilatadas. La chica parecía estar esforzándose también por procesar toda la intensidad de la pelirroja.

—Perdón…— comentó la pirata, aunque con una sonrisa que demostraba que realmente no lo lamentaba— pero de verdad… quiero…

Decidió no terminar de excusarse y en vez de eso le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, suave y apenas rozándolos, sabiendo que quizás sea el único gesto controlado que tendría antes de comenzar a frotarse contra ella.

Trató por todos los medios que los roces sean lentos, pero solo lo consiguió en un primer momento. La excitación y lo bien que se sentía moverse en su zona la hizo perderse.

Se alejó del rostro de la sanadita y comenzó a concentrarse solo en que su centro encontrara el placer que buscaba. Sus manos se posicionaron en las caderas de Sona y solo hacían presión para atraerla más a ella.

Lo intentó con fuerza por unos segundos más y cuando sintió que estaba por llegar, se inclinó nuevamente, pegando su frente a la chica, sintiendo de cerca sus jadeos mientras dejaba de aferrarse a su cadera para poner ambas manos en las sabanas, disfrutando de la sensación que le llegó como olas desde su centro al resto de su vientre.

Rio cuando la sensación comenzó a dejarla, pero, aprovechando la posición, volvió a buscar los labios de la sanadita para besarla, ahora ya de forma más dedicada y calmada.

Se entretuvo en un beso perezoso, mientras se acomodaba entre los muslos de Sona, en una posición mas acostada, sin intenciones de dejar de estar arriba de ella y con sus piernas rodeándola.

Le gustaba así, le hacia sentir el dominio que tenia de la situación y sobre la chica.

La libido comenzó a bajar al tiempo que sentía que sus energías la dejaban.

Finalmente trató de acomodarse a un costado, encontrando una de sus almohadas. Buscó el rostro de Sona y lo encontró como si la chica supiera que la necesitaba.

Volvían a besarse como si en un pacto no hablado eso significara que todo estaba bien entre ellas.

* * *

—… despierte, Capitán.

Miss Fortune ya había escuchado la alarma previa y había estado ignorando a EXO por unos minutos ya, pero parecía que no iba a lograrlo por más tiempo.

Dio vueltas en su cama y al inspeccionarla se dio cuenta que estaba sola. Se sentó y pudo ver los destrozos de horas atrás, pero en efecto, Sona no estaba.

Apoyó su mano en las sabanas y notó la venda que llevaba. Se la sacó y pudo ver que no tenía ninguna herida.

Sonrió de lado al saber por qué y se refregó un poco el rostro mientras no podía dejar de tener una expresión complacida.

—Infórmame, EXO— pidió mientras se acercaba a un borde de la cama y buscaba sus pantalones.

—Parece de un mejor humor, capitán.

—Cállate e infórmame— ordenó, sin poder evitar reír al comentario.

—Arribaremos a Terra-2 en unos minutos, capitán. ¿Qué desea hacer?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1
> 
> Buscar a Sona y la tripulación de la Morning Star.
> 
> …
> 
> Opción 2
> 
> Tratar los asuntos de su propia nave y su tripulación.


	14. En manos siniestras

Miss Fortune sabía que ya habían desembarcado en Terra-2 y se apuraba en llegar al andén. Aún tenía cosas que acordar con su tripulación, pero pensó que estos podían esperar, temía más perderles la pista a sus nuevos aliados.

—Capitán— reconoció la voz de Yasuo entre la gente— que bueno es encontrarla. Estamos apurados y creí que no llegaría a verla de vuelta.

—¿Apurados?

—Pude contactar con un viejo amigo, él tiene un remolcador intergaláctico y me ayudara a traer mi nave a Terra-2, pero necesita que yo primero me encargue de unos… “asuntos”

La pelirroja lo miró con curiosidad, pero sabía que, si hablaba en códigos ahora, era probable que ser discreto es lo que les convenia a ambos.

—Si, de acuerdo.

—Supongo que aun somos aliados contra Gangplank.

—Mas que nunca— contestó de inmediato, ya no solo por lo valioso del ídolo que le habían robado, sino por la humillación que sufrió su nave.

—Excelente— exclamó el espadachín— contactare con usted apenas regrese de nuevo a este planeta.

—Me parece bien. Supongo que me tomara todo el día hablar de gastos con el mecánico y el ingeniero. Quien sabe cuándo tiempo… y dinero me tomara.

Yasuo le extendió un papel con una dirección.

—Mi tripulación están en esta dirección. Es probable que yo no vuelva a juntarme con ellos hasta traer la nave aquí, por eso era tan importante encontrarle. Yo sé que no eres su capitán, pero aun así se lo pediré— le confesó mientras la chica tomaba el papel y lo guardaba en el bolsillo— cuide de ellos.

* * *

A Miss Fortune no le gustaba el café solo, pero luego de ese primer día en Terra-2 había perdido la cuenta de cuantos había tomado ya.

Se sentó en la cabina hospital. Nunca la había visto tan sucia y aprovecho el momento a solas para repasar mentalmente todos los gastos.

Le alcanza si vendía todas las naves pequeñas del andén, las propias y las nuevas que habían conseguido del enfrentamiento con Kayn, y si aparte empeñaba todos los dientes que le quedaban del gusano de Sires.

Miró el bolso que tenía a un lado, donde los afilados y puntiagudos colmillos de la criatura aun descansaban.

Sacó uno. Era el triple de lo que su mano podía abarcar.

—Una pena, con lo mucho que disfruta de los trofeos— comentó EXO sabiendo porque la expresión desanimada de su capitán.

—Me siento peor por las naves.

Había un asunto más que le molestaba a la pelirroja y creyó que podía resolverlo todo, aunque eso implicara hablar con personas que preferiría nunca volver a encontrar.

Sacó todos los dientes del bolso y los puso sobre la mesa, separo el más grande y aun le quedaban 5 más.

—EXO, mete esto en la fiambrera laser y divídelos en la cantidad de tripulantes en la nave.

—Eso serian muchas monedas de ora puro, Capitán.

—Si… démosles una alegría a nuestros chicos.

—Dudo que “Nuestros chicos” lo inviertan en bienes raíces para luego de años de una favorable economía, comprar las reparaciones de la nave, Capitán.

—No, seguro la mayoría lo gastara en ron, comida, hombres y mujeres… está bien, se lo merecen.

—Espero que no piense venderme para abarcar todos los gastos, capitán. Soy muy carismático y querido, me extrañara ¿Que otra IA podría lidiar con el caldero eléctrico para que pueda disfrutar de sus baños a temperatura ideal?

—Calma, EXO… tengo un plan.

—Según mis datos e historial, solo el 37% de las veces que dijo eso las cosas salían como lo “planeaba”

—Si, bueno… solo haz lo que te digo ¿Sí?

—Enseguida, capitán.

Miss Fortune ahora solo jugaba con el ultimo diente, sabía que podría con él cubrir gran gasto de las reparaciones y creía que si todo salía bien no haría falta siquiera de vender una sola de las naves pequeñas.

—Sacrificios deben ser hechos…—habló mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de la sala. Con solo inclinarse un poco en este la sala tembló y un estante metálico cayó al suelo, rompiendo todos los suministros que traía adentro.

Pensó que seria una buena idea dejar la nave en el taller y buscar donde quedarse estos días.

Una de las cajas de mensaje llego a la sala de enfermería donde estaba.

—¿Ya repartiste el ora a todos? — quiso saber Miss Fortune mientras se levantaba y se acercaba para recibir el paquete.

—Si, capitán.

—Bien, diles que se tomen unos días. Les avisare cuando la nave esté lista para partir con tiempo.

La chica abrió el compartimiento y notó tres monedas de ora muy grande, las que mando a hacer al rebanar los dientes del gusano.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Su parte, capitán. También es un miembro de la tripulación.

—Yo no lo necesito, idiota— comentó entre risas, alegre de ver que sus chicos recibirían una buena paga para distraerse en su estadía en Terra-2.

Jugó con las monedas en su mano, mientras ya pensaba en hablar con el encargado del taller y dejar todo pactado.

—¿Crees que puedas hacer algo bonito con esto? — preguntó la capitana mostrando una de las monedas.

—¿Algo bonito, capitán? ¿Para usted? ¿Mas bonito que una moneda grande de ora? No lo creo.

—Que bien me conoces…

—Pero puedo buscar algo creativo en las bases de datos con la búsqueda de “Algo bonito para una chica”.

—Hazlo, tienes hasta que termine de pactar con el encargado. También pon en inicio todos los protocolos para cerrar las áreas personales de la nave y dejarla lista para su reparación con el equipo del taller.

—Si, capitán.

* * *

Se hacia camino entre las personas en el área mas metropolitana de la zona. Tenia un bar en específico al que quería llegar.

Solo entrar se sintió aliviada de ver que adentro no estaba tan lleno como afuera.

—Capitán— saludó el encargado de la barra, volteándose para buscar lo que creía que la chica disfrutaría.

—Kett— contestó en el mismo tonó mientras se sentaba, esperando su trago.

—Es bueno verle bien— siguió platicando mientras el servía una jarra llena de un líquido amarillo brillante.

—Ni tanto…— comentó con algo de desdén mientras daba un sorbo— tengo algunos problemas… económicos.

—Como todos.

—Si vez a la bruja… dile que estaré unos días aquí y que estoy dispuesta a ensuciarme las manos por ella de nuevo, por su respectivo pago, claro está.

—Se lo hare saber.

—Gracias.

Disfrutó de la bebida amarga en sus labios, sentía el cansancio de esos días haciéndole un gran peso en los hombros.

—Parece que la han estado siguiendo.

El comentario le llamó la atención y terminó por ver por encima de su hombro. No encontró a nadie que le pareciera sospechoso, pero al ver la ventana supo a que se refería el hombre.

—Parece que algunas bestias rastrean mejor la necesidad que otras…

—Eso parece— concordó el barman, apoyándose en la barra.

—Gracias por el trago, pasare por aquí luego.

—Cuando guste.

Miss Fortune salió del lugar y buscó en la ventana el cuervo que había visto antes. El animal pareció entender y emprendió saltos por los objetos de la calle, hasta perderse en un callejón.

La pelirroja lo siguió con disimulo, cerciorándose de que nadie la estaba viendo cuando ingreso al oscuro lugar.

—Escuche que tienes… problemas— le habló una voz desde la oscuridad, solo podía ver al cuervo sobresaliendo del hombro, quien la miraba con ojos oscuros y curiosos— yo también…

—Tengo un precio.

—Mis problemas también lo tienen.

—Espero entonces que sean altos.

—Lo son.

—Escúpelo, Swain— contestó la mujer, incomoda por toda la situación.

—Aquí no puedo, las paredes tienen oídos— contestó la figura— encuéntrame mañana en las afueras de Vironia… hablaremos.

La pelirroja no llegó a decir nada más cuando la figura se desarmo en muchos cuervos que emprendieron vuelo de manera ruidosa, dejándola sola en el callejón.

* * *

Llegó a la dirección que tenia escrita en el papel. Se sentía un poco ansiosa solo de estar allí.

Era un edificio grande, el encargado parecía dormir cuando llegó así que no pidió indicaciones y prefirió subir las escaleras de metal en vez de tomar el ascensor, el cual parecía en cualquier momento a punto de caer.

Ni siquiera necesito ver el numero en la puerta, la voz de Jinx y los estruendos salían de la última habitación en el pasillo del tercer piso.

Golpeó la puerta y de repente todos del otro lado quedaron en silencio.

Miss Fortune pudo escuchar como susurraban desconfiados antes de sentir unos pasos.

—¡Brandon, diles a tus compañeros mercenarios que cierren la boca! ¡Estefanía dile a tu novio, el campeón de lucha libre de dos metros que limpie los platos! ¡Cristian, deja de pulir ese revolver, la sangre se quita con agua!

La pelirroja miró hacia arriba, sin poder creer todas las mentiras de Jinx solo por abrir una puerta.

—¿Sí? — preguntó la piloto abriendo un poco la puerta, pero al ver que se traba de ella bufó molesta— agh, solo es la señorita pechos prominentes— se quejó abriendo la puerta totalmente— avisa antes, así nos ahorramos el protocolo “protección a la madre soltera en un barrio peligroso y socialmente desigual”

—… ni siquiera preguntare.

La capitana entró sin cerrar la puerta. El lugar era amplio, aunque no de los mejores que había visto. Tenia una gran sala pegada a un portal con la cocina y varias puertas, que ella suponía, se trataba de las habitaciones de cada uno y el baño. Sin embargo, toda la tripulación, a excepción de su capitán, estaban allí ahora.

Miró a cada uno de ellos. Ziggs parecía entretenido desarmando el enorme televisor de la sala. Malphite tenía puesto un delantal de cocina floreado y luego de sonreírle a modo de saludo volvía a la cocina. Jinx se tiró como si la vida se fuera en ello en el sofá y a la par, en un sillón de un color que no combinaba con nada en la habitación, estaba Sona.

Esta ultima al ver que se trataba de la capitana, se puso de pie de inmediato, inclinando su cabeza como saludo y sonriendo.

La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa sin saber que agregar, compartieron una mirada tranquila por unos segundos.

Lamentablemente para ella, el gesto, aunque duro poco, no pasó desapercibido por Jinx, que alternaba la mirada entre una y otra, hasta que lazo una exclamación ruidosa, como si hubiera resuelto un gran acertijo.

—¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Ya se lo que pasa aquí! — gritó poniéndose en frente de Miss Fortune con una expresión seria— Ni lo sueñes, cachetes bonitos.

—¿…que?

—¡No eres digna de nuestro, pimpollo! — exclamó buscando con desesperación a Malphite—¡Querido, dile algo! ¡Nuestra niña quiere huir con un mugroso pirata sin futuro!

Malphite salió de la cocina, limpiándose sus grandes manos en el mandil, mirando sin entender a Jinx, pero preocupado.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!— siguió exclamando, ahora con lagrimas en los ojos— ¿Si quieras tienes un trabajo decente? ¿Una casa, un futuro? ¡¿Un plan para tu errática vida?! ¡¿Dónde está tu título universitario?!

—¿Ti-título universitario? — preguntó sin entender.

Sona trataba de calmar a Jinx con sus manos, tratando de negar y lograr que se detuviera.

—¡No, no! — gritó esta, apartándole las manos— ¡¿Así nos pagas todo lo que hicimos por ti?! Teníamos sueños tan grandes para ti y nos vienes con… ¡Esto! — decía lo último señalando a Miss Fortune— ¡¿Qué le viste?!

—Agh… por favor, cállate— comentó la capitana llevándose una mano a la frente.

—¡No te atrevas a callarme en mi casa! ¡Querido! — exclamó mirando a Malphite quien se sorprendía de que fuera él a quien le hablaba— ¡Dile algo!

La enorme criatura levantó la vista, pensándoselo, y finalmente le hizo señas a Miss Fortune con ambas manos para que le diera un momento. Se apuró en ir a la cocina y trajo con él una bandeja de lo que parecían ser galletas deformes, aunque con un buen olor. Se las ofreció inmediatamente con una sonrisa.

—¡Traición! ¡Mi propia sangre me traiciona! — siguió lamentándose Jinx.

—… gracias— terminó diciendo la pelirroja tomando una de las galletas— como sea… no estoy aquí para… lo que sea que dijo la loca.

Le dio una mordida a la galleta y sonrió al sentirla deliciosa en su boca.

—Están buenas— felicitó y Malphite asintió con entusiasmo volviendo a la cocina.

—Quería decirles que mi tripulación descansara en esta zona del planeta hasta que la nave esté lista… lo que tomara su tiempo— explicó buscando las palabras correctas— aun somos aliados y, tanto mi tripulación como yo, los tenemos en cuenta.

—Pero que considerado de tu parte…— siguió hablando con sarcasmo la piloto, volviendo a tirarse en el sofá.

—De hecho, si tengo que serles honesta— cortó viendo como no tenia sentido las formalidades— las reparaciones exceden el presupuesto que tengo… y quizás necesite tu ayuda— dijo lo último mirando a Sona.

La chica estaba a punto de asentir cuando nuevamente Jinx de un salto se puso entre ellas.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Lo mismo le dijeron a mi hermana! ¡Y después tuvo que cambiar pañales por varios años!

—¡No voy a…! ¡Agh! — exclamó arrepintiéndose de haber venido— no le voy a pedir que haga nada raro. Solo… tengo que hablar con unas personas, y decidí que mi tripulación quedaba fuera de esto… con todo lo que paso prefiero que tengan un respiro. Creí que de necesitar apoyo podría contar con… olvídalo. No importa. Lo solucionare sola.

—Como debe ser— contestó Jinx, asintiendo con contundencia— no somos tu tripulación, así que no nos concierne.

—Si, tienes razón. No soy su capitán.

Jinx y Miss Fortune tuvieron un momento tenso, en el que ambas se cruzaban de brazos y miraban con desconfianza, hasta que las palabras terminaron por sentenciar la reunión.

—Me iré ahora— anuncio finalmente la pelirroja— Serán avisados cuando la nave esté lista.

—Perfecto— coincidió Jinx con una sonrisa antipática— gracias por su tiempo, capitán.

La pelirroja sonrió a los demás miembros antes de darle la espalda y salir por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de ella.

Caminó por el pasillo, llegando a bajar un par de escalones cuando sintió que la misma puerta se abría a sus espaldas.

Volteó y vio a Sona en el marco, ya saliendo al pasillo. Detrás de ella podía ver como Malphite y Ziggs agarraban a Jinx y la mantenían bajo control, tirándola al suelo para evitar que haga algo más.

La sanadita cerró la puerta con cuidado, dejando los ruidos en la habitación atrás mientras se acercaba a la capitana.

El pasillo solo tenia una tenue luz, por lo que los ojos amarillos de Sona volvían a ser lo mas brillante que Miss Fortune podía ver.

Subió nuevamente los escalones y ahora podía estar ambas al comienzo de la escalera.

—Ustedes si que parecen ser un grupo… interesante— comentó con una sonrisa y Sona asintió algo avergonzada por todo— aun así, ella tiene razón. Son mis asuntos y debo resolver lo de mi nave y tripulación por mi cuenta. Somos aliados, si, pero eso no significa que los pueda usar tan libremente y meterlos en problemas.

Sona le extendió una mano, y esperó en esa posición. La pelirroja suspiró, pero terminó por tomarla. Solo entonces la sanadita asintió con obediencia.

La chica interpretó que estaba de acuerdo con ayudarla.

—Lo pensare, gracias— accedió la capitana, sin soltar su mano, acercándose un poco más, tomándose el tiempo de apreciarla nuevamente— Tengo algo para ti.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó de ella un brillante dije de ora. Era circular como una moneda, pero tenia formas en el interior delineadas que asemejaban a varias estrellas. Traía ya su cadena dorada, fina, pero a juego.

—Me gusta siempre llevarme algo de las cosas que conquisto— comentó con cierta seriedad— está hecho con el ora de los colmillos del gusano que cazamos juntas. No voy a quedarme con nada de ese ora, todo lo empeñe en mis hombres y la nave. Y este ultimo pedazo que queda… quiero que lo lleves tu.

Sona miró con cariño el dije y terminó por asentir, dejando que la pelirroja colocara la cadena alrededor de su cuello.

—Se ve bien en ti.

Podía ver como la sanadita lo acariciaba con sus dedos desde su cuello, parecía encantada con el pequeño regalo lo que hacia que Miss Fortune se alegrara por la decisión de dejarle lo último a ella.

—Debo tratar unos asuntos. Quizás si todo sale bien, luego ambas tengamos algún tiempo para nosotras— comentó mientras se acercaba para besarle la mejilla y luego alejarse—… o por lo menos eso me gustaría.

* * *

Regresó al bar y el cantinero le hizo señas para que se acercara a él. Alcanzó a sentarse y el hombre se inclinó para que en un susurró lograra oírlo.

—Contacte con la bruja. Tiene algo grande entre manos de lo que quieres que te encargues. La paga es buena… tan buena como oscura.

Miss Fortune sonrío con cierta amargura. Las cosas buenas siempre se hacían.

—Espero entonces que sea igual que su alma…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1
> 
> Leblanc
> 
> …
> 
> Opción 2
> 
> Swain


	15. El color de tus ojos (Parte 1)

Caminaba por un sendero apenas formado entre tanta maleza. El lugar pactado quedaba remotamente alejado de donde habían dejado su vehículo y ahora llevaban alrededor de una hora caminando.

El clima de jungla era húmedo y caluroso, por primera vez se alegraba de no llevar su traje de batalla y solo se adentraba a la aventura con un jean suelto y una camiseta que hacía rato había arremangado sus mangas y subiendo con un nudo la parte de en medio para que su abdomen respirara un poco.

Vio que Sona tenia problemas para pasar por un sector de un pequeño riachuelo, muy resbaladizo y se apuro en tenderle una mano.

La chica la tomó con cuidado y, pisando firmemente, pudo ponerse a su lado.

La pelirroja agradecía que la sanadita no estuviera con su típica vestimenta, después de todo había sido algo que ella misma aconsejo por lo mucho que llamaba la atención las ropas. Vestía las mismas prendas que habían comprando en su estancia en Sires, con su pantalón largo y ceñido a los tobillos con cuerdas y la vestimenta oscura y marrón sobre su pecho, sin olvidar llevar el turbante del mismo color, que cubría perfectamente su cabello y le daba algo de ocultismo a su rostro.

—Debes sufrir por un calor terrible con esas ropas— comentó la tiradora, pero Sona negó con amabilidad— supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacerse con tu exagerado sentido de pudor.

Miss Fortune volvió a concentrarse en el camino. Esperaba que siguiendo el riachuelo encontraran el lago, donde a las orillas estaba la guarida de quien la esperaba.

Solo unos pasos y pudo divisar el reflejo del sol entre las aguas.

—Bien, seamos sigilosos al acercarnos, estoy segura que la zona está cubierta de-

—¡Bomba!

La pelirroja solo pudo sentir un pequeño temblor a sus pies cuando Jinx, subida arriba de la espalda de Malphite, entraban con un salto y caían en el lago.

Casi podía sentir el tic en el ojo izquierdo al tiempo que cerraba sus puños para intentar calmarse.

—No les pedí venir— murmuró recordando como trató de solo ser acompañada en la misión por Sona, pero los demás sencillamente no podían dejarla sola, aparte de asegurarles que estaban demasiado “aburridos”

Por su parte Jinx salía del agua, agradecida de tener con que refrescarse luego de tan larga caminata. Podía ver como Malphite, incapaz de nadar, caminaba por el fondo hasta llegar a la orilla y que su pequeña cabeza saliera.

—Quizás se oxide un poco mi brazo, pero el resto de mi cuerpo de verdad agradece ese chapuzón— comentaba sumándose a su amigo en la orilla.

Iba a gritar por los demás cuando el cañón de una enorme escopeta le apuntó a la boca, evitando que la abriera.

A esa arma se le sumaron muchas otras. Un grupo de mercenarios bien equipados lo rodeaban y apuntaba con desconfianza.

—Vienen conmigo…

Miss Fortune se anunciaba, apareciendo frente a la vista de todos con Sona y Ziggs a su lado.

Los hombres aun así no se movieron de su posición. No fue hasta que una mujer apareció entre las sombras e inspeccionó a todos.

—Esta bien— dijo con claridad y todos bajaron sus armas— Llegas tarde.

—Si, bueno, era mas sencillo acordar una reunión en un bar, pero a ti no te gusta arreglar esas “trivialidades”

Leblanc sonrió al ver el genio de la pelirroja y le dio la espalda, en señal de que la siguiera.

—No toquen nada— le pidió al resto de la banda entre dientes y de mal humor.

Siguió a la mayor adentro de la guarida, armada con telas gruesas y parte de las rocas del lugar. El interior era oscuro y olía a humedad, pero podía verse el rostro de las personas allí por la luz de las lámparas.

—Sombrío y apestoso… como todos los asuntos del Imperio Demaxiano que se arreglan bajo tu mano— exclamó, pretendiendo apurar el asunto.

—Alguien tiene que hacer los trabajos que nadie más quiere... aunque yo honestamente encuentro estos un tanto… entretenidos.

—Me “complace” saber que sientes vocación por tu trabajo… ¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Cortarle dedos a un bebé?

—Sus ojos… de hecho.

Miss Fortune la miró con atención para esperar un remate de gracia, pero esto no paso.

—Ve al grano— le pidió, no había comenzado y ya todo el asunto le daba mala espina.

—Deberías tomar asiento, es mas complicado de lo habitual.

—No me interesa, sabes como trabajo. Solo dime lo que necesitas y lo que recibiré y es todo.

—Los reyes darán el peso de la niña en ora.

Solo con decir esa frase muchas preguntas se formularon en la cabeza de la pirata, pero sin lugar a dudas afloró la más rápida.

—¿Cuántos años tiene la niña?

—7… aunque no es muy pesada, lamento decírtelo. Aun así, creo que con esa cantidad de Ora hasta podrías comprar una nave nueva… podrías volverte comodoro de tu propia legión.

Leblanc sabia que debía seducir aun mas a la capitana. El que este allí con ella le indicaba que de verdad necesitaba el ora, pero podría rechazar el trato, como otras veces que el asunto le pareció demasiado, inclusive para un pirata.

—Es realmente sencillo y “poco cuestionable moralmente” a comparación de otras cosas.

La pelirroja suspiró cansada y terminó por tomar asiento, se cruzó de brazos y esperó apoyada en el respaldo.

—Secuestraron a la hija de los reyes de Edrion.

—¿Cómo hicieron para secuestrar a una princesa de un reino tan importante?

—Digamos que no todos en el palacio y en el reino estaban muy… “felices” por su nacimiento. La reina estuvo muchos años sin dar a luz y se comenzaba a hablar del Rey y su impotencia. Cuando quedo finalmente embazada fue mas bien cuestionada que felicitada.

—¿Creen que es una hija no legitima? Una heredera al trono bastarda… sí que es un problema.

—Las dudas fueran acalladas cuando la niña abrió los ojos y pudo presumir de ellos al poco tiempo en público. Tenia el mismo color de ojos que el rey, verde aguamarina.

—Entonces si es la hija de ambos reyes…

Leblanc sonrió con ironía, pero no contesto a la pregunta.

—El grupo que la secuestro es un grupo opositor que busca derrocar a la monarquía actual— siguió explicando la bruja— lograron llegar a la princesa ya que su nana, una muy cercana amiga de la reina, fue por años encubierta para esperar la oportunidad de llevársela, y así lo hizo… luego de que la mismísima reina le rebelara la verdad.

—¿Y esa es…?

—Oh… pensé que no estabas interesada.

La pelirroja sonrió con la misma ironía y se distrajo viendo otras cosas en la habitación para no concedérselo a la mayor.

—Como sea— retomó la bruja, poniendo un frasco lleno de un líquido azul con una jeringa portátil en la mesa— la niña necesita inyectarse esto cada diez días aproximadamente para mantener el mismo color de ojos que su padre. La niñera lo sabe y por ende el grupo que la secuestro.

Miss Fortune tomó ambas cosas en su mano y las inspeccionó un poco.

—Supongo que el plan es esperar a que la princesa muestre su verdadero color de ojos y exponerla, demostrando así que la reina no es devota del rey y que la familia real les miente a todos. Eso seguro provocara un gran descontento que sumando a otras crisis que, actualmente padecen, podría significar la caída del poder— terminó Leblanc— para que se cumplan los 10 días faltan solamente 3. Tu misión es rescatar a la princesa y traerla de vuelta, de ser posible suministrarle esto para que sus ojos sean los de siempre.

—Parece complicado…

—Lo es. Desconocemos el paradero y de encontrarla estamos seguros que estará bien custodiada. Por eso tu misión se simplifica radicalmente aquí.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Simplifica?

—Si no puedes rescatar a la princesa será mejor que la mates y le saques los ojos. El cadáver sin ojos no puede demostrar nada y seguro levantara la empatía del reino para con su reina, que se mostrara devastada por la muerte de su hija.

—Claro… eso si que “simplifica” las cosas.

—A ti eso no te concierne, cuando cumplas tu misión se pesará el cuerpo de la niña, muerta o no, y se te dará el ora por el numero que aparezca en la balanza— sentencio— por favor, notaras que el tiempo nos apremia, si no aceptas el trabajo tengo otros mercenarios que por la mitad del ora le arrancarían la cabeza a la princesa sin dudarlo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Demaxianos?

—Eres inteligente. Sabes que los Demaxianos no nos podemos ver involucrados en esto, menos aun el personal de seguridad del reino. Si algo sale mal y nos atrapan, se puede comprobar muy fácilmente que es un soldado y eso nos haría perder reputación. Si alguien del reino trata es atrapado tratando de matar a la princesa o inyectarle algo para que su color de ojos cambie, significaría el fin también. En cambio, si te atrapan a ti o alguien de tu tripulación, bueno… son simples piratas sin nación.

Miss Fortune no discutió esto último, ya estaba pensando en lo que estaban pactado y la mayor parte de todo cerraba para ella.

El reino de Edrion ocupaba parte de la ciudad en la que estaban, era el reino mas grande en Terra-2 por lo que sabia que si el rey y la reina requerían servicios estos pagarían de seguro.

La tarea tampoco le parecía del todo “complicada”. Rescatar una niña y de no lograrlo lastimar sus ojos de manera que sea imposible decir de qué color eran.

La parte de matar o no matar era obsoleta. Sabía que, si no lograba sacar a la princesa y esta demostraba ser una bastarda, el mismísimo reino haría rodar su cabeza si es que el pueblo no la ejecutaba antes.

“Gajes de la vida sin preocupaciones monetarias” pensó sin llegar a sentirse mal por la niña.

—¿Cómo encontraremos a la princesa? — preguntó finalmente.

Leblanc se mostró complacida entendiendo que con eso aceptaba el trabajo.

—Ven, Semental— llamó la bruja.

Entre los hombres que estaban allí uno se hizo lugar con lentitud. Miss Fortune no había notado la presencia de alguien así, pero era natural ignorarlo frente a tantos soldados fornidos y firme.

Se trataba de una persona la cual era difícil decir su edad, se veía avejentado, sus cabellos eran largos y pesado, caían por sus hombros como si nadie hace mucho tiempo se hubiera molestado en recortárselos, en buenas condiciones quizás se trataba de alguna especie de color castaño. Llevaba una venda sucia que cubría sus ojos atándolos desde su nuca de una forma apretada que hacia arrugas y heridas ya curadas cerca de la cuenta de estos.

El hombre tropezó con las cadenas que arrastraba sus muñecas y cayó de rodillas, pero se pudo nuevamente de pie rápidamente y se mostro al servicio de Leblanc, no si antes parecer pedir disculpa por su torpeza.

—Él te guiara a la niña. Por eso estamos en esta zona, esta relativamente cerca de aquí, pero no nos podemos acercar más.

—¿Un esclavo? — pregunto la capitana, viendo como el hombre llevaba unas cadenas en sus muñecas y estas caían hasta el suelo de pesadas que era— no esta permitido tener esclavos de vida inteligente en este sistema.

—Mmm— murmuró la bruja, fingiendo interés— bueno, lo conseguí en otro sistema, así que no es un problema y… relájate, te aseguro que no tendrás problema con “la ley” por tenerlo. Aparte ¿Te interesa?

Leblanc empujó con su pie al hombre y este torpemente cayó de nuevo al suelo, se iba a levantar, pero la mujer volvió a patearlo.

—No, no, quédate en el piso un momento mientras te presento— comentó y el hombre asintió obedientemente— Mírelo bien, capitana, este es “Semental”

La pelirroja entendía que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto al ver lo flaco y débil que parecía el esclavo.

—Él puede “rastrear” a la princesa como si fuera un sabueso, así que úsalo como tal— termino de presentar y tomando las cadenas de la muñeca se las trató de pasar a Miss Fortune— te lo prestare en lo que dura la misión, lo quiero de vuelta, pero si lo pierdes tampoco es la gran cosa.

—A mi realmente no me importa la gente que tienes bajo tu mando, pero si me dices que me llevara a mi objetivo lo acepto— terminó diciendo, aunque rechazando tomar las cadenas— que camine en dos pies como persona, no quiero llevar un espectáculo conmigo.

Leblanc sonrió, coincidiendo.

—Ya escuchaste, ponte de pie y…agh… vete y báñate en el lago, hueles horrible. Ponte presentable para la capitana.

El hombre se puso de pie y salió de la guarida inmediatamente.

—Tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo con él— siguió explicando Leblanc— se lo di como moneda de cambio a un anfitrión muy violento y este le termino cortando la lengua y sacándole unos dientes cuando no estuvo de acuerdo con su desempeño. Me lo devolvió en desconformidad al cabo de un tiempo. Aun así, es útil, tiene algunas habilidades y no dudo que dará con la princesa, solo síguele e indícale como una criatura, te obedecerá.

A la pirata no le gustaba del todo el asunto, pero no tenía idea de cómo más podría dar con el paradero del objetivo en tan poco tiempo.

“Aparte, liberar esclavos y ver por sus condiciones no es lo mío, realmente no son mis asuntos.”

—Una cosa más, aunque seguro esto está de más decírtelo, pero quizás haga bien en recordártelo— agregó la bruja antes de dar por finalizado el asunto— si fracasas en la misión… la niña vive para que todos vean sus ojos y el reino cae en un golpe, sería realmente problemático para mis planes futuros. Estaré realmente muy molesta… y te matare.

—Por supuesto que lo harás— comentó, sabiendo que era cierto— ¿Eso es todo?

—Si, es todo.

—Bien. Te contactare cuando termine y más vale que tengas mi paga.

—Así será.

* * *

Salió del lugar de encuentro con toda la tripulación de Jinx y el esclavo de Leblanc, pero no fue hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente cuando sus instintos le decían que la bruja ya no los observaba.

Solo entonces paró y encaró a todos. Jinx hacia rato que venía exigiendo información e ignorarla se hacía cada vez más difícil.

—¿Y bien? — preguntó la piloto, complacida de que finalmente la pelirroja los mirara— ¿A quien debemos matar? ¿Y quien es el vagabundo? ¿Nos lo podemos quedar? ¿Puedo bautizarlo? Tiene cara de… Ed.

Miss Fortune podía ver como la chica molestaba al hombre, pasando sus manos por delante de la venda y presionando con sus dedos la llagas cerca de los ojos.

—Déjalo en paz…— pidió, sintiendo que un nuevo dolor de cabeza comenzaba a crecer— y no, no podemos quedárnoslo, nos ayudara a… buscar algo.

—¿Ah sí? Pero… está ciego— comentó con evidencia— apuesto a que no puede encontrar ni sus zapatos por la mañana… apuesto a que no pudo esta mañana y por eso no los trae.

La capitana vagamente volvió a reparar en el aspecto del sujeto, y en efecto, sus ropas eran precarias. Tenia el pecho descubierto, haciendo que se apreciara mas lo delgado que era y tenia muchas marcas y cicatrices. Tenía un pantalón corto y roto y en los pies unas vendas arruinadas.

Aun así, con todo y con los insultos de Leblanc, no era un ser repulsivo, inclusive todo lo contrario, trasmitía cierto encanto que era difícil de negar o entender.

El hombre pareció entender las dudas del grupo respecto a su desempeño y se apuró a hacer sonidos con su boca, caminando a un lado y señalando una dirección.

“Parece genuinamente comprometido con la misión” pensó la pelirroja. Las cosas comenzaban a parecerles por demás extraña.

—Pffff ¿No habla? — preguntó con humor la tiradora— Esto es genial ¡Sona! Tenemos alguien para el club de mudos, vamos, vamos, comiencen a coordinar señas con las manos, quiero ver.

—Agh, cállate—la cortó la pelirroja, sintiéndose de mal humor por lo comentarios, pero era justamente lo que la llevaba a la siguiente encrucijada.

Miró a todos por unos momentos y luego suspiro, debía encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Las cosas son diferente ahora— comenzó, a sabiendo que lo eran.

No se imaginaba que la misión involucrara a personas tan importantes, y sabía que al serlo los riesgos lo eran aún más.

Quería terminar el asunto que sea que Leblanc le pusiera rápido y luego tener unos días de descanso con Sona a solas. Inclusive pedirle su ayuda era un plan para pasar tiempo juntas. Nunca creyó que ahora tendría un asunto de vida o muerte entre manos con casi toda la tripulación de la Morning Star y un agregado más.

Le fastidiaba ver como las cosas nunca salían como esperaba y casi podía sentir a EXO en su cabeza recordándoselo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1
> 
> Decir la verdad a medias y pedir ayuda.
> 
> —Debemos rescatar a alguien muy importante y es realmente peligroso. Podría hacerlo sola con la ayuda de este hombre, pero creo que seria mejor tenerlos de apoyo. Me gustaría… contar con ustedes.
> 
> …
> 
> Opción 2
> 
> Mentir y mandarlos de nuevo a salvo.
> 
> —La verdad es que es un asunto muy aburrido y no necesito a tantas personas para llevarlo a cabo. Puedo ingeniármelas sola con este hombre. Regresen a la ciudad.


	16. El color de tus ojos (Parte 2)

—Debemos rescatar a alguien muy importante y es realmente peligroso. Podría hacerlo sola con la ayuda de este hombre, pero creo que sería mejor tenerlos de apoyo. Me gustaría… contar con ustedes.

Malphite y Sona inmediatamente asintieron, pero Jinx se puso entre medio de ellos con velocidad.

—Quiero la mitad de la niña.

—¿Qué?

—Queremos la mitad del ora que te den por la niña.

—…

Miss Fortune miró sin entender uno por uno al grupo y finalmente Sona se acercó a ella, pidiendo permiso para tocar sus ropas.

La pelirroja vio como ahora la sanadita le mostraba un pequeño dispositivo que tenía una débil luz que parpadeaba.

—¿Un micrófono trasmisor? ¡¿Estuvieron escuchando todo?!

—No me fio pechos bonitos— concluyó Jinx mientras le pasaba el aparato a Ziggs y este lo guardaba— pero no escuchamos todo, algunas partes se perdía, como la que explica que hace Ed con nosotros… pero sí que escuchamos lo la niña de ora.

—No es una niña de ora… y no se llama Ed… agh…

—Si, como sea ¿Quieres nuestra ayuda? Tendrás que pagar.

—No les daré la mitad de toda la recompensa. Si no fuera por mí ni siquiera estarían aquí.

—Entonces no hay trato.

—¡Bien! ¡Entonces vuelvan a la ciudad!

—¡Bien! ¡Muérete en esta selva comida por los mosquitos!

Le daba una mala sensación dejar así las cosas, pero no iba negociar con Jinx. No perdió el tiempo y comenzó a caminar a donde había indicado el prisionero, aun sin tener un plan en mente.

Solo caminó unos metros cuando sentía los pasos que la seguían. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar al grupo, Malphite traía a Jinx colgada de su hombro y la chica permanecía de brazos cruzados con una cinta en la boca, pero no hacía por pelear con su equipo.

—Nos conformaremos con un mano de la niña— comentó Ziggs caminando al lado de su grupo.

—Les daré un dedo a cada uno, no puedo ofrecerles más— dijo como ultimátum.

—Bien, aceptamos.

Jinx comenzó a largas exclamaciones molestas, pero nadie hizo por quitarle la venda y siguieron caminando en la dirección marcada por el esclavo.

* * *

—Tengo hambre.

Le parecía increíble a la capitana lo rápido que su cerebro se acostumbró a ignorar, más que eso, anular la voz de Jinx.

—Me duelen los pies.

Era casi como si su voz fuera un sonido de fondo que no debería de importar.

—Necesito ir al baño, como de verdad, es como si un topo, oscuro y marrón, estuviera empujando hacia abajo tratando de salir por ese agujero que tanto le costó en escarbar y lo siento empujando y empujando…

Mas que una voz de fondo era como el sonido de una horrible cotorra a punto de ser asesinada.

—Pero también tengo hambre… como si ese topo estuviera preñado y necesitara tener otros topitos bebes que luego crecerán y necesitare expulsarlos de mi cuerpo.

De hecho, todo el grupo seguía caminando sin que la voz de Jinx siquiera llegara a ocasionarles algo.

—¡Agh ya! ¡Este idiota nos está llevando en círculos! ¡¿Es que nadie se da cuenta?!— exclamó dando dos brincos y tomando al hombre con ambas manos mientras lo sacudía con fuerza— ¡Ed! ¡Di la verdad! ¡¿Para quién trabajas?!

—Te dije que no lo molestaras, Jinx— habló finalmente la pelirroja— no estamos caminando en círculos y no se llama Ed.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

—… Semental… creo… no estoy segura.

—Pffff ¿Qué? ¿Semental? — preguntó aun zarandeando los hombros del esclavo, este entendió que se le preguntaba y terminó asintiendo— ¿Semental de qué? ¿De una manada de koalas con anorexia?

—Déjalo en paz, Jinx, no es su trabajo entretenerte, sino encontrar a nuestro objetivo.

—Pero hasta que para eso está averiada esta cosa— siguió diciendo volviendo a sacudir al hombre— ¿Debemos encontrar una criatura?

—Niña.

—Criatura ¿Verdad? ¿Qué tiene este tipo que sabe dónde está? ¿La niña tiene un rastreador en su ano bien escondido y Ed tiene un chip en su cerebro que hace lucecitas cuando se acerca? ¡Es estúpido!

Miss Fortune sabía que era un asunto que también la intrigaba. Pero para ella era evidente que Leblanc sabia siempre lo que hacía y si ella decía que su esclavo podía conducirla a la niña, era cierto.

La apariencia y todo lo relacionado al hombre también le hacía sentir inquieta, pero no podía terminar de descifrar el porqué.

Como si supiera que se estaba dudando de él, se apuró a soltarse de Jinx y avanzar, señalando de nuevo la misma dirección que hacía horas marcaba.

La capitán le hizo caso y subió un pequeño pedestal donde el hombre seguía marcando el sitio.

Sonrió al ver un pequeño asentamiento y regresó para darle la misma expresión al resto. Ya habían llegado.

* * *

Jinx terminó de dos grandes bocados el resto del tentáculo de la criatura que estaba en su plato. Miró a Malphite con seriedad y dejo el recipiente a un lado en el suelo.

—Bueno… luego del tercer marisco raro y extraño y, ya habiendo pasado una hora desde que comí el primero… dictamino que no es toxico y los demás también puede comerlo.

Malphite asintió y volvió su atención a revolver la olla en la que cocinaba los mariscos sobre el fuego de la fogata.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y cada vez mas la luz del fuego era lo que iluminaba los rostros de los allí presente.

—Se acerca alguien al área perimetral— anuncio Ziggs luego de ver como sus monitores el informaban de un intruso— oh, no se preocupen, son ellas.

Sona apareció acompañada de Miss Fortune, esta llevaba arrastrando a dos hombres, que, aunque eran pesados, aun así no dejo que la sanadita la ayudara.

—¡Uy! Cadáveres— se emocionó Jinx, acercándose a ambas— no sabía que ese era tu concepto de diversión en los pastos, pensé que solo ibas con la intensión de “tijeras”

—No digas estupideces— le comentó algo cansada— necesitaba a Sona para que distrajera a los guardias y creara una oportunidad para mí.

—¿La usaste de cebo? — preguntó con malicia, pero la pelirroja sonrió encantada.

—Por supuesto ¿No la ves? — preguntó agarrándola con cuidado de la quijada— es un encanto.

—Agh… por favor, acabo de comer…

Miss Fortune no bromeaba, no estaba buscando tiempo a solas con Sona ahora. Decidió concentrarse en la misión para luego poder festejar como correspondía.

Emboscaron a dos guardias en el perímetro cercano y ahora podrían usarlos bien, de a poco el plan comenzaba a tomar formar en su cabeza.

—Oh… gracias— contestó al ver como Malphite le ofrecía un recipiente con un caldo a base de lo que parecía ser un marisco— huele bien— felicitó antes de probarlo, haciendo que el cocinero de turno sonriera y se emocionara.

Se sentó en una de las piedras cerca del fogón no sin antes echarle un vistazo a sus nuevos rehenes, seguían inconscientes.

Le gustaría comentarle al grupo que podían descansar esa noche, pero sabia que debían actuar cuanto antes. Aun así, pensó que alimentarse bien luego de ese largo día era una buena idea.

Su mente dejo de pensar tanto mientras saboreaba el menú. Instintivamente busco a Sona como si necesitara de la chica para mejorar la velada, pero la encontró compartiendo la comida con el esclavo, Semental.

Nuevamente surgió en ella ese sentimiento extraño que no entendía.

Durante toda la jornada había visto como la chica ayudaba en lo que podía al hombre, caminaban al lado sin hablarse, pero no podía evitar sentir que compartían algo. Y ahora pasaba de nuevo.

Pensó que sencillamente Sona sentía pena por el esclavo, o que de alguna manera sentía empatía por su situación como sanadita y la situación de Semental de tener un tutor al cual obedecer.

No lo sabía, pero no dejaba de sentirse como si se estuviera perdiendo de algo.

No le gustaba, le hacía sentirse inquieta.

“Quizás estoy celosa” pensó con gracia tratando de alejar el mal presentimiento que todo le daba.

—Muy bien… debemos actuar pronto—anuncio al grupo—cuando termines, quítale a la ropa a ese guardia y cubre bien tu rostro con su capucha— indicó al esclavo y este asintió obedientemente.

La ropa que llevaba la resistencia eran de colores bordo, con insignias vistosas en el pecho derecho. Una capucha oscura en adhesión a una bufanda del mismo color terminaba el uniforme alrededor del cuello.

Lo veía conveniente y sabía que así podrían infiltrarse mejor.

—El plan es sencillo. Semental y yo usaremos las ropas de los guardias. Nos meteremos en la resistencia en lo que el trata de dar con el paradero de la princesa— comenzó a explicar teniendo la atención de todos— apenas sepamos en parte del asentamiento esta se los informare. Una vez lo sepan y ubiquen ese lugar, deberán rodear el área y atacar el lado contrario a donde nos encontramos.

—Una distracción lejos del objetivo— simplifico Jinx, entendiéndolo.

—Si, exactamente. Cuando vea que bajan la guardia donde esconden a la princesa veré de sacarla de ahí y huir adentrándome a la selva. Tanto si logro sacarla como si solo consigo llegar a ella y matarla, nos reuniremos de nuevo en la enorme roca con forma de conejo que vio Jinx.

—La roca con orejas, si… queda como a tres horas de aquí.

—Es un buen lugar, apenas se enteren que perdieron a la princesa nos buscaran en las inmediaciones, será mejor no descansar hasta que estemos lejos, y reunirnos ahí estará bien.

—Me parece un buen plan— concordó Jinx, lo que sorprendió a la capitana al tenerla de su lado tan rápidamente—¿Qué? Incluye que yo haga ruido, dispare y explote cosas al azar, por supuesto que voy a estar de acuerdo.

* * *

Miss Fortune ya se había puesto la capucha y veía que Semental también estaba listo. Ya había dado las ultimas indicaciones y el resto ya estaba organizándose para el momento de la señal

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó al ver que Sona se mantenía cerca de ambos aun— será mejor que regreses con los demás.

La sanadita parecía titubear, a sabiendas que no podía seguir a la capitana y al hombre mas de donde ya estaba.

—¿Preocupada? — trató de adivinar la pelirroja, acercándose a ella— supongo que estará será la última vez que nos veamos hasta que lleguemos a la roca en forma de conejo ¿No es así?

Sona asintió sin dejar de verla. Era evidente que estaba preocupada. Se pregunto si era simplemente por la misión, que de por si era arriesgada, o habría algo más.

—¿Quieres darme un beso de la suerte? — comentó con gracia, para levantar el humor de la otra. Sin embargo, Sona se acercó a ella y con cuidado unió sus labios.

La pirata parpadeo un par de veces antes de cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar del suave tacto. Se alejó de ella a los pocos segundos y la miró con cariño.

—Estaré bien— le aseguró— ¿Sabes qué? Cuando terminemos con esto… tengamos una cita ¿Te gustaría?

Sona asintió con seguridad, parecía mas animada y eso le daba gusto.

—Bien— comentó y ahora se alejaba dando pasos hacia atrás— Ya me deseaste suerte, ahora vete… y procura darle muchos problemas a estos rebeldes cuando llegue el momento.

* * *

Fue fácil infiltrarse, se notaba que se trataba de una rebelión mas organizada y con pocas ideas de que hacer a medida que pasaban los días.

Caminar a esas alturas de la noche con nadie que dudara solo al ver el uniforme que llevaba solo simplificaba las cosas más.

Aun así, si algo había aprendido Miss Fortune es que mientras más sencillas parecieran las cosas peor se podrían poner.

Llegaron a una vivienda improvisada. Semental se quedo a la par de la puerta, como indicando que era el lugar. Miss Fortune se acercó a la ventana y observó con disimulo.

Podía ver una niña rubia, acostada en el suelo, había dos cuidadores con ella.

—¿Es ella? ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó, y el esclavo asintió con seguridad un par de veces.

Miss Fortune no perdió mas tiempo y mando la señal para que el grupo afuera localizara la ubicación.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Se pusieron a cada lado de la puerta, como si fueran los guardias que custodiaban la entrada.

Pasaron unos minutos así hasta que la puerta se abrió, uno de los tutores miró con enojo a Semental y comenzó a reprenderlo.

—¿Qué les pasa? Hace como una hora que esperamos por el cambio de guardia ¿Por qué se ponen como idiotas en la puerta? — comenzó el hombre. Miss Fortune intervinó de inmediato.

—Es mi culpa— explicó, y la atención fue a dar a ella— me sentía descompuesta y con nauseas, prefería quedarme afuera de la tienda cuidando en vez de adentro con ese horrible olor.

—Agh, ni me lo nombres, parece que la niña se hizo encima luego de que el idiota de Gundra la atormentara.

El guardia empatizo con la pelirroja y luego miro de nuevo a Semental con desconfianza, finalmente escupió cerca de su pie, como si quisiera provocarlo, pero la habitual calma del hombre no lo permitió.

—Vámonos, Gundra— anuncio y el otro guardia salió también— que estos idiotas cambien pañales… estoy cansado.

El otro tipo les dio una sonrisa maliciosa a ambos y se alejaron de donde estaban.

La pelirroja espero a que nadie al viera y se adentro a la improvisada vivienda. Vio a la niña que parecía dormir, ahora más de cerca podía ver a sus ropas sucias y como los anteriores cuidadores habían dicho la verdad, pues parecía que se había hecho encima.

“Pobre. No tiene la culpa de ser un objetivo llamativo” se compadeció la capitán “Por otra parte, es posible que nunca entienda en carne propia que es realmente ganarse el pan… pobre niña rica”

Notó que el comportamiento de Semental comenzaba a ser extraño, parecía nervioso y ansioso solo de estar cerca de la princesa. Sus manos temblaban como si quisiera hacer algo respecto a las cadenas, pero titubeaba perfilando a Miss Fortune, como si esperara indicaciones.

Podía apreciar como el ceño del hombre se fruncia, como si estuviera sufriendo algún tipo de tortura mental.

—Oye… ¿Estas bien…?

No hubo respuesta, pues un estallido afuera llamo la atención de ambos e hizo despertar de un salto a la princesa.

Otros estruendos más para confirmar el ataque y ya la pequeña resistencia se ponían en alerta.

—Ya comenzaron— alertó Miss Fortune. Salió a la puerta y encaro a dos guardias que venían a su dirección— ¡La princesa esta aquí! ¡La esconderé! ¡Ustedes bajen a esos malditos!

Los hombres, atontados aun por el repentino ataque, no dudaron de las palabras del guardia y se alejaron.

—No sé qué tanto nos creerán ¡Rápido!

Tomó a la niña del brazo y esta automáticamente la miró con temor y los ojos bien abierto.

En ese momento los segundos se detuvieron para la capitana.

La mirada de la niña le parecía extrañamente familiar, podía casi ver el rostro a la que le recordaba, pero este se perdía en su memoria.

No tenia un color de ojos extraños ni nada por el estilo, tampoco eran verde aguamarina como los de su padre, el rey. Eran marrones claros, casi un amarillo turbio, ámbar.

El tiempo volvió a correr y la niña empezó a gritar con fuerza, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de la pirata.

—Cállate ¡Cállate! — le pidió mientras viéndose sin escapatoria tomo una venda y le tapó la boca.

Sintió como la tomaban del brazo, pero inmediatamente la soltaban. Semental parecía querer intervenir, pero titubeaba en el que hacer.

—No le hare daño… solo-

Otra nueva explosión se dejo escuchar muy cerca, el fuego comenzaba a levantarse rápidamente entre las viviendas.

Casi podía ver la sonrisa de Jinx disfrutando de todo en su mente.

—Vámonos hacia el rio que queda detrás de la entrada oeste. Si llegamos podemos meternos y nadar al otro lado, no nos podrán alcanzar.

Salieron arrastrando a la niña. La confusión y los gritos le ayudaban, pero cuando finalmente uno de los guardias reconoció el movimiento, se acercó a interrogar.

La pelirroja no lo dudó y le dio un tiro, apurando el paso.

Tuvo que parar su avance cuando comenzaron a disparar en su dirección, se refugio en un vehículo y trató de bajar a algunos de sus atacantes.

—Quédate aquí con la niña, tratare de darles una oportunidad mientras los distraigo.

Salió del escondite dando tiros, bajando a los que veía y refugiándose en otro vehículo mas cercano a los rebeldes que pasaban.

Penosamente vio como dos hombres habían logrado llegar a Semental y este, en un intento por escapar, comenzó a correr con la niña en brazos. Los hombres abrieron fue contra él y el esclavo cubrió a la princesa con su espalda, resistiendo los tiros y logrando ingresar a la maleza de la selva.

Miss Fortune pudo bajar a sus agresores y comenzó a correr en la misma dirección que el hombre.

Podía verle la espalda, asustado y cubriendo a la niña, corría mientras tropezaba y moría por los tiros dados.

Llego a una pendiente de donde podía ver el rio y cayó.

“Matara a ambos” pensó la pelirroja saltando sin dudarlo también.

* * *

Se arrastró por la orilla del rio, buscando a la luz de las tres lunas que tenía Terra-2. Encontró el cuerpo de la niña a un costado y al revisarla le dio gusto ver que estaba con vida.

Apenas reconocerla se asustó y trató de huir de ella. La capitana la agarró fuerte de la mano y la obligo a mirarla.

—Basta ¡Basta! — le gritó— No soy tu enemigo… vine a rescatarte… te llevare con tu madre ¿De acuerdo?

Era evidente que la niña dudaba, lloraba sin comprender nada, pero por lo menos ya no luchaba contra ella.

Se puso de pie sin soltarle la mano. Examinó la orilla en busca de Semental, pero no pudo verlo.

Se preguntó que hacer a continuación. Los rebeldes no tardarían en llegar y revisar ese sector también.

Unos ruidos en los pastizales cercanos le hicieron poner atención ahí, de la oscuridad y arrastrando una pierna, el esclavo se dejo ver y se acercó con cuidado a las chicas.

Miss Fortune no lo dudo, levantó el arma y le apuntó para que no se acercara.

—Deberías estar muerto— le anuncio con seguridad.

Lo miraba con atención ahora, estaba segura que algunas balas le dieron y el golpe con el rio debería haberlo desnucado, pero no era así. Es verdad que no tenia buen aspecto, pero verlo de pie solamente le perturbaba.

—¿Qué eres? — le cuestionó, pero el hombre no se movió del lugar, en vez de eso se inclinó, como tratando de pedir perdón, extendía sus dedos en la tierra, como si quisiera demostrarle a Miss Fortune que no ocultaba nada.

Temblaba.

—¿Qué eres? — repitió ya dejándole de apuntar— No eres humano. Rastreas a una princesa que no tiene relación contigo con una precisión que las mejores maquinas envidiarían y no eres ciego pese a que llevas vendas, te vi esquivando arboles y piedras, como si estuvieras atento a tu entorno y lo vieras mejor que nosotros.

El hombre seguía en la misma posición, como si esperara el disparo de la pelirroja o lo que sea que viniera de ella.

Pudo sentir los gritos de los rebeldes cerca y las luces de las lámparas iluminando la otra orilla del rio.

—Vámonos.

* * *

Caminaron un buen tramo.

Miss Fortune le había ordenado a Semental que caminara delante, alejándose ella y la niña de él por algunos metros. Si el sujeto intentaba algo podría verlo y dispararle, pero ya hacia un par de horas que comenzaba a pensar que el esclavo no tenia intenciones de hacer nada que la hiciera dudar de nuevo.

La más chica comenzaba a caerse, cansada de caminar tanto, se tropezaba y su andar era lento.

—No falta mucho… resiste— recomendó, pero solo unos cuantos minutos mas y la niña comenzó a sollozar.

El esclavo, atento a ambas mujeres, tuvo cuidado de voltearse, pidiendo permiso para hacerlo, mostrando sus manos, tratando de ganar la confianza de la capitana en que no intentaba nada.

Luego se agachó y mostró su espalda, golpeándosela de lado. Unos sonidos extraños salieron de su boca, asustando inmediatamente a la niña. Al notarlo, el esclavo calló y trató de darse a entender con movimientos más lentos.

Se señalaba la espalda y permanecía inmóvil.

—Deja que él te cargue— ofreció la capitana a la niña— iremos más rápido de esa forma.

La pelirroja la ayudó a subir a la espalda del esclavo y cuando la niña se encontró cómoda este se puso de pie.

—Si intentas algo, te mató— le advirtió y Semental asintió sin inmutarse.

Ahora era extraño ver como el tipo parecía corregir su andar, tratando de hacerlo fluido y parejo. Moviéndose lo menos posible para que la princesa este a gusto.

* * *

La situación siguió siendo extraña cuando llegaron a la roca con forma de conejo.

Habían llegado antes que el grupo de Jinx así que les tocaba esperar, pero no era como si no tuviera algo entretenido que hacer mientras.

La capitana observaba con curiosidad el comportamiento del esclavo en torno a la niña.

La había dejado en el suelo, inclusive se había sacado parte de su uniforme que lo encubría para que la princesa pudiera estar cómoda en el suelo y de querer dormir podía usar sus ropas.

Semental trataba de arreglarse los cabellos y no abría la boca, cuidaba que la mas chica no viera su mandíbula sin dientes o se asustara por sus cicatrices, la cual ocultaba bien en las ropas que aun llevaba.

Era evidente que ocultar la renguera de hace tiempo era difícil para él, pero trataba de disimularlo lo mejor posible para verse como alguien sano.

Finalmente se acercó a la niña, poniéndose de rodillas, mostrando sus manos en señal de calma para no asustarla.

Sacó con cuidado una pequeña bolsa.

Miss Fortune la había visto en toda la travesía, era la única pertenencia, aparte de sus ropas, que llevaba el esclavo.

Creyó que se trataba de un objeto que guardaba cosas personas o un poco de dinero, era realmente algo pequeño, pero también le parecía extraño para algún ser que no llevara nada consigo.

Su curiosidad era igual a la de la niña cuando el hombre abrió la bolsa de tela.

Adentro de esta, envuelto en un plástico bien sellado que el tipo rompió con cuidado, se encontraba un pequeño peluche de un león sonriente.

La niña quedó encantada inmediatamente con el juguete y pareció solo con ese gesto perderle el miedo al esclavo.

Semental se lo acercó, ofreciéndoselo, tratando de hacerle entender que era un regalo y se lo podía quedar.

“Por lo menos con eso dejara de llorar un rato” pensó viendo como ya inspeccionaba con sus pequeñas manos el peluche.

Aun cuando eso significaba un alivio, solo ver de nuevo al esclavo le hizo saltar de nuevo esa sensación extraña e inquietante que tenía para con él.

— ¡…De verdad pensé que no podría hacer volar esa puerta sin mi lanzacohetes! ¡Pero tu lo viste! ¡Quien diría que esos motores fueran tan inflamables!

La voz de Jinx se anuncio antes que pudiera ver al resto del equipo llegar a la roca.

Sona le dio una sonrisa de inmediato al verla y esta no pudo ocultar la suya propia cuando la chica ya se acercaba a ella para cerciorarse que estaba sana y salva.

—Estoy bien— le aseguró, pero la sanadita ya estaba concentrada en la palma de su mano, curando una herida que tenía allí por la travesía— deja eso un momento ¿Quieres? — le pidió mientras tomaba el rostro con su otra mano y la besaba.

Sona se alejó avergonzada, haciendo que Miss Fortune se extrañara por la reacción, sabiendo que la última vez había sido la sanadita misma quien la había besado sin muchos miramientos.

Solo echarle una vista al grupo vio como Malphite parecía emocionado con la escena, juntando sus manos como si apenas aplaudiera, junto con Ziggs y Jinx que también las miraba con curiosidad.

—¡Te dije que quería bajarse a nuestra pequeña! — gritó la piloto, golpeando a Malphite en el hombro— ¡Haz algo! ¡¿Siquiera sabes cómo usar un preservativo?! ¡¿No quiero pelirrojos en la familia?!

* * *

Esperaron a que el sol iluminara bien el día para desayunar.

Se alistaron y Miss Fortune compartió la coordenada que le había pasado a Leblanc con todos. El siguiente destino a alcanzar.

Se pusieron en marcha y fue cuando la pelirroja notó como la princesa parecía buscar algo en la zona, atrasándose para avanzar, preocupada por no hallarlo, pero terminando por seguir al grupo por miedo a decir algo.

La capitana la imitó luego de verla partir, analizando el suelo mientras caminaba.

El peluche de león estaba tirado a un lado, casi escondido cerca de un arbusto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1
> 
> Levantar el peluche y devolvérselo a la princesa.
> 
> …
> 
> Opción 2
> 
> Dejar el peluche y avanzar sin él.


	17. El color de tus ojos (Parte 3)

La niña comenzaba a sentir pena por el peluche perdido y cada tanto miraba hacia atrás, ya habían caminado varios metros así que era una tarea sin sentido para ella, pero no dejaba la esperanza de volverse a topar con él.

—Ya… vas a tropezarte si no miras por donde caminas— comentó la capitana, mostrándole el peluche de león, devolviéndoselo.

La niña sonrió ampliamente y recibió con cariño de nuevo su regalo.

—Leblanc nos pidió que, de traerla con vida, le inyectáramos el suero antes de llegar— explicó la capitana una vez que se puso al lado de Sona— no hay forma de saber si el suero es seguro y temo que la bruja la mate por razones ocultas… aun así debemos hacerlo.

Sona asintió, entendiendo que se lo estaba pidiendo.

—Contrólala, de haber alguna reacción pararemos para ayudarla ¿De acuerdo?

La sanadita asintió y se acercó a la princesa, sacando de entre sus cosas la jeringa. Para sorpresa de la pelirroja, la niña inmediatamente ofreció el brazo, como si se tratara de algo con lo que estaba familiarizada y esperaba por ello.

Sona le aplicó el suero, procurando usar su poder para que la niña no lo sintiera, pero esta ni siquiera pestañó de lo acostumbrada que estaba.

La capitana vio como a los pocos segundos sus ojos se tornaban verde azulados. Todos esperaron por alguna reacción adversa pero luego de un par de minutos parecía que solo la mutación en su mirada seria todo.

—No es lo mas raro que he visto— comentó Jinx, rompiendo el ambiente.

—Si…— divagó Miss Fortune y lidero la marcha de nuevo. Al paso que iban llegarían a destino antes de que anochezca ese mismo día.

* * *

—Ingresaron al perímetro— informó el soldado— traen a la niña con ellos.

Leblanc sonrió.

Creía que iba a tener que ir ella misma a torcer el cuello de la princesa si dejaba que pasara un par de días más.

Pero había hecho lo correcto en dejárselo a la pirata.

—Bien… infórmale al rey… que venga a la sala a retirar el paquete y traiga lo prometido.

—Si, mi señora, de inmediato.

Adoraba cuando las cosas salían según lo planeado.

Solo tuvo que esperar unos cuantos minutos cuando el mismo soldado le anuncio la llegada de la pirata.

La sonrisa de Leblanc se frunció un poco al notar como no solo ella, sino todo su grupo entraban en la sala. Principalmente le molestaba la mas delgada de todo el escuadrón, ahora colgada del gigante azul, tratando de morderle la oreja.

—Solo hago tratos… con el dueño del circo— comentó con cierto desdén.

—¡¿Me estas llamando mono?!— gritó Jinx, encarándola de inmediato.

—Basta… y… les dije que esperaran afuera— contestó Miss Fortune.

—¡Hay mosquitos!

—¡Pues aguántate! — le gritó con cierta frustración— necesito terminar de negociar y…

—Si quieren mantener sus cabezas pegadas al cuello… le recomiendo que se callen ahora— hablo con claridad, y como si sus palabras estuvieran sujetas a algún tipo de hechizo, todos obedecieron.

Unos guardias con armaduras brillantes entraron a la sala, miraron a todos uno por uno y luego dejaron que pasara a quienes escoltaban.

Un hombre alto, de quijada pronunciada, con una capa y capucha encima, entró. Poseía una fría mirada verde marina e inspeccionaba a todos allí al igual que sus guardias.

“Esa sí que es una pobre forma de ocultar la sangre real” pensó la pelirroja, obviando que quien entraba era el rey.

—¿Y bien? — preguntó con autoridad dirigiéndose a Leblanc.

—Ven— comentó la bruja y la niña se despego del lado de Sona para ponerse al lado de quien la llamaba.

La cara del rey cambio, mostrando una honesta sonrisa, pero pronto, como si recordara con quien estaba hablando, volvió al semblante frio y duro.

—¿Quién más sabe del… “asunto”?

—Solamente yo— contestó con contundencia, poniendo una mano en el hombre de la princesa— tiene tus ojos.

El rey le dio media sonrisa y asintió al hombre a su izquierda.

—Mi niña debe pesar no mas de 40 kilos— comentó mientras el soldado volvía con dos pesadas bolsas de cuero en sus manos— nos ahorremos la balanza, me parecería olvidar su estatus en algo tan trivial… te daré 10 kilos mas de ora… para aplastar cualquier duda. ¿Bien?

—Perfecto… nunca fue el ora lo que me intereso después de todo, pero ayuda a cubrir los gastos por el rescate.

—¿Y que buscas?

—Nada… por ahora.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada donde era obvio que el rey ahora quedaba a la merced de la bruja.

—Bien…— terminó diciendo el hombre— vámonos.

La niña volvió su vista al grupo de Miss Fortune y la capitana le sonrió amistosamente, con eso la chica tomó la mano de su padre y salió por la puerta con él.

—Agh, pero que tenso— se quejó Jinx— casi siento como se me tensó el asterisco del-

—Cállate— ordenó la pelirroja y la chica lo hizo no sin antes hacerle una expresión de asco.

Leblanc le hizo señas a sus hombres para que levantaran sus bolsas e inmediatamente estos la pusieron a los pies de la pelirroja.

—Tu parte. No me interesa quedarme con nada de tu trabajo… pero buscare la lengua tuya y la de todo tu grupo si llega a salir una palabra de lo que vieron hoy.

—Por mi la reina puede tener amoríos con todo su pueblo… ¡Junto! Y no podría importarme menos.

—Si, si… las cosas que te importan son…— comenzó hablando poniendo sus ojos en Sona— específicas y especiales.

La sanadita sintió el peligro y bajó la mirada para esconder su rostro entre las telas que caían de su turbante.

La mirada de Leblanc paso ahora al esclavo, le hizo señas y el hombre se acercó, poniéndose de rodillas ante ella. La bruja acaricio sus cabellos, como si de un perro se tratara, felicitándolo por la misión.

—Si eso es todo… nos marchamos— anuncio la capitana sin tener interés en seguir viendo la relación.

Malphite levanto una de las bolsas y con una sonrisa el indicó a la chica que podía con ambas, la pirata le hizo caso y se dispuso a marchar.

Fue cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe y los pasos apurados y fuertes de Rey lo anunciaron antes de que entrara.

—¡¿Me tomas el pelo?!— profanó contra Leblanc— ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!

Miss Fortune pude ver que llevaba en sus manos, fuertemente agarrado y con cierta ira, el peluche de león.

—No se… de que hablas— contestó la bruja tratando de no parecer sorprendida.

—Trajiste a ese mugroso costal de semen contigo ¿No es así? — siguió hablando, sus guardias ya estaban nuevamente a su lado— te dije claramente que nunca ¡Nunca! Se acercará a Laura… ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

La bruja analizaba su mirada, en su mente las cosas comenzaban a tomar sentido y terminó lanzando un suspiro agotador.

—¡Habla!

—No había otra forma de localizarla… es verdad— admitió— lo use para rastrearla y fue todo.

—¡¿Y esto?! ¡¿Ah?!— volvió a exclamar en ira, mostrando el peluche, rompiéndolo en pedazos y tirándolo al suelo donde tocó las botas de la mayor.

—Me pregunto lo mismo…— siguió con aburrimiento— debió dárselo en algún momento de desdén.

—¡¿Algún momento de desdén?!— volvió a gritar, ahora el tipo miraba a todos en la sala—¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

Semental arrastró sus rodillas hasta quedar enfrente del rey, tiró sus manos hacia adelante y hundió su frente en el suelo, temblaba.

El monarca no lo pensó más y comenzó a pisotear las manos en el suelo, clavaba sus talones en los dedos hasta que la sangre explotaba en las puntas, manchando el piso.

—¡Oye! Que-

Miss Fortune se apuró a taparle la boca a Jinx y esconderla detrás de los demás hombres de Leblanc.

—Cállate— le susurro mirándola a los ojos para que entendiera la gravedad— Leblanc le hace creer al rey que solo ella estaba implicada en el rescate de la princesa y que solo ella sabe lo de sus ojos… si el rey se entera que estamos implicado pedirá nuestras cabezas y no estamos en posición de pelear ¿Entiendes?

—MmM MmMmM mMmMmM mMmM.

—Eso no son nuestros asuntos.

—¡MmMm mMmM! ¡MmMmM!

—No podemos intervenir… ¡Ve solo por los tuyos! Porque a mi solamente me importan ustedes— contestó con honestidad y vio como la chica poco a poco dejaba de pelear.

Sacó las manos y Jinx se quedó en su lugar.

—Bien…

Los pisotones y el jadeo del rey de a poco dejaban de hacer eco en la sala.

—Mátalo— dijo clavándole la mirada a Leblanc, quien parecía no estar sorprendida por a la petición— mátalo… es la única forma de asegurarme que nadie nunca lo sabrá… y terminar de atar cabos sueltos.

—Tiene cierto valor para mi…— contestó viéndolo de reojo como los dedos destrozados de su esclavo solo significaba que se volvía más inútil.

—Te daré todo el ora que quieras.

—Tengo ora…— siguió hablando con seguridad— te lo dije antes… no lo necesito.

—Entonces te daré poder.

La bruja no ocultó su interés.

—Abriré un puesto en la cámara del senado… mete a la persona que quieres ahí— ofreció con seguridad, la mujer sonrió y levanto dos de sus dedos.

—Quiero dos puestos— negocio y el rey la miró con odio.

—Bien— sentencio, mirando al suelo y escupiendo en la espalda del marginado.

Leblanc invocó una daga y se inclinó a la par del esclavo.

—Me has desilusionado. Te di claras ordenes de mantenerte al marguen… pero aun así quisiste acercarte. Que producto tan defectuoso resultaste ser al final… quizás tu fe no era tan grande— habló con cansancio— pero alégrate, le has dado a tu dueña lo que quería a fin de cuenta.

Dejó la daga en el suelo y se puso de pie, no quería ensuciar sus botas.

—Suicídate.

Semental tomó la daga con ambas manos, como pudo por lo deterioradas de estas, y alzo su rostro al grupo de rescate. La pelirroja sabía que, aunque estaba vendando, miraba a Sona.

Se clavó la daga en el cuello y la sangre salió en un chorro abundante, el cuerpo cayó y el charco oscuro comenzó a crecer.

El rey lo miraba atentó, pero no convencido se acercó y con sus propias manos le quitó la venda de los ojos, tratando de buscar el ultimo dejo de vida en ellos, asegurándose de que su problema estaba finalmente muerto.

El monarca se puso de pie finalmente, pidió un paño, se limpió las manos y no tardó mas en retirarse de la sala.

Nadie se movió por varios segundos. Fue finalmente Leblanc la que cansada se acercó a la mesa, buscando la silla para poder descansar.

—Lárguense— comentó harta, pero al volver a ver al grupo encontró a la pelirroja inclinada sobre el cadáver.

Miss Fortune sostenía con cuidado la cabeza, mojando sus manos con la sangre que ya había dejado de brotar, lo único que le interesaba era el color que mostraba los ojos de esa persona, un color ámbar intenso, brillante, que poco a poco perdían su brillo para volverse opacos.

Por fin las cosas tenían algo de sentido.

—Vaya… no me digas que le cogiste cariño, solo estuvieron unos días juntos… ¿Vas a ponerte a llorar? — comentó con crueldad la bruja.

Iba a agregar algo más, pero en un rápido movimiento ya tenia a la capitana encima suyo, con una de sus manos en el cuello y en la otra un revolver apuntando directo a su cara.

—Irascible como siempre… algunas cosas nunca cambian.

—¡Cállate! — le gritó cargando el arma para demostrarle que iba en serio.

Los guardias a su alrededor levantaron las suyas y se dispusieron a atacar, el grupo de Jinx hizo lo mismo de inmediato en defensa de la pelirroja.

—¡¿No que no hagamos nada estúpido?!— le gritó Jinx viendo la desventaja numérica.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca de una vez o te juro que luego de hacerle un agujero en la frente a esta infeliz, tu sigues! — gritó la capitana y por primera vez Jinx se la tomó en serio.

—Vas a matar a todos.

—¡No me importa! ¡Tu me dirás que está pasando aquí!

—¿Por qué tan involucrada de repente?

—¡Yo hago las preguntas!

—Bien… pero puedo asegurarte que no quieres las respuestas…— contestó con calma Leblanc.

—¡¿Qué es todo esto?! ¡¿Qué hiciste, maldita bruja?!

—Solo recupere la hija de un poderoso rey para tener su favor… y ahora gane puestos para el imperio demaxiano… en otras palabras… hice mi trabajo.

—Era un sanadita ¿No es así? Semental… era un sanadita.

—Si… Estas familiarizada con el termino, veo.

—¡¿Por qué lo mataste?! ¡¿Sabes lo que son?!

—Se bien lo que son… la que no lo sabe… obviamente eres tú— siguió explicando, pero el comentario hizo que la pelirroja disparara al lado de su cara, haciendo un agujero en la pared. La mayor sonrió— Tu no tienes cabeza para estas cosas. No tienes idea de lo que haces.

—¿Que tenía él que ver con todo esto? — preguntó con autoridad y esperó paciente la respuesta de la bruja hasta que vio como esta parecía divertirse con el asunto— ¡Dime!

—Es exactamente lo que tu crees… Semental es el padre de la princesa… bueno… “era”— comento con humor—La reina llevaba años sin poder concebir y se enteró que yo poseía un esclavo “peculiar”. Hicimos un trató con ambos, el rey y la reina, y le entregue a mi sanadita por un par de días. Sirvió para impregnar a la reina y me lo devolvieron.

—¿Impregnar?

—¿Quiere que te lo explique con manzanas o es que tu difunta madre nunca tuvo esa charla contigo? La sangre y propiedades de los sanaditas son alabada en toda la galaxia, es bien sabido que pueden dar descendencias fuertes, tu seguro escuchaste historias… bueno… algunas son ciertas.

—¿Lo obligaste a tener relaciones y a que embarazara a la reina?

—Lo dices como si fuera algo terrible— comentó con gracia— la reina de aquí es guapa, seguro lo disfruto… no puedo decir lo mismo de la presidenta de Extonia o la Senadora de Emburgia y esa otra criatura reina del planeta Zizen que se sentía curiosa por la mezcla de especies… quizás esas veces no lo disfruto tanto…

—¡¿De qué hablas?!

—Podría haber sacado su esperma con la tecnología de hoy y fecundar a esas mujeres sin tener que encadenarlo y obligarlo a que las preñara como el buen perro que era, pero dicen que con el acto obtienes mejores resultados— explicó levantando su vista como recordándolo— da igual… ellas nunca se quejaron y, en efecto, al poco tiempo tuvieron a su descendencia.

—¿Lo prostituiste y los alejaste de sus hijos?

—Sigues hablando como si fuera terrible… lo que demuestra lo poco que sabes de Sana y sus habitantes… mal por ti… y mal por ella.

Leblanc desvió su mirada encontrando la de Sona. La chica aguardaba junto con sus compañeros y esta vez no hizo por ocultarse.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó con gracia ahora— ¿De repente te importa?… porque hace unos momentos era solo un esclavo más… ¿Y ahora?

Miss Fortune analizaba de cerca sus ojos, cada vez la ira crecía más.

—No te proyectes, niña— la reprendió la bruja, ya cansada— yo soy superior a ti… yo “si” se lo que hago.

La capitana la empujó con fuerzas y se alejó unos metros dando pasos hacia atrás.

Leblanc arregló la tela en la zona de su cuello y le sonrió con malicia.

—Estoy de humor hoy… vete ahora y olvidare esta pequeña “escena”.

* * *

Miss Fortune caminaba apurada. No le importaba si el resto del grupo la seguía, pero sabia que así era desde que los escuchaba detrás, tratando de seguirle el paso.

Quería matar a Leblanc, pero darse con ese gusto en ese momento significaba morir a manos de sus hombres y matar a todos lo que venían con ella.

Peor aún, Leblanc sabia. Podía sentir como había visto a través de su atormentado corazón. Le molestaba, y había visto a Sona. Peor, sabia de Sona, y ahora ella también corría peligro.

Podía imaginarse como la ambición de Leblanc la buscaba, la mataba, y se quedaba con la sanadita a su cargo.

Tenía sentido ahora que había matado a su esclavo y el puesto quedaba bacante.

Se imaginó a Sona siendo esclavizada por Leblanc, quemándole la piel y arrancando los sectores donde el ora demostraba que era una sanadita. Atándola y teniéndola en la mugre.

Rentándola para que importantes hombres la violaran las veces que sea necesario hasta que consiguieran lo que quisieran.

Obligarla a parir a los hijos que no vería, solo para que alguien mas la volviera a usar como cubo de esperma para el siguiente.

Comenzó a caminar errática y sintió tibio el pecho. Se acercó al árbol más cercano y comenzó a dar arcadas hasta vomitar todo lo que había comido ese día.

—Oye… ¿Estas… bien? — preguntó con cuidado Jinx, sin dejar de poner una expresión de asco mientras intercalaba mirada con el vómito y la capitana.

Miss Fortune finalmente encaró al grupo. Busco la mirada de Sona entre todos y vio como la chica bajaba su vista con pena.

Eso solo hizo que su enojo creciera.

En dos zancadas ya estaba en frente de ella y la tomaba con fuerza de la muñeca, obligándola a verla.

—¡Tu sabías! — la acusó de inmediato— ¡Todo! ¡Sabias que era un sanadita! ¡Sabias que era su hija! ¡Sabias lo que Leblanc estaba haciendo! ¡Lo sabias todo!

—¡Oye! Baja el tonito cuando te diriges a ella o-

—¡No te metas! — sentencio clavándole la vista y al ver como Jinx se encogía en su lugar volvió con la misma ira hacia Sona— ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?! ¡¿Estabas de acuerdo con todo esto?!— preguntó, pero Sona solo se limitaba a mirarla— ¡Contéstame!

—Ella es… muda— se animó a tratar de defender Ziggs, pero viendo lo tenso de la escena volvió al mutismo.

—¡Oh, ella puede comunicarse! ¡No es imbécil! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Claro que no! ¡No eres imbécil para nada! ¡Por eso no me dijiste! ¡Porque sabias que yo trataría de interponerme en esta… estúpida idea! ¡En la voluntad de ese pobre infeliz! ¡¿Fue por eso?! ¡Preferías tenerme como una ciega idiota?!

Comenzaba a presionar con fuerza la muñeca y Sona trató de disimular una mueca de dolor.

—Eres igual a Leblanc— sentencio— no me obligues a apuntarte con el arma, contéstame. Se que puedes hacerlo, haz esa cosa que hiciste conmigo en el bar… que parecía tan “bello y espiritual” … ¡Hazlo! Pon tus manos y trata de hablarme ¡Hazlo!

Sona negó un par de veces, viendo como al hacerlo solo incrementaba la presión en su muñeca.

—¡Hazlo! ¡Yo quiero hablar contigo! De una maldita vez… seamos claras— habló sin titubeos, clavando sus ojos en los brillantes de Sona, pero la chica mantenía su postura— Te ordenó que lo hagas.

El hecho de que la sanadita dejara de negarse y tratara de poner la mano en su pecho, obedeciendo la orden que le daban, solo la hizo sentirse aún más descompuesta.

De repente su mente le trajo el recuerdo del rostro y la voz de Leblanc.

“Tu no tienes idea de lo que haces”

La pelirroja alejó de una bofetada la mano de Sona y la empujó hasta acorralarla contra un árbol. Levantó la mano que tenía apresada y siguió presionándola, casi podía sentir que iba a romperle la muñeca.

Se aturdía en sus pensamientos. Podía sentir los gritos desesperados en su cabeza para poner orden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1
> 
> “Rómpela”
> 
> …
> 
> Opción 2
> 
> “Detente”


	18. La guarida de los picaros

"Detente”

Se sentía aturdida y enojada, no podía pensar con claridad, pero al ver la expresión de Sona toda esa ira se volcó hacia ella misma.

Leblanc era superior, siempre lo había sido. Sería mejor para Sona y ella lo estaba demostrando en ese mismo momento.

La sanadita se mantenía expectante cuando sintió que la presión en su muñeca comenzaba a bajar, el rostro del pelirroja pasó de estar contrariado y molesto a mostrarla exhausta y atormentada.

Extendió su mano libre para tocarle la mejilla con cuidado, tratando de buscar en su mirada de donde salía el dolor que estaba percibiendo, pero Miss Fortune solo se alejó de ella.

La vio adelantarse y desaparecer en el camino de vuelta a la ciudad, sin importarle las quejas de Jinx.

* * *

Miss Fortune trato de acomodarse nuevamente en el asiento de la nave. Había logrado cerrar por unos momentos los ojos y creía que ya casi podría dormir, pero nuevamente ese presentimiento extraño.

Creía ver sombras en los rincones, una sonrisa que casi podía distinguir, pero todo se esfumaba.

—¿EXO? — murmuró apenas, acomodándose la chaqueta que usaba de cobija.

—¿Si, Capitán?

—Registra la nave…

—A la orden, capitán— obedeció de inmediato, trayendo el resulto a los pocos segundos— nave a salvo, capitán… como las 6 ultimas veces que me pidió el reporte en las ultimas 7 horas… Recomiendo comprar una mascota guardián… quizás un perro, dice que ayudan no solo a detectar intrusos sino también a la psiquis de su dueño al darle una sensación de seguridad… aunque el defecar de varias criaturas quizás ocasione cierto oxido.

—Siento que nos acechan…

—¿Quiénes, capitán?

No contestó. Suspiró ampliamente y se sentó derecha en la silla.

Ya había pactado todo con los dueños del taller, solo quedaba esperar esos días. Inclusive tenia un lugar de alojamiento en Terra-2, pero volver a su nave le pareció lo más seguro.

Su intuición le decía que peligraba, pero también le decía que peligraba aun mas el equipo de Yasuo, más específicamente Sona.

Sentía que debía cuidarla, pero no sabia como acercarse a ella ahora.

Todo lo que hacía parecía mal…

“Pero por lo menos me detuve” se trató de consolar con el pensamiento.

—EXO, busca la entrada mas cercana de Los Picaros… mándame la ubicación de su guardián.

—Si, Capitán ¿Va a salir? Lleve abrigo, la madrugada que se avecina en un par de horas se pronostica fría y húmeda.

—Lo hare, gracias. Quédate en la nave y procura que se trabaje adecuadamente.

—Por supuesto, Capitán.

* * *

Sona pudo ver como el humo negro que salía de la cocina ya cubría casi todo el techo de la sala continua. Se preguntó si debía insistir en ayudar por mas que Jinx los hubiera apartado con un claro mensaje de “Lo tengo todo controlado, así es exactamente como dice la receta”

Finalmente vio como Jinx, con unos enormes guantes de cocina de diferente color, tomaba el recipiente de metal con el que había estado luchando y lo arrogaba por la ventana que daba a la calle.

—Ok, eso murió, trate de darle RCP, pero no funcionó— concluyó sacándose los guantes y tirándose en el sofá de la sala— no hay que culpar a nadie, esto tipos de accidente ocurren, es normal, así es la vida… pero si hay que señalar a alguien… yo digo que fue culpa de Ziggs.

—¡¿Qué?!— se quejó el ingeniero en su lado de la sala.

—Tu nunca me ayudas en las labores de la casa— se quejó mientras una lagrima resbalaba de su mejilla.

—¡Me pediste que te pasara la harina que estaba en la alacena! — se excusó el Yordle, levantando un dedo hacia arriba mostrándole a todos lo alto que estaba el lugar—¡La alacena!

—¿Me estas diciendo que no lo alcanzas? — preguntó ofendida la chica— y después se defienden diciendo que el tamaño no es lo es todo…

Para cuando Malphite abrió la puerta de entrada a quien había llamado, la persona que ingresó encontró a Jinx y Ziggs peleando a los puños en el suelo.

—Agh… genial… señorita pechonalidad— se quejó la piloto mientras su cara se estiraba por el pie de su compañero.

—No preguntare— anunció la pelirroja mientras trataba de disipar el humo cerca de su rostro y miraba a todos allí— vine a pedirles que dejen este lugar y me acompañen a uno más seguro.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Temo que Leblanc no haya sido honesta en sus palabras y ahora quiera matarnos.

—Pfff ¿No que muy inteligente? ¿Y por qué no nos mató en su guarida, genio?

—Conociéndola quizás quiso saber más de lo que teníamos en la ciudad para sacar un mayor provecho.

—¿Estás segura de eso? — preguntó la tiradora aun desde el suelo— o quizás solo estas actuando así porque sientes culpa y remordimiento por todo y viniste aquí con esa estúpida excusa porque no sabes cómo pedir perdón.

—¿…que?

—¡Ya me oíste! — gritó poniéndose de pie y encarándola, chocando sus pequeños pechos contra los grandes de Miss Fortune, tratando así de imponer cierto respeto— ¡Le debes una disculpa!

Sona podía ver como se la señalaba y se puso de pie de inmediato, negando con la cabeza y sus manos, tratando de detener lo que Jinx quería decir.

—No estoy aquí para eso— se apresuro en contestar la capitana— solo quiero que me acompañen, no es seguro…

—¡Pues ninguno de nosotros moverá un dedo hasta que no te disculpes con la muda!

—Agh… escúchame— trató de razonar con al piloto— estoy muy segura que Leblanc buscara a Sona y la encontrara.

—No la encontrara, somos mas inteligente que ella ¿Lo ves? — anunció con orgulloso— no nos registramos en este hotel con nuestros nombres reales, no tiene forma de seguirnos la huella.

—¿…no… no se registraron… con sus nombres? — trató de seguir la mayor.

—Por supuesto que no. ¡Tenemos identificaciones falsas! Nuestro alojamiento esta registrado a mi nombre en clave, Deborah Melo, y de mis amigos, Sevelinda Parada, Rosamel Delgado y Lago Loza.

—… Dios, son idiotas con ganas.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que sabemos que mercenarios como nosotros corren peligro en cualquier planeta… claro que no andamos por ahí dando nuestros documentos y registros.

—Leblanc no necesita sus nombres o dirección… ella puede meterse en la mente de las personas para encontrar lo que quiere.

Jinx se cruzó de brazos y lo pensó por unos segundos.

—Si, bueno… mira… la verdad es que no, no tengo nada para eso… nada de nada. Vamos a morir.

—¡No van a…! Agh… Solo tomen sus cosas y síganme.

—Ya te lo dije, señorita orgullosamente puedo llevar vestidos con escote, ninguno se moverá de aquí hasta que pidas perdón.

Sona se puso al lado de Jinx, tratando de hacerla desistir, pero fue la pelirroja quien tomó la palabra.

—Te ordeno que me sigas— pidió claramente.

La sanadita se sorprendió por las palabras, pero al buscar los ojos de la pelirroja no los encontró, parecía inclusive incomoda por lo que dijo, pero aun así no retiró sus palabras.

Obedientemente asintió, disponiéndose a partir cuando ella se lo diga.

—Voy a matarte…— anuncio Jinx entre dientes.

—Genial, hazlo— comentó sin ánimos de discutir— pero primero tomen sus cosas y síganme.

* * *

Sona siguió la indicación de la capitana de nuevamente no llevar ropas llamativas, y caminaba con un sobretodo negro seguida de los demás miembros de su tripulación.

Seguía de cerca a Miss Fortune, nunca perdiendo de vista su espalda.

Llegaron a una zona apartada de la ciudad, en una taberna con pocas sillas y un bar que más bien parecía estarse quedando sin suministros.

Pudo ver como la capitana ponía un sello rojo, del tamaño de su mano en la mesa y el cantinero lo tomaba inmediatamente, lo reviso con disimuló y se lo regreso.

—¿Cuántos y por cuánto? — preguntó el hombre sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

—Vengo con 4 y serán 3 días.

El hombre asintió y busco algo en su bar, luego de unos segundos le paso algo a la capitana que no pudo distinguir y le indicó con la cabeza la puerta a un costado.

—Síganme— ordenó y el grupo le hizo caso.

Sona vio que abría una puerta que parecía llevar a un pequeño deposito, pero el interior era oscuro, lleno de cortinas pesadas que costaba hacerlas a un lado para abrirse camino.

Luego de empujar la tela reiteradas veces extendió su mano sin saber a donde pisar o donde seguir, el camino era extraño, sentía que descendía mucho de repente.

La pelirroja tomó su mano entre las suyas y la ayudo a salir, le dio una sonrisa en agradecimientos, pero pronto su expresión paso a mostrar una gran sorpresa al ver donde se encontraba.

Se trataba de una enorme cueva con múltiples pasillos. Su techo era altísimo y la infraestructura de madera parecía haberse trabajado desde hace muchos años.

Carretas, calles de piedra y un riachuelo que cortaba a la mitad del lugar, donde varios puestos funcionaban a un lado o sobre el muelle, donde pequeños botes se paseaban con pasajeros.

Era toda una pequeña ciudad viviendo debajo de la comunidad en las afueras.

—Por favor, dime que aquí también hay un club nocturno— pidió Jinx, sumándose al asombro.

—Ammm…— dudó en contestar la pelirroja, soltando la mano de Sona para encarar a todo el grupo— Este lugar es un refugio para piratas. Solo los capitanes respetados saben de él.

—Uy… ¿Y como es que “tu” sabes de él entonces? — trató de provocar Jinx.

—Graciosa…— comentó sin animo la mayor y sacó de su bolsillo lo que le había dado el guardián— estas son cartas que se les da a los invitados que no son piratas. Solo pueden conseguirla los capitanes para su tripulación… y es por tiempo limitado.

Sona tomó la carta que Miss Fortune le pasó, al igual que los demás miembros. A simple vista parecía un naipe, el suyo en particular era la reina de diamantes.

—Mientras tengan esto, los custodios del lugar no los molestaran… piérdanlo y quizás pierdan la cabeza también. Luego de tres días la carta desaparecerá y ya no se les permitirá estar aquí.

—Entendido… Malphite, guarda la mía— comentó de inmediato la piloto dándose cuenta que algo importante y pequeño no era el tipo de cosas que podría cuidar— aun así… dijiste que Leblanc puede rastrearnos por onda mentales psíquicas de perra faldera demaxiana.

—Si, pero Leblanc no es un pirata, peor que eso, es una bruja demaxiana, no puede entrar aquí, aun si recibiera una invitación.

—Y eso es un impedimento para su poder porque…

Miss Fortune contestó levantando su dedo indicie y señalando una estatua gigante mas adelante, en el centro del riachuelo. Se trataba de una figura femenina que sostenía en lo alto una esfera oscura con pequeños puntos luminosos que orbitan cercan.

—Es común entre piratas que seamos muy… “supersticiosos”. Así que lo primero que se construyó en este lugar fue un amuleto que anulara cualquier poder mágico del tipo que sea. Esa cosa evita que la magia ocurra en la guarida del pícaro— explicó sacando una pequeña navaja— la idea es que el sistema de honor solo permita balas y espadas.

Dicho esto, se hizo un pequeño corte en la palma.

—Trata de curarme— le pidió a Sona.

La chica no tardó en tomar su mano con dos de las suyas, pero al tratar de usar su poder vio como nada pasaba.

—Sistema de honor… entre piratas y mercenarios…que estupidez— se burló la piloto— ¡Me encanta!

—Hay otras peculiaridades del lugar, como una que otras normas y reglas— comentó comenzando a caminar— se las explicare luego. Primero iremos a una de las hosterías y alquilaremos.

Sona la vio adelantarse, pero se apuró a tomar su mano de nuevo. Sacó un paño y con cuidado limpio la herida, haciendo una venda improvisada luego.

Hizo que la pelirroja cerrara su puño, para que entendiera que hiciera presión de esa forma y luego con cuidado acercó la mano a su pecho.

Logró por primera vez en un tiempo que la pelirroja la mirara a los ojos, manteniéndose en su mirada por varios segundos, donde finalmente sintió que podía aliviarla un poco.

—Agh… eso es asquerosamente tierno— se quejo Jinx, rompiendo de inmediato el ambiente que había logrado— ya, vamos a conseguir una habitación ¿No es así? Así que no hay necesidad de decirle que se consigan una ¡Apuren!

* * *

Alquilaron la habitación mas grande de la hostería a la que fueron a parar, con una amplia sala principal y 4 dormitorios, también contaba con una sala oficina a un costado. Como toda en esa mini ciudad subterránea, la infraestructura se dividía entre madera roca y tecnología que facilitaba la función de prácticamente todo.

—¡Aun tengo hambre! — exclamó Jinx luego de acomodarse en el lugar y dejar sus cosas. Malphite asintió a la noción y Ziggs estuvo atento también al comentario—¡vamos a buscar algo de comer!

—Hagan lo que quieran, solo no se alejen demasiado— recomendó la capitana con cierto desdén, ya encaminándose a la sala oficina sin tomar ninguno de los dormitorios como propio.

—¡Ni creas que te vamos a invitar! ¡Quizás si nos suplicas podríamos…! — comenzó Jinx, pero pronto la mayor pasó el umbral y cerró la puerta de la oficina con fuerza—¡Oye!

Sona la detuvo del brazo, evitando que la buscara para seguir peleando.

—¡¿Qué le pasa?!— se quejó quedándose en su lugar, poniéndose de mal humor— como sea… vamos a comer y ya…

Sona titubeó entre seguir al grupo o quedarse en el lugar. Pero tomó el portazo de la pelirroja como una señal de que no querían que la molestaran más.

Recordó su rostro, especialmente fatigado y casando ese día y solo pudo desearle un descanso apropiado.

* * *

Comieron en uno de los puestos del muelle. Apenas terminar Jinx comenzaba a conducirlos lejos de la hostería, impulsada por la curiosidad que llevaba.

Los demás parecían de acuerdo, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba Sona empezaba a ponerse ansiosa por volver al lado de la pelirroja.

Quizás para los demás era normal no sentir nada, pero sabia que la estatua amuleto que custodiaba el lugar la anulaba en un sentido que solo los sanaditas podrían llegar a entender.

Y le molestaba.

—Oh, vamos ¡Por favor! — le suplicó Jinx, viendo la expresión preocupada que a veces no lograba ocultar— ¡Ella está bien! Es terca, fuerte ¡y quiere que la dejemos sola!

Sona sonrió de lado, comprensiva. Trató de hacerle entender al grupo que siguieran sin ella y solo tuvo que soportar otra rabieta mas de Jinx antes que los tres aceptaran y la dejaran.

Emprendió sola su regreso a la hostería.

En el camino pasó por un puesto que traía un aroma exquisito.

Ella y su grupo se habían saciado, pero la pelirroja no había comido nada en todo este tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1
> 
> Comprar una picada de quesos, jamón cocido y pan con una botella de leche fría.
> 
> …
> 
> Opción 2
> 
> Comprar chocolates y licor.


	19. Aun sosteniendo mi dignidad

Sona entró a la sala principal sin encontrar a nadie. Creyó que era probable que la capitana estuviera en la única habitación que no era un dormitorio.

Tocó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó del otro lado. Decidió intervenir, aun así, empujando y mirando con cuidado la sala.

Era el intento del hostal por hacer una sala de reunión pequeña. Apenas contaba con un escritorio y tres sillas, al costado un sofá con mesa ratona y un librero sin ningún libro de utilidad, solo decorativo.

Pero no había rastro de la capitana.

O por lo menos eso pensó hasta que uno de los vasos chicos, que estaban en el escritorio, desapareció de un momento a otro.

Se adentró a la sala y ahí estaba, sentada en el suelo apoyándose en las patas del escritorio. Descalza con el pantalón negro y la camisa blanca arrugada.

Jugaba con el vaso pequeño sobre el suelo, haciéndolo rodar con su dedo de un lado a otro con pereza.

Sona identificó el olor a alcohol que desprendía y pudo ver la botella de ron con el vaso a medio tomar a un lado.

Dejó los suministros que había traído en el escritorio y se acercó hasta estar en frente de la pirata.

Sabia que ya la había notado, pero Miss Fortune no la miraba directamente, seguía entretenida jugando con el vaso.

Le causaba gracia. La posición le recordaba a una niña que había sido reprendida y estaba enojada en un rincón.

—¿…Que? — terminó preguntando finalmente de mal humor.

Le sonrió y se agachó para estar a su altura.

Recordaba como Yasuo había dicho de llevarle algo de beber a la capitana de la nave contraria en ese planeta, cuando su propia nave había quedado en malas condiciones.

“Es un pirata… llevémosle algo que no pueda rechazar” Recordaba.

También pensó en la cantidad de veces que vio a la chica animada al lado de una buena botella o alguna bebida.

Quizás el alcohol si era el punto débil de muchos piratas espaciales y claramente Miss Fortune no quedaba muy lejos de esa realidad.

Sin embargo, a comparación de las otras veces que la bebida iba acompañada de una sonrisa de la pelirroja, esta vez parecía dar una imagen negativa y decaída.

—No me mires así— pidió volviendo su atención al vaso en el suelo— vine aquí para tratar de dormir… pero esta botella— anuncio señalando la que tenia casi terminada a su lado— estaba ahí… con un par de vasos… y agh… olía tan bien.

Dejó de jugar y trató de tomar la botella, torpemente pudo servirse hasta llenar la mitad del vaso.

—Pensé que me ayudaría a dormir… no lo hizo… ahora me siento cansada y atontada, pero no puedo dormir… si tan solo mi cabeza dejara de pensar… un momento…

Sona la miró con paciencia por unos momentos, hasta que consiguió que la pelirroja la mirara, entonces levanto su dedo índice y se señaló a ella misma.

—No… no… no es por ti— comenzó a decir luego de unos segundos tratando de entender— no, no, no… no tienes nada que ver… con no poder dormir… no… e-es es sobre mi… no duermo por mi culpa… si… estoy pensando en mi… en que tu… quizás prefieras… tener a esa bruja… como… en vez de a mí.

Ladeo un poco la cabeza sin llegar a comprenderlo del todo.

—Leblanc parecía saber mucho sobre ustedes… parecía tenerlo todo controlado— comenzó a explicar, mientras se tapaba la boca por unos momentos y se aclaraba la voz— ese tipo… ese pobre infeliz, casi que muere con una sonrisa en la boca por cumplir con Leblanc… que asco… ¿Prefieres eso? Se tan poco de ti… siento que se tan poco de ti… ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Que te ponga cadenas y te lastime. Te trate… así…

Ahora la sanadita le sonrió con gracia. Sabía que la cuestión debía ser seria, pero no podía dejar de pensar que aun en esas condiciones, su nueva “dueña” no dejaba de tener cierto atractivo.

Un desastre muy encantador.

—… ¡N-no me pongas esa cara! — se quejó sintiéndose incomoda de repente— estoy ebria y tu eres demasiado linda, es difícil para mi no pensar en… cosas… ahora… ¡Así que no me pongas esa cara!... ¡Hablo en serio!

Se puso de pie, tratando de que el rostro de Sona no lograra alejar su malestar. Quiera estar molesta. Quería seguir enojada.

Para su mala actuación, tambaleó un poco y tuvo que apoyarse en el escritorio para no caer. Levantarse tan pronto luego de estar por tanto cómoda en el suelo no había sido una buena idea.

—De repente quiero vivir…

Sona se puso de pie con lentitud y la miró con calma. Era impredecible saber por dónde iría las palabras de la capitana en ese estado, así que simplemente esperó.

—Y eso es tan estúpido… ¡Soy un pirata! Sorteamos a la muerte prácticamente todos los días ¡Y eso esta bien! Le da mas sabor a la vida… pero de repente… no quiero morir y que tus pases a manos de… alguien que no te valore… como yo… no quiero.

Miss Fortune se acomodó un poco el cabello para atrás y volvió a sentir el dolor en su cabeza.

—No me importa si Leblanc o Kayn o todo el imperio sabe mejor que hacer contigo, y sacarte mas provecho o… lo que sea que necesiten de ti. No me importa si ellos te conocen mejor… o sean mejor que yo… que seguramente lo son… y logren… cosas… yo solo quiero… mientras tu estés a mi cargo… te prometo… nunca te hare eso… ¡Agh!... no puedo hablar… no se hablar… totalmente olvide como hablar… ¿Cómo se hacía? — preguntó lo último acudiendo a Sona por ayuda— olvídalo… persona equivocada para preguntar… perdón.

Trataba de no reír porque sabia que la pelirroja se lo volvería a tomar mal, pero le estaba costando. Comenzaba a pensar que quizás le gustaba ver a la capitana en aprietos.

—Es irónico, te debo otra disculpa por lo que paso en la misión ¿No es así? Estaba como loca, toda enojada y te… agarre con brusquedad… y te… exigí cosas… y… supongo que a fin de cuentas no soy tan diferente a Kayn o Leblanc… soy más estúpida quizás… más torpe también… irascible… esa cualidad me la han repetido tantas veces. Trato de prometerte que… quiero cuidar de ti, pero hago a veces lo contrario… por favor, perdóname… de verdad lo siento… perdóname.

Quizás la escena que se le mostraba ahora ya no era tan cómica, la pelirroja de verdad parecía ponerse triste solo de recordarlo. Se acercó hasta quedar en frente de ella y pudo ver en sus ojos nuevamente esa tormenta que la agobiaba.

Le acaricio con su palma y dedos las mejillas, y trató de consolarla con una mirada cálida, que a simple vista parecía no ser suficiente para todos los tormentos de la capitana.

—Yo quiero que seas feliz…

La repentina declaración hizo que su corazón se agitara en su pecho, haciéndola perder por momentos su habitual y apacible calma.

—Mientras estés bajo mis ordenes… quiero que hagas lo que creas que tengas que hacer para ser feliz… aun si yo no lo entiendo… quiero protegerte y vivir porque confió en mi… y se que mientras viva no permitiré que nadie te obligue a hacer… todas esas cosas que odiaría que te pasaran. ¡Agh! Pero por favor, hazme un favor… lucha para quedarte a mi lado ¡¿Qué es eso de ir caminando como cordero al matadero a la nave de Kayn?! Fue tan patético… por favor, no, no es un favor, ya se… ¡Te lo ordeno!

Sona sonrió honestamente ante los repentinos cambios de humor.

—¡Te ordeno que luches con todas tus fuerzas para quedarte a mi lado! ¡Si alguien quiere secuestrarte! ¡Vas y… vas y le disparas! ¡Te enseñare a disparar!... te daré una buena arma y ¡Te ordeno!... Que de ahora en más la lleves ¡¿Entiendes?!

Asintió con ganas sin querer arruinar el momento.

—¡Bien! Y luego de que los mates, te tomas un taxi… o lo que sea, y te vuelves a mi lado, todo el tiempo Vuelves. A. Mi. Lado— Puntualizó tomando la mano que acariciaba sus mejillas— regresa a mí y yo cuidare de ti… si me dejas…

Sona solo analizó unos segundos mas los ojos cansados que tenia en frente antes de apoyar una mano en el pecho de Miss Fortune y acercarse a ella para besarla.

Sus labios sabían a ron, húmedos y cálidos.

Se despegó de ella con un pequeño sonido y ahora esa mirada agobia mostraba un interés particular.

—¿Quieres tener sexo?... yo quiero… me gustaría tener sexo contigo… ¿Te gustaría? Creo que hable muy bien hace unos minutos… ¿Merezco un poco de esa atención? Yo creo que si…

Sona rio sin poder evitarlo, besándola nuevamente mientras acariciaba aun su mejilla.

—¿Eso es un “si”? — preguntó mirándola de reojo antes de volverla a besar— ¿Significa también que me perdonas?... porque definitivamente puedo esforzarme en esto para que me perdones…

Aunque la pelirroja ya había abrazado la cadera de la chica, parecía de verdad estando reprimiendo hasta esperar alguna especie de permiso o señal que le dejara en claro que podía avanzar con mas que sencillamente los besos.

Sona ahora podía estar segura de algo. De verdad disfrutaba ver a la capitana en aprietos. Ahora no hacia mas que mirarla de cerca, pero sin dejar que la chica acercara suficiente su rostro para besarla. Apoyaba su frente contra la de ella y se inclinaba, alejando su quijada, cuando la pelirroja la buscaba.

Estaba divirtiéndose en ese juego cuando el rostro que tenia en frente cambio de repente, como si hubiera descubierto o recordado algo.

—Oh…es verdad… me preocupa… me preocupa… embarazarte…

La sanadita tuvo que hacer uso de toda su inteligencia, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a la otra chica con atención para tratar de entender.

—Es decir…— comenzó a explicarse alejándose un poco de ella— se que no te puedo embarazar… ahora… agh, esto es porque todavía estoy pensando en todo lo que paso con Leblanc y ese tipo… usarte a ti como un útero fértil y nada más… que despreciable… pero ese no es el punto… tu eres una mujer… bueno… hembra, femenina… algo que en efecto tiene útero y…. hormonas… es normal supongo… o quizás no… no lo sé… ¿Quieres tener bebes?

La pregunta llegaba de una forma tan repentina y desordenada que la curandera se quedó atónita aun tratando de entender todo el hilo.

—¿Estoy preguntando algo muy difícil? No lo creo… ¿Quieres bebes?

Abrió la boca un par de veces sin saber que mas hacer, cuando finalmente la pregunta cobro sentido en su cabeza y se dio cuenta que en realidad nunca antes lo había pensado.

—¿Quieres tener bebes conmigo? — redobló la pregunta dándole mas incertidumbre a la mente de la sanadita— puedo dártelos si es lo que quieres.

Sona entendió que quizás la pelirroja había tomado realmente demasiado esta vez. Y podía advertirlo la primera vez que se puso de pie o por la forma de hablar previa. Pero ahora parecía serena y pensante, era solo que el tema del que hablaba y como lo decía lo que delataba el estado de ebriedad que llevaba junto con el olor del ron.

—Hay una plata… anfrosia… agrosia… Brosia… algo así, en un planeta que se hizo famosa porque tira una punta ¡Push!— imitó el sonido mientras su mano hacia un gesto de expansión— y tienes propiedades fértiles… como… muy fuerte, y hace que por un cierto periodo de tiempo el pene sufra una increíble erección y ¡Es dolorosa! O eso dicen, hasta que el veneno de la planta en el cuerpo siente que cumplió su misión… y eso es fecundar.

Sona asintió una sola vez tratando aun de entender el punto. De hecho, conocía de lo que la chica hablaba, era algo que se había expandido por galaxia junto con otros métodos para procrear, entre Inter especies si era necesario.

—Como sea, dice que si esa cosa infecta a una hembra, el veneno hace que su cuerpo cambie… lo que sea necesario para poder fecundar a su pareja— trató de explicar con un vaivén en sus palabras, como si estuviera delirando entre sus conocimientos y pensamientos— en ocasiones inclusive te sale un pene y el cuerpo segrega las… células sex… septual… semen.

Comenzaba a entender el punto, pero nuevamente tenia que luchar con las ganas de reír frente la cara de la capitana.

—¿Entiendes ahora? — preguntó como si se hubiera dado a entender con obviedad, para su agrado Sona asintió— puedo llegar a tener un miembro que pueda meterse en ti y… tener bebes.

Sona se llevó la mano a la cara, tratando así de disimular la sonrisa por lo gracioso que le resultaba el asunto.

—Pensándolo bien… puedo llegar a entender a esos tipos— confesó la chica deslizando una mano hasta apoyarla por completó la cadera de la chica, disfrutando de lo voluptuosa que era—¿A quién no le gustaría meter algo tan sensible ahí?... debe sentirse bien… definitivamente trataría de acabar adentro tuyo todas las veces que pueda… con tu consentimiento… claro… siempre… por eso te pregunte en un principio si quieres tener bebes… conmigo…

Miss Fortune dejó caer su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Sona, abrazándose mas cómodamente y de forma perezosa a su cuerpo.

—Oh por Dios…— comentó por lo bajo ya casi sin energía— acabo de darme cuenta de lo que dije… ¿Qué dije?... que desastre… mátame por favor… no te lo ordeno, te lo suplico… solo mátame…

Sona negó con la cabeza mientras la rodeaba con un brazo y con la otra mano le acariciaba los cabellos.

—Debes de ser muy… “especial” para aun tenerme cariño… luego de lo que dije… fue tan extraño… dije cosas muy raras… perdón… de verdad, considéralo, mátame… nadie te juzgara… tan raro… vas a pensar que soy una pervertida… muy rara…— siguió diciendo mientras ponía mas peso entre el escritorio y el cuerpo de Sona, sintiendo como la abrazaba la comodidad y la confianza— tu eres rara para mi… te quiero…

La pelirroja balbuceo un par de cosas antes de quedarse completamente callada. Sona entendió que finalmente había conseguido dormir.

Seguía acariciando con sus dedos los cabellos rojos y ahora trazaba lentas líneas en el cuello de la chica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1
> 
> Despertarla para terminar lo que habían comenzado.
> 
> …
> 
> Opción 2
> 
> Dejarla dormir.


	20. Nada dura eternamente

Dejaba que el aliento cálido de Miss Fortune le hiciera cosquillas en el cuello. Tenerla así, de forma apacible y dócil era algo con lo que quería quedarse unos minutos más.

Por mas que era, hasta cierto punto, placentero para ella, sabia que la chica debía descansar más apropiadamente.

No era la primera vez que cargaba a una persona ebria. Solo paso el brazo de la pelirroja por su hombro y trató de despertarla solo lo poco para que la ayudara a caminar.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación sin pensarlo mucho. Allí el dormitorio era pequeño, y solo contaba con una cama de plaza y media.

El cuerpo de Miss Fortune se desplomó en la cama apenas la chica tocó el colchón. Estaba boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, la expresión de su rostro era tranquila y los cabellos rojos debajo de ella brillaban con la poca luz tenue que salía de la lampara de mesa de cabecera.

Viéndola así, Sona no pudo evitar preguntarse que tan malo era robar un beso a alguien que dormía tan indefensamente.

Se sentó a su lado y con los dedos de una de su mano le acomodaba el cabello para luego acariciar su mejilla. La tentación pudo más y termino inclinándose para besarla.

Solo apoyó sus labios, sintiendo un ligero hormigueo al hacerlo. Se alejó sintiendo sus mejillas acaloradas.

En la cama, Miss Fortune parecía ni siquiera haberlo notado. Seguía durmiendo como si nada pudiera despertar el sueño que finalmente había conseguido.

Le sonrió con algo de culpa mientras le volvía a acariciar el rostro.

Deseó poder quedarse así, contemplando algo tan hermoso por mucho tiempo. Aun cuando los recuerdos de su vida le decían que ese tipo de deleite no duraban mucho antes de que una tormenta se lo llevara.

* * *

Miss Fortune despertó sintiéndose totalmente renovada. Se quedo en la cama unos minutos mas tratando de recordar en donde estaba y cuando finalmente lo hizo decidió seguir un rato más así.

No recordaba la última vez que había descansado adecuadamente, teniendo tanto tiempo que le sobrara.

Se sentía bien poder darse ese gusto, aunque sea una vez cada tanto de tiempo.

Pronto los ruidos en la sala de afuera la animaron de a poco a ponerse de pie y acercarse.

Se acomodó como pudo la camisa y un poco los cabellos antes de salir. Solo atravesar la puerta se dio cuenta que se había convertido en el foco de todas las miradas.

—¿… que? — le preguntó a la tripulación de la Morning Star.

—Bueno, no está muerta. Eso ya es algo— comentó Jinx y volvió a la discusión que tenía con sus compañeros.

—Si, es verdad… supongo que dormí un poco de más.

—¿Un poco? Llevas semanas dormida ¡No! ¡Meses! Ahora de repente ya no esta de moda ser pirata, sino lo contrario… conseguir un trabajo en el estado.

—No seas tan exagerada…

Se acercó hasta la mesa en el medio donde estaban todos. Allí vio a Sona, pero desvió la vista de ella inmediatamente. Le resultaba incomodo, pero no podía llegar a decir por qué.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó tomando unas cartas brillantes que estaban en la mesa para desviar su atención a eso. Se daba cuenta que se trataba de una especie de boletos.

—¡Ah, eso! ¡Son unas entradas para ver en acción la descomunal destripadora de baterías!

—Destripadora… de baterías…— repitió sin entender.

—Le ganamos unas apuestas a un hombre aquí afuera— explicó Ziggs— y él no tenia el dinero así que nos dio estas entradas para el evento en la ciudad.

—Le ganaron a un pirata… sin dinero… casual.

—Iremos a ver maquinas destripándose las una a las otras ¡Genial! — se emocionó Jinx.

Miss Fortune tomo de nuevo una de las entradas, analizándola. En efecto parecían genuinas, pero eran en la ciudad, saliendo de la guarida.

—No irán…

—¡¿Qué?!

—No irán— sentencio más contundentemente— es afuera, en la ciudad, los traje aquí porque Leblanc nos acecha… es peligroso.

—… ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡¿Mi padre?!— se escandalizó Jinx— hare lo que sea que quiera ¡Y mas aun si es peligroso! ¡Y aun mas si eso implica que vea maquinas destripándose!

—Pues están aquí bajo mis ordenes ahora.

—¡¿Quién está bajo las órdenes de quién?!

La chica gritaba mientras Malphite ya la tomaba de ambos brazos.

—¡¿Y para tu información, la bruja te persigue solo a ti!... ¡Y quizás a la muda!

—Aun así, no creo que sea una buena idea. Esperaba que se mantuvieran aquí hasta que la nave esté lista y logremos desplazarnos lejos del radar de Leblanc.

—¡Y yo esperaba no perder el brazo! ¡Y adivina que! ¡Siempre que llovió, paró!

—¿…Que?

—Que nosotros iremos a ese deshuesadero maldito así no quieras ¡Es una oportunidad única!

—Tendrán otra…

—¡No, tu tendrás otra oportunidad de comportarte como un padre ausente de repente sobreprotector! ¡Nosotros iremos al evento!

—No, y es mi última palabra— sentenció ya cansada de escuchar los gritos de Jinx.

Sabía que seguramente necesitaría de una fuerza mas contundente para que la chica se quedara quieta, y ya estaba pensando en llamar los servicios de los custodios de la guarida, cuando su vista se desvió por unos segundos a Sona.

La curandera había logrado escribir algo en un papel y ahora se lo mostraba, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

“Déjalos ir, así podemos hacer bebés”

Jinx estaba lista para gritar nuevos reclamos, pero se interrumpió al ver como la capitana dejaba de mostrarse firme en su palabra y corría de un lado a otro de la habitación, arrebatándole un papel a Sona y rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos antes de que alguien pudiera verlo.

—… oye… que…

—¡Nada! ¡Nada! — exclamó con rapidez, caminando ahora por la sala, ocultándole el rostro a todos.

De repente recordó todo lo que había dicho y hecho en su estado de ebriedad y eran sus propias palabras lo que ahora la estaban sepultando en la vergüenza.

Se tapó la boca para disimular un poco y volvió su rostro a Sona. La chica le sonreía amablemente, pero ella sabia que era una sonrisa que no lo decía todo. Sabia que se estaba divirtiendo con esa situación.

—Si… claro… como sea ¡Vamos a ir!

—Si, si… ya te escuché…— la interrumpió la capitana quitándole importancia a las quejas, pero vio como Sona volvía a tomar un pedazo de papel y con un lápiz se disponía a escribir de nuevo.

No le dio oportunidad, rápidamente le quitó ambas cosas y las puso al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡¿Saben qué?!— anuncio desviando la atención— Ya lo pensé mejor… vayan.

—… ¿En serio?

—Si, si… vayan— terminó aceptando— tienes razón en lo que dices.

—¿Qué dije?

—En eso… que Leblanc esta interesada en mi mas que otra cosa… y en Sona… no tengo razón para pensar que los atacara a ustedes. De hecho, serian una pérdida de tiempo para ella o cualquiera.

—¡Claro! Exacto, es lo que digo— comentó con triunfo Jinx, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa, para luego pensar en lo último que la chica dijo—¡Oye!

—Solo traten de no olvidar los naipes que les di, sino será imposible que regresen aquí ¿De acuerdo?

—Si, si, Ma… lo que tu digas…

—Debemos apurarnos… comenzara dentro de unas horas y es en el sector D de la ciudad—informó Ziggs viendo la ubicación y la hora en su muñequera.

—Si, si…— siguió Jinx aun no entendiendo todo lo que había pasado, pero muy segura de querer ver el espectáculo.

Miró de nuevo a Miss Fortune. Sona se había acercado a ella y ahora le sonría mientras la pelirroja parecía incomoda tocándose el cuello.

Juraría que podía perder sus orejas de lo roja que estaban entre sus cabellos.

—¡Un minuto! — exclamó Jinx, acercándose a las dos y viéndolas con detenimiento— ¡Ya se lo que sucede aquí!... ¡Quieren que nos vayamos para poder hacer sus cochinadas por todo el lugar!

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¡Es igual a cuando mi mamá nos daba unas monedas para que vayamos al cine en el preciso momento que el fontanero llegaba a casa!

—¡No!

Sona parecía causarle gracia el asunto, mientras se despedía de Malphite con una mano y el tipo entendió de cargar a Jinx mientras esta seguía contando la historia de su niñez. Ziggs cerró la puerta y a medida que los segundos pasaba el sonido de los tres se fue perdiendo en el pasillo del hostal.

—Definitivamente no quería quedarme a sola contigo por un revolcón ¿De acuerdo? — trató de aclarar cuando el silencio ya le pareció incomodo— ¡Y Dios! Se que dije un montón de estupideces antes, pero por favor solo olvídalas… no estaba… no estaba pensando correctamente ¿Sí?

Sona asintió sin perder el humor por todo.

—Ni siquiera se si alguna vez quiero hijos, así que no sé porque mencione eso… solo olvídalo y-

Su estómago se le adelantó, haciendo un gruñido fuerte que Sona escuchó bien, como si el cuerpo de la capitana le exigiera que para tener ese tipo de platica primero necesitara energía.

—… correcto… no como nada desde hace… un tiempo… perdón… eso fue también vergonzoso… diablos…

Sona la invitó a sentarse en la mesa y la chica así lo hizo, desde ahí pudo ver como se las ingeniaba para cocinar algo en la pequeña cocina que tenia el lugar. No esperó mucho realmente hasta que la sanadita le sirviera en la mesa.

—¿También cocinas? — preguntó en un tono neutro mientras analizaba lo que tenía frente de ella.

No sabia el tiempo, y era difícil dentro de la guarida averiguar si era de día o de noche siguiera por estar bajo tierra, así que no sabia si era lo adecuado por comer ahora. Se trataba de pan tostado con queso derretido arriba y una variedad de jamón acompañado con un poco de leche. No se veía para nada mal, y en poco segundos le importó realmente poco la hora.

—Gracias.

Sona se sentó cerca de ella, y poniendo su quijada entre las manos, la contempló mientras comía lo que le había servido. Que se apurara en comer solo la hizo sentirse mas feliz, alegre de por lo menos traer verdaderos alimentos y poder cocinarle algo.

—No me mires con tanta atención mientras como, me pones nerviosa— admitió la capitana mientras se servía mas leche— A veces me doy vuelta o te miro, y te atrapo contemplándome de esa manera… no sé cómo sentirme…

La sanadita le hizo caso y dejó de mirarla con atención para desviar su mirada unos segundos. Se preguntó cuánto pasaría hasta poder comunicarse mas amenamente con al pelirroja.

Al juzgar por lo irascible que era y lo atormentado y caótico que a veces le parecía su mente, creyó que quizás llevaría su tiempo.

Por otro lado, sabia que corporal y físicamente se entendían bien, podían trasmitirse mucho entre tacto y tacto. Era reconfortante y agradable para ella.

Volvió a acomodarse en la mesa, mirándola de nuevo, buscando su atención.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas ahora? — preguntó de inmediato, sintiéndose nuevamente víctima de una broma que no entendía del todo y temiendo por lo que la otra chica pensara.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, cómodos, mientras Miss Fortune terminaba con todo lo que había en la mesa.

Estaba a punto de proponerle a Sona hacer algo más mientras tenían ese tiempo a solas cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Desde donde estaban, ambas vieron como algo se deslizaba debajo de la puerta y la sombra de los pies de quien sea que estaba del otro lado se alejaban.

Miss Fortune se acercó indicándole a la otra chica que no se moviera del lugar.

Era un sobre. Al ver el selló brillante de arriba dejó de estar a la defensiva y se relajó. Conocía bien de donde venia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1
> 
> Abrir y aceptar la invitación del sobre (Esta opción alarga el fic)
> 
> …
> 
> Opción 2
> 
> Tirar el sobre sin abrirlo y tratar de comunicarse con EXO para verificar la situación de la nave. (Esta opción nos lleva directamente a los preparativos para el enfrentamiento con el jefe final y la culminación del fic)


	21. Solo un tonto juega con la mano que le dan

Miss Fortune regresó a donde estaba Sona y abrió el sobre. Leyó rápidamente el contenido y en efecto era lo que ella pensaba.

—Bueno, ya que estamos en la fiesta…

Volvió al lado de la sanadita y la miró con paciencia, en su cabeza ya estaba pensando como sacar el mayor provecho de la situación.

—No tienes que venir conmigo, pero tampoco me gusta la idea de que te quedes aquí sin hacer nada. Aparte no creo que exista un peligro muy grande aquí adentro.

Sona asintió sin importarle de que se trataba realmente. Estar al lado de la pelirroja ya era suficiente razón.

—Bien, pero primero deberemos de comprar ropa.

* * *

Sona seguía de cerca a la capitana. Habían estado caminando con un rumbo fijo por la guarida subterránea y cada tanto que avanza podía notar que el lugar se volvía mas sofisticado y caro en lo que podía esperarse de un lugar como ese.

Los guardias estaban mejor vestidos y había uno cada 5 o 6 metros. Los locales dejaron lugar a tiendas bien montadas de elementos realmente costosos y todo parecía más limpio.

—No te dejes engañar por su aspecto, aquí están los peores seres con los que te puedes cruzar en la guarida del pícaro— le recomendó la pelirroja viendo como la chica se distraía en el camino.

La tomó de la mano, buscando entrelazar sus dedos para luego llevarse el dorso de la mano a los labios y besar esa zona.

Le hubiera gustado ver como la chica optaba por una vestimenta diferente, pero nuevamente al momento de comprar quiso un vestido con mangas hasta las muñecas, verde oscuro con algunos detalles en amarillo, esta vez podía ver sus piernas ya que el largo no llegaba a tocar las rodillas.

Le causaba gracia como la chica quería bajar un poco la tela, para cubrirse más, pero era un caso perdido gracias a su voluptuosa figura.

Miss Fortune había notado la incomodidad injustificada que le causaba su apariencia en ese momento y por eso trataba de demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba.

—Te ves tan hermosa.

La declaración hizo sonrojar a la castaña. Eso era algo también que agradecía, esta era una de esas pocas veces que podía ver el rostro completo de la chica, pues tenia el pelo recogido en una coleta de lado, pero sin ningún tipo de manto que la cubriera.

—Ya casi llegamos.

Caminaron un poco mas hasta que zona pudo ver una enorme casa, podría decir sin duda que era la mas grande y sofisticada del lugar.

Los guardias abrieron la enorme puerta cuando Miss Fortune le mostro el sobre que había recibido y un tercero las escoltó adentro hasta dejarlas en un salón con una enorme mesa redonda en el centro.

Sona pudo ver varios invitados dispersos en la sala.

—Vaya, vaya, la dama de la fortuna me sonríe— fue la forma de saludar de uno de los sujetos mientras encaraba a la pelirroja.

—¿No te cansas de hacer el mismo chiste malo, Fate?— contestó la pirata, pero de buena forma estrechó la mano del hombre con cierta familiaridad— ¿Y tú media naranja?

—Ah, cazando moscas, me temo.

—No me alegra mucho verte aquí, a decir verdad— agregó la chica— esperaba tener suerte en este juego, pero conociendo tus sucios trucos.

—Oye, oye… sin trucos esta vez… por lo menos en las primeras rondas— confesó con humor, pero luego reparo en Sona— ¿…Hola? — saludo de forma galante mientras extendía una mano para que la chica la tomara.

—Viene conmigo— intervino la pelirroja de inmediato, haciendo notar que aun iban de la mano.

—“Viene contigo” ¿Como… amiga? ¿Parte de la tripulación? ¿Escolta de honor? — siguió diciendo mientras Sona le extendía la mano, pero en vez de estrechársela como hizo con la pelirroja se la llevo a la quijada y guiñándole un ojo beso el dorso— Nada más espero.

—Como mi pareja— aclaró la chica sin dejarse intimidar, mostrando una sonrisa confiada— Es mi novia.

—¿De verdad? ¿Formal? — preguntó con animó a la sanadita, y esta pestaño sin saber que mas hacer, pero terminó asintiendo con una ligera sonrisa— bien… valoró mi cuello… me mantendré al margen. ¿Tu novia tiene nombre?

—Sona.

—¿Por qué contestas por ella? ¿No habla? — trató con humor.

—De hecho, no, no habla. Es muda.

—… le quitas la gracia a todo ¿Sabes?

Iba a contestar algo ingenioso cuando un fuerte olor le llegó a la nariz e hizo que su cabeza quedara en blanco, solo unos segundos, para luego ponerse instintivamente de mal humor.

Twisted Fate pareció reconocer de inmediato el aroma y cambio cambio su expresión a una más seria.

—Naranjas…

—¡Pero que pequeño el universo es!

La voz rasposa hizo que ambos miraran al mismo tiempo a su portador, Gangplank estaba ahora a uno metros, los miraba con gracia y soberbia.

—Se dice por ahí que un crucero demaxiano atacó tu nave— siguió diciendo el hombre ya a la par de ambos— pensé que no volveríamos a saber de ti, pero bueno… Ya saben lo que dicen, yerba mala, nunca muere.

—Obviamente estas mal informado… como siempre— contestó la pelirroja, mientras el recuerdo del trasmisor oculto en su nave le hacía difícil mantener la compostura en ese momento.

—“Mal informado”— repitió riendo por lo bajo— Si, si… quizás la próxima vez la información sea más… fulminante.

—Venderías a tu propia madre a los demaxianos si hace logras ganar un poco mas de tiempo a tu sucio trasero— le rugió la pelirroja.

—Aquí no— la detuvo Twisted Fate, interponiéndose entre los dos.

—Si, aquí no, “Sarah”— se burló el mayor.

Gangplank puso su atención en la chica que la acompañaba. No pudo reconocerla desde un primer momento, pero luego, al ver con detenimiento sus ojos, supo que no podría tratarse de nadie más.

—¿Así que esto es lo que vas a poner en la mesa? — preguntó, tocándose la barbilla y viendo a Sona de pies a cabeza, como si intentara ponerle un precio a su figura.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿No? — se extrañó, fingiendo sorpresa— Ella si que seria un botín por el cual sacarse los ojos esta noche.

—El ojo que te queda querrás decir.

La ultima voz vino fuera del pequeño grupo que se había armado. Miss Fortune miró a su portadora al tiempo que lanzaba una exclamación de fastidio, casi que se arrepentía de haber acudido a la velada.

—Y será un placer para mi sacarte ese horrenda y viscosa esfera que llamas ojo— terminó Kai´sa para juntarse con todos los demás.

—Agh, cartón lleno— terminó exclamando con hastió la pelirroja— De todos los planetas y lugares en el universo, estamos todos reunidos aquí ¿Quién falta por llegar hoy? ¿Sivir no aparecerá para cuidarme de alguna cazadora corta cuellos?

—… ¿Ella vendrá? — preguntó con curiosidad la mas chica pasando por alto las habituales ofensas de la pelirroja.

Antes de que Miss Fortune pudiera contestar el anfitrión lo hizo por ella.

—No, ella no vendrá.

El hombre parecía haber estado escuchando la conversación a medida que entraba en la sala acompañado de dos de sus guardias. Se trataba de un sujeto delgado pero alto, de una piel tan oscura que hacía resaltar los tatuajes de ora que tenía en el cuerpo.

—Con la llegada de Gangplank completamos los 8 maestros para el juego— anuncio mientras tomaba uno de los lugares en la mesa— comencemos ¿Quieren?

Sona entendía que el sujeto allí tenia cierto poder sobre los demás, pues todos parecían dejar de lado el pleito anterior para acomodarse en uno de los asientos.

La mesa era tan grande que las ocho sillas que había en ella dejaban entre lugar y lugar por lo menos 3 metros.

Se puso de pie al lado de donde se sentó Miss Fortune y para su sorpresa, de la puerta comenzaron a salir varias femeninas atractivas, de diferentes razas y etnias para servirle. Pronto una de ellas puso una silla mullida a la par de la capitana y se retiró haciendo una reverencia.

—Es para ti— indicó la pelirroja invitándola a sentar a su lado— también si tienes hambre o sed puedes pedir lo que quieras.

Sona entendió, pero solo hizo por sentarse a su lado.

—Como anfitrión mostrare mi apuesta primero— comentó el dueño de casa e hizo traer una bandeja con una fruta extraña en ella— esta es la semilla de la flor de ambrosia mas fuerte de la ultima década. Los expertos del planeta Serenata dijeron que es capaz de dar una flor tan potente que su dueño le bastara solo una noche para tener decendencia con una docena de hembras de cualquier especie.

—Acepto la apuesta— dijo de inmediato Gangplank

—Acepto la apuesta— se sumaron Miss Fortune y Twisted Fate, los demás miembros de la mesa también aceptaron.

—No significa que a todos nos guste lo que se esta apostando, pero al ser el anfitrión es una ofensa muy grande no aceptarla— trató de explicar la pelirroja por lo bajo.

Sona trataba de entender de a poco de que iba la velada.

—¿Damas? — invitó el anfitrión, señalando el lado de la mesa donde estaba Kai´sa y Miss Fortune.

La pelirroja puso una llave en la mesa y la deslizó hasta que esta quedara en el medio de todo.

—Apuesto un trasbordador de carga demaxiano modificado en el planeta Sires. Es pequeño, veloz, cómodo… y tiene la peculiar propiedad de hacer viajes intergalácticos de forma autónoma.

—De ninguna manera— se sorprendió Twisted Fate, poniéndole atención.

—Sera mejor que me creas, yo misma viaje de galaxia a galaxia en esa cosa— le aseguró Miss Fortune, acomodándose en su asiento.

—Oh, acepto la apuesta— comentó con interés el anfitrión, sonriéndole complacido y curioso. Los demás miembros aceptaron también, Gangplank de ultimo, haciendo esperar su respuesta.

—Apuesto el libro del único saber infinito—agregó Kai´sa sabiendo que había llegado su turno. Le paso el libro a la empleada más próxima y esta sumo el tomo al centro de la mesa— Es un libro con hojas en blanco, hecho en los abismos del vacío de la constelación Ikki. Le permite a su dueño elegir un único tema y todas las paginas del libro serán escritas inmediatamente con la información infinita de ese tema. Como una enciclopedia que sabrá todo lo que su dueño quiere saber.

—¿Cómo los orígenes del Imperio Demaxiano y como destruirlos? — se animó a soñar uno de los miembros, el mas viejo de todos lo que estaban allí.

—O sobre las naranjas…— pensó también Gangplank.

—O sobre las mujeres… ¡Eso si sería útil! — comentó Twisted Fate haciendo reír a varios allí. Miró a Kai´sa para pedir perdón por la pequeña broma y luego a Miss Fortune, pero encontró a la pelirroja concentrada en el tomo ahora en el centro, como si ya hubiera decidido el tema que quería explorar y aun ni siquiera había ganado esa noche.

—Sabia que la valkiria tenia potencial. Seguramente el universo nos diré de tu fama más rápido de lo que pensamos, Kai´sa— felicito el anfitrión— Acepto la apuesta.

Y por unanimidad todos también lo hicieron.

—Yo apuesto la llave del buque que acabamos de rescatar de la destruida Galaxia Custex— comentó Twisted Fate, tirando la llave haciendo que esta quedara justo en el centro de la mesa junto con los demás objetos— es un buque enorme, lleno de artefactos que nadie exploró porque aun no decidimos abarcarlo. Todo lo que hay en él, sus tesoros, armas, historia… fantasmas y maldiciones incluidos.

—La Galaxia Custex fue destruida por los demaxianos hace cientos de años— comentó Kai´sa.

—Y dicen que fue así porque los demaxianos le temían seriamente— agregó Miss Fortune.

—Siempre pueden contar con que Twisted Fate traiga algo interesante a la mesa ¿Eh? — se animó el anfitrión— acepto la apuesta— dijo y uno a uno repitieron esas palabras.

—Yo tengo esta criatura que atrape en el bosque de los Eternos en la galaxia táctica. Mide solo unos cuantos centímetros, pero es fiel y buena compañía.

—Yo traje este cofre de ora puro, no tiene nada adentro, lo que vale es la cantidad de ora y la forma en la que se trabajó. Seria una lastima simplemente venderlo por su peso, pero apuesto a que solo con eso vale mas que la nave de la señorita Fortune.

—Yo apuesto a la princesa del Reino de Catinopia— Dijo uno de los últimos, poniendo un anillo en la mesa, todos lo miraron esperando a que se explique— le hice un favor a los reyes y me la dieron a cambio… no sé muy bien qué hacer con ella, solo es una chiquilla de 15 años, virgen, inmaculada… tiene algunas propiedades mágicas que asustan a mi tripulación. Se lo mucho que vale al tiempo que quiero ver que hago con ella.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Gankplank y este sencillamente tiró una bolsa con una especie de mano peluda mal envuelta en papel.

—Yo apuesto una mano de mono.

Todos miraron por unos momentos el contenido con seriedad antes de volver su mirada al pirata.

—Si, es lo que piensan, una autentica mano de mono terrícola… Ya saben lo que dicen de ella.

—Si, a nadie aquí le sorprende que traigas cosas malditas que pongan en peligros a todos en la sala y que encima sea repugnante— agregó Miss Fortune desde su lugar— va contigo totalmente.

—Si, bueno… y para los menos quisquillosos, esa cosa cumple 3 deseos.

—Pero tiene la propiedad de retorcerlos en formas que el portador no espera— aclaró Twisted Fate.

Se hizo un pequeño revuelo en la sala hablando sobre la totalidad del pozo de apuesta, pero finalmente pareció que las 8 partes estaban interesadas, terminando por cerrar así la primera parte del pacto.

—Ahora tendremos un pequeño momento en lo que el anfitrión revisa que el mazo de cartas que usaremos esta noche no esta trucado ni nada por el estilo— explicó la pelirroja a la sanadita mientras ambas veían como las personas se levantaban de su lugar y veían de cerca las apuestas o se dispersaban hablando entre ellos— claro… no lo dije, el motivo por el que estamos reunidos aquí.

—Cuando en la guarida del pícaro, no importa de que planeta o lugar sea, se junta a 8 Picaros maestros, se convoca a un juego de naipes cuyo pozo justificaría la vida de cualquiera de ellos— interrumpió Twisted Fate poniéndose en cuclillas entre las sillas de las dos mujeres.

—Si, si solo hay 7 o 6 no pasa nada, pero tuvimos la suerte… o la mala suerte, de que en nuestra estadía otras 7 figuras importantes se alojaran por aquí… y eso obligo al guardián de este lugar a invocarnos… que haya 8 picaros maestros al mismo tiempo en un planeta no pasa muy seguido… es demasiada casualidad.

—Las casualidades no existen…— comentó con cierto misterio el chico y volvió a ver a todos en la sala.

Algunos parecían ya concentrados en lo que estaba por venir, otros parecían simplemente disfrutar de momento y otros hablaban entre ellos con recelo.

—Di lo que quieres, te escucho— anuncio la pelirroja interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Te ofrezco una alianza— dijo con seguridad y ofreciendo una sonrisa.

—¿Una alianza?

—Si, si alguna de los dos gana hoy, yo me quedare con todo y tu podrás tomar una de las 8 cosas en mesa, la que tu quieras… y yo me quedare con el resto.

—¿Qué clase de alianza es esa? Por supuesto que no— rechazó como si todo le hubiera parecido una broma— que tal si yo gano, me quedo con todo y listo.

—No ganaras— contestó con contundencia, mas como si fuera algo analizado que como una ofensa o falsa confianza— eres buena, y seguro pasamos todos un buen momento, pero no ganaras. Yo tengo mas oportunidades, pero contigo de mi lado tengo la victoria asegurada.

—¿La victoria asegurada? — preguntó con gracia, pero el chico solo le dio una sonrisa confiada.

—Yo puedo ganar, contigo o no de mi lado. Eso te deja a ti con cero ganancias y a mi con la posibilidad de llevármelo todo… te ofrezco que puedas levantar algo de todo lo que me llevare… si me ayudas a asegurar la victoria.

Miss Fortune miró a Sona, esta también parecía entender la situación.

—Por mas que el anfitrión nos asegure que no habrá trampas en los naipes y mazos, no quita que todos los que están aquí hagan trampa… y lo harán… lo haremos, todos haremos trampa, parte del juego es que no se nos descubra cuando la hagamos y que seamos más… “picaros” que los otros 7— explicó mientras ponía atención a sus rivales— siempre está pasando algo.

Twisted Fate se puso de pie y revisó también a los demás antes de agachar la cabeza para esperar la respuesta de la pelirroja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1
> 
> Aceptar la alianza, jugar en equipo.
> 
> …
> 
> Opción 2
> 
> Rechazar la alianza, jugar sola.


	22. Todo está en las cartas

Se trataba de un juego de carta en la que cada quien buscaba armar dos grupos de 3, mismo palo y números, mismo número diferente clase, lo que sea, pero 3 conjuntos. El primero en conseguirlo cerraba en su turno la ronda y hacia perder al resto. Se contaba la cantidad de cartas que los demás no habían logrado emparejar.

Una sirviente llevaba los tantos en una tabla grande donde estaba grabado el nombre de todos. El que juntaba 100 puntos con lo que le iba quedando de cartas seria eliminado.

Era complejo y aunque Miss Fortune trataba de enseñarle sobre la marcha, prefería que la capitana se concretara.

Parecía ser que, aunque uno no ganara la ronda, era importante no morir con cartas muy altas o grupos sin armar, porque si no juntarías puntos que no querías, sin olvidar que quien ganaba lograba restarse a él mismo 10 puntos menos.

Vio como Twisted Fate le hizó una disimulada seña a la pelirroja, mostrándole dos dedos. Sona Entendía que eso significaba que el chico podía cerrar la ronda en dos turnos, lo que para Miss Fortune significaba dejar de buscar la victoria y deshacerse de las cartas altas para quedar mejor parada.

Aun no entendiendo del todo el juego era evidente que Twisted Fate era bueno. Había ganado ya 4 de las 6 rondas que habían jugado. Su marcador no solo permanecía en 0 sino que llevaba un contundente -38. Era el único en esa condición.

A la capitana tampoco le iba tan mal, permanecía muy lejos de los 100 puntos. No se podía decir lo mismo de Kai´sa y Gangplank.

—Una mala noche para las cartas— carraspeo Gangplank mientras veía como Twisted Fate se llevaba una nueva victoria.

—Siempre fuiste muy malo en el juego— comentó el anfitrión, contentó de tener esa reunión, no iba mal, pero tampoco bien.

Sona notaba que, en efecto, como Miss Fortune decía, varias cosas pasaban a la vez.

Lejos de parecer un simple juego de cartas con un botín muy codiciado, se hablaban de cosas sumamente importantes con una ligereza como si se estuviera hablando de donde tomar las próximas vacaciones.

Donde estaban las ubicaciones de naves Imperiales que comprometían el comercio ilegal, las infidelidades de la reina del lugar, el hijo no legitimo de un emperador que este mismo mando a matar pero que ahora lo criaba uno de ellos para dar un golpe a su tiempo, las condiciones de una nave de un enemigo en común entre dos de ellos, las ultimas jugadas de Leblanc, la pronta suba de precios en algunos planetas gracias a unas traiciones que aun no se llevaban a cabo.

Todos temas lo cuales Sona no dejaba de sorprenderse con lo fácil que los picaros soltaban la lengua, todos aportaban y hasta se burlaban de estas cosas.

—Este tipo de reuniones también son importantes para nosotros por otros fines— le comentó la pelirroja cuando la vio sorprendida de saber que uno de los hombres de uno de los picaros tenia infiltrados toda una tropa en un crucero imperial— como piratas, admiramos mucho el valor de las cosas, pero quizás el valor de la información sea lo mas valioso que logremos conseguir… es una ventaja que solo se obtiene al ser un maestro pícaro y estar en esta reunión, lo que cada uno haga con esa información ya no nos corresponde… aunque como ya podrás adivinar… tenemos algunos códigos… debatibles seguramente… pero códigos en fin— terminó admitiendo dándole una sonrisa.

Sona asintió y volvió a poner atención a lo que sucedía en la sala.

Debian encontrarse ya por la octava ronda. Un par de ellos quizás se irían en este tramo o quizás el siguiente, todo dependía.

Se interesó en uno de los picaros al frente. El tipo tenia pelo negro y una barba corta bien cuidada. Reía y parecía confiado pese a no ir del todo bien en el juego. Tenia dos acompañantes esa noche. Una claramente humana, muy hermosa, que llevaba una falda larga y solo un sostén a juego con esta. La otra parecía una mestiza de humano y alguna especie humanoide felina, era atractiva también, y mostraba unos agudos ojos claros, también llevaba poca ropa, estaba sentada en el regazo del tipo y le sostenía las cartas mientras el hombre paseaba sus manos en el cuerpo de las chicas.

Pudo ver cómo, luego de pasado su turno, el tipo le susurraba algo a la compañera humana y ambos reían, su mano ahora se posaba por abajo del sostén, apretando la zona.

La sanadita desvió la mirada con vergüenza al ver como la chica ponía una expresión apenada ante las caricias.

Se sintió de repente muy incomoda y por varios segundos no levantó la vista del suelo, temiendo encontrarse de nuevo con una escena aún más obscena.

Había notado que varios de los que estaban ahí traían alguien con ellos, pero no tenia idea de si los invitados de los maestros picaros tenían alguna función en específico.

Inclusive el anfitrión se divertía y reía con sus sirvientas.

Pensó que quizás la idea de un invitado era que entretuviera al pícaro con el que había llegado, y si ese era el caso, la chica creyó que era todo lo contrario en su situación. Estaba más pendiente por descubrir mas del lugar y de los sujetos allí que realmente de preocuparse por la diversión de la pelirroja.

El turno pasó a Miss Fortune y la chica vio sus cartas, podía ganar esa ronda en su siguiente turno y levanto del mazo de naipes una carta nueva, dejando una que no le servía, finalizando así su turno e indicándole con disimuló a Twisted Fate que cerraría en el siguiente acto, el chico asintió.

Bajó su mano para acomodarse en su asiento y sin querer tocó el muslo de su compañera, Sona se exaltó un poco y se alejó del tacto.

Extrañada por la reaccionó, la capitana trató de indagar con su vista lo que pasaba, solo encontró a su compañera incomoda y avergonzada en su asiento, parecía volver a reparar que su falda no era lo suficientemente larga de nuevo y trataba de estirar la tela un poco más.

Miss Fortune miró a su alrededor y, solo con contemplar a sus demás colegas unos segundos, creyó adivinar el problema.

—Oh, no te he traído para eso— comentó con gracia y comprensión— No demando nada de ti esta noche. Solo quiero que te diviertas, si es posible tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Sona la miró de costado y la chica le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa.

—Es gracioso como siempre estoy rodeada de mis hombres, y soy tan segura dándole ordenes y conduciéndolos… o a veces tengo la suerte de cruzar algún igual y poder tener un momento de diversión… pero desde que llegaste, aprecio mucho tu compañía por sobre todas las cosas— divagó poniendo un poco de su atención a como jugaban sus manos los demás— tenerte cerca es todo… todo menos aburrido… estoy feliz. Así que, por favor, déjame que te siga explicando cosas sobre este montón de inútiles ¡Lo disfruto bastante!

—¡¿A quien llamas inútil?!— se ofendió Kai´sa, que al parecer había puesto atención a lo que las chicas hablaban.

Era de nuevo justo el turno de la pelirroja, y para hacer callar a la otra chica, cerró el mazo y mostro sus cartas.

A Sona le causo gracia ver como solo con eso, todos se quejaban de su suerte, la capitana había ganado muy rápido una ronda que a todos parecía perjudicar, menos a su cómplice oculto.

Mientras volvían a barajar las cartas y cada uno comenzaba a recibir las nuevas pronto, la sanadita se concentró mas en la sonrisa confiada y los comentarios afilados que lanzaba con gracia la pelirroja hacia los demás, los cuales también volvían con burlas e ironías.

Y, aun así, entre piratas ya con varias copas encima y un humor agrio, tenso de momento por las apuestas, y humorístico por lo ingenioso de algunas de sus burlas, Sona no pudo evitar sentir un arrebato de cariño hacia su capitana.

* * *

—Agh… yo quería ganar…

Perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de horas que estuvieron ahí adentro. A medida que los picaros perdían iban dejando la sala, haciendo al grupo cada vez más reducido. Solo quedaban 3 cuando Miss Fortune fue eliminada.

Sona pudo ver que había sido nada mas ni nada menos que el mismísimo Twisted Fate que haciendo señas para que la pelirroja no cerrara o cambiara de cartas en un momento que no convenia, el causante de su derrota.

Miss Fortune también lo sabía, y al retirarse de la sala lo hizo con un pésimo humor y una mirada asesina hacia su cómplice traidor.

De hecho, era tanto el mal humor que portaba que este le impidió hablar hasta ahora que ya llevaban caminado varios minutos lejos del lugar.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó sin poder mirar a Sona— de verdad soy un tanto competitiva y… Dios ¿Viste lo que me llevaría? Y ahora no tengo nada… Y se llevaron mi nave rara con capacidad intergaláctica.

Sona sonrió disimuladamente, el tonó penoso y de derrota era gracioso en la pelirroja, que llevaba los hombros caídos y se arrastró hasta el barandal del muelle, apoyándose ahí para soportar sus penas.

—De verdad me gustaba esa nave…— se seguía quejando mientras miraba el riachuelo subterráneo de la zona— ahí fue donde tuvimos nuestra primera aventura.

Sona se acercó y se puso a la par de la chica, apoyando sus manos en el barandal de madera. Era difícil saber la hora en un lugar bajo el suelo, pero las luces ahora eran menos que cuando habían llegado y casi todos los locales estaban cerrados. Supuso que respetaban alguna especie de horario para que la gente pudiera dormir y comenzar sus actividades en otro momento.

—Y tenían ese libro, Dios… como quería ese libro—siguió quejándose— y una princesa… había una princesa en la apuesta, seguro valia un montón… dijo que tenía propiedades ¿A qué se habrá referido? Una mano de mono maldita ¡Terrícola! ¿Entiendes? Debe ser de las cosas mas imposibles de conseguir… y seguro encontraba pronto que hacer con la semilla de ambrosia— comentó por lo bajo ladeando su cabeza para ver a Sona como si pensara mucho en eso— agh… y un crucero milenario de una civilización extinta ¡Todo un crucero! Y una mascota, seguro le hacía compañía a EXO… yo se que el quiere una mascota ¿Sabes? Pero esas cosas manchan el piso…

La sanadita se compadeció y apoyó su mano en la mejilla de la capitana, acomodando sus cabellos.

—Gracias— comentó formando un pequeño puchero con sus labios— de verdad lo necesito… estoy tan triste, por favor, consuélame.

Sona sonrió y se inclinó hasta besar levemente los labios de su compañera, haciendo que esta tensara los hombros por el asombro, pero no se movió de su posición.

Al alejarse, pudo apenas ver el sonrojo de la capitana antes que esta ocultara su cara entre sus brazos y siguiera apoyada en el barandal.

—No me esperaba eso— escuchó que decía mientras la voz salía de entre sus brazos— aunque… funciono.

Sona se alegró de escucharlo y al cabo de unos segundos mas la vergüenza de la pelirroja se esfumó para erguirse y caminar unos pasos.

—Vámonos— dijo mientras le extendida una mano y esperaba por ella.

La sanadita la tomó y caminaron juntas por lo que quedaba de la guarida.

* * *

Se le formaban algunos planes para cuando llegaran al hostal, pero al llegar vio como estos se desvanecían de inmediato.

Jinx y los demás miembros ya habían regresado, aunque solo podía ver a la pelirroja ahora. Roncaba con la boca abierta en la silla del comedor con los pies sobre la mesa. Sostenía una escopeta de plasma en las manos.

Miss Fortune suspiró al reconocer la escena como un padre quien espera al pretendiente de su hija. Y quizás eso quiso hacer la tiradora, solo que antes el sueño le había ganado.

—Sera mejor que la lleves a su cama— recomendó, y Sona asintió, acercándose para despertarla con cuidado.

Miró como la chica se las ingeniaba para arrastrar a la piloto semi dormida, y se acercó a la cocina en busca de agua.

—Sírveme un poco también… ese licor si que era fuerte y siento que me arde la garganta en llamas.

Miss Fortune se giró, reconociendo la voz. Twisted Fate estaba sentado en una posición muy similar a la de Jinx, en el mismo sitio donde cualquiera juraría que no había nadie más.

—Oh, no me mires así, Corazón— se lamentó el mago, viendo como la chica le daba una expresión de rencor— obviamente para que yo gane… tu debías perder en algún momento.

—Como sea…— murmuró de mala gana, tomando asiento también, pasándole un vaso y arrojándole la botella de agua, que, para su pesar, el chico agarró bien.

—Ha sido una velada divertida. Me apuré a venir porque creí que estarías ansiosa de hacer… otras cosas.

—Y estas en lo cierto… me interrumpen bastante últimamente.

—Ah, el destino tiene para algunos caminos sin “descanso” lleno de “frustraciones” por no lograr-

—Ve al punto— contestó tratando de disimular la sonrisa. El chico tenia algo que siempre terminaba por hacerla reír, y quería seguir molesta con él un poco más.

—Claro, claro… estoy cansado también y de hecho pienso abandonar Terra-2 en poco tiempo… y tu también deberías.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo decir nada más… pero si fuera alguien listo… y tu lo eres… me apuraría en partir.

Miss Fortune se quedo contemplando como el mago vaciaba su vaso y se limpiaba las manos, acomodándose de nuevo en la mesa.

—Lo tendré en cuenta— concluyó al pelirroja, no dejándola tranquila la advertencia— ¿Ganaste?

—Y por eso estamos aquí.

—Claro…

El chico le dio una nueva mirada contemplativa y pensó bien sus palabras antes de apoyar los codos en la tabla y tomar el asunto con seriedad.

—Sin engaños ni mentira, gracias a ti me lleve un pozo envidiable y como dije… puedes llevarte una— dijo mientras levantaba el dedo índice para hacer hincapié— y solo una de las ocho apuestas de esta noche… cualquiera sea que elijas… es tuya.

—Bien.

—Pero debo advertirte— volvió a decir, mirándola de cerca y con atención— las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. Los caminos que tomamos pueden llevarnos a destinos impensado… buenos o malos, uno nunca sabe a dónde puede llegar… una dicha que nos hará llorar de alegría o una peste que nos hará suplicar por la muerte… entonces… ¿Repartimos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1  
> Semilla de Ambrosia, la planta de la lujuria y la fertilidad.  
> …  
> Opción 2  
> Trasbordador demaxiano modificado con capacidad de viaje intergaláctico, único en su especie hasta ahora.  
> …  
> Opción 3  
> Grimorio del Vacío Ikkiano, libro del único saber infinito aun sin un tema designado.  
> …  
> Opción 4  
> Garra de guerrero Kong, pata de mono terrícola poseedora de 3 deseos malditos.  
> …  
> Opción 5  
> Buque de guerra Custexiano, embarcación milenaria sin explorar.  
> …  
> Opción 6  
> Nami, princesa de Catinopia.  
> …  
> Opción 7  
> Cofre de ora puro, el modelo vale mas que el propio ora.  
> …  
> Opción 8  
> Meeps, una criatura mística sumamente extraña de energía semitonal.


	23. La fortuna no sonrie a los necios

—No lo entiendo— confesó Twisted Fate dejándose ver un poco perplejo, esperando que la chica repitiera lo que quería.

—Quiero la princesa— aclaró Miss Fortune— apostaron una en el pozo, pediré eso.

El hombre se rascó la barbilla y examinó a la chica.

—Pensé que tenías otras cosas en mente… relacionado con… otra persona.

—Puede ser, pero pensándolo bien, me da mas curiosidad de lo que hablaba ese tipo… dijo que era una princesa de Catinopia… conozco ese planeta.

—Si, todos lo conocemos porque no hay nada de ora en él y este cubierto de agua… No veo como algo así te pueda interesar.

—También dijo que tenía ciertas propiedades mágicas.

—Que atormentan a su tripulación, si, lo escuche, y estaba pensando que tendré problemas con algo así junto con la pata de mono de Gangplank.

—Pues parece que es tu día de suerte, no solo ganaste un pozo envidiable, sino que te quitare un problema de encima.

Twisted Fate la miró con atención nuevamente, y viendo la sonrisa confiada que portada podía sentir esa amarga sensación que le da ver a alguien tomando ese tipo de camino.

El de los necios.

—Como desees.

* * *

Casi no pudo dormir, levantándose realmente temprano para hacer todo lo que debía en vista de seguir la advertencia de Twisted Fate.

Parecía que las cosas mejoraban cuando EXO le anunció que la nave estaba en optimas condiciones y lista para ser abordada.

Comunicarse con toda su tripulación y darle un tiempo prudente para que se reunieran era otro tema que también le demandó sus horas y su energía.

Había muchos que quizás deberían abordar una vez que la nave ya esté en órbita y era necesario organizar un trasbordador para estos últimos.

Convencer a Jinx para que su equipo también abordara la nave y esperaran allí a su capitán fue otra travesía que la dejó exhausta, pero pudo contar con esa victoria al cabo de unas horas y a fuerza de sobornos.

Justo pensaba que podría tener la noche desocupada y dedicarles tiempo a otras cosas cuando Twisted Fate volvió a comunicarse con ella.

La princesa estaba lista para abordar la nave de la capitana.

* * *

La felicidad por ver a su nave en tan buenas condiciones, sabiendo que incluso tenia ahora un motor central mas potente, no cabía en el cuerpo de Miss Fortune.

Ya estaban en órbita, coordinando con los trasbordadores de Terra-2 para que estos abordaran la zona de carga, en uno de ellos estaba su premio.

—EXO, diles al trasbordador más próximo que al abordar haga lugar en el anden superior para la nave que debe llegar luego ¿De acuerdo? — indicó la pelirroja.

—Por supuesto, capitán.

Salió de la sala de mando para ir directamente a recibir el trasbordador, sintiéndose un poco ansiosa.

—Capitán, no logró comunicarme con el trasbordador C— comunicó EXO.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—La conexión es estable y segura, pero nadie contesta.

—¿Qué?

—No logro establecer una comunicación con nadie adentro del trasbordador.

—Entiendo—contestó la mujer, apurando un poco sus pasos— ¿Tiene la trayectoria marcada?

—Si, capitán, el trasbordador se dirige al anden de carga sin variar su rumbo, el único problema es el interior de la nave.

—¿Puedes ver algo por las cámaras del trasbordador?

—Negativo.

Miss Fortune frunció el ceño al tiempo que su cuerpo se ponía en alerta.

—EXO, que un grupo armado se forme en el anden de carga, quiero esa nave bien vigilada cuando ingrese.

—Si, Capitán.

Ya había llegado al anden y con gusto vio que media docena de sus hombres ya preparaban sus armas cuando la enorme puerta se abrió, podían ver la nave a lo lejos, oscura, no había ninguna señal desde adentro.

Aun cuando la nave ingresó, pudo corroborar que nadie la piloteaba desde la cabina de controles.

Al aterrizar el trasbordador, raspó con gran estruendo la base del andén. Al no estar piloteado su aterrizaje fue brusco y bastante ruidoso. Las puertas del compartimiento se cerraron y todo se quedó en silencio.

—EXO, abre la puerta del trasbordador, los demás apunten y estén atentos.

—Si, capitán.

Las puertas del trasbordador se abrieron, desprendiendo un humo oscuro que se deslizo por el suelo, todo en el interior estaba oscuro, salvo por las luces de emergencia y una que otra indicación al fondo, donde estaban los tableros.

—Luces— indicó y EXO entró al sistema de la pequeña nave, iluminándolo todo.

Se podía ver a la poca tripulación en el suelo, era difícil saber si estaban muertos o no. Tenían expresiones que desfiguraban sus caras, dejando ver un gran sufrimiento.

En el centró de la nave se encontraba un enorme recipiente, de un grueso cristal en forma de copa, el agua de su interior era oscura y difícil de ver su interior.

—Saquen a los hombres del trasbordador, revisen sus signos.

Sus hombres no titubearon ante el peligro desconocido e ingresaron, sacando de a uno a toda la tripulación.

—Están vivos, aunque en una especie de coma.

—Bien. Lleven a todos a la sala de emergencia, que los atiendan y me den un informe.

—De inmediato.

—Los demás remolquen esa cosa hasta el andén.

Dos subordinados agarraron el cristal y con cuidado lo sacaron del interior, la parte baja que hacía de soporte, tenía un panel.

—Matarife— llamó y la chica se puso al lado—¿Puedes manipular el tablero?

—Tratare— comentó con seguridad, acercándose y leyendo algunos de los botos con sus leyendas.

Solo le tomó unos segundos para que la luz entrara en el cristal y mostraran su contenido.

Se trataba de una criatura que dividía su cuerpo entre una cola que se asemejaba a los peces, y la otra mitad humanoide a lo de una chica. Su cabeza era parecida a la de las personas, dos ojos, negros con sus pupilas rojas, y la piel de un amarillo pálido, claro, que contrastaba con un verde que parecía ser de gruesas escamas.

Todo lo que alguna vez Miss Fortune había podido escuchar de las sirenas. Las leyendas sobre la sobre estas quizás no le hacía justicia a su belleza.

Lo único que no parecía natural en ella, era la tiara de plata con gemas azules, el mismo tipo de material del que un collar colgaba de su cuerpo y marcaba la zona de los pechos.

La criatura miró a todos lo que podía ver en el interior del andén. Pasaba sus ojos uno por uno, y finalmente puso su atención en la pelirroja. Sonrió con gracia.

—Y a eso le llamó una entrada inolvidable.

La voz era extraña, como si viniera del fondo de algún tubo cuyo eco resonaba. Todos sabían que era la criatura la que se comunicaba, pero esta no movía los labios, parecía entrar y salir de sus mentes sin que se pudiera evitar.

—¿No lo cree? — preguntó apoyando una de sus manos en el cristal, tratando de acercarse mas a la pelirroja— ¿Capitana Fortune?

* * *

Miss Fortune entró a la sala de custodia. Una sala pequeña pero que tenia el tamaño ideal para la “pecera” y daba espacio suficiente para poner guardias con sus facilidades.

—Informe— pidió.

—No me cabe duda que, en efecto, estamos ante la princesa de Catinopia, Nami— informó Matarife.

—Eres de ese planeta ¿No es así? — agregó la pelirroja viendo como la sirena parecía divertida con la conversación— así que te lo confió mucho, Matarife.

—Si, capitán… aunque no hay mucho que pueda decir— confesó la mujer.

—Por supuesto que no, los humanos solo tienen una pequeña colonia que lucha por sobrevivir en Catinopia— se comunicó la criatura, aun de humor.

—Ciertamente— concordó la mujer sin molestarse, pero pronto le dio su atención a su mayor— La pecera y su contenido son especiales, merman significativamente los poderes telepáticos de los vastaya de Catinopia, gracias a esta sustancia sus habilidades se mantienen al margen.

—¿Y como hizo para bajar a toda la tripulación del trasbordador?

—Fácil— se comunicó nuevamente, dejando que una pequeña risa invadiera sus cabezas— me rodearon de humanos… tan fácilmente manipulables.

—Alguien debió bajar las defensas… si se dejó persuadir por el canto de la sirena es normal que ni se haya dado cuenta que estaba desactivando el mecanismo hasta que fue muy tarde. Alguna de las maquinas debió tomar el control antes de que pudiera hacer mayor daño y volviera a subir la densidad en el agua lo suficiente para ponerla a dormir de nuevo— terminó explicando la experta a cargo— lo sabremos una vez que revisemos la cámara de seguridad del trasbordador, pero creo que es lo más probable.

—Bien… en otras palabras la princesita quiere matarnos, pero no puede porque el agua es demasiado… salada.

Nami rio paseándose en el poco lugar que la pecera le daba.

—Eres graciosa— halagó, dándole una simpática sonrisa.

Miss Fortune se acercó al cristal, contemplándola más de cerca.

—Así que… ¿Nami?... no eres lo que esperaba.

—Puedo leer tu mente. Yo “se” que no era lo que esperabas, pero— comentó, mostrándose mas animada— tampoco soy lo que quieres o esperas… ya que desde un primer momento… eso tampoco lo tienes en claro… curioso.

—Es peligrosa— interrumpió Matarife— No es por maldad, conozco la tribu bajo sus poderes, pero al parecer ha estado cautiva varios meses y… no creo que eso ponga de buen humor a cualquiera.

—A pesar de ese peinado ridículo en cresta, la chica parece lista— se burló la criatura.

—Bueno, su padre la dio de regalo ¿Qué puede esperar? — agregó la pelirroja.

—Mi padre… me pregunto qué te habrá dicho el pirata que me vendió a ti— indagó la chica, pero Miss Fortune pronto sintió como invadía sin tapujo sus recuerdos— Ah… no me vendió, fue una apuesta… tan humillante.

La capitana pudo ver genuina tristeza en el rostro de quien hablaba, pero rápidamente la chica la miró divertida.

—¿Tan rápido di lastima? Gracioso… Es un sentimiento que es recurrente en ti últimamente ¿No es así?

Nami dejó de mirar a la pelirroja para posar su vista en otros invitados detrás de ella.

—Una sanadita.

Sona se quedó sin pestañar en su lugar, parecía apacible y seria, pero no hacia por intentar absolutamente nada más.

Luego de pesados segundos, la capitana entendió que se estaban comunicando en una frecuencia que nadie más podía entender.

—Pero que seres mas curiosos atraes a ti, capitana— comentó Nami, el tono anunciaba que quería burlarse de nuevo— No sabes nada sobre lo que te estas haciendo cargo… o con lo que estas jugando… y esta bien, no es mi intención ayudar en absoluto.

Sona suspiró y dejó de prestarle atención a la criatura para ver Miss Fortune, su mirada cargaba cierto cansancio y desazón.

—¿Qué? ¿No te cae bien? No te culpo— comentó con gracia la pelirroja, pero su broma no fue bien recibida por la curandera, quien se puso de pie y se inclinó a modo de despedida, retirándose del lugar.

—¿Lo ves? Ese si es una expresión que dio algo de pena… ¿No crees?

Miss Fortune la miró con cierta advertencia antes de hablar.

—No molestes a Sona— ordenó claro, cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh, no, capitana. La historia de los sanaditas y mi planeta se remonta a siglos en lo que mi tatara-tatara-tarara abuelo aprendía a nadar— comentó con gracias mientras se movía de nuevo en el escaso espacio que tenía— mi civilización es mas antigua, y a diferencia tuya, yo soy capaz de entenderla a la perfección… y por lo mismo te lo digo ahora… no soy yo quien la está molestando.

* * *

—¿La visitaras de nuevo?

Miss Fortune miró a su segundo a mando y dudo que contestarle.

—Trata de no hacerle mucho caso, es una sirena… de un planeta cuya tribu lo domina por completo— aclaró el hombre mientras daba unos ajustes en la sala de navegación— esta tratando de seducir a cualquier en la nave para liberarla… no eres la excepción.

—Conozco a las de su tipo.

—Si, pero varios de nosotros no… y no nos esta dejando dormir— agregó el marinero— Si persiste, la idiotez y el mal humor de todos juntos… no se a que pueda llegar.

—Hare algo al respecto.

—Es lo que siempre esperamos de usted.

* * *

Entró a la sala de custodia, a esas horas solo estaba la experta, que permanecía de pie. Quizás la única a bordo a quien Nami no ponía de mal humor, imposible saber que tanto hablaban dentro de sus cabezas.

—Déjanos solas— ordenó la pelirroja.

—Si, capitán— obedeció sin titubeos, reiterándose y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿No tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer? Puedo ver que si— habló de forma juguetona, feliz de ver a la capitana de vuelta allí.

—Estas molestando a mi tripulación.

—Diferente capitán, mismas palabras.

La mayor sonrió a sabiendas que quizás el anterior pícaro también estuvo en una situación similar.

—Te recomiendo que los dejes en paz.

—¿O si no qué?

—¿Me desafías? — quiso saber con seguridad la capitana y se acercó unos pasos.

Nami se quedó en silencio, inspeccionaba con ojos curiosos a la chica.

—Eres bonita— confesó la criatura, apoyando su mano en el cristal, nuevamente recordando lo limitada que estaba para explorar— puedo ver en tu mente… que también crees que lo soy.

—Siento curiosidad por ti, no voy a mentirte— confesó la mayor acercándose más— me pareces vagamente familiar… pero no entiendo el porqué.

—Ven cerca…

La capitana caminó segura, no quería demostrar titubeo al tratar con una criatura como esa.

—¿Me preguntó por qué será?

Miss Fortune apoyó su mano en el mismo sector del cristal que la sirena. Podía sentir como invadía su mente y ahora de cerca, como esos ojos rojos la analizaban hasta lo mas profundo de los suyos.

—Me preguntó tantas cosas ahora— confesó la criatura— ¿Por qué teniendo tantos tesoros por elegir, elegiste a una princesa? Podías elegir una planta con dones extraordinarios, de los que se que ya tenias planes, o naves de valores inmensurables, llenos de historia y misterios. Inclusive pensé que querías algo con el libro del sabor, algo intimo que no solo te correspondía a ti… sino también a otro a quien le demostraste amor. ¿Por qué le demostraste amor? No lo entiendo ¿Para que querías otro esclavo? ¿No era suficiente con lo que ya tenías? ¿Tanta curiosidad te daba alguien más? ¿Una princesa? Definitivamente es mejor que otros seres mundanos supongo. O quizás, dos seres extraños son mejor que uno solo. ¿No le prometiste una cita? Ah, pero la curiosidad y los preparativos para saciarla eran muchos, ya no quedaba tiempo para trivialidades… quizás era demasiado complicada… no te lo puso fácil ¿No es así? Nunca puedo ayudar a entender, por más que me esfuerce… así que lo entiendo… está bien. Ojalá haya valido la pena.

—No entiendo de que hablas…

—¿Yo no era suficiente? Supongo que algo te dio más curiosidad ahora.

Miss Fortune sonrió, alejando un poco su rostro para mirarla bien.

—No se en que recuerdo te metiste o quizás el agua se te metió tanto que afecta a tus poderes, pero esos no son mis pensamientos.

Ahora era el turno de sonreír de la criatura, raspando el cristal con su dedo, como si quisiera acariciar la mano al otro lado del cristal.

—¿Y quien dijo que estaba hablando de tus pensamientos?

Miss Fortune tardó en entender, y a medida que lo hacia la sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios y se dio vuelta.

Sona estaba en la entrada mirando la escena. Permaneció ahí en silencio y luego de unos momentos de incomodidad, agachó la cabeza y se retiró.

—Ambicioso y desconsiderado— anuncio Nami, viendo como la palma de la capitana dejaba el cristal— tan humano de tu parte.

* * *

Nami se paseaba impaciente de cristal a cristal. Se agarró la cabeza con violencia cuando creyó que iba a enloquecer.

Las paredes en la cabina emitían un sonido que hacia que usar su psiquis le doliera. Sabia que era idea de la humana que había habitado su planeta. Entendía de frecuencias y como suprimirlas, pero lo que realmente la estaba llevando al abismo era como la capitana de la nave jugaba con su bolígrafo. Apretando su botón tantas veces que el sonido retumbaba en el lugar con gran molestia.

—¿Me echas la culpa de tus errores? — preguntó finalmente molesta, y el único ser que podía contestarle dejo de jugar con el bolígrafo— Las decisiones que tomaste… yo no las tome por ti.

—Yo se…

—No, no lo sabes, ya no puedo molestar a tu tripulación, felicidades capitán, pero sigo logrando entrar en la mente de quien este cerca, y “tu” decidiste quedarte a vigilarme aquí porque quieres torturarme con tu mente, ese retorcido y frustrante lugar, donde solo hay confusión y arrepentimiento.

—Divertido ¿Verdad?

—¡Me estas castigando por algo que yo no hice! — anunció la criatura molesta, pero cuando Miss Fortune la observó pudo ver que luchaba por no quebrarse— como lo vienen haciendo todos en este último tiempo.

—Mira, que seas un dolor de cabeza, bonito, es suficiente razón para hacer algo al respecto.

—Tu solo sabes lo que ese maldito pirata te dijo, que mi padre me ofreció, pero no te dijo tantas cosas.

—Pruébame.

La sirena trató de calmarse, volviendo a apoyar sus manos en el cristal, contemplando si la humano valía la pena.

Podía verla igual de derrotada que ella. Sentada en un lado de la sala, sus pensamientos iban y venían con el rostro de la sanadita. Podía ver en sus recuerdos como había tratado de acercarse para justificarse, y podía ver como había fallado en esos días. No sabia como tratar el tema y menos aún solucionarlo.

El dilema de que la chica obedecería las ordenes sin pesarlo tampoco la ayudaba a saber sinceramente que era lo que le pasaba.

—No se cual es el problema… sencillamente ordénale que te perdone… creo que ella ya entiende con el tipo de persona con la que se involucró… un pirata a fin de cuenta, un jugador.

—Cállate— la interrumpió la pelirroja— te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te expliques. No la desperdicies o juro que buscare otro bolígrafo.

—¿No deberías estar buscando tus propias oportunidades? Es como si no supieras que es lo realmente importante… tan humano.

Miss Fortune se puso de pie, dispuesta a salir.

—Es algo que tu puedes entender— la detuvo la criatura—Así como tu amas a tu tripulación, yo amo a mi gente… y haría lo que sea por ellos.

La pelirroja se giró un poco y la contemplo, esperando a que se explicara.

—En mi mundo, hay un gran revuelo porque mi padre se dejó corromper por criaturas del vacío. Terribles cosas pasaron, mi gente sufre todos los días. Por mas que se trata de mi padre… es mi deber derrocarlo, tomar su puesto… y traer paz a los míos de nuevo— explicó con pesar— el tipo que me apostó, al que le ganaste, hizo un trato con mi padre, y de esa forma el se deshizo de la única posibilidad de un cambio a su tiranía.

Miss Fortune se acercó de nuevo. Tomando en serio lo que se le decía, y la sirena podía ver que así era.

—Llevo tanto tiempo… en esta pecera que no me permite ni estirarme adecuadamente, pero más allá del dolor físico, mi mente sufre pensando en como la esperanza de mi gente se desvanece… puedo sentirlo aun del otro lado del universo… haría lo que fuera por volver a ellos.

—Mmm— exclamó finalmente la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos— no te creo del todo.

—Si me crees, puedo leerlo en tu mente— contestó con contundencia— solo estás enojada… no, el sentimiento es diferente… sientes envidia.

—¿Envidia? — preguntó con gracia, riendo un poco— La ultima vez que me fijé yo pude moverme con libertad por toda la galaxia y tu estabas encerrada en una pecera apestosa ¿A ver? Si, sigue siendo así.

—Puede que yo sea prisionera en este lugar. Pero te aseguro que eso cambiara. En cambio, tu serás prisionera de tus propias incertidumbres el resto de tu vida.

La pelirroja mantuvo la sonrisa, pero su expresión se volvió dura.

—Tan humano— agregó la criatura, no con enojo y molestia, sino pena— ese enojo que sientes, ni siquiera lo entiendes… crees que eres irascible e inestable, y quizás tengas razón, pero ahora tu corazón se ahoga y prefieres mostrarte cruel y molesta en vez de lo que realmente sientes.

—Odio a los sabelotodo…

—Estas triste— sentencio, compadeciéndose— lo se porque yo también lo estoy, el sentimiento es el mismo, aunque por razones diferentes… puedo empatizar con él. Te sientes llena de tristeza porque perdiste algo que querías y no tienes ni idea de como recuperarlo y tu corazón late de dolor porque perdiste, no una, sino varias oportunidades y ahora ves claramente que no hay vuelta atrás. Tu perdiste… como yo perdí.

—No es el fin… ¿Por qué hablas como si fuera el fin? — preguntó con malestar, sintiéndose vulnerable.

—Sabes que si— comentó con calma— acércate a mi… mantente a mi lado… finalmente se porque nos somos familiares la una con la otra.

La pelirroja se acercó nuevamente, el rostro de la criatura era amable, le daba calma.

—Yo puedo acabar con todos esos males… todo tu sufrimiento, lo prometo… hare que todo desaparezca.

Miss Fortune se sentía tan cansada, y mirando en esos ojos, podía encontrar allí la paz que le permitiría finalmente descansar. Deseaba que su cabeza se detuviera, aunque sea solo unos segundos.

—Las cosas fueron muy complicadas en el camino… Una criatura como ella es realmente difícil, duro de llegar… yo soy diferente, creo que nos entenderemos bien… en perfecta sincronía ¿Te gustaría? Hare todo realmente sencillo para ti— le aseguró, sintiendo el calor de la palma al otro lado del cristal, apoyando su frente, viendo como la pirata se perdía en sus ojos y la imitaba, reconfortándose con la cercanía— libérame… y veras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1
> 
> Aceptar la propuesta de Nami, olvidarse de Sona.
> 
> …
> 
> Opción 2
> 
> Rechazar la propuesta de Nami, buscar a Sona.


	24. Estaba rezando para que tu y yo termináramos juntos

—Yo amo a Sona.

Sus propias palabras la hicieron despertar de su trance, y ahora podía ver con claridad. La sonrisa de Nami se borraba a medida que la pelirroja camina hacia atrás, alejándose de ella.

Los labios de la capitana se curvaron hacia arriba con incredulidad y terminó por darle la espalda y salir de la cabina.

Caminó los pasillos vacíos de su nave. La temperatura era baja, la ideal para que su tripulación durmiera a gusto, sin embargo, ella no podía sentirse más despierta.

Atravesó los vestíbulos y segmentos hasta llegar finalmente a la puerta de la cabina de quien quería ver. Llamó sin titubeos y solo luego de hacerlo contempló la posibilidad de que, por la hora, estuviera durmiendo.

—¿Sona? — la llamó al cabo de unos segundos—No se si duermes o no… ni siquiera sé si estás aquí en realidad y quizás este hablando sola— bromeó un poco— pero siento que estas aquí… y siento también como te… sientes.

Esperó para nada ocurrió. El sonido bajo de las turbinas de la nave comenzó a acompañar el silencio.

—Entiendo que no me quieras ver… así que no entrare a la fuerza como otras veces— anunció con paciencia— sin embargo, me quedare aquí… hasta que abras.

Se alejó de la puerta, suspirando pesadamente. Por parte era un alivio, aun no sabia que decir o hacer, pero por otra, esperaba que la chica pudiera ayudarla.

Así que cuando la puerta se abrió ante ella, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Sona se acercó apenas, poniendo su mano en el marcó y mirando con calma a la pelirroja, pero no le sonría.

Miss Fortune podía incluso sentir que tampoco estaba molesta con ella, simplemente parecía estarse esforzando por no demostrar emoción alguna.

Caminó sin que la invitara a entrar, y accedió a la habitación que se le había asignado a la chica hace ya tanto tiempo.

Esperó que la chica volviera a cerrar la puerta y la mirara.

Sonreía para ella misma al ver como Sona seguía tratando de mostrarse dócil y obediente, pese a que ya la conocía por ser mas terca y demostrar mucho mas de lo que su raza podía aspirar.

Llevaba las manos juntas en su regazo, dejando caer sus brazos, aunque con los hombros derechos, y bajaba la mirada esperando a que se le hablara.

Parecía cansada a diferencia del estado de la capitana.

A la pelirroja se le pasaron un montón de cosas por decir para acabar con ese silencio. Desde una disculpa a explicarse. De preguntar por lo que pensaba hasta negar las cosas que ya sabia que pasaban por su cabeza.

Sin embargo, sentía que diría mucho y quizás no llegue a nada nuevamente. Solo tenia en claro lo único que Nami no pudo cambiar aun teniéndola frente a frente.

—Te amo.

Las palabras la hicieron sonreír mas ampliamente. Había sonado ridícula y lo sabía. Sentirse cursi y torpe no le bastaba para justificarse, y luchaba para no retirar lo que había dicho.

—Estoy enamorada… de ti— intentó de nuevo— escuche hablar sobre el amor y esto no se le parece mucho, a decir verdad. La mayor parte del tiempo me siento confundida… angustiada… cansada… es muy difícil para mi entenderte… es complicado… todo lo es en estos días— trató de explicarse sintiendo que empeoraba a medida que hablaba— sin embargo… lo prefiero. Me gusta sentirme así… porque se que es por ti… y que tu puedes acabar con eso. Por qué siempre se trato de eso ¿No es así? Siempre se trató de ti— finalizó riendo un poco, aun paseaba su vista por la habitación por la vergüenza que le causaba la declaración— ah… es molesto, lo se desde hace un tiempo, pero no quería-

Se interrumpió cuando miró de reojo a la chica. Sona tenia los ojos bien abierto, mirándola con atención, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y lloraba, aunque parecía no darse cuenta.

Miss Fortune tomó aire ampliamente y lo mantuvo hasta soltarlo con un pesado suspiro.

Sonrió con calma y se acercó, rodeándola con los brazos, pasando su cabeza por uno de sus hombros para luego acariciarle los cabellos mientras la acomodaba en el suyo propio. Pronto pudo sentir que también la abrazaba.

—Lo lamento, amor— susurró con calma— solo estaba pensando en mí, soy estúpida, tú ya sabes eso— comentó con gracia— pensé que era la única que enloquecía por no entender tantas cosas… pero tu también estabas en lo mismo… tratando de entenderme en lo que resolvías tus propios problemas… no te la puse fácil tampoco ¿No es así? Lo lamento.

Se quedó sosteniéndola de ese modo. A medida que el tiempo pasaba también comenzaba a mover un poco sus piernas con un lento vaivén, como quien trata de calmar a un recién nacido en sus brazos.

—¿Te parece bien si trató de aclararte algunas cosas ahora?

Sintió como Sona asentía en su hombro y se alejo un poco de ella para poder verla a los ojos. Apoyo su frente contra la suya y siguió mimándola de cerca por unos segundos más.

—Contigo, corazón, he cumplido la cuota de criaturas mágicas por el resto de mi vida… no necesito a ninguna otra… no quiero a ninguna otra— comenzó aclarando— así que no solo eres “suficiente” ¿De acuerdo?

Le beso la mejilla mientras volvía a la posición en la que estaba cómoda.

—Te prometí una cita ¿Verdad? Últimamente me da la sensación que no hago más que fallarle a los que me rodean… te lo compensare… con creces… si me dejas.

Nuevamente depositó un nuevo beso en el rostro de la sanadita.

—Y… es verdad también, desperdicie oportunidad que quizás no vuelva a tener en mi vida con la propuesta de Twisted Fate— comentó dejando salir un pesado suspiro pensando en el pozo— puedo vivir con eso, supongo… los ganadores estamos acostumbrados a perder mucho… irónico como suene eso— comentó con gracia, alejándose para que la chica la pudiera ver bien.

Sona la contemplaba con curiosidad, esperando por sus palabras, ya parecía mas animada y eso ponía de buen humor a la capitana.

—Puedo apostar, arriesgar, ganar o perder… pasa todo el tiempo, está bien— siguió hablando mientras le acomodaba los cabellos castaños detrás de la oreja— siempre que no te pierda a ti… de verdad lo siento.

Bajó su mirada a los labios de la chica, de ese color rosa que tanto hacia contraste con su blanca piel, pero los subió de nuevo a sus ojos.

—Esto es duro— se quejó— quiero besarte, pero siento que he estropeado todo tan mal que no creo merecerlo. Soy realmente idiota, y este es mi castigo, está bien.

Por primera vez Sona sonrió ante la ocurrencia, abrazando el cuello de la pelirroja, siguiendo ese lento vaivén de un lado a otro que ya era difícil de dejar.

—Luces cansada—comentó luego de unos momentos y Sona asintió— No se quien me creo que soy, irrumpiendo así en tu cabina… no se ni se la hora… debe ser muy tarde, ni siquiera EXO me está molestando. Deberías descansar. Aun hay muchas cosas de las que debo hacerme cargo… pero de repente siento que solucione la más importante— confesó dándole una mirada de cariño— gracias.

La guió hasta que logró sentarla en la cama. No llevaba su habitual capa verde, pero su vestimenta indicaba que de hecho no parecía haber estado preparada para dormir.

Miss Fortune le quitó un cinto que tenía puesto, y aflojó las prendas en las cinturas para que la sanadita estuviera mas cómoda. Se puso de rodillas al frente de ella y desabotono las botas que llevaba, quitándoselas.

Subió su mirada al cuello de la chica, allí un collar llamó su atención. El mismo que le había regalado cuando recién habían llegado a Terra-2.

Sonrió mientras lo tomaba en su mano y lo contemplaba. Volvió a pensar que EXO había hecho un buen trabajo de artesanía con el pedazo de colmillo de ora.

La mano de Sona envolviendo la suya interrumpió sus recuerdos.

La miró, indagándola, tratando de preguntar porque aun llevaba ese collar pese a todo, pero como siempre Sona contestó con sus actos, inclinándose para robarle el aliento en un corto beso.

Miss Fortune analizó por unos cortos segundos el rostro de la chica antes de volver a unir sus labios.

No creía que se lo merecía, pero si era lo que Sona quería, gustosa accedería a todo lo que la otra propusiera.

Sus manos acariciaron la cintura de la chica hasta tocar sus muslos y luego volvieron a explorar su abdomen.

Se daba cuenta que, aunque ya había pasado un tiempo, era curioso como los momentos como este entre ellas eran escasos. Casi podía esperar algún tipo de interrupción. Lamentó no haber sido capaz de crear mas situaciones como la que vivía ahora, lejos de los problemas.

Solo pudo desear quedarse así un rato más.

Una exclamación corta, pero apremiante salió de Sona y con esto Miss Fortune se alejó para contemplarla, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo al ver el sonrojo y la pena en la chica.

—¿Tienes pensando otros planes para esta noche? — preguntó de forma coqueta, mientras apoyaba sus brazos en las rodillas de la sanadita y la miraba de cerca— Ya sabes ¿Conmigo?

La leve sonrisa y la caricia en su mejilla fue afirmación suficiente.

Miss Fortune se puso de pie. Lamentó que el espacio en esa cabina sea reducido y pasó por su cabeza el llevar a Sona a su cuarto.

Aun así, temió porque en el pasillo la cortaran o algo evitara que llegaran, inclusive creyó que ya dentro de la cabina del capitán la pudieran buscar por algún problema y prefería no ser encontrada si es que había uno.

Por una vez, deseo que sus hombres fueran capaces de lidiar con lo que sea por las próximas horas.

Cerró la puerta con seguro y apagó las luces, solo se tuvo que girar para estar nuevamente cerca de Sona.

—Recuéstate— le pidió mientras se sumaba a ella en la cama individual.

Se puso encima de ella cuidando de no poner todo su peso para la comodidad de la sanadita y ubicó su rostro arriba del de la chica también.

—Esto es difícil— admitió mientras le acariciaba el rostro— eres tan linda que me cuesta hacer este tipo de cosas lentamente y no desesperarme por devorarte.

Se las ingenió para levantar la túnica de Sona hasta su abdomen, haciéndose lugar entre sus piernas y sacando con cuidado la ropa interior, la ultima prenda que cubría su centro.

Ya sentía a su mente muy metida en la situación cuando abruptamente su rostro fue alejado.

—¿Qué? — preguntó con curiosidad, al correr la mano de Sona de su rostro.

La chica estaba avergonzada, como si hubiera adivinado las intenciones de antemano y quisiera evitarlo.

—¿Qué sucede? Pensé que querías esto— preguntó sin sonar exigente, más bien curiosa.

Nuevamente la dificultad para comunicarse con ella la hizo suspirar. Puso más atención en sus gestos y notó también que la chica había logrado extender y cerrar sus piernas.

No se cubría realmente, y mantenía a la pelirroja cerca, pero alejada de su centro.

Miss Fortune pareció adivinar lo que pasaba, y sonrió. Una sonrisa que lejos de calmar a Sona la hizo escarmentar en su lugar.

—Déjame que te termine de quitar eso ¿De acuerdo? — preguntó mientras tomaba los pliegues de la túnica y obedientemente la curandera levantaba los brazos para hacerle la tarea más sencilla.

La pelirroja la admiró en la cama, ahora desnuda. Al cabo de unos segundos de no hacer mas que eso, Sona trató de cubrirse.

—Lo siento— se disculpó finalmente reaccionando— de verdad quería guardar esa imagen en mi cabeza.

Se inclinó para besarla y por como la chica correspondía y la atraía a ella, podía estar segura que quería seguir.

Trató de pasar su mano entre las piernas y estas de inmediato se abrieron, solo un poco para que pudiera seguir con las caricias.

Pero no lo hizo.

Miss Fortune se alejó de su rostro y trató de descender, tuvo que contener su risa cuando las piernas de la chica volvieron a cerrarse y nuevamente trataba de alejarla con sus manos.

—¿Qué sucede, corazón? Ya hicimos esto antes— se burló la mayor, divirtiéndose por la cara de pena que la otra ponía— ¿Cuál es el problema?... ¿Mmm?

Trató de hacerse lugar con sus manos, pero Sona se resistía, peor aun podía ver como la chica entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba, pero se burlaba e insistía con eso.

—¿Quizás el problema es que no quieres que meta mi rostro “ahí”? — preguntó con fingida curiosidad, recibiendo un asentimiento tímido de la otra— Que mal dejas a tu gente… tantas mitos y leyenda diciendo que son expertos en las sabanas… pero a una de las mejores en Sana le da pena algo como esto ¿Mmm?

Sona la reprendió con la mirada por estarse burlando, pero nuevamente se sintió apenada cuando la pelirroja sorpresivamente comenzó a besarle el abdomen.

—Ese fue un sonido muy bonito que acabas de lanzar— comentó de forma coqueta mientras volvía a besar la zona— ¿De verdad me vas a privar de ellos?

Miss Fortune la miraba de reojo, se estaba divirtiendo mucho con sus reacciones.

La chica a veces era apacible, inquebrantable, otras veces traviesa, disfrutando con meter a otros en situaciones vergonzosas sin perder del todo su inocencia, pero ahora estaba apenada, y la expresión que ponía cuando estaba en ese tipo de aprietos era algo que Miss Fortune quería tener tantas veces como pudiera.

—De verdad quiero hacer esto ¿Sabes? — habló con franqueza— quiero hacerte sentir bien luego de todo lo mal que te hice pasar… déjame.

Negó un par de veces y era evidente que quería darse a entender que no era necesario ese tipo de atención para con ella, pero la capitana la interrumpió.

—¿Y si te lo ordeno?

Sona se quedó en blanco, no creyendo lo que había escuchado, pero esto solo ensanchó más la sonrisa de la pelirroja.

—Te lo ordeno— confirmó con confianza— abre las piernas.

La castaña le clavó los ojos, esperando a que retirara las palabras, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso se puso de rodillas y se acomodó el cabello.

—Entiendo, quizás de verdad detestas la idea… será mejor que regrese a mi habitación. Seguro estas molesta y es muy pronto para este tipo-

Antes de poder levantarse por completo, la sanadita la tomó de la manga y la atrajó nuevamente arriba de ella.

—Estoy bromeando con las ordenes, amor— le aclaró viendo como la chica parecía querer tener una lucha interna en su cabeza, dispuesta a fin de cuentas a cumplir con lo que se le pedía— pero de verdad me gustaría hacerlo de esta forma ¿Esta bien?

Se quedó esperando, pero la chica no hizo nada. Finalmente cerró los ojos y la escuchó suspirar.

No sabia como tomárselo, así que volvió a deslizar sus manos, acariciando el abdomen para luego posar toda la palma en uno de los muslos.

Las piernas de la sanadita se abrieron con titubeos, pero finalmente aceptaban la intromisión de la capitana.

Descendió dando besos, disfrutando de como las piernas de la chica temblaban a medida que se iba acercando a su objetivo.

Se acomodó como pudo en la pequeña cama, inclusive tuvo que flexionar sus piernas a un lado para poder estar cómoda mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de la chica, no sin antes juntar su cabello rojo y ponérselo de lado.

Le dio una ultima mirada a la chica. Sona estaba apenada a mas no poder y ya tenía una de las manos en su boca para tratar de disimularlo lo mejor que podía.

Miss Fortune sonrió y sencillamente con solo acercar sus labios lo suficiente para besar las los pliegues la chica se estremeció en el lugar.

Nuevamente sintió la presión de una mano en su cabeza, pero ya no la empujaba con fuerza, parecía simplemente pedir tiempo.

—Eres dulce… no hay ningún problema con esto… de verdad— le susurró levantando un poco su cara— déjame… por favor.

La mano dejó de tratar alejarla y temblando le acarició lo que pudo del rostro. Miss Fortune no necesito más.

La habitación se lleno de sonidos ofuscados y gemidos ahogados en poco tiempo. Para la capitana era sencillamente cerrar los ojos y poder comprender a la perfección a su compañera con esos sonidos.

Era bueno saber que no se privaba de entenderla en esa sintonía, todo lo contrario, la escuchaba bien, quería deleitar sus oídos con más.

Aumentó la presión y el ritmo cuando creyó que la chica estaba cerca y aun luego de la sacudida que sintió en el centro no dejó de estimularla hasta pasado unos momentos más.

Cuando finalmente se retiró para limpiar su rostro, vio con atención a la Sona, tratando de inmediato de guardar ese recuerdo con fuerza en su cabeza.

La chica estaba tan sonrojada que creía que el rojo saldría de sus mejillas en cualquier momento, jadeaba derrotada en la cama y con los ojos brillantes, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Seguía apenada, podía notarlo, pero sin nada más que hacer.

—Ya se que te lo dije… pero eres de verdad linda— mencionó mientras se acercaba a su lado y le besaba la frente— ¿Estas bien?

Sona asintió mientras se hacia a un lado para darle lugar a la capitana. Esta no tardo en acomodarse y envolverla con los brazos, mientras también se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

—Me alegro— agregó mientras le besaba el rostro, viendo de cerca como se quedaba dormida casi al instante— está bien… descansa… amor.

* * *

Miss Fortune dormitaba en la cama. Había logrado conciliar el sueño en ese reducido lugar y ahora estaba mirando el techo entre idas y venidas de sus pensamientos.

Una voz que se dejaba escuchar de apenas la había interrumpido y ahora estaba mas en el mundo real que en el de los sueños.

La oscuridad de la cabina era mínimamente interrumpida por las luces de acceso de la puerta y uno que otro monitor en su estado de descanso que no llegaba a molestarla realmente.

Hacia frio, pero el cuerpo de Sona y la manta con la que había logrado tapar a ambas era suficiente.

La sanadita dormía apoyada en la mitad de su cuerpo, y era pesada, lo que le causaba gracia, pero no llegaba a incomodarla.

De hecho, no recordaba haberse sentido tan a gusto desde hace tiempo.

Enredaba su mano derecha entre los cabellos castaños de la curandera y giraba su cabeza para poder oler su aroma y darle besos en la frente cada tanto.

La chica dormía a gusto y parecía que no importara lo que hiciera, no despertaría, y aun así era atenta en cuidar su sueño.

La voz nuevamente hizo su intento por invadirle.

Esta vez pareció que Sona también la captó y se despertó, tratando de moverse de su posición, aun dormida sin entender que sucedía.

—Shhh— la calmó Miss Fortune acomodándola nuevamente en su hombro— no es nada… vuelve a dormir— le indicó, y como si la voz de la pelirroja fuera lo único que necesitaba para sentirse a salvo, cerró los ojos y se entregó de nuevo al descanso.

Por la respiración lenta y pausada, Miss Fortune supo que su compañera había logrado conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Sabía que habían sido días muy largos y duros, con poco tiempo para descansar, y solo le deseaba eso a quien ahora abrazaba. Le pesaba, pero también era consciente que quizás vuelvan a tener una seguidilla de momentos difíciles antes de encontrar una calma como la que experimentaban ahora.

La voz trató de nuevo de penetrar en su mente, pero volvía a fallar. La capitana sabia que eso significaba que aun la barrare era fuerte, pero que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que Nami pudiera contra ella.

Miss Fortune suspiró, apoyando su mejilla en la frente de Sona, dejándose aliviar por el calor, pero ya pensando en la criatura que persistía en comunicarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1
> 
> —Me pregunto… ¿Qué hare con ella?
> 
> …
> 
> Opción 2
> 
> —Me pregunto… ¿Qué haremos con ella?


	25. Palabra y voto

Nami se paseaba por su reducida cárcel, jugando con sus dedos, moviéndolos a través del agua. Pronto la puerta de la sala en la que estaba se abrió, y con curiosidad miró a las dos chicas que entraban allí.

Sonrió con gracia mientras las indagaba con la mirada, haciendo que la sanadita se incomodara sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Así que… gran noche ¿Eh? — comentó de forma picara la sirena, haciendo incomodar aun mas a la castaña, pero Miss Fortune solo le sonrió segura.

—Ciertamente ¿Qué tal la tuya? — retrucó la capitana mientras se acercaba al cristal, haciendo borrar la sonrisa de la otra chica.

—No ha estado mal… ¿Qué tal la del resto de tus tripulantes?

—Bien… aun ¿No es así? Me informaron que aun no eres capaz de descifrar la sintonía que emiten las paredes pero que no tardaras mucho mas en hacerlo y darnos un dolor de cabeza a todos a bordo… que fastidio.

—Puedes tratar de traer tu bolígrafo de nuevo y haremos una competencia de quien puede llegar a ser más fastidiosa, Capitán.

Miss Fortune se lo tomaba con humor. Se sentía bien pese a todos los problemas y no iba a dejar que la criatura lo arruinara de vuelta.

—¿Qué haremos contigo?

—Si… que buena pregunta— agregó la sirena, viendo a ambas con algo de cansancio.

—No te metas con Sona.

Nami sonrió sin poder evitarlo y puso de nuevo atención solo a la pelirroja.

—Ah, te has vuelto más intuitiva ¿Eh?

—Solo se que te gusta causar problemas y prefiero que te mantengas al margen con ella.

—Ella puede manejarse y defenderse mejor que tu… no me preocuparía por ella.

—Oh, no, no me confundas, sardina, no estoy preocupada por ella, te estoy dando una recomendación…

—¿Ah sí?

—Si, ya que ella será la que decida que pasara contigo desde que yo no veo como salir ganando de esta situación en la que me metí.

—Interesante… ya sabemos quién lleva los pantalones en la relación… ¿Sabes? El primer paso es la aceptación y luego-

—Cállate…— recomendó con una sonrisa dura— habla con ella, no conmigo…. Comuníquense en esa…— comenzó a decir mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza y las movía alrededor— cosa psíquica de criaturas peculiares que tienen y… lleguen a una conclusión.

—Por mi bien, la sanadita tiene más materia gris que todos en esta nave.

—No tientes a tu suerte… siempre puedo abrir el anden y dejar que te deshidrates en el espacio… ahí ya nada podrás hacer.

Nami se la quedó viendo por unos segundos y luego sonrió.

—No harás eso.

—Pruébame— la desafío la pelirroja, pero pronto Sona se puso a su lado para detener la discusión.

Nami pasó su mirada a Sona y la pelirroja dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—No te metas con ella…— advirtió lo ultimo antes de alejarse mas y apoyarse en una de las paredes del costado, no las iba a dejar solas.

* * *

Ya había pasado un par de horas y la pelirroja comenzaba a cabecear del sueño. Nami y Sona rara vez emitían algún sonido o ruido, y cuando escuchaba algo, solía ser la risa de la sirena por algún chiste que obviamente no podría entender.

Quedó contemplando a la Sanadita, parecía cansada cuando finalmente miró hacia donde estaba ella y negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a necesitar…— comenzó a decir la pelirroja acercándose un poco a donde ambas estaban— más que eso, corazón.

—Quiere que sepas que no hay caso conmigo, no tengo nada de provecho que puedas sacar y que pierdes tu tiempo al intentar recuperar lo que invertiste en mi— intervino Nami, riendo un poco.

—… ¿Es tan así? — preguntó resignándose y Sona solo pudo quedarse viéndola, tratando de trasmitirle algo de confort pese al esfuerzo realizado en vano— Eres la princesa de un planeta… debes tener algo.

—En mi planeta el ora no existe y los humanos como tú, que son pocos allí, adoptaron la moneda nativa. Nada que una pirata como tu pueda sacar ventaja…

—¿Algún tesoro misterioso? ¿Artefacto de poder antiguo?... lo que sea.

—Nada que funcione fuera del planeta.

—… eso es genial… muy, muy bueno… genial… genial…

Miss Fortune se alejó mientras seguía agregando palabras, sentándose en unas cajas de metal cerca, sintiéndose agotada.

Parece que debía resignarse a la perdida de todas esas cosas valiosas y aceptarse como la gran perdedora de los picaros.

Había quedado con Sona, tratarían de sacar ventaja de la sirena de una u otra forma. No podía seguir en la nave, mientras mas tiempo pasaba era peor para todos a bordos.

Sona le había terminado comunicando lo inteligente y peligrosa que era la criatura, tenerla encerrada solo molestaría mas a un ser que con el tiempo no podrían dominar.

Miró de reojo a Nami, esta le sonreía, seguramente sabiendo todo lo que había estado pensando, dejándola en evidencia y sabiendo que, si no encontraban una solución, ella terminaría ganando.

La criatura abrió la boca, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, la pelirroja la interrumpió.

—Siempre puedo tirarte al vacío y ver como te mueres… puedes ver y burlarte de mí todo lo que quieras, no me importa, pero tu sigues siendo la que está a mis órdenes.

—De momento… si, así es— contestó divertida, pero no agregando nada más.

“Que dolor de cabeza que eres” pensó con fuerza, y por como Nami se movió en el agua, supo que le había trasmitido esa idea.

Suspiró y se acomodó en el lugar, sin saber que mas hacer. Repasó las posibilidades y todas llevaban a la misma y costosa solución que no tenía recompensa alguna más que la moral.

—Yo si sabia lo del Sanadita de Leblanc.

Miss Fortune levantó la vista con curiosidad y vio como Nami tenia sus manos apoyadas en el vidrio de su pecera, mirándola con una sonrisa tranquila.

—No te lo dije porque él me pidió que no lo hiciera, pero si me lo hubieras preguntado lo hubiera hecho… supongo que es injusto plantearlo así, tenías razón en enojarte conmigo, lo oculte a sabiendas que era algo que desaprobarías, ojalá puedas perdonarme.

—¿De qué hablas ahora? — preguntó desde su lugar sin entender.

—Ella quiere que sepas eso también— contestó señalando a Sona con la cabeza. La sanadita también la miraba, cansada, pero con una sonrisa que demostraba que era así— Y que eres una idiota que se te da letal lo de meditar y la comunicación no verbal.

Sona miró de costado y con mal humor a la criatura y esta jugó en su “pecera” colocándose perfilada nuevamente a Miss Fortune.

—Esta bien, eso no lo dijo ella… lo pienso yo— admitió con gracia— será mejor que pongas atención, no todos los días se te hace el favor de tener una interprete de la realeza misma.

La pelirroja la miró, aun sin entender. Nami cerraba los ojos y parecía calmada, esperando.

—Esta bien, puedes confiar en ella, por ahora— habló de manera apacible hacia la capitana.

—¿… Sona? — preguntó y luego miró a la Sanadita, esta asintió con una sonrisa.

—Sera mejor no desperdiciar nuestro tiempo… ella es temperamental e impaciente— comunicó la criatura, trasmitiendo los pensamientos de Sona—… tu nunca lo admitirías, pero ambas se parecen bastante.

—… esto es tan raro— comentó finalmente la pelirroja poniéndose de pie, acercándose a la castaña, mirando de reojo como el cuerpo de Nami parecía calmo y estático.

—Lamento que sea raro, no puedo ofrecerte mucho mas que esto, y quizás no tengamos otra oportunidad.

—…Dios, juro que es igual a como pensé que hablarías— comentó con una media sonrisa incrédula— es decir, no el tono de voz de una odiosa sirena a través de la pecera, pero… las palabras y la forma de formular las oraciones… waho… acerté… estoy feliz.

Sona sonrió mas honestamente y se quedó contemplándola.

—Raro…— repitió la pelirroja, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza— es decir ¿Tu sabías? Lo del sanadita, me refiero ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Estaba tan molesta… no lo he logrado olvidar por completo, supongo que lo dejamos de lado porque pasaron muchas cosas, pero siempre quise saber… ¿Por qué no me confiaste algo tan importante para ti?

—No se trataba sobre confianza. Ya había notado que te oponías a mi forma de pensar… a la forma de pensar y vivir la vida de los sanaditas, mas bien. No te culpo, es difícil de explicar y mas aun de entender si no eres de Sana, pero nosotros creemos… tenemos fe.

—La forma en la que Leblanc lo trataba ¿Tu también lo sabias? ¿También estabas de acuerdo con eso?

—¿Si sabia como era su vida? La respuesta es sí. Nosotros ya sabemos que el camino puedo tornarse difícil y quizás inentendible en ciertas circunstancias… aún más que eso, quizás no lo lleguemos a entender en nuestra vida ni en la muerte. Pero decidimos creer y mantenernos aferrado al camino.

—Es estúpido.

—Lastimas mis sentimientos cada vez que dices que algo tan importante para mí es estúpido.

Miss Fortune pestañó rápidamente, tensando sus hombros, no esperaba una respuesta tan severa y honesta de repente.

—Perdón— se apresuró en declarar la sanadita— pero no tenemos tiempo y tu insististe con la honestidad… tratare de ser honesta. Yo entiendo que lo que los sanaditas creemos es incomprensible hasta reprochable para el resto y no trató de cambiar eso. Respeto lo que los demás piensan y trato de vivir con ellos a pesar de lo difícil que es convivir con opiniones tan diferentes. Si quieres decir todo el tiempo que lo que yo creo es estúpido, puedes hacerlo, no voy a impedírtelo ni prohibírtelo, solo quiero que sepas como me haces sentir con eso a veces.

—…no lo sabía.

—Lo sabes ahora, lo que es más importante ¿Qué harás con ese conocimiento?

Miss Fortune se quedó viéndola sin saber que agregar.

—Eres lo mas importante para mi ahora, te debo obediencia y dedicación. Toda mi vida esta orientada a ti… y mi camino se mostrará a través de tus pasos y elecciones.

—Esa es una enorme responsabilidad que no quiero— aclaró con sinceridad la capitana.

—No es tu decisión… sino la mía ¿No le entiendes aun?

—Me temo que no… no entiendo— insistió la pelirroja y el recuerdo de la sangre derramándose en el suelo a los pies de Leblanc la hicieron enojar— y quizás sea mejor que no lo entienda.

La sonrisa de Sona desapareció de momento, suspirando con pesar, pero aceptando lo que veía.

—Esa también es una decisión que respetare.

—¡No! No hables así, es detestable— se exaltó la otra, sintiéndose incomoda por la situación.

Era como tratar con un ser inquebrantable y ciego del que no iba a sacar nada y del que no iba a ponerse de acuerdo nunca.

Ella quería que Sona peleara, que le dijera lo que quería y que discutiera con ella si estaba escuchando algo estúpido.

—¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con que alguien te use como Leblanc? ¿Cómo ese infeliz murió con una sonrisa en la boca luego de que lo trataran como basura? ¡¿Cómo puede eso estar bien para ti?! ¡¿Para cualquiera?!

—Esa fue su decisión, murió feliz a sabiendas que vivió su vida como quería… bajo sus decisiones.

—¡Eso es un montón de mierda!

—No lo es.

—¡¿Tu estarías feliz?! ¡¿Eso es lo que tu quieres?! Ser violada por un montón de hombres, que se te pase de mano a mano sin importar que, quedar preñada y que nunca conozcas a tus hijos solo para volver a pasar a la mano de otro repugnante ser que vuelva a hacerte lo mismo ¡¿Quién querría esa vida?!

—¿Me ordenarías que haga algo así?

—¡No! — contestó de inmediato, sintiéndose ofendida solo por la pregunta—¡Nunca!

Sona se tomó el tiempo de contemplarla. Deseaba que se calmara un poco, temía que las pocas palabras que tenia para decirle no llegaran a ella.

—Tampoco era feliz para él— comenzó a explicar— Se llamaba Rufel antes de que lo apodaran Semental… y el tampoco entendía porque tenia que pasar por esas cosas. Me dijo que estaba confundido y se sentía desolado, casi no le quedaba fe y el camino lo atormentaba, pero decidió seguir creyendo. Era alguien inquebrantable, admirable, aunque tú lo consideres estúpido. Todo se resolvió para él momento antes de su muerte… por eso sonreía. Él me dijo que lo entendió todo cuando abrazó a su hija.

—¿Qué puede entender?

—No lo sé… y el solo repetía eso. Él estaba feliz. El me recordaba a mí. Entiendo el sentimiento. Estaba atormentada y confundida… dudaba y trataba de encontrarme de nuevo en el camino… hasta que este me llevo a ti… y de repente todo tuvo sentido de vuelta. Entendí… entiendo mejor las cosas.

—¿Y si te pierdo? — preguntó exteriorizando la mayor preocupación que tenía— ¿Qué sucederá si te pierdo y quien te agarre… sea alguien… como Leblanc?

—Si me pierdo… si me alejo de ti… estaría muy triste— admitió, acercándose a la pelirroja, tomando su mano y haciendo que esta le tocara la mejilla— me sentiría confundida y desanimada… peor que eso. Me sentiría aun mas perdida que cuando vi a las personas que quería morir una tras otra. Mas desolada que al ver como mi destino pasaba de una mano a otra. Tendría aún más miedo que cuando estaba atada a esa fría cama siendo examinada por científicos que querían abrirme. Dudaría mucho. Me preguntaría tanto. Estaría justo como estaba antes, preocupada… y luego apareciste. Era complicado, pero ahí estabas. Sin lugar a duda eras tú. Y pensé “Tiene sentido ahora” porque… no importaba lo difícil que había sido el camino, las dificultades, los horrores, los sacrificios… todo lo que tuve que pasar… si este me llevaba a ti.

Sona besó la mano antes de volver a apoyarla en su mejilla y tomarla con ambas de las suyas con cariño.

—Estaba tan feliz de encontrarte finalmente. Y no sé lo que haría si luego debemos separarnos… pero tengo fe de que no será así. Siento que llegue a donde tenia que llegar, pero si me equivoco… estaré bien… eventualmente… volveré a encontrar mi camino a ti… puedo sentirlo.

Miss Fortune tomó control sobre su mano para acariciarle con el pulgar la mejilla, nunca se había sentido tan embelesada por los ojos ámbar de la chica que tenia en enfrente, pero aun así los cerró para tomar sus labios.

Le dolía en su cabeza el saber que nunca podría tener la misma seguridad que Sona tenía. Sabia muy para ella que seguiría sin entender su forma de ver las cosas, pero quería amarla, aun así.

—Agh, perturbador— se quejó Nami, interrumpiendo el momento— aún estaba concentrada en tu mente. No creo que quieras que le diga lo que piensas mientras te besa ¿O sí? Ese contenido es para adultos… y tienes una mente muy sucia para ser alguien tan devota ¿Sabes?

—Cierto… el pescado— recordó Miss Fortune, aunque aún mantenía a Sona entre sus brazos— ¿Qué haremos con ella?

* * *

Salieron de la cabina, dejando a Nami atrás.

Sona miró a uno de los costados instintivamente antes de sonreír. Lo había sentido antes, pero necesito verlo para comprobar.

—¡Vaya! ¡Ya era hora de que se hiciera cargo de sus hombres, capitán! — fue la forma de saludar de Miss Fortune cuando encontró a Yasuo apoyado en una de las paredes del pasillo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te dieron muchos problemas? — comentó con ánimo el hombre mientras se acercaba a ambas.

—Demasiados… pero pude solucionarlos.

—Veo que tenemos una criatura complicada a bordo… una nave mejor equipada, tus hombres un poco alterados y… “una situación especial” aquí…— comentó lo ultimo mirando hacia abajo, entre medio de ambas, donde sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

Sona dejó de sonreírle para desviar su mirada al piso y en esa posición se quedó.

—Parece que me tomara un poco de tiempo ponerme al tanto de todo— terminó comentando mientras le daba una sonrisa a Miss Fortune.

—Supongo…— concordó la pelirroja, sin soltar la mano de la chica y sintiéndose con confianza— ¿Lograste arreglar todo lo relacionado con tu nave?

—La mayor parte, si… debemos ver el tema del cambio de motor.

—Ya me encargué por parte de eso, pero tendrás que volver a Terra-2 para retirarlo y comenzar los arreglos.

—Aun mas para ponerme al tanto… quizás es apremiante, hay algunos temas que debemos tratar.

—¿Pueden esperar? Ya tenía algunos planes.

—Quizás si… quizás no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1
> 
> Encargarse personalmente de Nami y delegar los asuntos de la Morning Star.
> 
> …
> 
> Opción 2
> 
> Encargarse personalmente de la Morning Star y delegar los asuntos relacionados a Nami.


	26. El planeta de agua

Era curioso mirarla tan fuera de su control.

Nami daba vueltas impacientes por la pequeña pecera que tenia de cárcel. Pegaba sus manos al vidrio, tratando de mirar más allá de lo que las paredes del trasbordador podían dejar ver, para luego buscar otro ángulo diferente, moverse y volver a intentar. Otras veces parecía sencillamente tratar de sentir algo, concentrarse, solo unos segundos, antes que la urgencia de buscar con la mirada cualquier otra cosa pudiera más, y volviera a moverse en el agua.

Miss Fortune sonrió un poco al ver como no podía disimular su impaciencia, pero la expresión se desvanecía de su rostro al pensar que esa emoción solo era reflejo de haber sufrido tanto lejos de su casa.

Sintió la mano de Sona sobre la suya, pidiéndole su atención. La pelirroja levanto la vista y pudo sentir lo cálido de la sonrisa que la sanadita le brindaba.

Se preguntó si habría leído sus pensamientos.

—Capitán, tenemos la aprobación para aterrizaje.

—Bien… bien…— comentó levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a la piloto de turno— no nos hagamos esperar.

No les llevó más de media hora cuando en el comunicador le daban la bienvenida y ya entraban al andén, abriendo la puerta para descargar.

El planeta Catinopia no era lo que ella esperaba.

Tenía la esperanza de estar en un lugar con mucho sol y olor a agua salada, con arena que le acariciaran los pies y un clima agradable para relajarse. En vez de eso tenían un pequeño lugar de metal oxidado, donde la resistencia de humanos y otras especies luchaba por sobrevivir, afuera, en los vidrios, un diluvio hacía imposible ver más allá de unos metros lejos del acorazado.

—Capitán.

La voz no era alguien de su tripulación, por eso le llamó la atención. Un hombre grande, moreno, bien musculoso le extendía una mano y le ofrecía una sonrisa. Miss Fortune no tardo en tomar el saludo.

—Le presento al regente de Hojalata, Capitán, Tuerto en acción— lo presentó Matafire.

—Mis amigos me llaman Tuco, por favor tómese esa libertad también.

—Así que… ¿Regente?— preguntó la pelirroja. No le llamaba la atención los nombres, pues sabía que este lugar la jerga era una que se manejaba por barbaros y bandidos y quedo de esa forma mientras las generaciones pasaban.

—La máxima autoridad por aquí— le aseguró el hombre sin perder la sonrisa— se me informó que traían cosas útiles para el acorazado.

La capitana había interceptado un mensaje de una colonia no muy lejos de la órbita del planeta. Parecían tener problemas para hacerle llegar suministros y el trasbordados de su tripulación les podría ayudar. Acepto ser de remolque sin muchas vueltas, aunque todo el asunto solo le dio un mejor panorama de lo precario y pobre que era la situación para las especies dentro del planeta.

—Mis hombres le ayudaran a desembarcar los suministros, a cambio de eso necesito un guía experimentado en la zona— anuncio, haciendo que el mayor asintiera de inmediato.

Vio como parte de su tripulación se ponía a disposición del regente y se desentendió momentáneamente del asunto.

Camino hacia un ventanal, donde Sona admiraba el panorama y se quedó a su lado.

—Te dije que fueras con tu capitán y la tripulación de la Morning Star— comentó vagamente— no hay mucho por hacer aquí. Haz de cuenta que soltaremos a un pez de nuevo a su mar y es todo.

Sona la miró con cariño y se acercó, poniendo una de sus palmas en el pecho de la pelirroja, aproximando su rostro al de ella.

—Mmm…— comentó con cierta comodidad la capitana mientras dejaba que esa proximidad la envolviera— por otro lado, creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto. Aparte es bueno tenerte cerca, sé que estabas intranquila por cuidar a la tripulación de lo que esa sirena puede hacer y te vi esforzándote mientras veníamos aquí. Sé que la mantenías al marguen pese a la seguridad de su celda. Buen trabajo.

Sona pestañó sin poder evitar que la sorpresa aparezca en su rostro, pero termino asintiendo levemente.

—Esa sí que es una expresión muy linda, procurare provocarte más como esas.

—Capitán, todo listo— anuncio Matafire y tuvo que alejarse de Sona para atenderla.

—Bien, terminemos con esto.

* * *

—… dijeron que la zona más segura es la que la tribu no está custodiando, lo cual queda bastante alejada de donde está el acorazado, si su “majestad” lo dispone claro— terminó la idea la pelirroja, pero solo mirar a Nami supo que no la estaba escuchando— o podemos tirarte directamente aquí y que te coman los tiburones.

—No hay tiburones en Catinopia— contestó de inmediato la criatura, sin siquiera verla, parecía llenar su pecho de algo y luego soltarlo, con dolor y anhelo al mismo tiempo— pero hay criaturas peores y más voraces.

— ¿Puedes lidiar con ellas?

— ¿Estas preocupada? Que tierno.

Miss Fortune sonrió con dureza y sentía un pequeño dolor de cabeza nuevamente.

— ¿Sabes? Estoy segura que tu padre me ofrecerá algo muy valioso a cambio de que te meta un tiro entre medio de las cejas.

—Eso es seguro, capitán— anuncio la sirena, finalmente viéndola a través del vidrio— aun estas a tiempo de hacerlo… negociar de vuelta conmigo, a ver si así recuperas algo de todo lo que perdiste antes.

Antes que Miss Fortune pudiera decir algo, Matafire le anuncio que habían llegado a zona segura.

El trasbordador paro su recorrido y con los motores apagados podían escuchar ahora la tormenta afuera.

Miss Fortune abrió la puerta trasera y vio como era rodeada de un inmenso mar gris, siendo taladrado por las incansables gotas que no dejaban de caer.

Sintió frio e incomodidad solo acercarse un poco a la salida.

—Todavía estas a tiempo— le recordó la sirena— de tomar una decisión diferente, analizar otras opciones, ver quien decidirá ahora…

Miss Fortune volvió la vista para sonreírle, mientras desenfundaba rápidamente una de sus pistolas y le apuntaba directamente.

—No, ya no más.

Solo decirlo abrió fuego contra la consola de la celda, haciendo que los pocos tripulantes del trasbordador se resguardara hasta que el ruido de los disparos pasara. Cuando la calma volvió todos pudieron ver como el vidrio de la celda estaba roto y había vaciado su contenido, excepto la criatura, que levitaba en el centro, ahora sin ningún tipo de control que la detenga.

No miro a nadie, simplemente a su libertad y de un rápido movimiento cruzo la salida, sumergiéndose en las turbulentas aguas para no volver a aparecer.

—Hubiera bastado con apretar el botón de expulsión— comentó Matafire viendo la consola y todo el daño hecho por los disparos.

—Le hubiera quitado emoción al asunto— comentó con desdén la pelirroja— aparte, de verdad necesitaba disparar algo… aun no supero toda la perdida… agh, llévanos a casa antes que comience a llorar.

—Sí, capitán.

* * *

Le tomo unas cuantas horas llegar al acorazado, las mismas que para dejar a Nami. En otras circunstancias le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo allí, pero el planeta le parecía de los más incomodos

—Nos llevara un par de horas más coordinar con la nave principal y tener todo listo para salir de este galaxia, capitán— informó Matafire.

—Está bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer para traerla aquí y que nuestro viaje sea pronto.

—A la orden.

Ya estaba pensando como matar esas horas a bordo del acorazado cuando vio como la gente se amontonaba en los ventanales a ver algo.

Se acercó un poco, pero por más increíble que le pareciera, solo se trataba de como la lluvia había cesado y daba una visión más amplia de las aguas. Aun así el panorama seguía siendo frio y gris.

—Déjame adivinar, el plato de la casa deber ser algún plato de mar— comentó acercándose al regente, el hombre sonrió.

—Así es, puedo recomendarle un lugar, hasta podría invitarla un trago si gusta.

—Lo lamento, pero ya tengo alguien en mente con quien me gustaría compartir— rechazó con una amable sonrisa, el asintió— ¿Tanto alboroto solo porque la lluvia paró?

—Ha llovido incesantemente en esta región por más de dos años… sin un solo día que descansara… y de repente…

Miss Fortune pudo ver como el hombre miraba a través de las personas y los ventanales. Se preguntó si todo eso había sido solamente por la criatura que había liberado, algo le decía que sí.

Tomó las recomendaciones del regente y buscó a Sona, encontrándola tratando de ayudar a la tripulación que aun organizaba el regreso.

—Me parece que te debo una cita ¿No es así?— se anunció ayudándola con una consola que trataba de manipular, aligerando el trabajo que hacía y dándolo por finalizado— este es un lugar horrible, sin intención de ofender a nadie, y no lo considera una opción para llevar a una belleza como tú de paseo, pero…

Miss Fortune recordó las palabras de Yasuo y como las cosas comenzaban a tomar formar más rápido de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado.

—Quizás no tengamos muchas otras oportunidades— terminó, haciendo que la sanadita la mirara extrañada sin llegar a entender— Vamos a comer, debes tener hambre, no hicimos ninguna parada desde que salimos de la nave.

Sona asintió pero aún se sorprendió cuando la capitana la tomó de la mano y la conducía así mientras salían de la zona de carga.

Llegaron hasta un puesto de comida, con unas precarias mesas puestas alrededor y se sentaron en una lo suficientemente cerca de donde la cocina estaba. Podían ver todo el patio del acorazado desde donde estaban.

Miss Fortune pidió por ambas y no dijo nada luego de ello.

Las voces de todas las personas allí inundaban el lugar. Niños, terrícolas y de otros planetas, jugaban mientras se pegaban al vidrio y veían el nuevo paisaje. De a poco los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a pegar en el rostro de las personas.

Ya no parecía un lugar tan terrible.

—Sona… tu… ¿Has pensado que quieres hacer a partir de ahora?— preguntó finalmente sin cruzar mirada, prefería distraerse con el movimiento de personas a su alrededor— Yasuo y los suyos ya recuperaron su nave, no hay razón para que sigamos compartiendo la mía.

Ahora miró de reojo a la chica y esta asentía a lo que decía.

—Si sabes eso entonces entenderás que deberás elegir que vas a hacer a continuación, quedarte o seguir a Yasuo. Aún tenemos algo que hacer las dos tripulaciones juntas pero-

Se interrumpió al momento que vio cómo, sin ninguna duda en su acto, Sona levantaba la mano, apuntándola con el dedo índice.

Suspiró sin dejar de mirarla, sintiéndose mal por la diferencia entre ambas al momento de elegir a la otra.

—Piénsalo mejor ¿Si? Ya te he demostrado lo desastrosa que soy.

Sona no cambió su postura hasta que la comida llegó a ellas, momento en el cual dejó de señalarla, podía aun así ver la sonrisa que trataba de ocultar la pelirroja mientras se hacia la distraída con el plato.

* * *

Despegaron sin problemas, desde las ventanas del trasbordador podía ver un nuevo panorama muy diferente al que se les presentó cuando apenas llegaban.

—Perdón, Capitán, me hubiera gustado que viera mi planeta a como lo recordaba de niña— se lamentó Matafire en el panel de control.

—No te preocupes— comentó al pelirroja, viendo como el sol tocaba el mar convirtiéndolo en destellos de ámbar brillante por donde pudiera ver. Le recordaba a los ojos de Sona de alguna forma y comenzó a entender que el color empezaba a gustarle cada vez más.

La alarma empezó a retumbar sin previo aviso, haciendo que la pequeña nave se iluminara de color rojo destellante mientras parpadeaba.

— ¿Qué es?

A la pregunta le siguió la sombra de una enorme ola que se extendió frente al trasbordador, impidiéndole el avance. Otras dos columnas de agua le siguieron y rodearon a la nave.

Los tripulantes quedaron inmóvil en sus lugares, viendo como estas paredes de aguas que amenazaban con azotar el trasbordador y hacerlo desaparecer, quedaban en su lugar, sin moverse más que por el fluir de los líquidos, como si esperaran órdenes.

—Capitán, algo se acerca.

Miss Fortune se acercó a la consola pero fue lo que pudo ver a través de las ventanas frontales lo que le dio una mejor idea de lo que se trataba.

Las columnas dejaron lugar a una nueva ola gigante que se estiró hasta estar a la altura del trasbordador. Una criatura estaba en la punta, dominándola con maestría, dejando ver una corona brillante de plata y un báculo aún más imponente. Clavó sus ojos rojos en la pelirroja y le sonrió de lado.

Vira la nave y abre la compuerta trasera.

—Pero, capitán…

—Hazlo… parece que tiene algo que decirme.

Sona se paró dispuesta a enfrentarla junto con ella, pero Miss Fortune negó con la cabeza y dio indicaciones de que todos se quedaran en sus lugares, atentos.

La compuerta se abrió dejando que el aire húmedo y salado entrara. Estaban ya muy alto, caer desde allí supondría la muerte, la misma que le esperaba si una de las olas decidiera abatirlo.

—Igual de idiota que valiente…— comentó Nami, acercándose más al borde para poder hablar cara a cara con la pelirroja.

—Hay quienes creen que esas dos cosas son sinónimos.

Nami sonrió y paso su báculo de una mano a la otra.

—He recuperado el control sobre este planeta.

—¿Bien por ti?— preguntó con sarcasmo la capitana, luciendo aburrida.

—Quiero que sepas que tratare con justicia y consideración a los de las otras especies en este planeta.

—Ah, sí, si… justo por lo que había venido en primer lugar ¿No es así? ¿Crees que me construyan una estatua?... agh, detestaría que se llene de musgo en algunos lugares. Por favor, cuida que no se me haga un bigote verde en ella ¿Si?

Nami sonrió con frialdad y extendió una mano hacia ella. Miss Fortune la miró con recelo y con desconfianza comenzó a extender su mano.

La criatura no le dio tiempo y se adelantó tomándola con fuerza y jalando de ella. La repentina acción hizo que todos en el trasbordador se pusieran en guardia, pero con la otra mano Miss Fortune los llamó a la calma.

Apenas podía apoyarse en el borde de la compuerta, y el viento golpeando su cara solo hacía que la sensación de vértigo aumentara, pero se esforzó por concentrarse en el rostro de la sirena, podía ver sus ojos rojos analizándola, quizás metiéndose en su cabeza una vez más.

De la columna de agua, Nami hizo traer una caja oscura, oxidada y vieja, se la entregó a la capitana apoyándosela con fuerza en el abdomen, haciendo que su equilibrio peligrara más y solo se valiera de la mano que Nami sostenía.

— ¿Sabes?— preguntó mientras le daba una sonrisa juguetona y empujaba su cuerpo de modo que la pelirroja pudiera apoyar sus pies de una mejor forma en la nave.

Ahora se alejaba haciendo que el tacto entre sus manos casi se cortara.

—Empiezo a entender porque le gustas tanto.

* * *

—Eso fue intenso— comentó Matafire una vez que la las columnas de agua se desvanecieron y la criatura se había alejado junto con cualquier peligro que le impidiera dejar el planeta.

Ya se encontraban en el espacio y su nave la esperaba con las compuertas abiertas para ingresar.

— ¿Va a dejar que esa cosa suba a bordo?

Miss Fortune aun parecía aturdida por toda la confrontación, pero sostenía en su regazo la extraña caja.

—Yo no… no lo sé— comentó bajamente mientras inspeccionaba el artefacto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción 1
> 
> Confiar en Nami y dejar que EXO examine la caja a bordo.
> 
> …
> 
> Opción 2
> 
> Desconfiar de Nami y tirar la caja al vacío.


	27. La ayuda de una princesa

Miss Fortune miró a Sona con paciencia, la chica le devolvió la mirada luego de varios segundos analizando la caja y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Lo tomare como que no posee adentro ninguna maldición milenaria ni ninguna peste que atormentara a mi tripulación mientras su piel se desvanece— sentencio Miss Fortune, tomando la caja y poniéndola arriba de una mesa de análisis para que EXO la abriera y comenzara la investigación apropiada.

—Como si la piel de los tripulantes fuera queso siendo rallado para decorar la copa de un enorme tazón de espagueti—continuo Jinx, cruzada de brazos, asintiendo como toda la seriedad en su rostro— ¡¿Qué?!— Preguntó viendo como todos se le quedaban viendo— ¿Soy la única que le pone mucho queso a la pasta? Raros…

—El análisis indica que esta sellado, capitán— informó EXO con solo uno segundos de tenerlo en su poder— me tomara unos cuantos minutos, quizás una hora y algunos minutos más.

—Bien… haz lo que tengas que hacer. El resto disperse la sala ¡Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer!

Y era verdad.

Ya con ambas naves andando en óptimas condiciones era propicio no alargar más la misión que unía a ambas.

Podía entender porque Sona quería quedarse en su nave, pero no podía concebir que Jinx siguiera causando problemas a bordo.

“— ¿Crees que dejare a nuestra hija a bordo de tu nave contigo sola allí?” fue lo que la piloto pregunto indignada “—Seguro usaras todo el lugar como un telo para ponerle manos a esta inocente criatura ya que nadie estará aquí para supervisar”

Se llevó una mano a la frente solo de recordar lo ruidosa de su voz.

Había coordinado con Yasuo una reunión una vez que alguna de las dos naves diera con el paradero o siquiera una pista de Gangplank.

Encontrar un pirata, más aun, un pícaro de su nivel, no era tarea fácil, todo lo contrario.

Le desmotivaba pensar que quizás le tome demasiado tiempo dar con su nave, y a la vez, la idea de prolongar la compañía de Sona le agradaba.

Podía verla en el pasillo, riendo por una historia que Jinx se esforzaba en exagerar.

No sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ordenar todo en su cabeza y parecía que las cosas necesitaban una pronta respuesta en el exterior.

Yasuo no lo mencionó, pero parecía de alguna manera al tanto que la sanadita ya no lo seguiría. Lejos de molestarle parecía cargar cierto alivio.

Dio un par de pasos en dirección a donde se encontraba Sona pero entonces EXO se anunció.

— ¡Capitán! ¡Es un descubrimiento que será mejor que usted vea por si misma!

—Eso fue rápido…

* * *

Frente a Miss Fortune la caja se encontraba abierta y una especie de hibrido metálico, cuyo aspecto era oscuro con ojos rojos, se retorcía de un lugar a otro, tratando de salir de la base de cristal blindando. No debía de medir más de medio metro y su aspecto se asemejaba a un escorpión.

—Entonces… ¿El atún trato de matarnos a fin de cuentas?— preguntó Jinx mientras golpeaba el cristal, molestando a la criatura.

Miss Fortune lo dudaba. Estaba casi segura que Nami no tenía intenciones de herirla. De haberla querido muerta lo hubiera hecho antes de manera más segura y eficiente.

Lo que en verdad le perturbaba era que el aspecto de la cosa que tenía en frente le resultaba repugnantemente familiar.

Solo unos segundos más y su mente encontró la solución al problema. Miro la lente de EXO y la IA tiro confites de colores.

— ¡Excelente capitán, lo ha descubierta, se lleva el premio mayor!— festejó su asistente al saber que su superior había adivinado de que se trataba.

— ¿Confites de colores? ¿En serio?

—Para las maquinas, lo humanos tardan demasiado sacando conclusiones muy obvias. Deben hacer un recorrido extenuante entre su razonamiento y recuerdos guardados en corteza madre de…

—Sí, si, como sea. La verdadera pregunta es…— lo interrumpí Jinx— Esta cosa… ¿Se come?

—Es una de las marionetas mecánicas de Gangplank— sentenció Miss Fortune, poniéndole más atención.

—Eso es correcto. La procedencia de sus materiales y su tecnología es idénticas a la que encontramos en el trasmisor que logró plantar en nuestra nave— concluyó el análisis, EXO.

—Parece inquieto— comentó con malicia la pelirroja, mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en los labios— creo que quiere volver con papi.

—Estoy un 98% seguro que es así, capitán. Y créame, sabe cómo volver a su creador.

Miss Fortune asintió, entendiéndolo mejor ahora. Agradeció a Nami mentalmente mientras le molestaba el hecho de que seguramente la sirena había penetrado más de lo que le hubiera gustado en su cabeza como para saber la ayuda que necesitaba.

—Pues, no lo hagamos esperar— siguió hablando golpeando el vidrio, molestando a la cosa que parecía querer atacarla— papi debe estar muy preocupado por su bebe ¿Verdad?

* * *

Gangplank exprimía una de sus naranjas sobre una copa de ron con hielo. Caminó con desdén por la sala de mando y se sentó en su gigantesco asiento.

Tenía una vista hermosa de las estrellas, y allí, a su costado, brillaba el ídolo de ora que le había robado a esos “muchachos”.

Aun dudaba de venderlo. Tenerlo ahí significaba poder recordar la cara de Miss Fortune cuando se lo arrebato.

Quiso darle un sorbo a su bebida cuando una luz tintineante apareció en su tablero. La miró con extrañeza, pero al poco tiempo desapareció.

Volvió a acercar sus labios al vaso, cuando nuevamente una luz roja llamo su atención, pero esta estaba al otro lado del panel. Iba a acercarse al lugar, pero entonces se apagó y todo volvió a la calma.

Dejó el vaso a un lado y comenzó a manipular la computadora más cercana en busca de anomalías.

Nada.

Se rascó la barba, no terminándose de convencer, y se dirigió de nuevo al escritorio donde había dejado su vaso.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo analizó. De a poco pudo ver como algo brillaba en él. Pero no era el contenido, sino el material.

Agudizo su mirada y la luz comenzó a hacerse más grande, hasta que entendió que no venia del vaso, sino del ventanal.

Giró al mismo tiempo que toda la sala se iluminaba y lo último que vio fue la enorme cantidad de misiles de plasma impactando contra su nave.

— ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! ¡Nos atacan!

Se puso de pie luego de haber conocido el suelo, todo temblaba y las alarmar sonaba fuertemente en todo el lugar.

— ¡Nos atacan, capitán!

— ¡No me digas, idiota!— masculló mientras se ponía de pie y agarraba su arma— pensé que era una invitación para tomar el té

Salió dando una fuerte patada al resto de panel que obstruía la salida de la sala de mando.

Era imposible.

La nave había recibido, no uno, sino varios impactos, podía verlo desde donde estaba.

Las alarmas, la prioridad de las maquinas al tratar de mantener el oxígeno adentro. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer ver las condiciones de los cañones.

¿Pero cómo?

Se encontraba en un lugar remoto. Decidió dejar descansar los escudos inclusive porque en millas no habían avistado una nave. Absolutamente nada había aparecido en el radar.

Su mandíbula se tensó mientras trataba de pensar que fue lo que se le había pasado por alto, pero a medida que los segundos pasaban era evidente que era menos importante que el que hacer ahora que estaban bajo ataque.

Su mirada se posó en el otro lado del andén, donde un flash había salido.

—Uff, pondré esa foto en el techo de mi habitación, la mirare cada vez que quiera pensar en algo excitante para… ya sabes… propósitos científicos— comentó Jinx mientras sacudía la foto que había sacado de su cámara vintage favorita y le daba un beso antes de ponérsela en el bolsillo— ahora si— comentó poniéndose el lanzamisil al hombro— di Whisky. Quizás el flash salga un poco diferente esta vez, pero no te preocupes.

Gangplank no le dio oportunidad, con hastió levanto su arma y apunto a un costado, haciendo explotar un tubo de gas que sepultó a la piloto.

Ahora ya sabía quién los estaba atacando, pero el saberlo solo hizo que se enfureciera aún más.

Se dirigió a zancadas hasta la sala de operaciones. Sus hombres caían a diestra y siniestra.

Cruzo la puerta y se quedó de pie, sintiendo como sus venas se hinchaban en ira.

—Vaya, vaya— comentó Miss Fortune mientras jugaba con su arma, apoyada en el escritorio, en una posición relajada— eso fue increíblemente más fácil de lo que pensé que sería… me siento hasta desilusionada…

Gangplank le apunto con su pistola pero quedo petrificado de momento. Miró al costado y vio un manto de ora que se dirigía a sus pies.

—Hazlo bailar, parece que tiene ganas.

A la orden, Gangplank comenzó a balancearse a un lado y a otro, por más que no quería.

Sona se presentó a un costado y recibió la enfurecida mirada del capitán.

—Agh, hasta para entretener a tus invitados eres malo— comentó Miss Fortune aburriéndose de la danza. Sona dejó su hechizo y el hombro cayó sobre una de sus rodillas.

— ¿Cómo…?— preguntó con la mandíbula apretada.

A la pregunta, Miss Fortune debelo un cofre que tenía a sus espaldas, abriéndolo.

Una de sus máquinas, una bastante antigua, salió corriendo del lugar. A gran velocidad, perdiéndose por las rampas inferiores, apurada de cargar sus energías en el núcleo madre de la nave.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

— ¿Eso? Me lo regalo una amiga que te detesta… como muchos otros— comentó con desdén mientras se acercaba a él— Bueno, vamos al grano… Tienes algo que quiero ¿No? De hecho que me pertenece. Dámelo ahora y no volare en pedazos tu nave con toda la tripulación.

Gangplank rio con sarcasmos.

—Mentirosa.

—No todos somos un montón de bosta como eres tú. Algunos somos más inteligentes— comentó con paciencia, la victoria ya le pertenecía, quería sacar el mayor provecho— tus hombres se resisten afuera, no tienen posibilidad.

Gangplank vio como la chica se comunicaba con alguien en el exterior, a los pocos segundos pudo ver por el ventanal como dos naves enormes apuntaban y cargaban sus cañones contra la suya.

—Veras, un especialista me dijo que esta nave tiene un motor potente y varias cosas interesantes en el andén. Me lo llevare todo como “interés” de lo que me robaste. Sería una pena desperdiciar todo eso y destruirlo… aunque lo hare si no le das la orden de retirada a los tuyos.

—Nunca, prefiero mi nave hecha cenizas antes que en las cuidadas manos con manicura de una mujer como tú.

—Esperaba esa respuesta necia. De hecho me llena de alegría escucharla… ¿Jinx?

La piloto apareció, sacudiéndose el polvo y el aceite de su anterior encuentro, pero en buena forma. No tardó en ponerse un par de guantes negros.

Miss Fortune le paso un artefacto, uno que reconoció al instante. El trasmisor que logró colar a la nave de la pelirroja para venderle luego la información a los demaxianos.

—Me alegra ver que tienes eso de recuerdo, es una pena que no haya logrado ver tu rostro cuando esa nave militar los abordos— se burló Gangplank.

La pelirroja sonrió con dureza, recordando la humillación por la que paso, pero sabía que ahora podría cobrárselo.

—Sí, sí. Colaste un trasmisor en mi nave, en un lugar en el que nadie pudo encontrarlo ¡Felicidades!— anuncio con una nueva sonrisa que hizo escarmentar al capitán— ahora es mi turno ¿No es así?... de esconder este trasmisor en donde nadie podrá encontrarlo.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó sin entender al tiempo que Malphite lo agarraba de los hombros y lo inmovilizaba, tirándolo al suelo boca abajo— ¡Detente! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!

Escuchaba la risa de Jinx retumbando en la sala, en todas partes. Comenzaba a transpirar en frio adivinando las intenciones.

—Relájate, será más difícil si estas todo tenso, créeme, no es mi primera vez— anuncio de forma alegre la piloto— Sona, toma mi cámara ¿Quieres? Trata de tomar una buena toma de su expresión en cada momento, hare un hermoso collage.

Pudo ver como la sanadita se ponía en frente, arrodillándose, con la cara incomoda y avergonzada, pero obedeciendo a lo que se le decía. Apuntaba con la cámara la cara del atemorizado pirata.

— ¡No! ¡¿Qué van a hacerme?! ¡No!— gritaba cuando sentía lo que trataba de entrar— ¡Fortune!

Y lo último que vio fue el flash.

* * *

Jinx jugaba en su escritorio con las fotos. Tiraba brillantina en los bordes, que contrastaban a juego con lo rojo de la cara de Gangplank.

—Lo hubieras visto, capitán— le comentó a Yasuo, que era reacio a ver la nueva colección de imágenes— créame, necesitara una cirugía para sacarse el trasmisor… es una pena que no estaré allí para escuchar la historia que le dirá al cirujano— se burló, mientras colgaba dos fotos en su pared y la enmarcaba con luces de colores— agh… ¡Perfecto!

— ¿Sabían que el ano de una persona puede dilatarse 12 centímetros?— pregunto Ziggs al otro lado de la sala, aun entretenido por la anécdota.

—…fascínate— comentó Yasuo.

El capitán se alejó del grupo y miro por la ventana de su nave. A la par viajaba la imponente tripulación de Miss Fortune.

Ambas naves ya no tenían nada en común. Se mantenían navegando cerca solo por salir del territorio en el que estaban, pero llegado determinado momento se separarían.

Ni siquiera era necesario una última reunión de despedida. Ya habían dividido ganancias y acordados los términos.

Yasuo solo esperaba una última llamada para la decisión final. La cual aún no conocía, pero aceptaría sea cual sea.

Volvió su mirada a la tripulación, animada y alegre y volvió su vista a la ventana, con nostalgia, preguntándose si ella también los miraba ahora.

Y así era.

Sona miraba desde la nave de Miss Fortune a la Morning Star. Respiró profundamente, recordando todo el viaje que había ocurrido en este tiempo. Le parecía increíble.

—Ese sí que es un suspiro— comentó la pelirroja acercándose hacia donde ella estaba.

Se puso a su lado y ambas miraban ahora la nave de su colega. Podía adivinar los pensamientos de la sanadita.

—Perteneces allí ¿No es así?— cuestionó, sin mirarla directamente, aunque en secreto la contemplaba por el reflejo del vidrio. Sentía a su corazón hacerse pequeño solo con pensar en lo que pasaría— y también me perteneces a mí… que difícil debe ser.

Sona la miraba de costado, le hubiera gustado que la encarara pero la capitana parecía decidid a perderse en las estrellas en frente.

—No voy a decirte que hacer— sentencio la pelirroja— puedes hacer lo que tú quieras. Yo sería feliz solo si sé qué haces tu voluntad.

Pudo sentir como la mano de Sona tomaba la suya, y se resignó finalmente a verla.

Ya frente a frente, podía sentir lo que la chica quería trasmitirle.

Esta vez fue ella la que suspiró.

—Me gustaría que tu decidieras al final… pero si tengo que decirte la verdad, no me da igual lo que decidas— confesó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, haciendo que Sona sonriera por las cosquillas que la causaba— a mí me gustaría…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decisión final
> 
> …
> 
> Opción 1
> 
> Pedirle a Sona que se quede a su lado.
> 
> …
> 
> Opción 2
> 
> Pedirle a Sona que regrese con la Morning Star.


	28. Epilogo

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía la oportunidad de descansar.

De alguna forma se las había ingeniado para meter a su tripulación en una misión a otra. Cuando no era una búsqueda era una persecución, cuando no era una persecución era una recompensa, cuando no era una recompensa era una fuga y cuando finalmente ya no huía de nadie, EXO el rastro de lo que había estado buscando por meses.

Así que no era un descanso como tal, pero el viaje hacia destino quizás le dé un poco de tiempo para distraerse y relajarse.

Luego de bañarse y cambiarse estaba lista para dormir, pero la capitana decidió pasarse por la sala de navegación. Pese a estar cansada tenía ganas de mirar el espacio como solo ese lugar podía hacerlo.

Solo llegar encontró que la sala no estaba vacía, como hubiera esperado a esas horas, luego de mandar a todos al silencio.

Sonrió mientras se acercaba a donde estaba sentada Sona y se quedó de pie a un lado de ella.

—A veces me pregunto si lees mis pensamientos y “casualmente” te metes en mi camino— comentó un poco en serio y un poco en broma la pelirroja.

La sanadita le sonrió, mirándola de lado y luego de nuevo al frente.

Miss Fortune temió en un primer momento que a la chica le costara adaptarse a su nueva tripulación y dejara de lado a la antigua.

Muchas noches le pesaba que la castaña extrañara a sus colegas y que ella, tan egoístamente, le haya pedido quedarse a su lado.

Para esos momentos, dejaba de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo, y la buscaba por la nave, encontrándola sin mucho problema. Sona siempre la miraba como si supiera porque la tenía en frente y le sonreía, tratando de disipar cualquier duda que la chica tuviera.

Con el pasar de los días la chica se convirtió en parte de la tripulación siendo aún muy diferente a cualquiera de los piratas o mercenarios que tenía a bordo.

Era una combinación extraña, pero valiosa. Muchos de los trabajos y viajes que tuvieron por delante se facilitaron gracias a las habilidades de la sanadita, encontrando su propio lugar a bordo.

Inclusive en dos ocasiones se toparon con la Morning Star, llegando a trabajar lado a lado de nuevo.

En una de esas ocasiones Sona estuvo a bordo de su antigua nave por algunas semanas y no tuvo contacto con ella por otro medio que no virtual.

La había extrañado como nunca pensó que extrañaría a alguien de su tripulación.

Seguía pareciéndole extraño, como tantas cosas de ella y aun emocionante y excitante.

— ¿Alguna vez piloteaste una nave tan grande como esta?— preguntó la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en su lugar. La sanadita negó— entonces es tu momento de brillar.

Sona volvió a negar, esta vez enérgicamente, mientras presentaba sus manos, pero la capitana ya había tomado su decisión.

—Vamos, será divertido, ven— indicó haciéndole señas de que se acercara.

La castaña se resignó y siguió las indicaciones, cuando estuvo al lado de la pelirroja espero por mas pero solo recibió una sonrisa cálida.

—Ven— insistió, tomándola de la mano y guiándola hasta que estuvo sentada sobre sus piernas— Ok… EXO, acerca el mando y pon la consola principal aquí al costado.

Su IA obedecía mientras se acomodaba en su asiento con Sona ahora entre medio de sus piernas, de modo que le daba la espalda y podía apoyar su quijada en su hombro. La esencia dulce que siempre acompañaba a la curandera la invadió de modo que se sintió algo soñolienta.

Se distrajo un rato abrazándole la cintura y atrayéndola más a su centro, hasta que EXO le informó que estaba todo listo.

—Bien… no estés nerviosa— le ordenó viendo como los hombros de repente se tensaron— esto es sencillo, Jinx era su piloto, estoy más que segura que puedes hacer un trabajo aún más que decente si tenemos ese parámetro— bromeó mientras manipulaba con una de sus manos la consola a su lado— Toma ese mando con ambas manos… bien… ahora la nave esta en automático, la sacare cuando estés lista y pasara a manual… entonces de ti dependerá que no choque contra nada y no se desestabilice lo suficiente como para que toda la tripulación vomite ¿De acuerdo?

Disfruto sintiendo como nuevamente la espalda de la sanadita se tensaba, pero no dijo nada, sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Puso la nave en manual y la cabina hizo algunos sonidos, EXO ayudando a notificar los cambios y luego… nada. La nave siguió de estable como en un principio.

—Buen trabajo— la felicitó la pelirroja viendo como Sona tenía el mando fuertemente agarrado, esforzándose por no moverlo ni un centímetro de su lugar— pero, en serio, debes relajarte. La ruya no es todo derecho así que tendrás que mover la nave un poco.

Volvió a manipular el panel que tenía a su costado. No se lo dijo a Sona, pero tenía la situación controlada desde allí. El escudo de la nave estaba activado, si algo chocaba contra ellas no iba a recibir ni un rasguño y tenía cierta estabilidad automática. Aun si Sona tiraba el mando, no iba a ser posible que los tripulantes lo sintieran.

“Pero por lo demás…” pensó mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de la chica.

—Tú tienes todo el control ahora, pero descuida, no dejare que nada malo pase ¿De acuerdo?— le aseguró, mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y descansaba su cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento.

Era una buena vista. Tenía el espacio de fondo a través de los grandes ventanales de la sala de controles, y más próximo podía ver la silueta de Sona en contraste.

Solo podía desear tener más momentos como ese en el futuro, pero mientras ese durara, seguiría disfrutándolo.

—Trata de virar un poco a la derecha, hay un planeta cerca que tiene dos anillos cruzados, es realmente hermoso, quiero verlo— indicó con una voz perezosa, pero Sona no sabía cómo acatar la orden— solo gira un poco el mando que tienes en tus manos, amor. Te lo dije, no te preocupes, nada malo va a pasar.

Sona terminó por obedecer y brincó un poco en su lugar cuando, en efecto, la nave se movió acorde a como movía sus manos.

Miss Fortune rio por lo bajo ante la reacción.

— ¿Aun sorprendida? No te mentí, te di el control.

Pudo ver como Sona asentía y se concentraba nuevamente en el rumbo de la nave.

Se quedó un rato así, viendo como la sanadita iba construyendo su confianza en el nuevo desafío que se le presentaba.

Finalmente, ya sintiéndose cansada, le acaricio la espalda con sus dedos, al poco tiempo Sona bostezo.

—Fueron días muy duros para ti también ¿No es asi?— indagó la capitana conociendo la respuesta— lo hiciste muy bien, como todos… también mereces un descanso… Pero la malvada jefa que tiene te puso de turno a pilotear la nave.

Sona rio por el comentario, girando su rostro para verla.

—Ven, recuéstate.

Dio indicaciones a EXO para que acercara más el mando, de modo que Sona pudo hacerse hacia atrás y apoyar su cabeza sobre los pechos de Miss Fortune, no tardó mucho en encontrar una posición cómoda en los brazos de la pelirroja, mientras aun podía contemplar las estrellas y tener el control de la nave.

— ¿Mejor?— preguntó, sintiendo como asentía debajo de su mentón— ¡Pero hey! No te duermas, eres el conductor designado después de todo.

* * *

Miss Fortune no durmió pese a que esa era su intención al principio. Quedo hipnotizada viendo como al sanadita era la que sucumbía primero al sueño.

Había presenciado por unas cuantas horas como Sona tuvo la inquebrantable voluntad de mantener el control de la nave, pero su cansancio y la comodidad que se sentía pudieron más.

Apenas reaccionó cuando Miss Fortune le quitó con sutileza el mando, haciendo que EXO lo alejara de nuevo.

Para la hábil capitana solo bastaba con estirar su mano y tocar botones en el panel del costado para estabilizar la nave con su rumbo.

Aprovechaba entonces para acariciar los cabellos castaños de Sona, ya había logrado quitarle la capucha antes y ahora solo quedaba disfrutar del tacto.

Se quedó contemplando la hermosa imagen que daba los ventanales y volvió a acomodarse en el asiento.

Le susurró a EXO para que cerrara el compartimiento donde estaban y fijara el rumbo, delegándole todo lo referido al recorrido. Había llegado su hora de dormir también y no quería que se la molestara.

Iban detrás de la pista de una nave desaparecida demaxiana. Su valor, si la conseguían medianamente intacta era elevado, pero no era lo más llamativo que tenía.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero dentro de esa nave viajaban unos cuantos tesoros que los demaxianos habían robados. “Confiscados” en los términos corruptos que usaban.

“—Habíamos conseguido un buen postor para el Grimorio del vacío Ikkiano, solo le quedaba a Graves llevarlo… pero no, él se tentó con esa nave demaxiana y perdió la batalla que él mismo empezó.

— ¿Y por qué me debería importar lo que le pasen a tus ganancias, Twisted Fate?

—Porque sé que te interesaba ese libro… y yo no lo voy a buscar. Vale mucho, pero no tanto como para perder otra de mis naves. Lo di por perdido, pero mis fuentes me dicen que la nave sufrió un… atentado, y ahora esta extraviada, con el libro y otras cosas más.

— ¿Cómo sé que no usaron el libro ya? ¿De qué me sirve a mí un libro de “cocina” por ejemplo?

—No lo sabes, mi querida capitana, pero a veces uno debe arriesgar.”

Recordaba la charla que había tenido con el otro pícaro y, luego de meses, EXO consiguió una pista de la nave demaxiana desaparecida.

El lugar de la galaxia a la que iba era peligrosa y a medidas que se acercaban más misterios envolvían al siniestro que había tenido lugar.

“Solo lo sabremos una vez que lleguemos” pensó para darse calma.

Tenía una tripulación fuerte y una nave que lo era aún más. Contaba con las armas y el personal y con la ayuda de Sona ahora a bordo dudaba que existiera algo que pudiera ponerlos realmente en problemas.

Quizás se arriesgaba demasiado por algo que no valía tanto, pero Twisted Fate tenía razón, de ganar, ganaría mucho.

Sona suspiró profundamente, acurrucándose en sus brazos, seguía dormida.

Miss Fortune sonrió al saber que era capaz de darle esa confianza y seguridad a la sanadita, la suficiente para que este tan vulnerable y tranquila ahora.

La quería.

Y quería aún más de ella. Quería entenderla más, involucrarse más, y pensaba que lo lograría más fácilmente con el libro de su lado.

Acarició los cabellos castaños una vez más, besándole la frente.

Sonrió sin poder creer que finalmente llegó el día en que dejaría de hacer cosas para ella misma por pensar en alguien especial.

No entendía como Sona ocupaba muchos de los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza, en especial en los momentos de calma, cuando se preguntaba que hacer después, la siguiente hora, el día después, el día que le sigue a ese. Dentro de una semana, dentro de un mes, quizás un año.

Muchos planes diferentes, algunos se mantenían, otros cambiaban, pero siempre estaba la sonrisa cálida y la mirada color miel de Sona en ellos.

—Es tan raro para mi… bueno…— murmuró abrazándola más— tan raro para un pirata ser él el asaltado.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del autor.  
> Y eso es todo por hoy, la votación termina dentro de 24 horas y de aquí hasta que el fic termine actualización cada 2 días.  
> Yo soy una amante de las parejas que nada tienen que ver, como ya habrán notado en casos como Soraka y Caitlyn, así que yo veo las opciones de este capítulo como:  
> Nami x Miss Fortune… si, tiene su encanto ¿Verdad? Inclusive hasta ya escribí sobre ellas y hay muchos fics sobre esta pareja también. Así que es entendible el apoyo que tiene.  
> Sona x Miss Fortune… ¿Tu etá loka chika? ¿De donde sacaste eso? ¿En que mundo eso funcionara? Qué la Sona la cabezona esta muda y la otra es una pirata con una increíble pechonalidad. Ciertamente parece complicado ¿No? Pero les aseguro que valdrá el tiro… o quizás no.  
> Eso será lo interesante de esto para mí. No soy yo la que elige esta vez.  
> Este será el único capitulo que tendrá nota del autor. Todos los demás les aseguro que será imposible ver mis intenciones.  
> Así que… Ojalá y no lleven a Miss Fortune por una ruta que, sin saberlo, le provoque la muerte… o peor.


End file.
